Harry Potter y La Lanza de Longinos
by Firefenix
Summary: El Periodo de paz a llegado a su fin, Harry descubre un artefacto de gran poder el cual es robado por alguien que se hace llamar El Maestro, ahora Harry, ayudado por sus amigos debera descubrir la verdad sobre su origen y detener a un terrible mal.
1. La vida sin Voldemort

En la salida de la estación King's Cross estaban saliendo una familia de tres, una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, una niña también pelirroja igual que su madre y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y empezaron a subir a una camioneta roja, ellos eran Ginny, Lily y Harry, Los Potter.

"Va a estar bien, no te preocupes" le decía Ginny a Harry en el camino de regreso "Ya lo veras, mañana nos enviara una lechuza diciéndonos que fue seleccionado en Gryffindor y que a hecho un montón de amigos".

Se puso una luz roja y Harry volteo a ver a Ginny "Si, ya lo se pero siempre a sido muy inseguro, ¿y si no le gusta, y si lo tratan mal?".

Y con una sonrisa en los labios esta le contesto "Entonces les dirá que su papá es Harry Potter y que no le gusta que se burlen de su hijo" y con una última sonrisa miro hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje.

Era cierto, la fama que había alcanzado Harry era enorme, después de la derrota de Voldemort Harry se convirtió en un héroe de Historieta, por donde fuera la gente le pedía su autógrafo, una fotografía o que firmara (en dos ocasiones) abdómenes femeninos.

El día que venció a Voldemort fue declarado "El día de Potter" y Harry siempre trataba de evitarlo saliendo al extranjero con Ginny a disfrutar el paisaje o para evadir la prensa, ya que desde ese día los reporteros parecían su sombra y siempre le pedían opiniones sobre cualquier cosa, también en el transcurso de los años había ganado 7 veces el premio de la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista Corazón de Bruja, rompiendo el record de Gilderoy Lockhart lo cual (después de haber recuperado su memoria) no le cayo en gracia.

Y no solo eso, también su batalla contra Voldemort se había convertido en leyenda, el contó toda la versión, desde la profecía, el sacrificio de su madre (la razón por la cual no murió por el Avada Kedavra), su encuentro con Voldemort y su segundo escape de la muerte por el vinculo de sangre y la batalla final (Excluyendo los Horrocruxes, ya que seguía cumpliendo la promesa de Dumbledore) pero aun así había versiones más "detalladas", una que describía una batalla campal en la cual Harry había lanzado rayos por los ojos (Cortesía del Quisquillosillo) y otra en la cual antes de caer muerto Voldemort le hacia un seño obsceno a Harry (Cortesía de George) pero eran casi lo mismo.

Cuando todo eso acabo Harry se tuvo que enfrentar a algo peor, su séptimo año y sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S pero lo bueno era que Ron, Hermione, Deán y Neville también tenían que repetir año además de que ahora tenia mucho tiempo para Ginny, el peligro había pasado y ahora pudieron disfrutar de su relación por completo, y justo el ultimo día que pasaron en Hogwarts Harry le pidió matrimonio a Ginny junto a el lago en una tarde de Junio, ellos querían una boda sencilla pero la señora Weasley y el mundo mágico tenían otra idea, en el estadio de la copa de Quidditch se realizo la ceremonia en la cual asistieron miles de personas, incluyendo primeros ministros y presidentes de magia de diversos países, muchos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, todo el profesorado e inclusive su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley (el cual había cambiado mucho en cuestión de tratar a Harry), por varias semanas se hablo del vestido de Ginny, el traje de Harry, las damas de Honor (Hermione y Luna) y el padrino (Ron).

Años después vino el nacimiento de su primer hijo hace 14 años James Sirius Potter, el embarazo lo estuvieron siguiendo desde revistas como Corazón de Bruja y el Quisquillosillo, hasta periódicos como El Profeta, paso lo mismo en los tres y cinco años siguientes con sus siguientes hijos, Albus Severus Potter y Lily Ginevra Potter los cuales no fueron tan seguidos porque Harry no se los había permitido a los reporteros diciendo que con lo que habían tenido con el primer hijo bastaba.

Hacia 12 años Ron y Hermione se casaron en una modesta ceremonia Muggle en la cual para no traer a la prensa, Harry y Ginny tomaron poción multijugos convirtiéndose en una pareja de mediana edad y un año después nació su primer hija, casi al mismo tiempo que su segundo hijo, Rose Hermione Weasley y dos años después su primer hijo, Hugo Fred Weasley.

Harry también tenia un ahijado, Ted "Teddy" Remus Lupin, el hijo de Lupin y Tonks el cual se había quedado Huérfano desde en la Batalla de Hogwarts, su abuela Andrómeda, se encargo de criarlo, aunque siempre tuvo problemas con Harry ya que el mismo decidió ir a informarle lo que le había pasado a su hija y al momento ella le grito que era su culpa de que todos sus seres queridos murieran y lo hecho de la casa, unos años después ella le envió una lechuza pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que había entrado en razón y que entendía que el también tuvo perdidas, después de eso ella y Teddy iban a comer cada 4 veces a la semana,

La vida de Harry era como la de cualquier persona, a excepción de que todo el mundo mágico alrededor del mundo lo conocía, la prensa lo seguía a todas partes y cada bruja envidiaba a su esposa (y algunos Magos raros) pero además de eso su vida era completamente normal.

"Llegamos" anuncio Harry y estaciono el auto, la familia Potter vivía en el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, el viejo hogar de la familia Black, el cual había heredado Harry era ahora su hogar.

"Oye papa, vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre" dijo Lily con una pantomima de desmayo.

"A si es verdad, por las prisas no desayunamos, bueno si tu mamá nos quiere preparar..." y lanzo una mirada tierna hacia su esposa, y ella respondió.

"Muy bien, Lily ve a lavarte las manos y nos vemos en la cocina "y Lily entro en la casa corriendo mientras que sus padres la seguían al interior de la casa.

Había cambiado mucho, unas semanas antes de que vinieran aquí, Harry con ayuda de la Varita de Saúco (antes de enterrarla muy cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore, ya que no se había atrevido a abrirla) quito el tapiz y los cuadros que había en esa casa dejando una muy hermosa mansión la cual había sido su hogar desde hace 18 años, y en donde había estado el Árbol genealógico de la familia Black, ahora estaba uno con la familia Potter/Weasley, era muy corto ya que solo tenia a sus padres, a los de Ginny y a sus hermanos, pero con las boda de Ron y la previa boda de Bill lo extendían con sus primogénitos.

Una hora más tarde Ron, Hermione y su hijo Hugo habían llegado, habían quedado de ir a un centro comercial cercano para llevar a los niños a que se entretuvieran un rato.

"¿Listos compañero?" pregunto Ron "Hay que aprovechar este día libre", en el ministerio, por la entrada de los niños a Hogwarts se da el día libre cada año y como los 4 trabajaban en el, tenían un día para pasar juntos con sus hijos.

"Déjame ir por Lily ahora vuelvo" La habitación de Lily era la que compartían Hermione y Ginny cuando estaban en la casa "Lily, hija llegaron tus tíos Ron y Hermi.." pero en el momento que entro vio a su hija con un álbum de fotos, el mismo que le había dado Hagrid al concluir su primero año, desde entonces había cambiado mucho ya que Harry le había añadido muchas fotos de sus años anteriores, de su boda y de múltiples sucesos de la familia pero Harry lo tenia guardado como un valioso objeto "¿Donde encontraste eso Lily?"Pregunto Harry acercándose a su cama.

"Por ahí" respondió Lily y cambiando de tema dijo "¿Quienes son ellos papa?" y le mostró la foto de su bautizo en la cual estaban sus padres, su padrino y el.

"Pues el niño soy yo, el señor que se parece a mi es tu abuelo y la señora que se parece a tu mamá es tu abuela Lily y el señor que no se parece a nadie es mi padrino Sirius" dijo con nostalgia, hacia años que no veía esa fotografía.

"¿Oye papá y tienes fotos de mi bautizo también?" Pregunto Lily y Harry volviendo a dejar la fotografía en su lugar dijo.

"Si y si quieres te las muestro después, tus tíos y tu primo están esperándonos para ir al centro comercial" y con una sonrisa Lily salio con el.

El paseo por el centro comercial fue muy agradable, aunque por desgracia se encontraron con dos brujas muy emocionadas que gritaron el nombre de Harry desde el otro lado, con un par de autógrafos se calmaron pero eso no hizo que los muggles no lo dejaran de mirar tratando de adivinar si era un artista de Rock o una estrella de Hollywood.

Después de comer unas hamburguesas (la comida favorita de Lily desde que la descubrió) y fueron a ver una película vieja americana llamada "Duro de Matar 4" la cual disfrutaron especialmente Harry y Hermione que eran fans de la serie pero que ni Ron ni Ginny entendieron como los Muggles americanos se mataban con unas "armas de Juego".

Después de unas horas Ron y Hermione se despidieron ya que mañana había que trabajar y Harry, Ginny y Lily se dirigieron a su casa por que también estaban muy cansados.

"Me voy a la cama, buenas noches" indico Lily y con un bostezo se dirijo hacia su cuarto.

"¿Sabes que esta pasando en este momento?" pregunto Harry a Ginny.

"En este momento nuestros hijos se dirigen a Hogwarts, uno por bote y otro por Carruaje" respondió Ginny con una mirada soñadora.

"Si, espero que le toque Gryffindor, lo bueno es que Hagrid lo va a cuidar y también Neville, y McGonagall y la directora Sprout y todos los maestros de Hogwarts" y con una mirada hacia el cielo recordó su selección y de repente dijo "¡Será enemigo del hijo de Malfoy!".

"¿Scorpius?, bueno no me extrañaría, lo más seguro es que halla hablado con el mientras el estaba en su compartimiento" indico Ginny "y sabes a lo mejor..." y se quedaron gran parte de la noche hablando de lo que pudo haber hecho su hijo.

Ya en su habitación, acostados siguieron hablando hasta que empezaron a bostezar "Ya nos enviara una lechuza mañana para contarle como le fue" dijo Harry.

"¿Y tu como estas tan seguro?" añadió Ginny con una mirada de malicia.

"Bueno, es que, bueno yo le pedí que lo hiciera para, que el, bueno..." y antes de que pudiera terminar Ginny lo beso, el beso se hizo más apasionado hasta que Harry dijo "Espera" saco su varita y murmuro "Muffliato" en dirección a la puerta "ahora sí" y dicho esto continuaron besándose sin preocupaciones, ya que sabían que a su hijo le estaba yendo muy bien.

--

Arregle el primer capitulo y empece a usar open Office y así lo haré, por la ortografía pido disculpas pero a veces el corrector Ortográfico me falla

Por favor dejen sus Reviews y sus sugerencias para el próximo capitulo


	2. Gryffindor y la union familiar

Harry se encontraba en un bosque enorme, era de noche y hacia mucho frió, un frió que harry solo sentía estando cerca de... empezó a caminar y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, un hombre de pelo negro y gafas estaba a su derecha y a su izquierda una mujer pelirroja, no les presto atención y siguió caminando hasta entrar a un claro y entonces un rayo de luz verde lo golpeo en el pecho y despertó.

Harry soñaba constantemente en lo que había pasado hace 19 años, ese evento, en el que el vio a sus padres otra vez, nunca se había atrevido a ir por la piedra de la resurrección, sabia que tenia que dejarla hay, era lo más seguro, no podía arriesgarse de que alguien más descubriera sobre las reliquias, no importa cuanto deseara hablar con...

Se levanto y se fue a bañar, era muy temprano así que pudo tomar un largo baño para olvidar su sueño, como lo hacia a menudo. Salio de la regadera y se puso una toalla en la cintura y entro a la recamara mientras una dulce voz decía "Buenos días cariño".

Ginny se levanto y le dio un tierno beso "¿como dormiste?" le pregunto con una mirada de preocupación.

"Bien" mintió.

Sin estar satisfecha con la respuesta entro a bañarse mientras Harry se vestía, justamente cuando estaba poniéndose el último calcetín, una lechuza blanca como la nieve entro "Arnold" dijo Harry mientras extendía la mano a la lechuza. Era la lechuza de Albus, se la había comprado el día que le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

La lechuza se poso en su mano y extendió una pata, llevaba una carta, Harry la tomo y la lechuza voló hacia la ventana y se perdió de vista. Harry empezó a leer la carta:

_Papá y Mamá:_

_Hola como están? a mi me fue muy bien, y como te prometí te voy a contar todo._

_Después de que nos despedimos en la estación, Rose y yo fuimos a buscar un compartimiento, encontramos uno al final y nos sentamos, hay conocimos a Ana Abercrombie y a Arnold Peaks, son muy buena onda y nos quedamos platicando un rato hasta que entro un chico rubio de cara sombría, su nombre era Scorpius Malfoy y ya se lo que tío Ron dijo pero parece que el no se parece en nada a su papá ni a su mamá (N/H: Su mamá es un misterio que luego revelare) nos cayo muy bien a Rose y a mi hasta que llego otro niño, era negro con pómulos hundidos, Roddy Zabini, el le grito a Malfoy que hacia con un sangre sucia (Arnold es de papás Muggles) y este le dijo que no los llamara así, el y yo lo corrimos del compartimiento._

_Unas horas después llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade y una voz decía "Los de primer año por aquí" y cuando lo vi. Me quede impresionado, era un hombre de casi 3 metros de altura, era tu amigo Hagrid, se acerco a mi y me dijo "Hola Albus, eres idéntico a tu padre, soy Hagrid" y me dio la mano "Sígueme, después hablaremos" y nos llevo hacia una barcas, navegamos hasta el castillo, creo haber visto algo como un tentáculo._

_Cuando llegamos al castillo era exactamente como me lo describiste pero aun así me quede impresionado, después una voz me regreso al mundo, era una mujer alta con una túnica verde y sombrero negro, ella nos llevo a unas puertas gigantes y entramos a un enorme comedor, había cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos, vi. la mesa de Gryffindor (lo supe porque mi hermano me saludaba desde hay) y nos llevo hasta en frente de el comedor y empezó a llamarnos, al primero que llamo de nosotros cinco fue a Ana y para mi alegría quedo en Gryffindor, después llamo a Scorpius y para mi sorpresa, fue elegido en Gryffindor, después llamaron a Arnold que también fue elegido a la misma casa y después a mi, estaba muy nervioso cuando me pusieron el sombrero, pero recordé lo que tu me habías dicho y pensé en "No en Slytherin" y para mi alegría el Sombrero Grito Gryffindor_

"Si, si, mi hijo es un Gryffindor" pensó Harry dando saltos mientras terminaba de leer la carta.

_después llamaron a Rose que también fue Gryffindor y al final Zabini que fue a Slytherin, después de eso torres de comida empezaron a salir y comí una deliciosa cena, una hora más tarde me encontraba caminando con mis 5 amigos hacia la torre de Gryffindor._

_Bueno termino esta carta diciéndote Gracias por el consejo papá y gracias por el mapa mamá, bueno ahora tengo que ir a Desayunar ya que tengo a primera hora DCAO y no me la quiero perder._

_Con cariño, su hijo Gryffindor, Albus._

"De quien es esa carta cariño" pregunto Ginny que ya había salido del baño, Harry no dijo nada y le entrego la carta, Harry veía como, mientras leía la carta, Ginny ahogaba gritos de felicidad hasta que termino y grito "Lo sabia, mi hijo es un Gryffindor" y abraso a Harry.

"¿Quien es Gryffindor mamá?" entro Lily, al parecer la habían despertado con tanto ruido.

"Tu hermano fue elegido como un Gryffindor" y en ese momento Lily se unió a la celebración.

Los tres bajaron a desayunar muy contentos por su hijo y hermano, una hora después estaban listo para irse, como Harry y Ginny trabajaban en el ministerio, Lily se quedaba con su abuela, la cual le encantaba quedarse con sus nietos.

"¿Que esperamos papá?" pregunto Lily un poco nerviosa.

"A Teddy, le prometí llevarlo en su primer día", Teddy había terminado el curso para ser auror y este era su primer día así que para que no se sintiera nervioso Harry le dijo que lo llevaría el mismo.

"Mira ya esta llegando" Dijo Ginny apuntando hacia la chimenea, Un hombre de pelo rubio llego girando sobre si mismo, Teddy era una replica de su padre a excepción de dos cosas, no había heredado su licantropía y era un Metamorfomago como su madre

"Teddy, ¿que te retraso?" Pregunto Harry acercándose para saludarlo, le dio un apretón de manos, pero Harry se do cuenta que Teddy estaba muy extraño, estaba pálido y su cabello rubio no era tan brillante como siempre y estaba muy pálido.

"¿Que te pasa?" pregunto Ginny.

Teddy abrió la boca y no pronuncio ningún sonido por un tiempo hasta que dijo "Me voy a casar"

Harry incrédulo pregunto "¿Que? ¿Ya se lo pediste?".

Teddy solo se limito a asistir mientras que Ginny lo abrazaba "No lo puedo creer ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?" le dijo Ginny con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Ayer" Respondió Teddy mientras le contaba a su madrina los detalles de como, antes de que saliera el tren le pidió a Victorie y ella dijo que cuando se graduara de Hogwarts se casarían "y oye Harry ¿quisieras ser mi padrino?" y con una sonrisa Harry abraso a su ahijado.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera a contar la buenas noticias, La Señora Weasley lo abraso diciéndole que no podría pedir alguien más que se casara con su nieta, después llagaron Ron y Hermione a dejar a Hugo y se unieron a la celebración, el Señor Weasley saco un Whisky de fuego y brindaron por la boda Lupin/Weasley, después de un rato los seis salieron al ministerio.

A Harry no le gustaba entrar por la entrada principal del ministerio, ya que habían remplazado la estatua que había colocado Voldemort por una (según la opinión de Harry) era peor que las dos anteriores: era una estatua de 3 magos y 3 brujas y para ser más precioso la estatua era de Harry, Ron y Neville y las Brujas eran Ginny, Hermione y Luna, a los pies de ellos había varias figuras encapuchadas con mascaras de calavera y sobre eso había dos figuras, una mano de anormales dedos largos y una serpiente decapitada, al principio el Ministerio había planeado que fuera una estatua de Harry con una espada y una corona de Rey, la única razón por la cual no lo habían hecho era de que Harry prometió que cada vez que entrara en el ministerio, la destruiría con un hechizo explosivo, y como no querían desistir en la idea de la estatua de Harry, el los obligo a hacer una con el tema de la Batalla del departamento de Misterios. Y enfrente de esta había una placa que Harry siempre le gustaba leer "Conmemora la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios y la Batalla de Hogwarts" y en letras cursivas rezaba 2_En ausencia de luz, prevalece la oscuridad_".

Siguieron caminando hacia los elevadores mientras Harry pensaba en esa frase, cuando los reporteros le preguntaron porque creía que Voldemort había sembrado tan rápido el miedo, se le ocurrieron varias frases como "Su falta de amor" y cosas así, pero en ese momento recordó un sueño que había tenido y recordó esa frase, le pareció una frase bastante impresionante y ahora la gente lo tomaba como su lema.

Los seis bajaron en la segunda planta, Harry, Ron y Lupin se quedaron en la Oficina de Aurores mientras que Ginny, Hermione y el Señor Weasley se dirigieron a la oficina del Uso indebido de la Magia.

"Muy bien, Teddy te dejamos aquí, nosotros nos vamos a nuestro cubículo" y dándole un apretón de manos, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a su cubículo. Era un cubículo bastante grande, suficiente para los dos, del lado de ron estaba tapizado de póster de los Chudley Cannons y fotos de Hermione, Rose y Hugo y de su familia, mientras que el lado de Harry tenia póster de los Montrose Magpies (equipo el cual Harry había tomado cariño por que una compañera, Katie Bell, jugaba de cazadora), fotos de Ginny y sus tres hijos, sus padres, de Sirius y una foto (que tuvo mucha suerte de que su tía Petunia se la diera) de Snape y su madre cuando eran niños. Se sentaron y empezaron a revisar todo el papeleo, había sido una semana muy aburrida, pasaron dos horas y algo que nadie esperaba sucedió.

Percy Weasley estaba en la puerta de su cubículo "Harry, Ron ¿Como están?" y le dio la mano a cada uno.

"¿Que pasa Percy?" y antes de responder a la pregunta de su hermano dijo.

"El Ministro los quiere ver, de inmediato tiene una misión ultra secreta para ustedes" y sin decir más salio como un rayo.

"Vamos, para que Kingsley mande a tu hermano debe ser algo muy importante" y ambos salieron a los elevadores, Kingsley lleva 19 años de Ministro, desde la caída de Voldemort y a sido uno de los mejores ministros que a tenido Gran Bretaña y era muy amigo de Harry y cada vez que los periódicos le preguntaban sobre alguna decisión de Kingsley, el daba el visto bueno.

Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron y una voz profunda contesto "Pasen" Kingsley no había cambiado en los últimos años a excepción de unas cuantas arrugas, pero ahora estaba muy diferente, se veía muy preocupado, y tenia movimientos muy nerviosos e intento de darles a tomar un poco de te pero sus movimientos eran tan nerviosos que tiro una tetera.

"Kingsley, ¿porque nos llamaste y porque estas nervioso?" pregunto Ron.

Tomando valor Kingsley contesto, "Necesito que vayan a confirmar un descubrimiento arqueológico de la década y necesito que ustedes vayan a confirmarlo, es en Bulgaria".

Harry pregunto "¿Que es el objeto?".

Kingsley tomando valor dijo "La lanza de Longinos, tendrán que tomar el transporte Muggle volador, aquí esta sus boletos" y le entrego dos boletos "El "Amion" sale mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana y Harry, no te puedo decir nada sobre la lanza, solo tienes que ir a ver si es la verdadera, luego te mandare un pergamino con la imagen".

Antes de que Harry y Ron salieran este volteo y dijo "Kingsley, ¿cuando te he preguntado sobre lo que me mandas a hacer?" y con un ademán de saludo salio del la oficina.

Harry estaba preocupado, no sabia de que se trataba esta lanza, pero la actitud de Kingsley le preocupaba, sabia que no era un buen augurio.

"Le mandare una lechuza a Viktor, el nos preparara una bienvenida de Reyes" dijo Harry pero Ron parecía no escucharle, se veía muy preocupado "¿Que te pasa?" le pregunto Harry y Ron contesto.

"Es que nunca he ido en "Amion" ¿y si se cae'" y con una risotada Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda, tratando de olvidar su propia preocupación y esperando hablar con Hermione para preguntarle que era esa Lanza.

--

Dejen Reviews por favor


	3. La Lanza del Destino

Ya era de noche, Harry estaba descansando en su casa, viendo una televisión (la cual harry había encantado para que funcionara sin electricidad) junto con Lily y Ginny en su sala.

Le había preguntado a Hermione sobre la lanza, ella recordaba el nombre, pero no que era exactamente, así que le había dicho que iría a su casa por la noche con la información.

De repente unas llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea y Hermione apareció girando sobre si misma "Harry lo encontré" y entro en la sala con un enorme libro muy antiguo.

"Que bien Hermione, Lily, ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento, por favor?" Harry lo pidió lo más amable posible, su hija se levanto de mala gana y salio de la sala.

"Muy bien empecemos" y abriendo el libro Hermione empezó a leer "La lanza de Longinos o mejor conocida como la lanza del Destino es un poderoso artefacto mágico el cual puede otorgar a su portador un enorme poder mágico e invencibilidad infinita"

"¿Que? ¿invencibilidad?" dijo Harry he ignorandolo Hermione continuo.

"Esta Lanza, se presume que fue creada hace más de 5000 años, se desconoce se creador pero las runas de la lanza la sitúan en el antiguo Egipto, esta lanza a tenido diversos dueños, desde los antiguos Faraones hasta Muggles, la ultima vez que la lanza fue ubicada fue en 1945, el Muggle llamado Hitler la consiguió después de una búsqueda organizada por su amigo mago Himmler, al termino y muerte de Hitler el consejo internacional de magos decidió ocultarla para que nadie la volviera a encontrar, y a los cargados de ocultarla se les hicieron hechizos desmemorisantes para que no recordaran donde la escondieron" Harry miro a Hermione con una mirada de incertidumbre.

"Pero si la lanza te hace invencible ¿Porque alguien moriría con ella? Es absurdo". Comento Harry

"A eso voy" y volteando la pagina continuo "La única debilidad de la lanza es que, si el portador realiza un hechizo con ella, se vera atado de por vida y si algún mago toca la lanza, el anterior dueño muere al instante"

"¿Y tu crees que alguien la usara si es tan peligrosa" Le pregunto a Hermione mientras esta cerraba el libro.

"Pues ya se a usado antes, no seria la primera vez" le respondió Hermione entregándole un pergamino "Es un dibujo de la lanza, te ayudara a identificarla" la lanza en el dibujo era como una punta de flecha larga, amarrada con un hilo que parecía oro, en la punta se podía ver runas grabadas.

"Muy bien, gracias Hermione" y se guardo el dibujo.

"No te preocupes Harry, cuando quieras" y dicho esto Hermione entro en la chimenea y se perdió de vista.

"¿Estas bien Harry?" pregunto Ginny y Harry contesto.

"Si, solo me impresiono" pero era mentira, estaba muy preocupado y ahora entendía porque Kingsley estaba así, si esa lanza caía en las manos equivocadas era un objeto increíblemente peligroso para la humanidad, ahora entendía porque Kingsley lo había mandado a el, porque no le había mandado un memorando, porque había mandado personalmente por el.

Llamo a Lily y esta bajo para continuar viendo el programa, pero Harry no podía sacarse las palabras de Hermione de la cabeza "Pues ya se a usado antes, no seria la primera vez" y en ese instante unos ojos rojos lo miraron de frente.

"Si el hubiera sabido de la lanza, yo no estaría aquí" pensó Harry "Ni mi esposa, ni mis hijos y el mundo estaría en caos" y de repente le vino a la cabeza su misión, lo que debía hacer, no sabia como ni cuando pero el sabia que lo tenia que hacer, cueste lo que cueste Harry no permitiría que otro señor oscuro llegara, así que decidió "Tengo que destruir esa lanza a como de lugar".

Esa noche Harry no durmió bien, tenia pesadillas sobre cementerios, bosques, y castillos en ruinas, un rayo de luz verde, sus padres diciéndole que se dejara ir, Sirius cayendo en el velo y los cadáveres de Remus y Tonks mirándolo así que la mañana siguiente al despertar se sentía muy cansado y esperando que en el vuelo pudiera descansar.

"¿Y porque no puedes aparecerte ahí?" le pregunto Ginny a Harry mientras se despedían.

"No lo se" respondió Harry "Kingsley quiere que vayamos en transporte muggle, no puedo discutir con el ministro" y Ginny le dio un ultimo abrazo y le susurro al oído.

"Cuídate mucho", Harry se agacho para abrazar a su hija que le hizo el mismo comentario que su madre y con una sonrisa Harry las veía desaparecer en la chimenea.

Había quedado de verse con Ron a las 10:00 de la mañana en el aeropuerto, como era usual Ron llego tarde y por poco pierden el avión aunque esta idea lo entusiasmaba mucho.

Harry ya había volado en avión pero Ron nunca se había atrevido por dos razones, una era que no entendía como enormes tubos de metal volaban sin magia y la otra porque tenía miedo.

El vuelo fue placentero para Harry que era su manera favorita de volar, mientras que Ron soltaba gritos ahogados cada vez que el avión ascendía o descendía e incluso en el momento del aterrizaje Harry lo oyó rezando algo que terminaba con "no, por favor, no".

En el aeropuerto los estaba esperando un brujo con una capa de viaje de color rojo sangre, botas negras y un bastón decorativo, al parecer Viktor Krum Había recibido su carta y lo había ido a recibir.

"Harry, amigo mío ¿como has estado?" se acerco a Harry y le dio un abrazo, después volteo hacia Ron y se limito a darle la mano, justamente el día de la boda de Harry Viktor y Ron se pelearon, Ron llevaba años odiando a Viktor por la "amistad" que el quería entablar con Hermione, Ron le dijo en su cara que era un búlgaro imbecil y Viktor se lanzo hacia el, obviamente Viktor dejo a Ron inconciente y paso una semana creyendo que había regresado en el tiempo.

"Hay que caminar un poco y después tomaremos un tren que nos llevara a su residencia por estos días" y sin pensarlo siguieron a Krum por la elegante calle, caminaron alrededor de un kilómetro hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un cine abandonado.

"Por favor, síganme" les indico Viktor, lo siguieron a un callejón al lado del cine y Viktor se detuvo enfrente de una pared que tenia las siglas grabadas I.M.D y traspaso la barrera sólida, Ron y Harry lo siguieron.

Se encontraban en un anden de tren más grande que el anden 93/4, por todos lados se podía ver las siglas I.M.D, Viktor entro a un enorme tren negro y estos los siguieron.

"Harry, el viaje será largo, pueden tomar cualquier compartimiento que quieran y nos veremos en el carro comedor y nos veremos en una hora para cenar".

"Gracias, Viktor" y Harry y Ron tomaron un compartimiento dos vagones atrás del que entraron. No hablaron mucho durante el viaje porque el paisaje era imponente, Enormes lagos que parecían espejos, cielo gris perla, montañas tan altas que no se llegaba a ver los picos.

Ya era de noche cuando el tren se detuvo, Viktor, Ron y el bajaron del tren y siguieron caminando, caminaron alrededor de medio kilómetro cuando un castillo, no tan alto como el de Hogwarts se mostraba enfrente de ellos, llegaron a las puertas de hierro, Viktor las abrió y dijo "Bienvenidos al Instituto de Magia de Durmstrang".

--

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, por favor Reviews


	4. Instituto de Magia de Durmstrang

Harry siempre quiso visitar las demás escuelas mágicas, Fleur y Viktor siempre lo llenaban de historias, Viktor y Gabrielle (La Hermana de Fleur) lo invitaban cada Navidad, pero al final la señora Weasley lograba que ellos vinieran para las fiestas.

Al llegar ellos le preguntaron a Viktor porque tomaron tren hacia Durmstrang y el les contesto que hace tiempo las tres escuelas europeas más famosas (N/H: ya saben quienes) habían acordado que sus alumnos se trasladarían el primero de septiembre en tren acalla las escuelas como un modo simbólico de recordar la unidad entre las escuelas

Viktor les explico que el lugar de la excavación estaba muy cerca del castillo así que había decidido que lo mejor era que se quedaran en el castillo, las excavaciones se habían detenido por razones que Viktor desconocía, se iban a reanudar dentro de dos días, así que Harry decidió que podría explorar el castillo y sus terrenos.

El Castillo de Durmstrang era más pequeño que el de Hogwarts (tenia solo cuatro pisos), era un castillo de estilo Gótico y su interior era frió y oscuro, el comedor era casi tan grande como el de Hogwarts, aunque no había cuatro mesas grandes, solamente muchas mesas individuales, en Durmstrang no había división de casas así que todos los alumnos convivían entre si cosa que Harry le pareció una buena forma de conservar la unidad.

Los terrenos de Durmstrang eran mucho más grandes que los de Hogwarts, tenían dos lagos, un bosque enorme, el doble de invernaderos que Hogwarts y unos prados verdes que se perdían con las montañas, Harry disfruto mucho pasear por los terrenos, en la primera tarde que estuvieron hay, Harry se dedico a sentarse en un sauce cercano y observar el paisaje, a veces Ron o Krum lo iban a buscar para la hora de la comida.

Viktor era profesor de transformaciones en Drumstrang ( o como lo llamaban "Transfiguración Física") y era realmente talentoso, la primera vez que Harry vio su talento fue en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, cuando el transformo su cabeza en una de Tiburón.

Harry no conoció a los demás profesores, solo al directo Pavlov Estratimov, era un hombre muy amable y había tratado muy bien a Harry y Ron desde que llegaron, presentándolos a toda la escuela (cosa que Harry nunca le agrada pero había aprendido al paso de los años a aguantarse) cosa que había causado que un grupo de alumnas lo persiguiera casa vez que recorría el castillo.

La tarde antes de ir a la excavación, Harry se encontraba en un sauce que había declarado como su favorito, estaba pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, en Ginny, en sus hijos, en la boda de su ahijado y en la lanza, un pensamiento que lo había invadido durante los tres días que había pasado en el castillo, cuando de repente un grupo de niñas se acerco y la que parecía ser la que mejor hablaba español se acerco.

"Hola, mister Potter" era una chica de unos 16 años, tenia cabello rubio y ojos color miel, tenia la cara tan roja como un tomate y trataba de evitar la mirada de Harry.

"Mi nombre es Alexa Nivicopski" e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Hola Alexa" Regreso Harry el saludo

"Mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos una cosa" y armandose de valor pregunto "Nos podría relatar la historia de usted y Lord Voldemorrt"

"Claro, esta bien pero antes puedes contestarme una pregunta?" nunca nadie le había pedido (además de reporteros) que le relatara la historia de Voldemort.

"Bueno, es que" Harry vio que dudo un momento pero luego respiro hondo y contesto "de todas nosotras, algunos de nuestrros familiarres murierron y nuestros padres no nos quierren decir la historia, alegando de que si no lo dicen no volverra a suceder"

Harry no sabia que decir, había conocido personas las cuales habían perdido familiares en la guerra anterior, pero nunca nadie que quisiera conocer el relato, la mayoría prefería no saber, pero hay estaba, delante de el la prueba de que el valor no dependía de edad, Harry sonrió y admirando su valor, les pidió que se sentaran y comenzó a relatar su historia.

Después de la cena Harry subió a acostarse, su habitación se encontraba en la torren norte, según Viktor era un antiguo dormitorio que se dejo de usar porque había un problema con los baños, a Harry no le importo así que lo tomo, lo que no sabia era que el problema con los baños es que no había baños, de todas formas cerca de hay había unos baños y a Harry no le importaba caminar un poco.

Esa noche el no durmió bien, y tuvo un sueño que no era extraño para el, se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, todo estaba en su lugar y Dumbledore lo miraba con sus ojos azules, como si lo examinara con rayos X, parecía que hablaba, pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca, después una frase se oía muy a lo lejos "en la ausencia de luz, prevalece la oscuridad" y siempre el sueño terminaba hay, pero algo paso, Dumbledore se paro y abrió un gabinete que harry no recordaba que estuviera hay, saco una lanza de el gabinete y se la dio a Harry, era la Lanza de Longinos y Harry pudo distinguir dos frases "Ve a los cinco grandes" y después "Recopila los fragmentos, solo así.." y después de estas palabras Harry despertó.

Estaba empapado en sudor y su cabeza le dolía, no sabia lo que había pasado, solamente recordaba haber tenido sueños así cuando Voldemort tenia cambios de humor y ahora que estaba muerto no entendía porque había tenido ese sueño, hace tiempo que tenia ese sueño pero la mayoría de las veces, después de oír la primera frase, el sueño cambiaba y se convertía en uno cualquiera, pero ahora había visto la Lanza en su sueño y había oído dos frases más "Ve a los cinco grandes" y "Recopila los fragmentos, solo así…"

Se volvió a recostar pensando "No se lo que significa, posiblemente fue solo un sueño" y cerro los ojos, no estaba muy convencido de esto pero no podía hacer más, pensando en lo que le esperaba mañana se durmió.

--

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron volaron a la excavación, Viktor les había dicho que estaba a un kilómetro al norte del castillo, les presto unas escobas y partieron.

Al llegar a la Excavación, había varios magos de muchos países, al parecer la noticia se había extendido por varios gobiernos, Harry podía ver magos africanos, Asiáticos americanos y Latinos, todos esperando a que la excavación les permitiera pasar.

"Caballeros" un mago regordete salio desde la entrada de la mina "les recuerdo que solo podrán entrar un representante por cada país, deben identificarse" y dicho esto retiro la barricada y otros dos magos más altos y fornidos que el se pararon a cada lado de la entrada.

"Debes ir tu" le dijo Ron "además, solo tienes que confirmar que esta ahí no?"

"Si, solo eso" y dicho esto se acerco para entrar

"Nombre" le pregunto el mago de la derecha

"Harry James Potter" y el mago de la izquierda soltó una risotada

"Si claro, como si tu fueras…" y se detuvo en ese instante al contemplar la cicatriz de Harry.

"Lo siento señor Potter, pero que tonto de mi, pase, pase" e hizo una reverencia.

Harry entro en una antecámara, muchos magos estaban esperando alrededor de algo que estaba tapado con una manta, Harry como no era muy alto tuvo que empujar a varios para pasar al frente, el mismo mago que les había hecho el aviso en la puerta, después de unos 5 minutos hablo

"Bienvenidos magos de todo el mundo, como saben sus gobiernos los han enviado a confirmar el hallazgo de una reliquia indescriptible, y bueno mejor no los hago esperar" y levanto la manta.

Una lanza que parecía una flecha enorme estaba sobre lo que parecía una mano extendida, estaba recubierta con un hilo dorado, era la Lanza de Longinos, Harry sabia que no era falsa, sentía una increíble fuente de poder mágico, era algo que le enchinaba la piel y le erizaba cada cabello en su cuerpo, era algo que nunca había sentido.

Muchos sonidos de exclamación se hicieron, Harry oyó varias veces "Válgame" y "oh, por Dios", un murmullo general recorrió la antecámara, todos los magos estaban sorprendidos, hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

"Como sabemos que es la verdadera?" pregunto el mago a la derecha de Harry con un fuerte acento Americano "Como sabemos que no es un truco?"

"Es la verdadera" dijo Harry y se acerco, paso su mano encima de ella y pudo sentir el poder que salía de la lanza.

"¿Y se puede saber quien eres tu?" pregunto un mago casi al fondo, parecía un acento de Japón "¿un detector de magia humano o algo así?"

Los magos rieron y Harry se volteo lo suficiente para que vieran su cicatriz, las risas pararon de inmediato, Harry usaba su cicatriz a menudo para hacerse respetar y siempre funcionaba con la misma efectividad.

"Muy bien señores, ya oyeron al señor Potter" volvió a hablar el mago regordete "es la verdadera lanza, si me hacen el favor de empezar a salir"

Y los demás magos lo obedecieron y comenzaron a salir, Harry salio al ultimo y antes de salir contemplo la lanza, el sabia que la volvería a ver y esperaba que la próxima vez, estuviera hecha pedazos a sus pies.

"¿Y bien es la verdadera?" le pregunto Ron cuando Harry se acerco a el después de salir

"Si, si lo es y la verdad es muy…." Pero Harry no pudo completar la frase porque una exploción en las ruinas los hizo saltar varios metros.

Harry cayó y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo, sabia que se lo había roto pero no le importo y trato de pararse, tenia que ver había pasado, tenia que ver que si seguía hay, se levanto y fue corriendo hacia las ruinas.

Un enorme cráter estaba donde antes había estado la entrada, Harry salto dentro del cráter y su peor temor se confirmo, la mano que sostenía la Lanza estaba vacía, alguien había tomado la Lanza.

--

Espero ver sus Reviews


	5. El Robo

Era una noche fría y oscura, las estrellas estaban brillando como nunca y había luna llena, para cualquier persona hubiera sido normal pero una mujer sabia que no era así, que esa noche tenia algo de especial, algo que la diferenciaba de ninguna otra.

De repente una figura apareció en la calle, era una mujer muy atractiva, con un pelo negro hasta los hombros, su rostro era el de una mujer joven muy hermosa, una piel blanca y ojos oscuros, estaba usando una túnica pegada al cuerpo la cual le permitía mostrar su hermosa figura.

Allegra Blackburn caminaba en una calle muy amplia, llena de mansiones de gente muy rica y poderosa, pero a ella no le importaba porque ella iba a una casa en particular, una que los Muggles no podían ver.

Se detuvo en medio de dos mansiones y dijo "Soy Allegra, servidora de el Maestro"

De repente las dos mancipes se hicieron a un lado y un castillo enorme surgió de en medio de ellas, era un castillo gótico y muy grande, posiblemente el doble de grande que la mansión más grande que hubiera en esa calle.

Atravesó las puertas de hierro y camino en dirección a la casa, atravesando el jardín el cual estaba muy descuidado, el pasto se secaba y los árboles no tenían hojas, esa forma lo hacia ver aun más tétrico de lo que era en realidad.

Al llegar a la puerta ya había alguien esperándolo, era un hombre encapuchado, Allegra no conocía su nombre real, solamente sabia dos cosas, que debía llamarlo H y que odiaban a la misma persona

"Llegas tarde" le dijo H mientras atravesaba la puerta "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Eso a ti no te importa" Respondió Allegra y siguió caminando.

H la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo "No habrás ido a verlo o si"

"Por favor no seas ridículo, para que voy a querer ir a verlo" trato de soltarse pero H era muy fuerte

"Siento que algo pasa contigo"

"Ya basta H" una nueva voz resonó desde lo alto de una escalera

"Lo siento Maestro, no volverá a suceder" y H se arrodillo seguido por Allegra

El Maestro descendió en la escalera, era un hombre alto de un pelo negro pero muy bien peinado de una forma que Allegra solo había visto en personas mucho más jóvenes, por lo que se podía observar el Maestro era un hombre de casi 50 años, su piel era más blanca que la cera y tenia unos ojos que siempre le recordaban a alguien

"Levántense" dijo el Maestro y ambos se levantaron como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica "Muy bien, es hora de que conozcan a alguien pero primero vamos por nuestro tesoro, síganme"

Ambos lo siguieron al sótano, el cual parecía una mazmorra pequeña, solo había dos habitaciones al final de un largo túnel, el cuarto del Maestro y otro cuarto el cual Allegra no sabia porque no lo utilizaban y el Maestro nunca se lo quiso decir.

"Esperen aquí" dijo el Maestro y entro en su cuarto, tardo alrededor de 5 minutos en regresar y cuando lo hizo llevaba un pequeño cofre de metal de forma alargada.

"Maestro ¿Qué va a hacer con eso?" pregunto Allegra

"Como les dije antes" empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ellos, ignorando la pregunta de Allegra "es tiempo de que conozcan a alguien, y para ser más específicos a mi Amo, el me crió desde que yo nací y el me enseño a usar poderes más allá de su imaginación" se detuvo enfrente de ellos y abrió la caja "El robar la Lanza de Longinos fue su plan, porque con la Lanza bajo su poder por fin lograremos nuestros objetivos, o más bien mi objetivo y su objetivo en común ¿no es así?"

Allegra asintió pero H no se quedo callado "¿Esto quiere decir que al fin podré matarlo?, ¿con mis propias manos?" H puso mucho énfasis en la palabra "Matarlo"

"así es H" cerro la caja y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran en la otra habitación, el abrió la puerta y entraron.

Era una habitación vacía a excepción de una silla en el fondo, había unas cuantas antorchas encendidas y la luz era muy tenue, pero Allegra sabia que no era tenue porque no fueran suficientes las antorchas, si no porque algo las bloqueaba, algo que a Allegra la hacia sentir escalofríos.

"Amo, aquí lo tengo" dijo el Maestro arrodillándose enfrente de la silla, Allegra y H lo imitaron

"Muy bien" dijo una voz fría "Me has cumplido muy bien, ahora podré iniciar mi plan"

La voz no parecía venir de ningún lado y al mismo tiempo de todo rincón del cuarto, Allegra sentía algo inexplicable con cada palabra de la voz, era un sentimiento de felicidad y miedo, de tristeza y alegría, de amor y odio, como si sus sentimientos se confundieran con cada palabra

"No fue muy difícil, ellos mismo se expusieron" el tono de el Maestro al decir esto parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo la risa

"si me imagine que harían eso, pero ahora eso es lo que menos importa, tomen la lanza, tienen mi permiso para usarla" hubo una pausa, parecía que el Amo había acabado pero después de unos minutos volvió a sentir su fría voz "El momento de atacar se acerca, la noche de todos los Santos a las doce, será una oportunidad única para hacerlo"

"así será Amo" y con estas ultimas palabras el Maestro se levanto y así lo hicieron Allegra y H y salieron del cuarto.

Harry despertó, no sabia donde se encontraba, a diferencia de su sueño era de día, Harry trato de buscar sus anteojos pero antes de encontrarlos oyó una voz al otro lado del cuarto.

"Harry despertó, vengan rápido!!" era la voz de Ron, por lo que podía oír Harry era una voz de preocupación.

Harry alcanzo sus lentes y se los puso, estaba en una cama de hospital, tenia vendajes alrededor de los brazos y el cuello y tenia puesta una bata medica, al parecer estaba en un castillo, en el ala medica al parecer, Ron también estaba en una cama y estaba vendado de la misma forma que el "¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa, que hacemos aquí?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que.." pero Harry no puedo terminar porque una combinación de melena pelirroja y morena abrió la puerta

"O gracias a Dios, al fin despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado" Ginny se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo y besándolo tan fuerte como pudo

"Ginny déjalo respirar" Hermione se acerco a Harry y cuando Ginny lo libero un poco sintió que ella también lo estaba abrazando.

"Ok, por favor, chicas" Harry susurro tratando de pedirles un poco de aire, ambas lo soltaron al mismo tiempo "antes de que me vuelvan a sofocar con abrazos me puede alguien decir ¿Qué hago en una cama de hospital?"

"¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso?" le pregunto Ron desde el otro lado del cuarto

"Bueno si, estábamos comprobando la existencia de la Lanza y cuando me reencontré con Ron.." Harry recordó lo que había pasado pero parecía que si cerebro no lo quería asimilar, se armo de valor y siguió "hubo una explosión, recuerdo que la explosión nos hizo volar, después caímos unos metros y yo me levante y fui a ver el lugar de la explosión y vi. Que no estaba la Lanza y después una melena me ataco"

Ginny sonrió "jaja, muy gracioso, pero Harry la explosión era una maldición muy poderosa, la mayoría de los que estaban hay murieron, además eso fue hace dos semanas"

Harry la miro sorprendido "¿dos semanas? ¿Quiere decir que llevo en esta cama dos semanas?"

Ginny puso una mano sobre su hombro "Viktor los rescato de la excavación y los trajo al castillo, nos envió una lechuza y vinimos de inmediato, los niños están con su abuela" Añadió esto ultimo al ver la cara de preocupación.

"Harry me alegra ver que despertaste" una voz profunda salio desde la dirección de la puerta, Kingsley estaba caminando hacia su cama "Señoritas ¿me permitirían unas palabras con sus maridos, hay algo importante que hablar con ellos" y sin dudar las dos salieron dejándolos solos

"¿Me imagino que quieres saber sobre la lanza verdad?" Kingsley asintió y Harry empezó a contarlo todo lo que había pasado en la excavación.

"Muy bien, eso confirma todas mis sospechas, buenas o malas, Harry ¿te puedo pedir un favor?" Harry asintió "Muy bien, Natasha se retira en una semana ¿quieres ser el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores?"

"Kingsley, me siento honrado"

"¿Aceptaras?" Kingsley le tendió una mano

"Pero claro, muchas gracias" y Harry estrecho su mano

"Muy bien, hablaremos cuando regresen de su convalecencia" y salio de el cuarto

"Compañero quiero decir jefe, felicidades" Ron se había levantado y estaba caminado hacia su cama, al llegar le dio una combinación entre apretón de manos y abrazo

"Gracias compañero" y antes de poder decir algo más la puerta se abrió y sus esposas regresaron

"¿Qué pasa, se dieron cuanta que se aman y nos van a abandonar?" pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca mientras se acercaban a ellos.

"No me tientes cariño" y Ron le dio un beso a su esposa "pero no, no es sobre eso, a Harry lo acaban de nombrar jefe de la oficina de Aurores"

Un segundo después Ginny estaba besándolo mientras que oía gritos de jubilo de Hermione, "Amor, eso es maravilloso, ¿Por qué no estas feliz?"

Harry no contesto de inmediato porque sabia que Ginny tenia razón, Harry estaba muy preocupado por la Lanza, no podía dejar de pensar en quien la tenia en este momento y de repente recordó el sueño que había tenido, en el cual había visto a ella, de hecho el no había sabido de ella desde que…

"Harry, estas bien" La voz de Hermione lo llamaba y Harry despertó de su trance

"Si estoy feliz pero estoy preocupado, la Lanza desapareció y en mis narices, además casi morimos en esa explosión y no solo eso si no que mucha gente murió y alguien tiene la Lanza, en este momento estoy confundido"

Nadie hablo en varios minutos, Harry sintió unos brazos abrasándolo con fuerza y una voz dulce que le susurraba al oído "No te preocupes Harry, todo va a salir bien" Ginny trataba de animarlo pero el sabia que eso era difícil

Harry paso una semana más en Durmstrang, al parecer la maldición que hizo volar el lugar era muy poderosa y podía haber dejado rastros de magia negra así que Viktor (el cual tenia experiencia como sanador) se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa para que si se presentara alguna dificultad, no pasara a mayores.

Al llegar a su casa había un pequeño comité de bienvenida esperándolos a el y a Ron, por lo que parecía, se había mantenido en secreto lo que había pasado en la excavación para el publico en general, alegando que Harry se tomo unas vacaciones antes de regresar a tomar su nuevo puesto.

El comité de Bienvenida estaba compuesto de los señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur y sus hijos Claude (de 10 años) y Eva (de 6 años), George y sus esposa Dahpne Greengrass y su pequeño hijo Fred (nombrado después de su hermano) y sus dos hijos, Hugo y Lily.

"Papi" Lily corrió hacia ellos, al llegar Harry la levanto y la abrazo "me alegra que hayas vuelto, ¿golpeaste a los malos?"

"Si, eran muchos pero tu papá conoce algunos trucos"

"¿y me trajiste algún regalo?"

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña replica de Dragón "Es un Colacuerno Húngaro, yo llegue a pelear contra uno de ellos"

"Genial, gracias papá" y Lily fue a presumirle a Hugo su nuevo regalo

Harry disfruto mucho la cena, aunque Harry y Ron tuvieron que inventar una gran excusa para explicar todo, la ida a Bulgaria, la explosión, las heridas, así que tuvieron que poner a trabajar sus mentes, la excusa fue que Viktor les había pedido que fueran para investigar unos presuntos traficantes de dragones y al parecer fue una excusa suficiente

Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse en Grimmauld Place ya que Viktor se quedaría también hay y Hermione no quiere arriesgar a Ron ya que aunque el no recibió tanto daño como Harry también podría sufrir alguna recaída hasta que toda la magia negra de la explosión.

La semana paso muy tranquila, Ginny y Hermione regresaron al trabajo, Hugo y Lily se quedaban en la casa ya que Harry, Ron y Viktor los podían cuidar, Kingsley los visito para saber como seguía su recuperación y para entregarle a Harry su placa de Jefe de la oficina de Aurores, todo estaba bien hasta que Harry decidió decirle algo a Ginny.

La noche antes de que Harry pudiera regresar al trabajo, había decidido decirle a Ginny acerca del sueño que tuvo cuando estaba en el hospital.

"Ginny ¿puedo hablar con tigo un momento?"

Ginny estaba en la cama leyendo, ya estaba lista para dormir y solo esperaba a que Harry fuera a la cama "Si claro".

Harry no sabia como comenzar así que decidió hacerlo desde el inicio "Cuando estuvo en el hospital, tuve un sueño, no había tenido un así desde hace muchos años" y dando un suspiro se armo de valor para decir las ultimas tres palabras "soñé con Allegra"

Ginny dejo su libro y lo observo por un momento con una expresión de incredulidad "Y ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Es una broma o algo así o solo quieres ver mi reacción al decirme que soñaste con "esa"?"

Harry se acerco "No me entiendes, no fue un sueño común, fue como los" Harry dudo antes decirlo "como los que tenia cuando Voldemort había regresado"

Ginny cambio su expresión por completo "¿en serio? Y tu cicatriz ¿te duele?"

"No, no me duele pero se lo que vi, mira te lo voy a explicar" y Harry le contó su sueño

Ginny no lo miro por unos minutos, parecía que estaba pensando, después de un rato se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el y lo abrazo "Harry, no crees que es posible que soñaras con eso por lo que había pasado con la lanza, además ¿no crees que es raro que el único nombre que oyeras fuera el de "esa" mujer? "

"Posiblemente, pero no me puedo arriesgar, ellos dijeron que atacaran en Hallowen y aunque posiblemente solo fue un sueño, es mejor tomar las medidas necesarias"

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

Harry no le respondió de inmediato, fue a la ventana y se quedo mirando a través de ella, después de unos minutos supo que palabras usar "lo único que puedo hacer para detenerlos es ir por la varita de Saúco"

Ginny se acerco a el "pero eso quiere decir que"

Harry termino la frase por ella "Es tiempo de regresar a la escuela"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo solo quiero decir algunas cosas

-un pequeño tributo a Héroes (serie que sigo como fan) al poner a Harry a dormir dos semanas y que tenga un sueño profético (Peter Petrelli y su hombre explosivo)

-y los nuevos personajes que aparecen son un tributo a Lori (espero que ya continúes con tu fic)

Por favor espero sus Reviews


	6. Regreso a Clases

"Déjame ver si entendí, ¿me estas pidiendo dos semanas de vacaciones sin importar de que no has trabajado en un mes?"

"Exacto"

"Muy bien, la explosión te hizo enloquecer" Kingsley se levanto de su silla viéndolo como si estuviera viendo a alguien que perdió la razón y es muy peligroso

"Kingsley, tengo que ir, tengo que recuperar la varita, es tal vez lo único que le pueda hacer frente a la Lanza" Harry se había levantado también de su silla.

Harry le había ido a pedir a Kingsley que le diera dos semanas para ir a buscar la Varita de Saúco a Hogwarts, era el único objeto con alguna posibilidad de hacerle frente a la Lanza. El había decidido esto después de que Ginny le diera su aprobación y le dijera que lo acompañaría.

"Harry, no te voy a dar las dos semanas, te voy a dar solo una, la semana antes de Hallowen, la siguiente semana quiero que vengas a trabajar y no llegues tarde, ¿entendiste?" Harry asintió "Muy bien, quiero que en dos horas vayas a la sala de conferencias, te presentare como el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, Puedes irte" y dicho esto Kingsley se sentó viéndose un poco agotado.

"Gracias Kingsley y te prometo que te lo pagare algún día"

"no te preocupes, tu has salvado mi trasero muchas veces" Kingsley respiro profundo y añadió "Salúdame a Ginny"

"Lo haré, nos vemos" y dicho esto Harry salio de la oficina del ministro con una satisfacción de llamarse Harry Potter.

"Harry, acabamos de regresar de una misión la cual casi nos deja tres metros bajo tierra, no crees que podemos tomarnos un descanso y trabajar como personas normales" Dijo Ron con enfado mientras intentaba comerse un emparedado submarino.

"Ya lo se compañero, pero no podemos esperar, hay que ir por la Varita, es lo único que puede hacerle frente a"

"a la Lanza ya te oí, pero en serio no podemos esperar" y Ron volvió a darle una mordida a su emparedado

Harry había llegado a la hora del almuerzo después de que le había ido a pedir el favor a Kingsley que lo dejara ir a Hogwarts para recuperar la Varita de Saúco. Harry le había contado sobre su sueño profético, Ron no estaba muy seguro si que Harry tuviera sueños proféticos otra vez fuera muy seguro, además tratándose de que soñó con Allegra y que su nombre era el único que recordara.

"Ron, ¿sabes que como superior te puedo ordenar acompañarme verdad?" le dijo Harry quitándole su emparedado de las manos.

"Si, si lo se, solo quiero persuadirte de no pensar mucho en tus sueños" Harry lo miro de una forma desafiante, como si no se atreviera a decir lo que pensaba pero Ron continuo "además piensa en el sueño, posiblemente tu mente estaba muy cansado y la primera persona que se te vino a la mente fue Allegra"

"Ron no empieces, se lo que vi y fue real, además la primera persona que me debió venir a la mente fue Ginny no "esa", además, la Lanza fue robada ¿no?" Ron asintió "entonces es necesario tener la Varita por si acaso el loco que se la robo (no digo que Allegra) quiera atacar a alguien"

Ron no podía persuadir a su amigo "Esta bien, te acompañare una vez más en una aventura para salvar al mundo" y con un tono sarcástico añadió "Héroe"

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry le dijo "Salva a la Porrista, Salva al mundo"

"¿qué?"

Harry se levanto "en serio Ron, deberías ver más televisión, te estas quedando atrás" y Harry se fue con una sonrisa en los labios

"Sabiondo, solo porque yo no veo televisión" dijo Ron para si mientras seguía devorando su emparedado.

La semana paso tranquila, no hubo mucho trabajo en la oficina y aunque Harry le agradaba su nuevo puesto, ya se estaba hartando un poco de los tratos. Al parecer todo jefe de aurores tenía que pasar una novatada, aguantar a cada Auror del departamento en su primera semana a cargo.

Aunque una tarde recibió una visita muy agradable, de una ex-compañera la cual no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Harry estaba organizando unas listas de magos buscados cuando un golpe en la puerta de la oficina "Adelante"

Una chica de su misma edad de pelo negro y túnicas verdes entro en su oficina "Vaya, vaya, miren si es el jefe Potter"

"Bueno han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste del departamento Pansy" y Harry fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

Pansy Parkinson había sido una Aurora, ella inicio al mismo tiempo que Harry y Ron, al principio ella no les hablaba para nada, pero después con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos, después del entrenamiento Harry y Pansy fueron compañeros por casi 4 años, después Pansy se retiro porque se caso con Draco Malfoy y tuvo a Scorpius.

"no podía no felicitarte después de tu gran nombramiento e Harry"

"Mira, porque no te sientas y hablamos, hace unos 5 años que no nos vemos, deberías visitarnos algún día" Harry regreso a su silla y se sentó.

Pansy se sentó en la silla de enfrente "bueno, hace un mes fuiste a King Cross y me ignoraste ¿verdad?, ya se que fui con Draco y que ustedes dos no pueden verse así que te perdono, pero eso no es de lo que vine a verte, necesito pedirte un favor"

Harry se contuvo de decirle que ella también lo había ignorado "dime lo que necesites Pansy, cualquier cosa excepto llevarme bien con tu esposo"

"Ja, eso no te lo pediría nunca, seria como pedirte que vueles sin escoba, no, lo que vine a pedirte era que" titubeo un poco pero después continuo "que me volvieras a aceptar en la oficina"

Harry Sonrió "Pansy, tu eres bienvenida a regresar cuando quieras, no tienes que pedírmelo, solo avísame y ya"

Pansy se levanto de su silla y fue a abrasar a Harry "gracias Harry, no sabes como me hace falta patear traseros de Magos tenebrosos"

"Podrías patear a tu marido, pero bueno ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?"

Pansy regreso a su asiento "Lo más pronto posible"

Harry saco un pergamino de su escritorio y una pluma "muy bien, firma esto y te reintegro a la fuerza, creo que te asignare a Ron como tu compañero, después de que me nombraron Jefe no le e asignado un nuevo compañero y tu serias perfecta para ese papel"

Pansy firmo el pergamino y se lo devolvió a Harry "Esta bien, mañana a primera hora estoy aquí, Gracias Harry"

"De nada" y después de eso Pansy salio de su oficina

Ron entro unos momentos después a tu oficina "Esa que salio de tu oficina era"

"tu nueva compañera" le dijo Harry mientras se levantaba "no creerás lo que me dijo"

Harry estaba empacando sus cosas, mañana saldrían hacia Hogwarts, cuando alguien toco a su puerta "Pase" dijo Harry y Viktor entro en la habitación.

"Harry, hola, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te has sentido?" Pregunto Viktor mientras caminaba hacia el.

"muy bien Viktor gracias, ya no me siento débil, creo que toda la magia ya salio"

"Que bien me alegro, oye Harry" Harry volteo a verlo "¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

Harry no respondió de inmediato "Si claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

Viktor se tardo un poco en responder, parecía buscar las palabras para decirlo "Harry ¿puedo acompañarlos a ustedes 4 a Hogwarts?"

Harry se sorprendió mucho, el creía que Viktor regresaría a Bulgaria después de que su recuperación estuviera completa "Si claro Viktor, si eso es lo que quieres me honrarías en acompañarnos"

"Gracias Harry" Viktor camino hacia la puerta

"Espera Viktor, solo una pregunta ¿Por qué quieres ir a Hogwarts?"

Viktor se volteo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos "Solo quiero recordar buenos tiempos" y dicho esto salio del cuarto.

Harry se quedo sin hacer nada, solo pensando, el sabia que Viktor había pasado uno de los mejores años de su vida (según sus propias palabras) cuando estaba en el Torneo de los tres magos, y era verdad que el no había regresado a Hogwarts desde entonces y siempre Viktor mencionaba por lo menos una vez cada vez que hablaba con el.

Harry termino de empacar, por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado así que se recostó un momento para reponer fuerzas y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, pero, su sueño no fue común.

Allegra estaba en la cama del maestro, esperándolo, la mayoría de los días el Maestro le pedía que fuera a su cuarto y ella nunca se negaba, por alguna razón ella sentía una atracción por el que no se puede considerar como normal, desde que lo vio la primera vez sintió ese sentimiento y para su fortuna el Maestro no lo había ignorado.

así que cada noche cuando el Maestro se lo pedía ella iba a su cuarto, se quitaba la ropa y se metía en sus sabanas a esperar a que regresara de lo que sea que el hacia, lo cual Allegra no tenia la menor pista de que era, porque el siempre llegaba alrededor de las 12 de la noche.

Como era usual la puerta se abrió y el Maestro entro por la puerta "¿Qué haces aquí, hoy no te pedí que vinieras?"

Y era cierto, pero Allegra no le importo "Maestro, es que hoy pensé mucho en ti y pensé" pero una risa la interrumpió

"pensar, ¿tu pensaste? No me hagas reír Allegra, tu solo piensas cuando yo te digo que pienses" y se acerco a Allegra, la tomo por un brazo y la saco de su cama "métete esto en la cabes, aquí tu me complaces a mi, no yo a ti, aquí el que le pide que vayan a su cama soy yo, no tu ¡ENTENDISTE ESTUPIDA¡"

Allegra solo pudo decir si con la cabeza, el Maestro la arrastro hacia su puerta, la empujo fuera de su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Allegra se sentó en el frió piso, no llevaba ninguna ropa y aun así no sentía frió porque la rabia la calentaba de pies a cabeza "¿Quién se cree que es? algún día el me las pagara, cuando yo dirija este mundo el me va a pedir que este con el" y después de pensar esto, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación sin importarle quien la viera desnuda.

Harry despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor frió, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, no le dolía la cicatriz pero eso no significaba que lo que hubiera visto no fuera real, el sabia que en estos momentos Allegra se dirigía a su cuarto, mientras que el Maestro estaba furioso en su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Viktor, se aparecieron en Hogsmead, los niños se habían quedado con Molly, los dos querían visitar Hogwarts pero a Harry le parecía más seguro que se quedaran con sus abuelos.

"Que viaje, ¿alguien quiere una cerveza de mantequilla?" Pregunto Ron señalando a las Tres Escobas.

"Usamos la aparición Ron, hace un minuto estábamos en la casa, el viaje tardo unos segundos" Le dijo Hermione tomando su brazo

"Si pero la aparición me da sed"

"Debemos de buscar a la Maestra Black" dijo Harry "ella vendrá a recogernos para llevarnos a Hogwarts"

"¿y como la reconocemos?"Pregunto Ginny

Una voz femenina respondió esa pregunta "Cabello negro, ojos negros, muy parecida a Andrómeda"

Los cinco dieron un brinco y voltearon, Ángela Black era muy parecida a su tía abuela, la única diferencia era que ella era más joven, ella era un año mayor que Harry y el la conoció en Estados Unidos en una misión, de hecho el la recomendó para el trabajo en Hogwarts como profesora de DCAO, ella era de los pocos sobrevivientes del linaje Black, su rama de la familia fue borrada porque su bisabuelo apoyo los derechos de los Muggles, después del desprecio su familia se mudo a California.

"Ángela, que gusto me da verte" Harry abrazo a Ángela "Me da gusto que nos vengas a recibir"

"Y a mi me da gusto que nos vengan a visitar"

"Mira ella es mi esposa Ginny, mis amigos Ron y Hermione Weasley y mi amigo Viktor Krum" los presento uno por uno.

"Si, a Viktor ya tenia el placer" dijo al saludar a Krum "Muy Bien pues ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a Hogwarts" miro su reloj "A esta hora debe de estar empezando el desayuno y me imagino que deben de tener hambre"

Todos asintieron y sin decir más Ángela los llevo a un carruaje tirado por un Thestral, los seis subieron y el Thestral empezó a galopar. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no tomaba uno de estos, pensó Harry ya que la ultima vez había sido hace casi 18 años, después de pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, tomaron un carruaje solo ellos dos para ir a King's Cross.

"Muy bien llegamos" Anuncio Ángela y el carruaje se detuvo "Esto es mero formalismo pero lo tengo que decir" todos salieron de el carruaje y pudieron observar el castillo, Ángela los condujo a las puertas y anuncio "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería" y las puertas de acero se abrieron.

Caminaron a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que caminaron por ellos pero aun así Harry le encantaba verlos, el castillo no había cambiado en nada. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo Ángela las abrió y entraron, después los seis fueron a las puertas del gran comedor.

"Muy Bien, es hora de entrar" Anuncio Ángela y abrió las puertas del comedor.

Todos y cada uno de los ojos en el gran comedor se posaron de inmediato en ellos, antes de entrar había bastante ruido adentro, pero cuando ellos entraron fue como si hubieran hecho un hechizo silenciador.

"¿Deja Vu?" le susurro Ron a su derecha.

"Como los viejos tiempos compañero" le respondió Harry y siguieron caminando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo (estoy muy inspirado y es posible que el próximo capitulo sea pronto).

Por favor les pido Reviews y solo quiero decir un par de cosas.

-Viktor Krum es profesor de Transformaciones en Durmstrang

-Ángela Black es profesora de DCAO

Solo para que se acuerden, y dejen Reviews por favor


	7. Un Mal Día

Harry y los demás caminaron hacia las mesas, todos los ojos del gran comedor los seguían con sigilo pero Harry se había acostumbrado a esto así que fue directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor donde un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes lo miraba atentamente.

"Sorpresa" Grito Harry a Albus y el niño no espero y fue a abrazarlo

"Papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Albus mientras se liberaba de su abrazo

"Tu padre viene a dar platicas con los alumnos señor Potter" una voz severa hablo detrás de ellos.

Minerva McGonagall estaba detrás de ellos sonriendo, casi no había cambiado en los últimos años a excepción de que su cabello estaba completamente blanco pero a diferencia de eso parecía la misma maestra que le había dado a Harry su Nimbus 2000.

"Minerva, ¿Cómo estas? Me alegra verte, hace ya tanto tiempo" Harry se acerco para saludarla

"Harry a mi también me alegra verte estaba muy preocupada por"

"por mi nuevo trabajo, si lo se" Menciono Harry antes de que Minerva pudiera decir algo más.

"¿Qué nuevo trabajo papá?" Pregunto la voz de James el cual estaba saludando a su madre.

"A tu padre lo nombraron Jefe de Aurores, así que el es mi jefe" Dijo Ron levantando a Rose para darle un abraso de saludo.

"Pero después hablaremos de eso, ahora tengo que saludar a todos los maestros, nos vemos después chicos, ¿Me esperan? Tengo que ir a la mesa de profesores" sus cuatro acompañantes asintieron mientras que el se dirigía a la mesa de profesores seguido por Ángela y Minerva.

"¡Harry!" un fuerte gruñido salio desde la mesa de profesores, Hagrid se había levantado y se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el "Me alegra tanto verte"

"A mi también me alegr.." pero antes de que pudiera terminar el Semigigante lo abrazo tan fuerte que perdió el aliento.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía Harry, estuve tomando el te con tu hijo, Albus, es un chico maravilloso y es muy parecido a ti y "

"Hagrid, Hagrid" dijo Harry con el poco aire que tenia "¿me dejas respirar por favor?"

"Oh lo siento" y Hagrid lo soltó "es que me da mucho gusto verte"

"A mi también me da gusto verte Hagrid"

"Harry Potter, que gusto me da que estés aquí" dijo una voz femenina muy emocionada

"A mi también me de mucho gusto vela Directora Sprout, pero este no es el momento para saludar, ¿sabe a lo que vine verdad?" pregunto Harry susurrándole al oído.

"Si, si claro y tienes razón, que te parece después de la cena en la sala de profesores, creo que es bueno que todos estén juntos"

"Seria perfecto profesora, muchas gracias y si me disculpa voy a desayunar con mi familia"

La Directora se limito a sonreír, Hagrid le dio una palmada que casi le tira los lentes y Minerva le dio un apretón en el hombro y lo dejaron ir a la mesa de Gryffindor con su esposa e hijos.

El desayuno le hizo recordar a Harry los tiempos de su educación, al parecer todos los Weasley/Potter se sentaban juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor cosa que le pareció muy bien a Harry, también tuvo el placer de conocer s Scorpius (que a diferencia de su padre era muy agradable) y felicitar a Victorie por su compromiso con Teddy.

Había 6 Weasley/Potter en Hogwarts, los hijos de Bill Victorie (en 7) y Leo (en 5), sus propios hijos James (en 4) y Albus (en 1), la hija de Ron Rose (en 1) y la hija de Percy y su esposa Penélope, Atenea(en 3), Charlie aun no se casaba y el hijo de George era muy joven para ir a Hogwarts.

Después del desayuno, Harry pensaba pasar un tiempo con Ginny en los terrenos, ya se habían levantado de la mesa cuando Minerva los abordo.

"¿A dónde cree que va señor Potter?"

De repente la mente de Harry se lleno de recuerdos de sus días de colegial "Primero Minerva no me vuelvas a llamar Señor Potter, me da escalofríos y segundo voy a los terrenos con mi esposa"

Minerva sonrió "Lo siento Harry, viejas costumbres" y regresando a su cara seria agrego "¿recuerdas la razón que le dije a tu hijo por la cual estabas aquí?"

"Si, le dijiste que estaba aquí para dar unas… Oh no, ¿no piensas que yo voy a hacer eso verdad?" pregunto Harry poniendo sus manos enfrente de el como si tratara de alejar a Minerva.

"Oh claro que no estoy bromeando Harry, no quiero que tu hijo expanda el rumor de que tu vas a dar platicas y que de repente el alumnado se de cuenta que no diste ninguna platica" y mirando su reloj añadió "Es mejor que vayas a las mazmorras para dar tu primera platica, el profesor Slughorn te espera, creo que sabes el camino y si me disculpas tengo una clase que impartir" y sin decir más salio del comedor.

"Harry, me alegro de verte muchacho" saludo el profesor Slughorn mientras Harry entraba en la mazmorra "hace tiempo que no te veía muchacho"

La mazmorra estaba vacía, aun faltaban 5 minutos para que llegaran los alumnos así que Harry se apresuro para llegar antes que ellos y saludar mejor a su ex-profesor "A mi también me da gusto verlo profesor ¿recibió la piña que le envié?" pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"Si claro muchacho, estaba deliciosa gracias, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" pregunto el profesor mientras lo saludaba de mano.

"Para los alumnos vengo a dar unas platicas, para los profesores.. Hoy se entraran" dijo esto ultimo con una amplia sonrisa "y ¿de que año son los alumnos?"

"De primero, Gryffindor y Slytherin" Slughron no pudo decir nada más porque el segundo después sonó la campanilla que anunciaba el inicio de clases y se podía oír un murmullo a trabes de la puerta del aula de pociones, el profesor fue a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a los alumnos mientras que Harry fue a esconderse un poco en un rincón oscuro, no era la primera vez que daba platicas de DCAO ya que a Kingsley se le había ocurrido que cada 7 años se diera una platica a todos los estudiantes y quien mejor (según Kingsley) que dar esa platica que el mismísimo Harry Potter, el estaba seguro de que los estudiantes lo escucharían si fuera el.

Hace 7 años dio su segunda platica y justamente había sido la misma situación que ahora tenia en frente, en la primera edición de "la semana Potter" realmente había sido una semana muy cansada, ya que la platica solo se daba en la clase de DCAO, esto hacia que Harry tuviera 5 platicas por día, así que para la próxima vez Harry pidió que diera la platica a todo un grado por día, era más tiempo pero menos cansado.

La clase tomo sus asientos y el profesor Slughorn se dirigió a ellos "Muy bien clase, hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial" y el profesor Slughorn volteo para presentarlo pero no logro verlo, sabiendo lo que harry iba a hacer fue a su escritorio y se sentó.

A Harry le encantaba hacer una entrada impresionante desde las sombras, la última vez había invocado una enorme araña de fuego, pero en este momento, con su hijo viéndolo, decidió hacer algo más impresionante.

Levanto su varita e invocando el hechizo de forma no verbal pensó "Expecto Patronum" y un ciervo plateado salio de la varita y se fue galopando hacia la puerta mientras todas las miradas lo observaban.

"Muy Buenos días clase" Dijo Harry mientras salía de la sombras, todo murmullo en la mazmorra seso en ese instante "Mi nombre es Harry Potter y puedo asegurar que muchos conocen de mi y de lo que e hecho" Harry empezó a caminar entre ellos "pero hoy no vengo a hablar de nada de lo que yo haya hecho, vengo a hablarles de las Artes Oscuras y de cómo defenderse de ellas, se que toman esa materia pero esta platica es diferente a sus clases, no les enseñare hechizos, más que nada es para motivarlos para tomar carreras y clases las cuales les enseñen como combatirlas"

"¿es cierto que usted mato un basilisco?" pregunto una niña Slytherin.

Harry la miro a los ojos "Ya habrá tiempo para preguntas en esta platica" se volteo y siguió caminando hacia al frente del salón pero antes de llegar volvió a voltearse "y si, si mate un basilisco" y se agrado al ver que la niña le dirigía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch volando un poco para recordar los viejos tiempos cuando eran jugadores de Quidditch.

"Hace tiempo que me hacia falta una volada" dijo Ron mientras regresaba después de haberse lanzado en picada.

"Si, a mi también hermanito, con mis tres hijo, mi trabajo y el odioso de mi marido"

"Oye" le contesto Harry "Estoy aquí"

Ginny rió con fuerza "Oh, perdón estabas hay" y con una sonrisa dio una vuelta en su escoba "Creo que me iré al castillo, ¿vienes cariño?"

"Aun no Amor, quiero volar un poco más" suspiro Harry

"Esta bien, te espero" y se dio la vuelta para irse

"¿a mi no me preguntaras si me quiero ir?" le pregunto Ron en un tono molesto

"Yo no soy tu esposa" le contesto Ginny "y si así fuera nuestros hijos serian raros y nosotros seriamos unos pervertidos" y con una amplia sonrisa descendió al campo y se dirigió al castillo.

"Oye Ron ¿podemos hablar?" le pregunto Harry

"Si claro, vamos a las gradas" y ambos descendieron en las gradas más cercanas "¿Qué necesitas hablar?"

Harry no estaba seguro como comenzar "bueno es que antes de irnos, tuve un sueño como el que tuve cuando estuve inconsciente" y Harry le contó su sueño

Cuando termino Harry, Ron parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa "Déjame ver si entendí, soñaste de nuevo con Allegra pero esta vez ella estaba desnuda, y después apareció este tipo que se parece a ti, Allegra lo llamo Maestro y el la saco de su cuarto ¿seguro que esa ultima parte no la cambiaste?"

"No Ron, así paso, ya se que se oye absurdo pero es la verdad"

"Seré sincero Harry, es difícil creerte, para mi solamente son sueños además no ganas mucha credibilidad diciendo que soñaste con Allegra, Desnuda!!, eso solo parece como una película para adultos" y al final Ron no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír.

Ron tardo unos minutos en recobrar la compostura y cuando lo hizo Harry trato de darle la peor mirada posible "Bien, si no me crees no hay nada más que decir, te veo en el castillo" y sin decir más se marcho de hay a paso acelerado.

El sabia que el sueño era muy extraño, pero aun así lo que sintió después de despertar era algo que le confirmaba que el sueño realmente había pasado, aunque claro ese sueño lo único que le había aportado era el nombre de el extraño que se parecía tanto a el, el Maestro.

Ginny había ido a ver una de las platicas de Harry, en esta ocasión el hablaba con el segundo grupo de alumnos de primero y era la clase de DCAO, así que Ángela estaba en un rincón, Ginny no sabia mucho de ella así que camino cerca de ella para hablar con ella.

"Hola" Susurro Ginny

"Hola" le regreso el saludo Ángela

"Se emociona mucho cuando da sus platicas ¿verdad?"

"si, bastante y eso que ahora tiene experiencia, lo hubieras visto, la ultima vez realizo un hechizo silenciador y no pudo hablar en toda la tarde" Ángela se llevo la mano a la garganta

"A veces es necesario hacerle uno de esos para que deje de hablar en la cama y se concentre en otras cosas" ambas rieron "pero cuéntame más de ti Ángela, Harry solo me dijo que tu eras americana"

"Si, como sabes, la rama Black se mudo a California unas generaciones antes de que yo naciera, yo nací en California y estudie en el Instituto de las brujas de Salem"

"Oh, yo leí sobre ese instituto" Ginny se concentro para recordar lo que había leído "Es la única escuela mágica exclusivamente para Brujas"

Ángela Asintió "Salem, era un pueblo donde solo brujas podían estar, cuando nacía un mago era educado hasta los 11 años y después iban a la escuela exclusiva para Magos en todo el mundo, la contraparte del Instituto, es el Colegio de Magos de Tlaloc que esta en México, de hecho mis dos mejores amigos fueron a esos dos colegios, después se casaron y después se divorciaron.

"deben ser difíciles las reuniones"

Ángela movió la cabeza de una forma como si quisiera decir si o no al mismo tiempo "Creo que ellos se aguantan estar uno con el otro para pasar un rato como los viejos tiempos"

"Yo espero que eso no nos pase a nosotros" señalo a Harry que en este momento estaba personificando (por lo que Ginny podía ver) una pelea con un monstruo gigante.

"No te preocupes por eso, cuando tuvimos esa misión y el logro abrir los ojos y ver la realidad, lo único que hizo era hablar de lo mucho que te amaba y de cómo quería llegar a casa para pedirte perdón y decirte que si"

"Si lo se" suspiro Ginny "me contó todo lo que paso en esa misión"

"¿en serio? Pensé que no te contaría nada después de que…" pero Ángela no pudo terminar porque Harry la llamaba con la mano "Discúlpame querida, después continuaremos, tengo que ir a patearle el trasero a tu marido"

"Adelante, tienes mi permiso" le grito Ginny a Ángela mientras que esta le hacia una llave a Harry que lo hacia gritar como niña.

Eran las siete de la tarde y Harry se encontraba en la sala de profesores, todos los profesores del colegio se encontraban hay, Harry les había pedido que se reunieran para poder explicarles su verdadera razón por la cual el había ido a Hogwarts.

"Profesores" anuncio Harry y el silencio cayo de inmediato en la sala "como saben Ron y yo tuvimos un accidente hace casi un mes el cual me dejo muy malherido" todos asintieron "Ese accidente se manejo como un accidente con un traficante de Dragones pero esto solo fue un encubrimiento de lo que realmente había pasado"

Hermione le entrego la imagen de la Lanza y este la agrando para que todos la pudieran ver "Hace poco más de un mes, una excavación en Bulgaria descubrió un objeto de increíble importancia, la Lanza de Longinos, Hermione les explicara en que consiste la Lanza" y Harry se retiro un poco para que Hermione pudiera explicar.

"Buenas Tardes" La voz de Hermione estaba muy temblorosa, espero unos momentos y volvió a hablar "la Lanza de Longinos es un artefacto antiguo, posiblemente date de más de 5 mil años, es un artefacto mágico altamente poderoso e igual de peligroso, la ultima vez que se le encontró estaba en manos de un Muggle de nombre Hitler, después de su caída el consejo Internacional de Magos decidió esconderlo para que no volviera a manos de otras personas"

"pero ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué es tan peligroso?" Ángela pregunto, Harry pudo ver que no estaba muy preocupada.

Hermione tardo en contestar, respiro hondo y continuo "Le da a su poseedor un increíble potencial mágico, además de invulnerabilidad absoluta"

Todo el cuarto se lleno de murmullos desesperados, Harry pudo oír frases desde "Oh por Dios" hasta "No lo puedo creer"

Después de un tiempo Harry regreso al frente "Profesores, por favor" y el silencio cayo de inmediato "Eso no es lo peor, hace un mes el ministro nos mando a Ron y a mi a confirmar este hallazgo, cuando llegamos yo mismo pude confirmar que era la verdadera Lanza, el problema es que después de que salimos de la excavación una poderosa maldición golpeo el lugar y la Lanza había desaparecido"

El murmullo se convirtió en gritos cuando Harry dijo las ultimas palabras, Harry trato de recobrar el control pero la preocupación era demasiada así que tuvo que invocar un silbido de su varita para recobrar el silencio "Profesores, lo que les acabo de decir es altamente confidencial, solo muy pocas personas lo saben, después de que desperté me reuní con la mayoría de los lideres de los países del mundo mágico, les conté lo sucedido y la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que lo que causo la explosión había sido que la Lanza se había autodestruido, no se si realmente lo creían o se negaban a la verdad, Kingsley y yo no lo creímos".

Harry no dijo nada en varios minutos, lo único que faltaba de explicarles era la razón por la cual el estaba hay, pero para harry esta era la parte más difícil "Lo que estoy a punto de contarles, ni siquiera el ministro lo sabe" Harry suspiro "en mi convalecencia tuvo en sueño, en este sueño veía a una persona que se hacia llamar a si misma "El Maestro" tenia la Lanza en su poder y planeaba un ataque usándola el 31 de Octubre"

Esta vez hubo un silencio sepulcral, al parecer nadie podía decir nada, el aviso de que en menos de una semana habría un ataque usando la Lanza los había paralizado, Harry espero unos segundos para que los demás asimilaran la idea "por eso e venido, e venido por la Varita de Saúco, es posible que sea el único objeto capaz de hacerle frente a la Lanza"

"Harry, creo que hay un problema" la voz de Neville se alzo detrás de todos los maestros

"¿Qué problema Neville?"

Pero Neville no contesto esa pregunta, Minerva lo hizo "Cuando tu regresaste la varita cerca de la tumba del Dumbledore decidimos que no era seguro que la varita estuviera hay así que los maestros decidimos hacer algo con ella"

Harry se puso pálido, el pero pensamiento paso sobre su mente, uno que lo hizo temer lo peor "no la destruyeron ¿verdad?"

"No Harry, la ocultamos, de hecho la ocultamos muy bien" la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick salía detrás de la profesora McGonagall "La pusimos en el Bosque, de hecho esta resguardada por severas criaturas y encantamientos poderosos"

"Pero hay un día" Menciono Neville "en el cual todas las criaturas dejan sus puestos, claro en ese día los hechizos que rodean la varita aumentan de intensidad pero como tu eres el verdadero dueño de la varita, puedes atravesar las defensas, aunque tardaras muy tiempo"

"¿Y me puedes decir que día es ese?"

Neville se tardo en contestar varios minutos, pero después tomo aire y respondo "El día de Hallowen"

"Muy Bien, creo que estamos en problemas"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por el momento aquí dejo mi fic y vuelvo a repetir

-el misterio de Allegra es necesario, tarde o temprano sabrán quien es ella y su historia (y si puedo haré un fic) pero eso será tarde o temprano (aunque preferiría que fuera tarde)

Por favor espero Reviews


	8. Hallowen

"Cariño, debes descansar hoy fue un mal día"

"Después voy Ginny, ahora necesito pensar un poco" y Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

"No te tardes" y sin decir más se fue a su habitación.

Los cinco visitantes se estaban quedando en la sala de los Menesteres, Harry la había convertido en una replica de la sala común de Gryffindor, y eso hubiera alegrado a Harry en su estadía en el Colegio pero no hoy, hoy el no podía pensar en otra cosa.

El hecho de que su única posibilidad de tomar la Lanza sea exactamente el día en el que el Maestro planeaba el ataque le dejaba un pequeño margen para actuar, el había querido ir de inmediato por al varita, pero Neville lo detuvo diciéndole que era muy peligroso y que lo mejor era que esperara hasta el 31 de octubre.

Después de unos minutos Harry empezó a sentirse muy cansado y decidió irse a la cama con Ginny, pero el cansancio era demasiado y el fuego de la chimenea y la cómoda silla no ayudaban a levantarlo, los parpados le pesaban y al final, se quedo dormido y empezó a soñar, un sueño que ya había tenido antes.

Harry estaba en la oficina del Director, al parecer estaba solo, Fawkes estaba en su percha durmiendo igual que los retratos de los profesores, los instrumentos de metal que silbaban estaban apagados y una alta figura lo miraba lo miraba atrás de sus gafas de media luna.

Dumbledore camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, no dijo nada por varios minutos, solo miraba a Harry como si lo analizara por rayos X.

De repente Dumbledore hablo "Harry, En ausencia de luz, prevalece la oscuridad, ese es el secreto" y después de decir esto Dumbledore se levanto y fue hacia un armario y saco la Lanza de Longinos y se la entrego a Harry "Ve a los cinco grandes pilares del mundo mágico Harry" Dumbledore siguió hablando pero Harry no oía nada hasta que regreso la voz a Dumbledore "Recopila los fragmentos, solo axial encontraras el secreto para.."

"Harry, despierta cariño" la voz de Ginny lo llamaba desde muy lejos y el despertó.

"que..Que pasa?" Harry podía distinguir a su esposa en sueños

"Te quedaste dormido en el Sofá, vamos no te quedes hay y vamos a la cama" Ginny tomo su mano mientras se levantaba "Estabas hablando en sueños ¿sigues inquieto por la Lanza?"

"Si, estoy muy tenso, hoy no fue un buen día" Dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto

"Te entiendo Harry pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada, vamos a dormir, te hace mucha falta"

"No te preocupes" susurro mientras entraban a la cama "Con tigo a mi lado puedo dormir como un bebe"

Ginny le dio un beso, lo abrazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos, aunque Harry estaba molesto porque su esposa no pudo esperar un minuto más para despertarlo.

La semana pasó sin ninguna complicación, Harry seguía dando sus pláticas, Ginny y Hermione se ponían al tanto de los sucesos de sus hijos en Hogwarts y Ron y Viktor disfrutaban viendo los entrenamientos de Quidditch de los equipos de las casas.

La mañana de Hallowen Harry se levanto muy preocupado, sabia que hoy era el día del ataque de el Maestro y el problema era que Harry no sabia a que hora o en que lugar sucedería y no solo eso, según Neville obtener la varita le iba a tomar una buena parte del día, axial que Harry decidió ir a primera hora para axial hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

El desayuno fue muy callado, era una mañana de Sábado y Harry no quería hablar con nadie, estaba muy concentrado y a la vez muy nervioso por el reto que iba a enfrentar, por alguna razón nadie le había dicho que haría este encantamiento, lo único que le decían era que no necesitaba ninguna varita cosa que no tranquilizaba a Harry.

Cuando termino Harry se levanto y se dirigió a el borde del Bosque, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Viktor y los profesores lo acompañaron hasta el Bosque para desearle buena suerte.

"Recuerda Harry" menciono Minerva mientras le deseaba suerte "la varita esta en el nido de las Acromantulas, no te preocupes, ellas no están en su nido"

"Muy Bien gracias Minerva" y después de despedirse de todos entro al bosque.

El bosque estaba muy vació y callado, de las muchas veces que Harry había entrado siempre había sentido al bosque como una entidad llena de vida, pero hoy, se sentía muerto, como si todas las criaturas que habitan en el hubieran desaparecido.

La ultima vez que Harry estuvo en el bosque, había ido para entregar su vida, para morir, al final el no murió pero esos minutos en los cuales Harry creyó que eran sus últimos se grabaron en su mente ya que esa noche el había visto a sus padres, esa noche el había tirado la Piedra de Resurrección y había decidido no ir a buscarla, aunque el sintiera la necesidad de hablar con…

Harry camino en el bosque por alrededor de media hora, realmente no recordaba donde estaba el nido de las Acromantulas, pero el sentía que algo lo guiaba, algo que Harry supuso que era la varita axial que siguió esa corazonada.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y Harry pudo observar un claro, camino hacia el y antes de llegar vio algo, un pequeño objeto casi invisible entre la maleza, Harry se acerco para tomarlo y vio lo que era.

El anillo de Sorvolo brillaba de una forma sobrenatural, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba sobre el, estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez que lo había visto, hace 19 años. Harry no sabia si tomarlo o no, había decidido no venir a buscarlo y técnicamente lo encontró, no lo busco, "No pasara nada si lo tomas", una voz decía en su cabeza y realmente Harry quería tomarlo.

Sabia que no tenia tiempo axial que lo tomo, lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y siguió caminando al claro, era el mismo claro en el cual Voldemort lo había intentado matar, pero algo no estaba bien, en la mitad de el claro había un acantilado, Harry se acerco al borde tratando de ver el final, el problema era que parecía que no tenia fin.

De repente una voz grave hablo desde el fondo del acantilado "Si eres el verdadero amo de la varita, no tienes nada que temer, si solo eres un ladrón no te atrevas a entrar".

Harry comprendió lo que debía hacer, debía lanzarse al acantilado para recuperar la varita, "ahora entiendo porque no necesito la varita", pensó Harry mientras caminaba por el borde, el realmente no confiaba en lanzarse al vació sin escoba era una buena idea pero confiaba en que no le haría daño, axial que sin pensar más se lanzo al vació.

Harry estaba tendido en el suelo, no sabia como había llegado hay, lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse lanzado al vació en busca de la Varita, no sentía ningún dolor, solamente el frió asfalto que le quemaba la mejilla y el sol que le quemaba la nuca.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en medio del centro de Londres, la calle estaba desierta, todos los autos que estaban en la calle estaban vacíos y no parecía que nadie estuviera en los negocios y las casas de la calle.

Harry se levanto y empezó a caminar, realmente no sabía si el acantilado lo llevaría hacia una calle o eso era una ilusión axial que decidió explorar para investigar que había pasado.

"¿Buscas algo Potter?" le pregunto una voz fria atrás de el.

Harry giro y observo incrédulo a la persona que estaba enfrente de el, Lord Voldemort lo miraba con sus ojos rojos y sus pupilas en forma de rendijas, su piel pálida y sus dos orificios que le hacia parecer una serpiente, el llevaba un traje completamente negro el cual lo hacia ver más terrorífico aun, Harry estaba paralizado, no sabia que decir o que hacer y dijo lo primero que pensó "Tu estas muerto".

Voldemort rió con una voz fria "Eso depende del punto de vista" y se acerco a el "hoy vengo a mostrare la realidad de mi vida"

"¿la realidad de mi vida? A que te refieres?" Harry apretó tanto sus puños, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Desde que naciste la gente te a mentido, tus padres, tus amigos, tu familia, todo el mundo mágico en general" y le puso una mano en su hombro y se acerco a su oído y le susurro "Toda tu vida es una farsa y te lo demostrare"

Harry saco su varita "No te creo ¡TU ESTAS MUERTO, ESTO ES UNA ILUCIÓN!" y lanzo un hechizo hacia Voldemort.

Voldemort reboto el hechizo con un movimiento de su mano y rió aun con más fuerza "Lánzame todo hechizo que conozcas, aquí no sirve eso y más te conviene que me sigas, no me hagas tocarte otra vez" y Voldemort comenzó a caminar.

Harry seguía enfadado pero sabia que no podía hacer otra cosa, que aquí su magia no servia axial que siguió a Voldemort a través de la calle, caminaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que Voldemort giro en una esquina y Harry lo siguió.

La calle cambio de una calle de centro a una de un pueblo tranquilo, los edificios altos fueron remplazados por casas de dos pisos con patios, Harry sabia donde estaban, era el valle de Godric y para ser más especifico la calle donde vivían sus padres.

Harry no necesito que Voldemort lo guiara hacia donde el quería que fuera, Harry camino lentamente hacia la casa en la cual sus padres habían muerto, la ultima vez que el fue a verla estaba en ruinas pero ahora estaba reconstruida, parecía que no había pasado nada.

Harry se acerco a la ventana de la casa, su padre leía el Profeta en el sillón, su madre no estaba por hay, Harry dedujo que debió de estar con el ya que a James no parecía importarle que ella no estuviera.

"Ahora observa el amor de tus padres, Potter" Voldemort se había acercado a el poniéndose a su lado en la ventana observando.

Lily apareció por una puerta, su expresión parecía muy cansada y agobiada "Listo" dijo y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

"¿Al fin se durmió el mocoso?" James dijo dejando el periódico a un lado.

"Si, lo único bueno es que no da problemas al dormirse"

"Al menos, no puedo creer que nuestras vidas estén el peligro por es niño" James se levanto, su mirada era muy amenazante "y todo por esa entupida profecía ¿Por qué Dumbledore la tuvo que oír?".

"Lo se amor" Lily también se levanto y fue con el "pero no te preocupes, Colagusano le dirá donde estamos y se lo entregaremos y después" lo beso en la boca "tu y yo nos iremos a la playa a descansar"

Ambos se besaron y la voz fria de Voldemort hablo desde su lado izquierdo "Lo ves Potter, tus padres no te querían, ellos te querían entregar a mi, por desgracias se tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas, las cuales hubieran servido para la causa"

"No es cierto" es todo lo que pudo decir Harry, no sabia que más decir, lo que acababa de ver era demasiado doloroso, Harry sabía que eso era una ilusión, pero una parte de su cerebro parecía que le decía que eso podía ser verdad.

La escena se disolvió y se volvió a reintegrar, esta vez estaban en la entrada del castillo, Malfoy estaba en un rincón viendo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry vio a la dirección en donde Malfoy estaba viendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba observando a Harry y Ginny besándose.

Harry recordó ese día, era el día en el que el le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny, su ultimo día en el colegio hace ya 18 años, ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida, solo superando con aquel día en el que Herid le decía que era un mago y que se iría lejos de los Dursley.

Harry vio como Ginny se levantaba y se dirigía al castillo, al irse el se vio a si mismo saltando de felicidad por todo el terreno, Ginny se dirigía al castillo y Malfoy la seguía con la mirada, después pasaron muchas cosas en un solo segundo.

Malfoy avanzo hacia Ginny y la beso en la boca, ella no se resistió de hecho parecía que ella lo disfruto tanto o más como el, después de unos momentos los dos se separaron y Malfoy hablo "¿y que te dijo el idiota ese?"

Mirándolo a los ojos y jugando con su cabello Ginny le respondió "Que me casara con el"

Ambos rieron bastante "¿y que le dijiste?" le pregunto Malfoy.

"Que si, ¿eso es lo que querías que le dijera no?"

Malfoy sonrió y la volvió a besar "Claro que eso te dije" le dijo entre besos "Me encantaría decirle a mis amigos que me revuelco con la esposa de Potter en sus narices" se siguieron besando y la escena se disolvió.

Volvió a reformarse en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione estaban besándose en un sofá, parecían estar muy concentrados hasta que ron la aparto y la tiro al suelo "No te pongas tan cariñosa, recuerda que estamos practicando"

"Ya lo se pero hace días que e querido estar con alguien" y se acerco a el con una mirada inocente.

"¿y porque no vas con tu enamorado Harry? Oh espera ya se porque no le gustas y déjame decirte que a mi tampoco" y se alejo de ella hacia un sofá cerca del fuego.

"Oh y tu el que eres su amigo solo por la fama, por el amor de Dios Ron, eres igual de patético que yo" y se sentó en una butaca cercana.

"Y que ¿seguimos con el plan?" le pregunto Ron.

"déjame repasarlo, yo me caso con tigo y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos de Potter, después de un tiempo tu intentas alejarlo de tu hermana y yo lo conquisto ya sea con mi encanto natural o una poción de amor ¿verdad"

"¿Encanto natural?" Ron rió con ganas "Mejor dale pociones de amor, ahora ven para acá, necesito practicar besarte sin vomitar y por favor esta noche no grites Harry"

"Por lo que dijiste, lo gritare más fuerte" y fue hacia Ron mientras la escena se disolvía de nuevo.

Harry se encontró de nuevo en la calle, sabia que Voldemort seguía a su lado pero no le importo, no sabia que pensar o que decir, lo que había visto lo había dejado sin habla, no podía creer que las personas que el más amaba le hubieran hecho esto, simplemente quería aferrarse a la idea de que no era cierto, pero el mismo lo había visto, era tan real que su mente no quería olvidar las imágenes que había visto.

"Ya lo vez Potter, toda tu vida a sido una farsa, tus padres, tus amigos y tu esposa, todos ellos te odian, solo se acercaron a ti porque querían robarte la fama que tenias, nadie realmente te a querido, ¡NUNCA!" Voldemort giraba alrededor de el, su sonrisa era malévola, y sus ojos brillaban de un tono rojo horrorizante.

"No es verdad, ¡NO ES VERDAD!" Grito Harry cuando sus caras se encontraron.

"Aun no me crees pequeño Harry, pues que tus seres queridos te lo digan" y con un chasquido de sus dedos Ginny, sus padres, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en el lugar.

"Yo no te amo, solo me case con tigo porque eres famoso, yo amo a Draco" y Malfoy apareció enfrente de ella y Ginny lo empezó a besar.

"Tu solo eres mi amigo porque eres famoso, si por mi fuera te hubiera entregado a el" y Ron señalo a Voldemort.

"Y yo soy tu amiga porque te amo, todas esas veces que te dije que eras mi amigo, te desvestía con la mirada, inclusive le dije a tu esposa y ella me dijo que te regalaba" y Hermione se acerco a el y lo abrazo acercando su cuerpo con el de el, Harry reacciono y la empujo.

Harry se arrodillo, se tapo los odios y cerro sus ojos "¡Cállense! ¡YA CALLENSE!" empezó a gritar pero las 3 personas seguían hablando con el, gritando cosas, hiriéndolo con cada palabra, Harry sabia que esto era una ilusión pero verlos a ellos, se veían tan reales.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que sus padres estaba a distancia, cuando Harry la miro los otros tres se callaron "Y nosotros te odiamos" dijo su madre "por tu culpa morimos, por tu culpa nos mataron y si yo hubiera sabido que de todas formas nos matarían yo te hubiera estrangulado con mis propias manos"

Fue como si le hubieron lanzado un balde de agua fria, Harry se levanto sin importarle los demás, se dirigió a su madre y se paro enfrente de ella.

"Tu no eres mi madre, perra" y con la única arma que tenia a la mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara, su madre se tambaleo y cayo al suelo, cuando Harry volteo a verla se dio cuanta que su cuerpo seguía igual, pero su rostro era el suyo.

Harry seguía oyendo risas atrás de el axial que se decidió a hacerlas callar, "Nunca" puñetazo a su padre "te" puñetazo a Hermione "lo" puñetazo a Ginny "Perdonare" y un ultimo golpe a Ginny.

Los impostores estaban todos tirados en el suelo, seguían con sus cuerpos iguales pero igual que el de su madre tenían su rostro, después de contemplarlos un poco volteo a hacia donde estaba Voldemort pero este había cambiado, ahora se había convertido en Harry, era idéntico a el salvo el traje negro y que en sus manos tenia…

"La varita de Saúco!" Grito Harry.

En ese momento una enorme grieta se abrió detrás de el Harry/Voldemort "La quieres?" le pregunto con su propia voz "Ve por ella" y la lanzo al vació.

Harry no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo tras de ella, la varita caía a mucho velocidad y parecía que Harry nunca la iba a alcanzar, trato de acelerar apuntando su cuerpo hacia abajo pero parecía imposible, entonces entendió que esto era una ilusión y el podía hacer lo que el quisiera, pensó en caer más rápido y lo hizo.

Sus dedos estaban a centímetros de la varita, el seguía concentrándose en ir lo más rápido posible hasta que…

"Si!!" grito Harry mientras tomaba la varita, y en ese momento una luz intensa lo rodeo y lo ultimo que supo Harry antes de desmayarse era que había escapado de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ginny estaba en la torre de Astronomía, habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que Harry se había internado en el bosque, de hecho estaba empezando a oscurecer, Neville le había dicho que era de esperarse ya que las pruebas eran muy complicadas pero eso no la tranquilizaba.

Ella sabia que su esposo estaba sufriendo, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente, no sabía en que consistían esas pruebas pero sabia que le estaban haciendo daño a Harry, de una forma en que nada le había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ginny seguía pensando hasta que algo la hizo regresar a la realidad, un rayo cayo en los terrenos, hizo tanto ruido que la hicieron caer de espaldas en la torre, se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, cuando se volvió a levantarse miro hacia donde había caído el rayo y vio a un hombre tirado en el pasto.

"¡Harry!" Grito Ginny y salio corriendo de la torre de astronomía.

Corrió por el castillo, cerca del 5 piso se encontró a Ron y a Hermione, no les dijo nada solo les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, en el 2 piso casi choca con Minerva, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Harry en el pasto.

"Harry, despierta por favor" le susurraba mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el rostro.

"¡Harry! Oh por Dios" la voz de Hermione grito atrás de ella.

"Por Merlín, que le paso?" la voz de Ron se oía acercándose a lo lejos y tenía razón, Harry estaba muy pálido, de hecho Ginny nunca lo había visto tan pálido, parecía como si alguien le hubiera tomado toda su sangre.

Ginny lo intento despertar durante un minuto hasta que alfil abrió los ojos "Harry, gracias a Merlín que…" pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra Harry se alejaba de ella como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"No… no… aléjate, ¡aléjate!" le murmuro Harry.

"Harry, soy yo, tu esposa, Ginny"

Harry se detuvo y la miro por unos segundos, después se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía como si se aferrara a ella para no caer en un abismo, Ginny lo abrazo de regreso y axial estuvieron unos minutos hasta que una voz fria y dura los sobresalto.

"Hogwarts, escúchame" la voz se oía por como aquella vez hace 19 años que Voldemort hablo "Estoy aquí para ofrecerles un trato, si ustedes me entregan a Harry Potter, dejare que los alumnos y maestros salgan del edificio sin daño alguno, estaré esperando en la entrada de los terrenos, tienen una hora"

Ginny se levanto junto con Harry, ella pudo oír como murmuraba cosas ilegibles hasta que paro y levanto la cabeza y grito "¡EL MAESTRO!".

"¿Quién?" la voz de Minerva pregunto, Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio que los jefes de las casas, Ángela y Krum también habían llegado hay.

"El fue el que robo la lanza" Harry coloco su mano en sus ojos "¿Cómo fui tan ciego?, el ataque era a Hogwarts, el sabia que vendría por la varita ese día ¿pero como?" Harry decía para si.

Harry volteo y se dirigió a los maestros "Vayan y reúnan a todos los alumnos en el Gran comedor, yo iré en unos momentos"

Minerva camino hacia el "Pero Harry.."

"¡Ahora!" y todos los maestros se dirigieron al colegio "Y ustedes ¿Qué esperan para irse?"

"Yo no dejare a mi esposo" le respondió Ginny

"Y nosotros no dejaremos a nuestro amigo" le dijo Ángela y los otros 3 asintieron.

De repente Ginny sintió un nuevo aprecio por Ángela, después se lo diría porque ahora lo más importante era ir a las puertas de hierro "Vamos Harry, estamos contigo"

Harry asintió y camino hacia las puertas con su esposa y sus cuatro amigos a su lado.

Al llegar Ginny vio que había alrededor de 200 magos con capuchas negras, Ginny podía jurar que eran mortifagos a excepción de que en vez de la mascara de calavera su rostro estaba inmerso en la oscuridad, como si un velo les cubriera el rostro.

Pero había 3 personas más adelante que ellos, justamente enfrente de las puertas, un hombre vestido muy parecido a los otros, en medio estaba un mago alto muy atractivo, de pelo y ojos como los de su esposo y a la derecha una bruja atractiva con cabello negro.

"Allegra" susurro Ginny a la bruja y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia ella pero Harry la detuvo con un brazo.

"Oh, me imagino que tu debes ser Ginny, encantada" Allegra hablo con una voz burlona e hizo una referencia. "Harry que sorpresa, hace tanto tiempo, es un placer verte otra vez"

"Quisiera decir lo mismo Allegra, pero no me gusta mentir" Le respondió Harry con una mirada de asco en su rostro.

"¿no te alegras de verme Harry?" le pregunto el mago de la derecha, su voz estaba modificada por un hechizó pero aun axial Ginny la encontró muy familiar.

"Si ni siquiera te puedo ver, si me dejaras verte posiblemente me pueda alegrar" el tono irónico de Harry revelaba la ira que sentía Harry en ese momento.

"Bueno si tu insistes" y el hombre se quito la capucha.

Ginny no podía creer quien estaba debajo de la capucha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta hay dejo el fic, me tardare un poco porque quiero dar un capitulo tan bueno como los dos anteriores pero prometo que lo tendré lo más pronto posible.

Reviews por favor y vean el final de temporada de Héroes, este viernes a las 9:00 de la noche


	9. La Huida

Era Neville

Harry se congelo en ese momento, Neville había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, lo había acompañado en muchas batallas, el mismo había destruido el ultimo Horrocrux, pero ahora el estaba del otro lado, el portaba una capa negra y estaba al lado del Maestro, el miraba a Harry con una expresión de odio.

"¿te ves sorprendido de verme aquí Harry?" la voz irónica de Neville hacia que la sangre de Harry hirviera.

"¿Cómo pudiste Neville? ¿Después de todos estos años?" Harry le pregunto levantando el puño.

"¿Cómo pude? ¿COMO PUDE?" Neville se agarro la reja, sus ojos despedían un extraño brillo rojo "tu me quitaste todo, Harry, TODO, pude haber sido famoso, pude haber tenido una esposa, pude haber tenido todo lo que tu tienes, si tu no hubieras existido YO SERIA FAMOSO" le grito golpeando la reja con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿De que hablas?"

Neville rió, era una risa que nunca Harry había oído "No te hagas el estupido, DE LA PROFESIA, DE LA QUE HABLABA DE NOSOTROS"

Harry perdió el habla, no sabia como Neville se había enterado, el nunca le había dicho sobre ella "¿Cómo te enteraste de que la profecía hablaba de nosotros?, yo nunca te lo dije"

"De nuevo crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, te crees el centro del mundo ¿no?, pues déjame felicitarte por cubrir la profecía de esa forma, diciéndole a todos que la profecía decía que un niño nacido el 31 de julio era el que destruiría a Voldemort, ¿Qué raro que se te haya olvidado esa parte no? déjame refrescarte la memoria, era a finales de Julio, esa pequeña parte QUE ME INCLUIA TAMBIEN" Neville pateo el suelo y se lanzo a la reja, pasando su mano a trabes para tomar a Harry.

Harry ignoro esto y muy encolarizado pregunto "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Neville se alejo de la reja "Muy bien Potter, te contare mi historia, resulta que un día mi abuela rento un cuarto en cabeza de Puerco, no tenia mucho dinero y esa era su única opción, se fue a su cuarto a descansar e imagínate la sorpresa cuando encontró que por un agujero podía oír todo lo que pasaba en el cuarto de alado, en el cual se estaba realizando una profecía la cual hablaba sobre su nieto"

"Tu abuela oyó la profecía y le aviso a su hijo y a su nuera embarazada que se escondieran" Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Así es Potter" Continuo Neville "y mi familia se escondió, pero imagínate la alegría de mis padres al saber que su hijo no era el que estaba buscando Voldemort, así que decidieron salir del escondite ¿sabes que paso después? Una loca los dejo enfermos mentales de por vida, así que tuve que ir a vivir con mi abuela, siendo discriminado día tras día porque según ella no era igual que mi padre, claro que ella me contaba la profecía cada vez que podía y siempre agregaba "pero que bueno que no fuiste tu" estupida" la cara de Neville reflejo asco "pero claro yo siempre pensé lo contrario, yo quería estar en tu lugar, tus padres habían muerto heroicamente en cambio, los míos, estupidos e inútiles en una cama de hospital" Neville bajo la mirada.

"No hables así de tus padres Neville, ellos te protegieron" Grito Hermione

"Y aun así no murieron, se quedaron estupidos" Neville le dio una mirada de odio a Hermione y continuo "Después entramos a Hogwarts y para mi sorpresa ¿Quién salvaba al mundo cada maldito año? El fantástico Harry Potter, mientras que el tonto de Neville se quedaba atrás. Pasaron los años y venciste al gran y estupido Voldemort el cual no le pudo ganar a un niñito, ¿y que hizo el pequeño Potter? Alardeo, sabes" y volteo hacia Harry y se encontró con sus ojos "cuando vi el encabezado de que revelabas toda la historia tuya y de Voldemort pensé "al fin, me mencionara en la profecía y así el mundo sabrá que yo estuve a punto de ser tu" pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que cuando contabas la profecía, ¡me excluías! Y además de todo, el colmo de todo esto, la cereza del pastel es que no te conformaste en quitarme mi vida, ¡sino también te casaste con la mujer que amaba!"

Cuando Neville termino Harry no sabia que decir, todo lo que le acababa de decir era absurdo, era inclusive infantil y en cualquier otra situación Harry hubiera tratado de hablar con el, pero esta vez no "Neville, eres patético"

"¿Sabes que?, cara cortada tiene razón H o ¿debería llamarte Neville?" Añadió Allegra con un tono burlón.

"Cállate Allegra, nadie te pidió tu opinión" Respondió Neville

"Ya lo se pero tengo otra pregunta ¿Por qué H?, ¿Qué acaso querías tener algo en común con Harry como la inicial?.

Neville levanto su varita "Si no te callas te juro…"

"Suficiente" El Maestro les ordeno y ambos regresaron a sus lugares y se dirigió a Neville "Te deje contar tu historia para que así Potter supiera porque uno de sus amigos lo quería matar, pero ya me hartaste así que ya cállate si no quieres que te haga polvo en este instante ¿entendiste?"

Neville asintió y miro a El Maestro de una forma en la que solo lo había visto mirar a Snape, el miedo salía goteando de sus ojos como si estuviera llorando, si fuera otro momento Harry sentiría lastima, pero ahora solo le alegraba.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto Krum

"Eso es obvio señor Krum, queremos a Potter, así que señor Potter por favor venga con nosotros en este instante si no quiere que descuarticemos a toda la escuela enfrente de sus ojos" y el Maestro hizo un movimiento con la mano llamándolo

"¿Pero si me dieron una hora?" Harry esperaba que no se notara el miedo en su voz.

"Si es verdad pero la verdad es que mentí, y más le vale que nos acompañe o me obligara a usar esto" metió la mano en su túnica y saco un objeto alargado, era la Lanza de Longinos "se que sabes que es esto y espero que sabiendo eso no hagas ninguna estupidez, a menos claro que te guste ver como matan gente"

A Harry se le había ocurrido un plan que les ayudaría a salir de hay, pero no sabia como hacérselo comunicar a sus amigos, volteo a sus lados y se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba justo detrás de el, puso su mano izquierda en su espalda y le hizo la seña de "Correr" que había aprendido en su entrenamiento para Auror.

Oyó un suspiro de Ron y entendió que había captado el mensaje, tenia que mantenerlos hablando para que Ron pudiera transmitir el mensaje "Y dime Allegra, ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te habías quedado en América manejando tu organización criminal" Harry oía como los demás suspiraban, así que Harry cerro su puño para cuando fuera el momento darles la señal de Ya.

"Hace tiempo que no me ves Harry, ¿casi quince año?, te extrañe un poco y más en la.."

Harry abrió la palma y los 6 empezaron a correr, pero antes de hacerlo Harry lanzo un hechizo.

"Protegus Maxima" grito y una enorme pared invisible detuvo al menos un centenar de hechizos.

"Terra Ascendere" y una muralla de roca se levanto unos metros más lejos en donde estaba el Proteges

"Vendaval Tormentus" un enorme tornado surgió de la punta de la varita de Saúco, fue el ultimo hechizo que lanzo Harry antes de llegar a las puertas del castillo.

"Eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Pero ¿Cómo sacaremos a toda la escuela de aquí?" Pregunto Ron mientras cerraban las puertas de Hogwarts "¿por el salón de los Menesteres?"

"No" Harry ponía la última tabla en la puerta "lo mejor será sacarlos con trasladores, haré unos y los enviare al ministerio" apunto con su varita a la puerta "Fermaportus Maxima" y la puerta se sello por completo.

"Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo vamos" Ángela hizo un sueño con las manos para que se apresuraran.

El Gran salón estaba en completo silencio, Harry pudo ver que sus hijos lo veían mientras el pasaba, el quería ir a abrazarlos, después de la horrible experiencia de conseguir la varita pero por ahora el tenia que ver que todos los demás estuvieran a salvo.

Harry llego al final del Gran salón y hablo "En este momento, Hogwarts esta bajo ataque" el salón se lleno de murmullos, Harry pidió silencio con las manos y los alumnos le obedecieron "Ahora para que todos puedan escapar convertiré las mesas en trasladores, así que todos tomen una parte de la mesa"

"Harry" la voz de Hermione la susurraba al oído "Es imposible que hagas cuatro trasladores tan grandes"

"Y también dijeron que era imposible sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra y aquí estoy, además" y volteo hacia ella "recuerdas que varita tengo" y le mostró la Varita de Saúco "ahora ustedes también toman una mesa" dijo dirigiéndose a los profesores y a sus amigos.

Harry espero hasta que todos estuvieran listos para empezar a convertir las mesas "Portus" dijo cuatro veces apuntando a cada una de las mesas "Muy bien, ahora contare hasta tres y nos iremos de aquí, uno" de repente Harry oyó el ruido de un enorme cristal cayendo, eso significaba que la primer barrera había caído "dos y" un milisegundo antes Harry separo su mano de la mesa "tres" y todos los demás partieron, excepto el.

Había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, tenia que hacer preguntas a el Maestro, pero el tenia un plan, el le haría creer al Maestro que lo tenia para que así contestara todas sus preguntas, pero lo que el Maestro no sabría es que la silla que el tiene a la derecha es un traslador y después de que el Maestro respondiera sus preguntas el se iría con los demás.

Harry oyó una explosión, sabía que eso significaba que la segunda barrera había caído, así que no tenia mucho tiempo, acerco la silla alta de director, la apunto con su varita y dijo "Portus", la silla brillo por unos momentos y después se quedo igual.

Después el sonido que producía el tornado que había generado Harry se apago, con la caída de la tercera barrera había caído y lo único que lo separaba de el Maestro y el era la entrada principal, Harry se acerco a la silla preparándose para que entraran en cualquier momento.

De repente se oyó una fuerte explosión en el castillo y las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, al menos 100 magos entraron y apuntaron a Harry con sus varitas, era imposible ver que pasaba afuera del salón porque el humo era muy denso pero Harry no necesitaba ver, sabia que el se acercaba.

"Muy listo señor Potter" una voz fria salio del humo y el Maestro apareció caminando hacia el "poner esas barreras para darle tiempo para hacer 4 trasladores y sacar a todos de aquí, muy listo"

Harry no dijo nada, no sabia como el sabia todo lo que el había hecho, el se preguntaba si sabia también lo de su plan, pero prefirió pensar que no y seguirlo "Ya me tienes, no tienes que preocuparte por los demás"

La risa del maestro se oía como si estuvieran arañando una pizarra "Me gustaría creer que te tengo Potter pero tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad, a mi no me engañas, toda esa persecución y barreras para que después te entregues"

"Solo quería que todos estuvieran…"

"¿a salvo? Por favor, crees que soy estupido, me imagino que tienes un plan para escapar pero primero querrás hacerme preguntas, yo te revelare mi plan maligno y tu escaparas con la información, yo creo que has visto mucha televisión estos días"

"No se de que hablas" Harry mintió, pensó en que aun le podía sacar información, pero no estaba seguro así que puso su mano cerca del respaldo de la silla para tomarla en cualquier momento.

El Maestro rió nuevamente "Muy bien, dejare que me preguntes lo que quieras y te dejare ir, quiero que le digas al mundo mágico lo que te diga, no me importa quien los sepa, a estas alturas nadie me detendrá"

"¿Por qué Hogwarts?" Harry decidió empezar a preguntar, era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en este momento.

"Seria un buen cuartel general, siempre me gusto este castillo"

"¿Por qué atacaste el 31 de Octubre?"

"Eso yo lo contesto" Neville camino al lado del Maestro "Yo puse las protecciones, así que decidí que en Hallowen las defensas fueran 10 veces más duras, yo les dije a los maestros que todas las criaturas del bosque me habían dado su palabra para proteger la varita, de hecho me sorprende que hayas salido cuerdo, ver a tu esposa engañándote, tus amigos mintiéndote y a tus padres deseando tu muerte…"

"Ese fue tu error" y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Neville "¿Qué planeas hacer?" se dirigió denuedo al Maestro"

"El típico cliché, dominación del mundo, esclavización de los Muggles, rendición de toda criatura mágica, matarte, lo usual"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de que habían descubierto la Lanza?"

"Hermione" hablo otra vez Neville "ella me pidió que buscara en la biblioteca todo sobre la Lanza, la sangre sucia creyó que yo no sabría nada, después le dije a mi Maestro y bueno, lo demás es obvio"

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Bulgaria?"

"El avión" Allegra apareció al otro lado del Maestro "el idiota de el Ministro creyó que no seria sospechoso que ustedes viajaran por medio Muggle, ahora ves su error"

"Muy bien Potter, una ultima pregunta más y después te largas" el Maestro camino unos pasos hacia el frente.

"¿Porque te pareces a mi?"

"Bueno, soy más guapo que tu, solamente tome tu cabello y tus ojos, después te diré como lo hice, ahora lárgate y cuéntale a tu Ministro lo que acabas de oír"

"Salúdame a Hermione" Neville lo miro de forma burlona.

"Y saluda a tu esposa de tu parte" le dijo Allegra y le lanzo un beso.

Harry solo dijo una cosa más "Te matare" y sin esperar respuesta tomo la Silla/traslador y salio de hay.

Hermione sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, no la pudieron aguantar y ella cayo al suelo, su cabeza le daba vueltas por todas las cosas que habían pasado esa noche, la traición de Neville, el ataque al castillo y el horrible escape, se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaban en medio del atrio de el Ministerio de Magia.

"¿Dónde esta Harry?" pregunto la voz de Ginny a su derecha.

Hermione volteo a su izquierda, antes de salir de Hogwarts Harry estaba pegado a su hombro izquierdo, pero ahora no estaba por ningún lado.

"Maldita sea, ¡lo volvió a hacer!" Ron golpeo la mesa.

"¿De que hablas Ron?" pregunto Hermione aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

"El maldito Héroe se quedo, pero como se le ocurre" y volvió a dar otro golpe a la mesa.

"No, no se pudo haber quedado ¡Harry!" grito Ginny pero no obtuvo respuesta "¡HARRY!" grito con más fuerza Ginny pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

"Ron, ¡que quisiste decir con "lo volvió a hacer"?" Susurro Hermione a su marido.

"En una misión hace alrededor de 15 años, el equipo recibió la orden de retirada, estábamos listos para irnos en un traslador pero Harry quito su mano en el ultimo minuto, lo capturaron y casi lo matan" Ron se dio la vuelta para consolar a su hermana.

Hermione no podía pensar en la opción de que Harry pudiera ser capturado, "tiene la varita, es muy poderoso con ella" pensó Hermione y eso la tranquilizo pero otra voz en su cabeza le dijo "si, pero el enemigo es más poderoso que el".

Pasaron 10 minutos, Ron estaba organizando un grupo para regresar a Hogwarts y rescatar a Harry mientras que Hermione trataba de consolar a Ginny cuando el sonido de una silla rompiéndose las hizo levantar la cabeza.

"¡Harry!" grito Ginny y se lanzo hacia su marido, Hermione pensó que Ginny llegaría a abrazarlo, pero en cambio de eso al llegar a su lado le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que a Hermione también le dolió, Harry estaba parado junto a los pedazos de silla, parecía estar bien físicamente, solamente estaba muy pálido y su mano estaba en su mejilla.

"¿Por qué me cacheteas?" le pregunto Harry a su esposa furiosa.

"¿y todavía lo preguntas? Después de que te quisiste hacer el Héroe todavía esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos después de tenerme tan preocupada" Ginny puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miro de forma desafiante, pero Harry no contesto.

Parecía un fantasma, camino hacia una silla cercana y se sentó, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y no hablo en por lo menos 5 minutos, Hermione vio como Ron caminaba y le ponía una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estas bien compañero?" le pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua.

Harry quito las manos de sus ojos, como si alguien lo hubiera despertado de un sueño "No, no lo estoy Ron" se levanto "Tenemos que prepararnos, esto solo fue el inicio de una nueva guerra, puedo sentirlo, es hora de dejar de ignorarlo y empezar a tomar acciones"

"¿De que hablas Harry?" le pregunto Viktor

"Expecto Patronum" dijo Harry ignorando a Viktor y un ciervo plateado salio de la punta de la varita "Kingsley, Hogwarts fue atacado, logre sacar a todos de hay estamos en el Atrio del Ministerio, necesito que avises a los padres para que vengan por sus hijos" y el ciervo plateado se perdió galopando.

"Hermione, Ginny, traigan a los niños y a nuestros sobrinos, Ron, necesito que vayas a Grimmauld Place y prepares la casa para una reunión de emergencia"

"¿Qué tipo de reunión Harry, ¿Qué planeas?" le pregunto Ron.

Harry volteo a verlos y Hermione pudo ver un fuego en sus ojos "Es hora de hacer algo, hay que reunir al viejo equipo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo, Reviews por favor


	10. La Nueva Orden

"Luces nervioso, ¿no crees que deberías tomarte una poción tranquilizante?"

"Claro que va a estar nervioso, tiene que llenar los zapatos de Dumbledore y el calzaba grande"

"Y además tiene que dirigir a toda esa gente.."

"Hermione" la interrumpió Harry "tu y Ron no están ayudando, ¿entienden?" y Harry siguió caminando de un lado al otro de su cuarto.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el ataque de Hogwarts, la noticia de que alguien ataco el castillo se mantuvo en secreto, el Ministerio tuvo que explicar que por un hechizo mal hecho el castillo había quedado prácticamente destruido y tardarían casi medio año en reconstruirse, antes de irse a cada niño (a excepción de los familiares de Harry y los maestros) les hicieron encantamientos memorizantes para que no negaran esta historia.

Después de el incidente Harry y Ron se dedicaron a reunir antiguos miembros y a reclutar nuevos para la nueva Orden del Fénix, Harry no había hablado aun con nadie sobre lo que había hablado con el Maestro cuando se quedo atrás, prefirió decirlo a la orden cuando estuvieran todos reunidos para no tener que contar la historia más de una vez.

"Harry" Charlie acababa de entrar a la habitación "Ya están todos, te están esperando"

"Diles que bajo en 5 minutos, gracias" Charlie asintió y salio del cuarto.

Desde el ataque Harry les pidió a los Weasley que se quedaran en Grimmauld Place por seguridad, Harry había endurecido las medidas de seguridad alrededor de la casa y se podría decir que era el lugar más seguro en Inglaterra.

"Harry, te vemos abajo" Ron se levanto y acompaño a Hermione afuera de la habitación.

Harry se dirigió a su baño con ganas de vomitar, paro no lo hizo, se quedo mirando su reflejo "tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo" se dijo a si mismo, intentando tomar valor para bajar, el sabia que el ultimo líder había sido Dumbledore, un mago muy poderoso el cual dirigió la orden por mucho tiempo pero Harry no sabia si podía hacerlo tan bien como el.

Una voz en su cabeza le dijo "mira en tu mano derecha" y lo hizo y vio que estaba listo, la varita que tenia en su mano era la de Dumbledore y entendió porque quería que el la tuviera, porque el era el líder ideal y Dumbledore confió siempre en el.

Harry salio de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia un cuarto en el tercer piso, el lo había encantado para que muchas personas pudieran entrar en el, casi siempre lo usaba como salón de fiestas pero ahora lo usaría como sala de conferencias, al llegar puso una mano en la puerta y armándose de valor entro.

Había mucha gente reunida, Harry pudo reconocer a Hagrid (como si fuera difícil) y Madame Maxime, Kingsley estaba hablando con un mago de cabello canoso al cual Harry reconoció como el Presidente de Magia de EU., Minerva estaba hablando con Bill, Harry también pudo ver a Pansy y Ginny discutiendo algo que Harry reconoció como una "Historia de Ron Weasley" por la forma en como señalaban a Ron.

Harry camino hacia el frente, el había puesto una tarima y un podium para que fuera más cómodo hablar, subió a la tarima y se coloco atrás de el podium y todos los presentes lo miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían,

Harry se aclaro la garganta y comenzó "Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Harry Potter" como si no lo supieran, pensó Harry "y los e llamado aquí para discutir un asunto de extrema importancia, como ustedes saben Hogwarts dejo de estar accesible al publico, se manejo abiertamente que había sido un accidente pero no fue así, tratare de ser lo más breve posible para explicar esto y por favor no interrumpir hasta que termine"

"¿Por qué habría que interrumpir?" pregunto un mago con un fuerte acento asiático

"Ya lo verán" Harry suspiro "Hace alrededor de dos meses, una excavación en Bulgaria encontró por accidente la mítica Lanza de Longinos, para aquellos que no lo sepan la Lanza es un antiguo objeto el cual le da a su portador un increíble poder e invulnerabilidad al daño, yo fui enviado junto con Ron Weasley a investigar si los rumores, al llegar hay pude comprobar que la Lanza era verdadera pero justamente después de hacer esto hubo una explosión y la Lanza había desaparecido"

Todo el salón se lleno de murmullos, Harry espero unos minutos hasta que el silencio volvió al salón y pudo continuar "La semana pasada estaba en Hogwarts dando platicas a los alumnos cuando en la noche del 31 de Octubre un grupo de magos de alrededor 200 personas apareció en las entradas de los terrenos, el grupo estaba liderado por 3 personas, Allegra Blackburn conocida delincuente buscada en 38 países por crímenes contra la comunidad mágica, Neville Longbotton ex maestro de Herbología del colegio y traidor y un hombre desconocido que se hace llamar a si mismo el Maestro, al parecer este grupo es el responsable del robo de la Lanza"

"¿Cómo saben eso?" pregunto una bruja que estaba al final del salón,

"Porque ellos me amenazaron con ella" y Harry volvió a dirigirse a la multitud "después de que los habitantes del castillo escaparan yo me quede atrás para obtener más información, al parecer el se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y aun así me dijo varias cosas, su objetivo es el que todos tememos, dominación mundial, ya se lo que piensan, que muchas lo han intentado y nadie lo a logrado pero debo recordarles que nuestro enemigo tiene un arma que lo hace capaz de hacerlo realidad, también me dijo que atacaron el 31 por que en esos momentos Neville me había engañado para que hiciera algo por el, de lo cual estuve a punto de perder la vida, debo decir que tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga y que soy muy "Duro de matar"".

Algunas risas flojas se oyeron en el salón, Harry no las tomo en cuenta y continuo "Por eso es que los he llamado hoy, hace varios años se forjo una sociedad secreta para proteger al mundo de las "fuerzas del mal" y pienso que es hora de volverla a formar, yo Harry James Potter, los convoca a unirse a las filas de la secreta orden del fénix" y se acerco a un pergamino y firmo con su nombre "todo el que se quiera unir firme este pergamino y el que no, espere para que le borremos la memoria".

Una por una, las personas del salón se acercaron a firmar el pergamino, Hermione se había encargado de encantarlo de la misma forma en la que había encantado el de la ED, solamente que el efecto era un poco más agresivo que unos cuantos granos.

"Harry, lo siento mucho" la voz de Minerva sonaba justamente detrás de el.

"No tienes nada porque disculparte Minerva" le susurro Harry.

"Si yo hubiera visto que el nos mentía, si tan solo hubiera ido con el al bosque, si tan solo…"

"la profecía no se hubiera hecho" la interrumpo Harry "nada de esto hubiera pasado, nadie podía saber que Neville nos traicionaría, nadie tiene la culpa más que el".

Minerva solamente asintió y se alejo, Harry no sabia si se sentía relajada o no pero el sabia que ya habría tiempo de hablar, y tiempo de venganza cuando se encontrara a Neville.

El ultimo en el salón firmo el pergamino y Harry lo enrollo "Muy bien, por el momento este será el cuartel general de la orden, después les enviare lo que deben hacer mediante Patronus y en la siguiente reunión les enseñare a comunicarse a trabes de ellos, solamente les digo algo antes de que se vayan, Alerta Permanente, pueden irse" y todos los magos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta.

Harry no podía dormir, tenia en ese momento muchas cosas en la cabeza, la orden, el ataque, la Lanza, el Maestro, Neville, Allegra, tantas cosas en su cabeza no le permitían dormir así que decidió ir a la cocina a tomar algo.

Cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió quien estaba tomando una taza de café "¿Hermione?"

"tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad?" le pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

"Tengo.. Tantas cosas en mi cabeza que apenas y puedo descansar" fue hacia la alacena, saco una taza y sirvió un poco de café para el.

"Harry, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Dispara"

"¿Qué paso cuando fuiste por la varita? Según tu casi te cuesta la vida"

Harry dejo su taza a un lado "Exagere un poco, no la vida sino la cordura"

Hermione lo imito "¿De que hablas?"

"El hechizo me hizo ver cosas horribles, cosas que a cualquiera podrían volver loco"

"¿Qué viste?" le pregunto inclinándose un poco en su silla

Y Harry le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que se tiro al acantilado hasta que reapareció en los terrenos.

"Yo nunca grito cuando estoy con alguien" le dijo Hermione en un tono muy serio.

"Eso no es lo que me ha dicho Ron" y tomo un sorbo largo de café.

"¿Has hablado con Ron sobre nosotros?" le pregunto en un tono muy amenazador.

"Bueno, como es difícil que le cuente sobre lo que yo hago con su hermana, terminamos hablando mucho de ustedes" Harry arrastro la ultima palabra con mucho énfasis.

"y ¿Qué te ha dicho de mi?"

"¿En verdad quieres saber?" Hermione asintió "Que eres salvaje en la cama, de hecho me dijo que una vez lo arañaste tan fuerte que lo hiciste sangrar"

En ese momento el rostro de Hermione se torno más rojo que el camisón que ella tenia puesto "Bueno.. Es que.. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo…"

"no tienes que explicarme nada Hermione, te entiendo, digamos que Ginny no es muy diferente a ti".

No hablaron por un rato, al parecer platicar sobre sus experiencias maritales les había dado un buen rato de diversión, Harry no tenia sueño y pasar un tiempo con su mejor amiga era una buena forma de pasar el rato, aunque después de un tiempo empezaron a platicar sobre un tema muy incomodo para Harry.

"Harry ¿Por qué Ginny odia a Allegra Blackburn?"

Harry dejo de reír en el instante "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Harry, soy una mujer y la forma en la que Ginny dijo su nombre reflejaba odio"

Harry dejo su taza en la mesa y la vio de una forma seria "Ginny odia a Allegra porque ella… fue mi amante"

Harry vio como Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, a Harry le hubiera gustado saber que pensaba su amiga, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo "Dos preguntas, ¿Cuándo paso? Y ¿Por qué paso?"

"Lo que estoy a punto de contarte solo Ron y Ginny lo saben, te pido que también guardes el secreto"

Hermione tomo su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa "Harry, tu puedes confiar en mi"

Harry cubro la mano de Hermione con la que tenia libre, aspiro hondo y empezó "Cuando Ginny y yo teníamos un año de casados nos vino un problema, tener hijos, yo no me sentía listo y ella ya quería tener el primero, peleamos muy fuerte y estuvimos a punto de separarnos, pero unos días después me llego una importante misión, tenia que ir a Estado Unidos así que decidimos darnos un tiempo para pensar, era una misión de cinco meses y pensamos que lo mejor era distanciarnos"

"Recuerdo eso, Ginny estaba muy triste esos 5 meses, de hecho pensé que era porque no estabas y estaba exagerando"

"Después de que llegue a América me encontré con mi contacto, en ese momento Allegra trabajaba en nuestro lado, cuando nos conocimos nos sentimos atraídos, era una atracción animal, yo estaba muy herido y ella me consoló muchas veces, una cosa llevo a otra y después de un mes nos acostamos juntos, estuvimos juntos durante 3 meses" Harry tomo otro sorbo de café.

"¿tres meses? Dijiste que la misión duro 5 meses" Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Harry sentía que estaba en un interrogatorio.

"así es, el ultimo mes Allegra nos traiciono"

"Harry ¿regresaste con Ginny porque Allegra resulto ser malvada?"

Harry esperaba esa pregunta, ni Ginny ni Ron se la habían preguntado porque el les había explicado esto antes "Un día antes de que Allegra nos traicionara recibí una carta de Ginny, hay me explicaba que ella me amaba y si yo no estaba listo para tener un hijo, ella me entendía y me apoyaba, que su amor por mi era tanto que esperaría por mi, hay me di cuenta realmente que a Ginny la amaba con todo mi corazón y que a Allegra solamente me atraía, pero no sentía ningún amor por ella" Harry bajo la mirada.

Hermione tardo unos minutos en responder "Le dijiste a Allegra que nada podía pasar entre ustedes dos y los traiciono ¿verdad?"

Harry sonrió "La mayoría de las veces tienes razón Hermione pero ahora te equivocas, cuando yo le dije a Allegra ella ya nos había traicionado, de hecho la ultima vez que la vi ella me intento "seducir al lado oscuro", en ese momento se lo dije y me pareció que no le callo muy bien la noticia"

"Y cuando regresaste se lo dijiste todo a Ginny"

Harry asintió "tenia que saber si ella me perdonaría por lo que hice, no podía vivir con un secreto como ese, y seré sincero, tardo unos meses en perdonarme y la tuve que reconquistar y, bueno, tenemos tres hijos"

Hermione tomo un sorbo de su café, Harry espero a que le diera su opinión alrededor de 10 minutos y cuando Hermione volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz severa "Harry, me sorprende que hayas engañado a Ginny, nunca te creí capaz de hacer eso pero siempre te vi como una especie de modelo a seguir, que no se podía equivocar y creo que es mejor que también vea que eres un hombre y te puedes equivocar"

Harry sonrió "Gracias Hermione"

"Porque?"

"por oírme" y tomaron café en silencio por casi media hora, el sol ya empezaba a salir y de repente Harry recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Hermione desde hace unas semanas "Hermione ¿recuerdas el sueño que tenia, en donde aparecía Dumbledore?"

Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos "¿"En ausencia de luz prevalece la oscuridad"? si claro ¿Por qué?"

"Antes en el sueño solo veía a Dumbledore y me decía esa frase, pero ahora el sueño ha ido aumentando desde que viaje a Bulgaria"

"¿a que te refieres con "aumentando"?" Hermione se inclino un poco hacia delante para oírlo mejor.

"Dumbledore me a dicho dos frases más y no solo eso, también me muestra la Lanza de Longinos" Harry sin darse cuenta se había levantado.

"¿Qué te dice en el sueño Harry, cuales son las dos nuevas frases?"

Harry cerro sus ojos e hizo el esfuerzo de recordar y de lo más profundo de su mente las palabras resonaron como si las acabara de oír "Ve a los 5 grandes pilares del mundo Mágico" y "Recopila los fragmentos, solo así encontraras el secreto para.." y eso es todo ¿tienen algún significado para ti?"

Hermione asintió de manera muy energética "los cinco pilares es la forma de referirse a las 5 escuelas mágicas más importantes, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Salem y Tlaloc, los cinco pilares y la otra parte no me dice nada, lo siento Harry"

Harry rodeo la mesa y abrazo a Hermione "no te disculpes, con lo que me has dicho es suficiente, con esto hay una esperanza de triunfar"

"Harry ¿de que hablas?"

Harry tomo su hombros con las dos manos "Al fin entiendo el sueño, Dumbledore se esta tratando de comunicar conmigo y me esta dando la clave para acabar con la Lanza, tengo que hacer lo que el me diga"

"Quieres decir que tienes que visitar las cinco escuelas?"

"así es y creo saber que escuela es la que sigue" y con una sonrisa en los labios salio de la cocina.

Allegra estaba en su habitación privada en la torre de Gryffindor, estaba terminando de arreglar el lugar para hacerlo acogedor cuando alguien toco su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto con el tono más atemorizante que pudo hacer su voz.

"Soy Neville" su voz sonaba tan atemorizarte como la de ella.

"pasa" y le quito el cerrojo a su puerta. "¿Qué quie…" pero antes de terminar la frase Neville la beso a la fuerza y la estampo contra la pared, Allegra enfurecida le pateo la entrepierna y lo tiro al suelo.

Neville empezó a reír "Parece que no te gusto lo que hice ¿verdad?"

Allegra lo pateo en el suelo "Me das asco Longbotton"

Neville se levanto y la miro directamente a los ojos "y si tuviera ojos verde y me desordenara el cabello ¿tendrías sexo con migo Allegra"

"¿de que demonios estas hablando Longbotton?"

Neville rió con más ganas aun "No me digas que te acuestas con el maestro solo porque el te lo pide?, si el se pareciera a mi ni siquiera lo dejarías tocarte, pero el tiene la suerte de parecerse a Potter"

Allegra rió, pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa "te afecto el golpe que te di?"

"Eres patética, ni siquiera sabes ocultar tus sentimientos sobre el, en fin, tendré que ir con una subordinada para que me cumpla mis deseos" y sin decir más salio de la puerta.

Allegra estaba furiosa pero en el fondo sabia que algo de lo que el había dicho era verdad, por alguna razón cada vez que el maestro le pedía que tuviera sexo con ella siempre los aceptaba y realmente no sabia porque, "no puede ser que ame al cara cortada" pensó Allegra tratando de convencerse a si misma, pero aun así la ultima vez que lo vio, cuando le dijo que prefería estar con su horrible esposa que con ella había sentido una rabia horrible.

"El es un idiota, yo soy 10 veces más sexy que su esposa traidora de la sangre" dijo a si misma mientras caminaba de un lado a lado, no podía sentir algo por Potter, el era insignificante pero aun así cada vez que veía una fotografía con su esposa o con sus hijos la llenaba de ira.

"Lo matare y todo abra acabado pero antes me asegurare de que el y su esposa sepan, mi secreto" y con una sonrisa malévola se desvistió y se metió a su cama, pensando múltiples formas de matar a Potter, cada una más terrible que la anterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí lo dejo Reviews por favor


	11. Viaje, secretos y Misterios

"Déjame ver si entendió, quieres visitar los cinco colegios mágicos más importantes del mundo, dejar tu país y tu recién formada orden ¿por un sueño?"

"Técnicamente, Sí" Le respondió Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

"¿y que estamos esperando?, vamos"

"Ginny yo creo que tu deberías…"

"Si estas apunto de decir que debería quedarme en casa, estas muy equivocado" le apunto con el dedo de forma amenazante.

Harry se limito a sonreírle, acababa de despertarla para contarle sobre su sueño, su plan y sobre su sueño y lo que le había dicho Hermione, Harry intento decírselo lo más tranquilo posible y por lo visto se lo dijo muy tranquilo.

"Creo que te lo tomaste muy bien, querida"

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de complicidad "Harry, la ultima vez que te deje regresaste pidiéndome perdón, voy a ir con tigo para asegurarme que si te sientes un poco… sexy yo este hay para ayudarte" y lo beso de la forma en la que solo lo besa cuando están solos.

"Si lo pones así" la volvía a besar "no pongo ninguna objeción".

Ginny sonrió "Además no te voy a permitir que te quedes con toda la diversión"

"¿Cuál diversión?, lo único que voy a hacer es dormir"

"Si, solo, sin nadie que nos pueda oír, ¿captas?" y le dirigió una sonrisa malévola.

"Eres mala, eso me gusta"

"Lo se" y lo volvió a besar de esa manera increíble que le encantaba a Harry.

"Tenemos que avisar que nos vamos, necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de cuidar a los niños, ahora que todos están en la casa" pero Ginny le puso un dedo en su boca para callarlo.

"Yo me encargare de los niños, tu encárgate de avisar que nos vamos" y volvió a besarlo "¿Sabes? Tenemos tiempo y todos están dormidos"

"Lo siento mucho cariño, tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje, pero, te prometo que te compensare" le dijo mientras le daba su mejor cara de decepción.

"Más te vale" y con un ultimo beso de despedida lo dejo ir.

Esa mañana para Harry fue muy agitada, además de informarles a los habitantes de Grimmuald Place que se iría de viaje, tenia que evitar las miradas de los que no estaban de acuerdo en que el y su esposa se fueran a un viaje, cuando Harry les explicaba que viajarían por un sueño profético…. Bueno digamos que eso no ayudo en mucho.

Pero a diferencia de la mayoría había unas cuantas personas que los apoyaban, de hecho los apoyaban tentó que...

"Queremos ir con ustedes" le dijo Ron en la hora de la cena señaladose a si mismo y a su esposa "los acompañaremos en el viaje"

"Nosotros también" Viktor señalo a Ángela y a el mismo "no podemos perdernos esta aventura"

"Muy bien ¿alguien más? ¿Nadie? ¿Seguros?" pregunto Harry con un tono irónico "Esto no es un veraneo, voy en una misión que…"

"que te dio un sueño profético que te indicaba la manera de salvar el mundo, si ya nos sabemos la historia" intervino Ángela "Vamos Harry, siempre e querido visitar Beauxbatons"

"¿Beauxbatons?, quien va ir" Fleur entro en la cocina, su acento había mejorado hace muchos años y si alguien no la conocía podía decir que era inglesa.

"Ginny, yo y 4 colados" le respondió Harry con un tono aburrido.

"¿puedo ser una colada para el viaje, por favor?" le pregunto a Harry casi saltando de felicidad.

"si claro, ¿Por qué no?, todos quieren ir de repente" dijo Harry en el mismo tono lugubre.

"Ignóralo Fluir" Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro "esta así porque pensó que tendría unas vacaciones privadas con su esposa en el mediterráneo Francés"

Todos rieron excepto Harry "Cuando Ginny se entere tu" señalo a Ron "y tu" señalo a Hermione "estarán en serios problemas, ustedes 3 no porque no son mi familia, si lo fueran enfrentarían la ira de mi esposa"

"pero" agrego Ángela arrastrando mucho la palabra "no somos familia así que tendrás que aguantarnos ¡nos vamos a Francia!, tengo que preparar mis maletas" y sonriendo salio de la cocina.

"Mas le vale a Dumbledore tener razón en esta porque si no" y sin decir nada a nadie salio de la cocina haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

A Ginny no le agrado mucho la idea de que cinco personas los acompañaran en el viaje, al parecer realmente se había hecho la ilusión de pasar un fin de semana romántico con su esposo en el mediterráneo francés.

"La verdad es que no nos podemos desviar de nuestro plan original, el mundo esta en peligro y no nos podemos tomar unas vacaciones, tenemos que descubrir lo que sea que el sueño tenga que decirme" Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

"Tienes razón, el mundo pende de un hilo y no podemos distraernos, pero, ¿en serio tienen ellos que venir?" Ginny se había levantado de la silla de su escritorio y se había acercado a el.

"Mira es mejor que venga Fleur, ella se lleva bien con Madame Maxime y conoce el castillo, los otros cuatro son extras pero si algo sucede nos vendrá bien un poco de ayuda" Harry la abrazo con un brazo.

"¿crees que algo pueda pasar?"

"No lo se pero como siempre el peligro me rodees, la vez que fui a Durmstrang un artefacto mágico muy peligroso, después fui a Hogwarts y la escuela fue atacada y tomada, creo que es mejor tomar precauciones" y le dio un beso en la frente a la pelirroja.

"Tienes razón" y esta vez ella le regreso el beso, estaban muy concentrados hasta que oyeron algo que los hizo saltar. "Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunto aforrándose tan fuerte a su brazo que le hacia daño.

"Dejaste la ventana abierta, el viento la empujo" camino hacia la ventana y la cerro.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lily me pidió que le leyera un cuento de Beedle el Bardo"

"¿El de los tres hermanos?"

Ginny sonrió "Oye, es el cuento de la familia" y dándole un beso a Harry salio de la habitación.

Harry empezó a hacer las maletas, saldrían a primera hora en la mañana, con tantas personas en la casa y Molly cocinando para un ejercito no había porque preocuparse por los niños y Kingsley le había dado vacaciones hasta navidad ya que, según el, si Harry tenia algún plan para salvarlos a todos era mejor que empezara desde antes porque si no el mismo lo iba a estrangular.

Harry tomo un puñado de túnicas viejas y sintió que algo duro le lastimaba la mano, tomo una túnica y se dio cuenta que era la que el había usado el día del ataque a Hogwarts, harry metió la mano en la túnica y saco el anillo de Sorvolo, con tanto que paso ese día había olvidado que lo había encontrado.

Se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos, el quería hablar con Dumbledore y más ahora sobre la lanza, los sueños y la visita a los cinco pilares, no lo pensó dos veces y giro la piedra tres veces en su mano.

"¿No me habías dicho que no irías a buscarlo?" la voz de Dumbledore le preguntaba tranquilamente.

"Técnicamente señor, se lo dije a su retrato y no lo busque, me tope con el" y con una sonrisa agrego "Esto feliz de verlo de nuevo"

"y yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Harry, han pasado ya casi 20 años y antes que nada déjame felicitarte por tu triunfo" la alta figura de Dumbledore hizo una pequeña reverencia con una enorme sonrisa del rostro.

"Señor, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, vera se trata de la..." pero Dumbledore había levantado una mano pidiendo silencio.

"No te puedo decir nada sobre la Lanza aun Harry, no hasta que hayas dormido en los cinco pilares primero, después de que hayas dormido en el ultimo y tu sueño se haya completado, solamente hay te podré hablar"

"Muy bien señor, lo veré después" y lanzo el anillo a su cama y Dumbledore desapareció.

Harry se sentó en la cama para reflexionar, posiblemente Dumbledore no le había dicho nada pero a la vez le había dicho todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber, "así que el me dio ese sueño" pensó, eso afirmaba que sus corazonadas estaban en lo cierto, con ese pensamiento se quito su ropa y se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama para esperar a su esposa.

Mientras Harry esperaba a Ginny en su recamara pasaba algo extraño afuera de su casa, una figura encapuchada estaba viendo a la casa desde el otro lado de la acera, estaba viendo directamente a la casa esperando a que el llegara a decirle como le había ido y si había averiguado algo.

Después de unos minutos una voz hablo directamente enfrente de ella "¡Demonios!" grito una voz masculina.

"¿Qué sucedió, porque estas enojado?" una voz femenina salio de la figura en la acera.

De repente el hombre se quito su capa y volvió a ser visible "llegamos demasiado pronto, apenas van a salir mañana a Beauxbatons"

"¿Qué? Pero si tu dijiste que por el tiempo ya debieron haber regresado de Tlaloc" la mujer sonaba muy enojada.

"Ya se lo que dije, es posible que me haya desviado un poco, pero eso no es lo importante, caminemos un poco" y el hombre camino, la mujer parecía no querer seguirlo pero al final lo alcanzo.

"Muy bien, ¿que información sacaste?" le pregunto la mujer mientras caminaban por la calle.

"No mucho, que van a ir a Beauxbatons, Ron, Hermione, Viktor, Ángela y Fleur los acompañan"

"¿Estas seguro?, se supone que deben de hacer el viaje solamente ellos dos, nadie más tiene que ir con ellos"

"Párese que las cosas pueden cambiar hermanita" el Hombre rió con ganas hasta que la mujer saco su varita.

"Vuélveme a llamar hermanita y te quemo las cejas, hace años que soy una mujer y e tenido muchos novios, como Abel" y guardo su varita.

"Primero, para mi siempre serás mi hermana pequeña y segundo, me vuelves a recordar a Abel y te juro que te haré un encantamiento memorizante para que lo olvides" las ultimas palabras las dijo con mucho énfasis.

"Muy bien, después discutimos, ahora dime ¿descubriste otra cosa?"

"De hecho algo que te va a gustar, llamo a Dumbledore para confirmar su sueño con el anillo de Sorvolo"

En ese momento la mujer se detuvo por completo "¿Estas completamente seguro de que era el anillo?"

"Si no tenia el anillo, entonces estoy viendo Ex directores de Hogwarts muertos"

"Déjate de tonterías, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Algo extraño esta pasando, primero el anillo y después sus acompañantes a Francia, ahora si no me puedes negar que algo raro esta pasando"

El hombre se llevo una mano a su barbilla "Si, creo que tienes razón pero no podemos investigar que esta pasando"

"¿Por qué no? Es obvio que algo pasa, no nos podemos quedar viéndolo sin hacer nada"

El hombre la tomo por los hombros "si pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos y mucho menos reconocidos, creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestros planes"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Bueno, el todavía no va a América, posiblemente podamos ir a México a hablar con Héctor y persuadirlo para que lo ayude"

La mujer soltó una risa forzada "¿Héctor? Crees que el podamos hablar con el, pero si es un cerrado, un malagradecido, un idiota, un..."

"Experto en el tema" la interrumpió el Hombre "El siempre se lamento por lo que paso, y es posible que si le contamos el nos quiera ayudar o por lo menos le diga algo cuando lo vea" la volvió a tomar por los hombros "puede ser nuestra única esperanza"

La mujer titubeó un poco hasta que se decidió "Esta bien, pero yo no pienso hablar con el, sabes bien lo que pienso"

"Muy bien vamonos" y poniendo una mano en su hombro ambos desaparecieron de la calle, como si ellos nunca hubieran estado hay.

"Ron, apresúrate o nos iremos sin ti" Grito Hermione desde el recibidor

"¿Serias capaz de dejar a tu esposo?" la voz le contesto desde el piso de arriba.

"Tal vez ella no pero si no te apresuras, yo si" Harry le grito aun más fuerte que Hermione.

"Muy bien, ya bajo" y empezó a oírse el sonido de que alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Esa mañana había sido muy agitada, por alguna razón ninguno de sus despertadores mágicos había sonado, así que todos se habían levantado con una hora de retraso, después el desayuno dejo a varios heridos como una quemadura en una mano que causo un derramamiento de café y una cortada ocasionada por un cuchillo volador.

"Lo siento, ¿nos vamos ya?" pregunto Ron mientras bajaba

"Solo una cosa más" le respondió Harry y se despidió de sus tres hijo y de su suegra, después de unos largos abrazos los 6 salieron a la calle "Muy bien Fleur, tu nos diriges"

Fleur asintió "todos pongan una mano en mi hombro y los llevare" y así lo hicieron y en un segundo los seis ya no estaban en Inglaterra.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a tanto calor en esta época del año, se tuvo que quitar el abrigo que tenia puesto, Beauxbatons era un hermoso castillo a la orilla del mar mediterráneo francés, el castillo era de un color azul pardo el cual lo hacia combinar con el cielo sin nubes y el mar.

Madame Maxime les dio una calurosa bienvenida, preparo una pequeña presentación para recibir a Harry que consistía en un recital de baile y canto, después les permitió a los seis explorar el castillo a su antojo, Fleur les explico que hay solamente se dividían a los alumnos en dos casas, una para varones (Pegaso) y otra para mujeres (Atenea) ya que según la fundadora del colegio, los hombres no eran de fiar y no deberían estar cerca de los hombres mientras dormían.

Las clases eran las mismas que en Hogwarts, solamente algunos nombres cambiaban, pero la teoría era la misma. Beauxbatons también tenia su campo de Quidditch, hay había dos equipos así que solo se disputaba una final para ver quien era el merecedor del trofeo de ese año.

Después de unas horas bajaron a tomar la cena, Harry encontró exquisita su comida al igual que Ginny, Ron no estaba muy convencido de comerse algo que según el "se movía" aunque después Fleur le dijo que lo probara o si no lo convertiría en eso.

Después de la cena pasaron a sus habitaciones, estaban en el ala oeste del castillo, eran las habitaciones para visitantes y eran muy confortables, los sofás eran mullidos y muy cómodos, en cada mesita había dos teteras, una con te y otra con chocolate y las camas eran muy parecidas a las que estaban en Hogwarts (de tamaño matrimonial).

"¿Qué están mirando?" les pregunto Harry a sus 4 amigos y a su esposa que lo miraban como si fuera un animal extraño.

"Estamos esperando a que te duermas, necesitamos saber la siguiente parte del sueño" le respondió Hermione.

"Muy bien, si me dejan solo les prometo que los voy a despertar, pero mientras tanto" y les hizo señas para que salieran.

Harry estuvo solo unos minutos contemplando el fuego, después de mucho tiempo sus parpados empezaron a pesarle, Harry encontró muy cómodo su sofá y decidió acomodarse y unos minutos más tarde se quedo dormido.

Harry estaba otra vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, el lo veía desde su silla, tardo unos minutos en hablar y cuando lo hizo lo hizo con la misma voz tranquila con la cual había hablado con el hace un día "Harry, en ausencia de luz, prevalece la oscuridad, ese es el secreto para destruir a las sombras" y saco la Lanza "Debes ir a los 5 grandes pilares del mundo mágico Harry, lo más pronto posible" después el sonido se fue y regreso unos minutos después y Harry despertó.

"¡Ya desperté, bajen todos, tengo la siguiente parte del sueño!" les grito Harry.

Harry oyó como cinco pares de pies bajaban lo más pronto posible, Harry espero a que todos llegaran y les contó lo que había pasado.

"¿Para destruir las sombras?, no entiendo ¿Qué sombras?" pregunto Hermione tratando llevándose un dedo a la frente.

"para saber tu verdadero… ¿Qué?, ¿destino?" pregunto Ginny sentándose junto a Harry.

"No lo se, lo único que se es que tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible a las otras dos" Harry se había levantado

"No te preocupes por eso" Ángela también se había levantado "Tengo amigos en las otras dos escuelas y nos recibirán como Reyes"

"El problema es ¿como nos iremos?, la aparición conjunta no sirve si se va tan lejos" le pregunto Ron a Ángela.

"No se preocupen, yo conseguiré el transporte" dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero escribir el siguiente capitulo mañana, si no será pasado mañana, aprovechare mi ultima semana de vacaciones antes de volver a la Prepa, Reviews por favor


	12. America

"¿Estas seguro sobre esto Harry?, debe haber otra forma"

"Es esto o robamos un avión querida" Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa "no te preocupes, el nos lo prestara, desde hace casi 19 años me llevo de maravilla con el"

"Y aun así a mi no me cae bien, no puedo olvidar como te trato de pequeño" Ginny lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Cuando éramos niños hace muchos años, mi primo nos prestara el avión de la compañía" y sin decir más los seis caminaron hacia el enorme edificio de Grunnings.

Harry decidió pedirle el jet privado de la compañía de su primo Dudley, hace varios años el tomo el puesto de Director de la compañía y en un audaz movimiento había comprado el 53 de la compañía y había duplicado los ingresos de la misma.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en que lo puedo servir?" les pregunto la recepcionista cuando se acercaron al mostrador.

"Buenas tardes, venimos a ver al Sr. Dursley" le respondió Harry.

La secretaria tecleo en su computadora "¿tienen cita?"

"Solo dígale que el señor Potter y unos compañeros quieren verlo, por favor" la secretaria tomo el teléfono y hablo, unos segundos después los dejo pasar.

"Harry, me alegra verte" Dudley lo saludo mientras se paraba para abrazarlo, el había cambiado mucho en los años, era un hombre de la misma estatura de Harry pero muy musculoso, tenia una esposa y dos hijos y Harry los visitaba de ves en cuando.

"A mi también Dudley, ¿Cómo has estado?" y se abrazaron.

"De maravilla, estoy a un paso de llevarme a Sonia y a los niños a España para las navidades"

"Asegúrate de llevarlos a Barcelona, es una ciudad hermosa" le dijo Harry con un tono soñador.

"Hola Ginny" y Dudley le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Dudley estos son Fleur, Ángela y Viktor" Dudley saludo a los tres "y por supuesto ya conoces a Ron y Hermione"

"Encantado, y bien Harry ¿a que se debe tu visita?" y con una mano les invito a los 6 a sentarse.

"Necesito que me prestes una pequeña cosita"

"Claro Harry, dime que necesitas y te lo daré con mucho gusto"

Harry titubeo "Bueno, ¿me podrías prestar el jet de tu empresa?"

"¿Creí que ustedes se podrían aparecer en donde quisieran?" les pregunto con una mirada de incertidumbre.

"Si, lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir hasta América y no podemos aparecernos tan lejos"

"Pero mi piloto no esta disponible, le di vacaciones para que nos pudiera llevar en navidad a España" le dijo Dudley con un tono muy decepcionado.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya me las arreglare" Harry le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Sabes volar un avión?" le pregunto su primo casi susurrándole

"No te preocupes, con esto" y Harry saco la varita de Saúco "Con esto puedo hacer volar hasta a una casa"

"Muy bien, llévatelo pero ten cuidado y lo necesito antes del 16 de Diciembre"

"No te preocupes" ambos se levantaron "salúdame a tus hijos"

"Y a los tuyos también" se dieron un abrazo de despedida, Dudley se despidió de los demás y los 7 salieron de la oficina y del edificio con dirección al Aeropuerto.

El viaje hacia América fue muy tranquilo, con la ayuda de la varita de Saúco, Harry encanto el Jet para que volara por si solo, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Massachussets la mañana del 11 de Noviembre, era un día frió pero aun así el cielo despedía un hermoso color azul.

"Muy bien Ángela, tu nos guías" le dijo Viktor poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"El metro hacia Salen nos esta esperando en la Terminal, no esta muy lejos de aquí, solo a dos calles" indico señalando hacia el lado Norte de la calle.

"¿Metro? Creí que nos íbamos a ir en tren" pregunto Ginny

"A diferencia de Inglaterra, a los americanos nos gusta la tecnología Muggle así que la adaptamos para que nos lleve, verán, como Estados Unidos tiene 50 estados hay una estación que lleva al Instituto en cada estado y creo que hay 3 estaciones en México y dos en Canadá" Indico contando con sus dedos.

"Estoy emocionada por ir a Salen, hoy que es el único pueblo completamente mágico en todo EU" indico Hermione con un tono que demostraba mucha emoción.

"¿Pero no era un pueblo anti-brujas?" Pregunto Ron con una mirada confusa.

"Así era hace unos 100 años, pero poco a poco los Muggles abandonaron Salen, la mayoría por miedo a que los embrujaran, de hecho por un momento era exclusivamente de brujas pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que era muy aburrido estar sin hombres así que los dejaron regresar" Ángela soltó una risa ligera.

"¿pero no hay muggles que visitan el pueblo?" pregunto Fleur.

"El pueblo esta protegido con encantamientos los cuales hacen que si algún muggle ve realizar a alguien magia, no se de cuenta y en cuestión a las ropas lo atribuyen a la tradición de brujas del pueblo, y ya llegamos" señalo una estación de metro que parecía abandonada.

Los 7 entraron al edificio, se veía igual de mal desde adentro pero como Ángela caminaba con paso decidido Harry la siguió, bajaron dos escaleras hasta que se toparon con un bloqueo de madera, Ángela no se detuvo y atravesó la barrera, los otros seis la imitaron.

Entraron a una estación del tren completamente diferente a lo que se podía ver desde afuera, los pisos eran increíblemente limpios, las paredes estaban adornadas con imágenes de calabazas y gatos negros y en la mayoría de las columnas había un escudo circular con una bruja en el centro y alrededor de ella rezaba…

"Brujas de Salen, el escudo de la escuela y de el pueblo" le dijo Ángela al darse cuenta que se quedo observando el escudo "Vamos, el metro no espera haya" y señalo hacia su derecha.

Un vagón de metro de color negro estaba esperándolos, estaba adornado con rostros de calabaza color naranja y en el costado tenia el escudo del Instituto "Bueno, se ve mejor que el expreso de Hogwarts ¿no creen?" menciono Ron con un poco de emoción en su voz.

"Muy bien" les dijo Ángela ya en el vagón "el viaje no tardara mucho, pónganse cómodos y si quieren algo solo pídanlo".

El viaje fue realmente corto, Harry al principio pensó que seria interesante pero después se dio cuenta que estaban bajo tierra y no podían ver ningún paisaje así que se aburrió rápido, Ron y Fleur estaban teniendo un duelo de ajedrez mágico mientras que Hermione y Ginny los observaban, Viktor y Ángela hablaban por lo bajo y Harry estaba leyendo un periódico Muggle.

Llegaron a una estación más grande que la anterior, había varios espacios para vagones de metro y además había alguien esperándolos.

"¡Quinn!" Grito Ángela y se acerco y abrazo a la bruja "¡hace tanto tiempo!"

"también estoy feliz de verte Ángela" y la mujer le devolvió el abrazo.

"Pero ven déjame presentártelos" y Ángela la guió hacia donde estaban los demás "Mira ellos son Ron, Hermione, ya conoces a Viktor y a Fleur, y estos son Harry y su esposa Ginny, Amigos ella es mi amiga Quinn Cashdollar".

"Hola a todos" Quinn Cashdollar era una mujer rubia y alta de ojos color miel, sus rasgos físicos eran muy finos y tenia el cabello muy corto, llevaba una playera pegada al cuerpo y unos Jeans negros con zapatos deportivos grises con decoraciones negras "Bienvenidos al pueblo de Salen".

Salieron a la calle y los seis se quedaron maravillados, Harry sentía que había viajado en el tiempo, los edificios eran de ladrillo y estaban pintados de colores negro, verde, azul, rojo obscuros.

También era notorio que era un pueblo de Magos, las personas más viejas usaban túnicas y las más jóvenes ropa Muggle, las tiendas estaban llenas de objetos mágicos, Harry observo cerca de una tienda a una pareja con ropas Muggles con una mirada muy confundida.

"Es por el hechizo de el pueblo" le indico Quinn "Así están toda su estancia y cuando se van solo recuerdan haber tenido unas bonitas vacacio…" pero Quinn no pudo continuar porque alguien grito desde el otro lado de la calle.

"¡Harry Potter!" una joven bruja gritaba mientras corría hacia ellos.

"A si lo olvide, no puedo salir en publico sin que la gente grite mi nombre y me pida autógrafos" dijo Harry en un tono irónico.

"como es dura la vida ¿verdad compañero?" le dijo Ron pasándole un brazo alrededor de su cuello "Te vemos en esa cafetería de hay" señalando al otro lado de la calle.

"Lo siento querido pero realmente necesito un Capuchino" le dijo Ginny cuando paso a su lado.

"¡Gracias por dejarme solo cariño!" suspiro Harry al ver que ya había 20 personas alrededor de el, y resignándose a que no podría salir de hay empezó a firmar autógrafos haciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Harry se reunió con ellos en el café media hora después, cansado y molesto se sentó a la derecha de su esposa y pidió un café bien cargado y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que se veía especialmente delicioso.

"La fama es molesta" le dijo Viktor "por eso yo deje el Quidditch y me dedique a la enseñanza" y tomo un largo sorbo de café.

"Es difícil dejar de ser famoso cuando eso implico salvar el mundo" indico Harry metiendo un pedazo de pastel en su boca.

"lo bueno es que ya le diste autógrafos a todo el pueblo y ahora podremos verlo con tranquilidad" suspiro Fleur.

"El pueblo es muy hermoso pero lo mejor esta pasando el bosque" Indico Ángela con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

"Es la parte que no ven los Muggles" Quinn tenia la misma sonrisa.

"Déjenme adivinar, la escuela" dijo Hermione con una mirada pensativa.

"Vamos, tengo que enseñarles la escuela, las alumnas esperan para ver a Harry y a Viktor" Quinn señalo a los dos ex jugadores.

"Ya oíste compañero, otra ola de admiradoras" le dijo Ron con un tono burlón.

"Con tal de que mi querida esposa este con migo" le dijo a Ginny lo más tierno que pudo sonar.

"Esta bien, la otra vez te deje solo y esta te la debo" le dijo aferrandose a su brazo y besando su mejilla.

"Muy bien, vamonos" dijo Quinn y los 8 se levantaron y salieron del café.

Caminaron hacia un bosque cercano al pueblo, el instituto estaba oculto en un bosque repleto de encantamientos anti-muggles, caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta que llegaron a un claro y al final de este había una puerta de madera.

"¿Quién se atreve a entrar en los dominios de Salen?" pregunto una voz masculina muy grave.

"Te dije que si te encontraba jugando otra vez en la puerta Monic, te mandaría a ordeñar vacas para los Muggles" dijo Quinn con un tono muy severo.

"Lo siento profesora" una voz femenina respondio "No lo volverá a hacer".

"Ábreme y lo discutiremos adentro"

"Pero si le abro, usted me regañara y me hará darle muchas vueltas al campo de fútbol" esta vez el tono sonaba como el hombre de la voz grave.

"Harry Potter viene co... " pero antes de que Quinn pudiera decir una palabra más, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un centenar de jovencitas de distintas edades salieron corriendo hacia el grupo.

"Alto, esperen" Quinn estiro sus brazos hacia el frente y las alumnas se detuvieron por arte de magia "Después podrán pedirle autógrafos al señor Potter, por el momento le enseñare las instalaciones y después cenara, en el transcurso de los siguientes días le podrán pedir autógrafos" y después de decir esto el pequeño grupo regreso a el Instituto

"Wow, tienes un control increíble sobre las alumnas Quinn" le dijo Ginny con una mirada de admiración.

"Claro que va a ejercer control, todo maestro de combate es muy respetado" Ángela dio unos pasos al frente para poner una mano en el hombro de Quinn.

"¿Combate? Nunca e oído de esa materia" Hermione parecía estar confundida y al mismo tiempo deseosa de obtener información de su nuevo descubrimiento.

"Bueno no es una materia común" Quinn suspiro "solamente se da en Tlaloc y Salen, de hecho solo la daba Tlaloc y como competencia Salen adopto la materia hace pocos años, de hecho yo fui la primera en enseñarla"

"Y ¿Quién te enseño a combatir?" pregunto Ron.

"Su ex-esposo" se adelanto a contestar Ángela "de hecho su ex es el profesor de combate de Tlaloc"

"¿Podemos comenzar el recorrido sin hablar de mi vida privada Ángela?" pregunto Quinn claramente molesta con su amiga, Ángela asintió "Bien, esto es mera formalidad pero me encanta decirlo" y tomo un momento para tomar aire y agrego "Bienvenidos al Instituto de las Brujas de Salen" y los guió a través de las puertas.

No era como los demás colegios mágicos en Europa, estaba formado por diferentes edificios de ladrillo naranja muy grandes, parecidos a los del pueblo, Harry pudo contar alrededor de 10 edificios, 7 del mismo tamaño, uno al centro muy grande y otros dos a los lados del mismo, a la izquierda había un campo de fútbol soccer (un deporte Muggle muy famoso en Inglaterra) y a la derecha había varias arenas de combate muy parecidas a las de Sumo, al fondo estaban varios invernaderos y alrededor de ellos había varias flores naranjas.

"Son flores de Zempasuchitl" Explico Quinn "exportadas desde México, como acaba de ser noche de brujas están en su mejor momento"

"Leí sobre ellas" agrego Hermione "es una flor muy rara con propiedades mágicas muy fuertes, además se usa para decorar las tumbas de los seres queridos"

"Si, florecen entre el 31 de Octubre y el 2 de Noviembre y es un espectáculo maravilloso" Quinn dijo esto ultimo con una expresión soñadora

"Oye Quinn ¿Por qué tienen un campo de fútbol y no uno de Quidditch?" le pregunto Krum.

"Bueno como saben el Quidditch no es tan famoso como en Europa, aquí hay dos deportes el Quodpot y el fútbol Muggle, y la verdad nos divertimos más con el fútbol" le respondió Quinn con un tono de nostalgia.

La cena fue muy deliciosa, una vez a la semana el instituto hacia una parrillada en el campo de fútbol, la mayoría de las alumnas aprovecharon para pedirle autógrafos y que posara para fotos, después de un tiempo las alumnas organizaron un mini torneo en honor a la visita de Harry, después de varios partidos Harry entendió más el deporte y lo pudo disfrutar.

Las habitaciones de huéspedes se encontraban en un edificio al noreste del campus, era unas habitaciones muy acogedoras, Harry encontró un lugar muy cómodo cerca de la chimenea y estuvo leyendo un buen rato.

Después de un par de horas, sus amigos y su esposa lo habían dejado solo para que pudiera tener el sueño, realmente el no quería dormir, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, tenia que completar el mensaje para así detener los planes del Maestro.

Harry aun dudaba lo que le había dicho el Maestro sobre sus planes, además la simple excusa de la toma de Hogwarts debe de tener algo más, Harry aun no sabia que, pero de algo de lo que estaba seguro, que sus intenciones deben ser muy peligrosas.

Pasaron otras dos horas y empezaron a pesarle los parpados, las sillas volvían a estar muy cómodas y el fuego parecía hipnotizante, con una sonrisa de triunfo Harry no pudo aguantar más y se durmió.

"Harry, despierta cariño" la voz de su esposa lo llamaba desde las sombras y Harry abrió los ojos.

Ya era de día y la chimenea estaba apagada, Ginny estaba a enfrente de el viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"Cuéntanos la siguiente parte compañero" la voz de Ron salía de algún lugar en la derecha que Harry no podía ver aun.

"Sueño ¿Qué sueño?" pregunto Harry aun despertándose.

"¿El sueño profético, la razón por la cual viajamos al Instituto? Recuerda" Ginny lo dijo con tono irónico.

"No soñé con nada, de hecho según yo serré los ojos y unos segundo después me despertó Ginny" Harry se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

Paso una semana y Harry seguía sin tener ningún sueño, Ginny y los demás le habían dicho que si no lograba nada tenían que probar e ir a Tlaloc, le habían dado como ultimátum hasta esa noche pero aun así Harry no sabia si tendría el sueño.

"¿En que piensas vaquero?" Se acerco Quinn mientras Harry estaba en las gradas del estadio.

"En nada en particular… bueno en algo que no puedo lograr" titubeo Harry.

"¿El sueño?" Harry se sobresalto al oír que Quinn sabia.

"Al parecer eso ya no es un secreto" dijo Harry con ironía.

"Ángela me lo dijo, tenia que darme una buena razón para dejar que 3 hombres durmieran en las instalaciones de Salen y como ella no puede mentirme" Quinn tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción "Y bien ¿Qué pasa con ese sueño?"

"El problema es que no lo tengo, las primeras veces sucedió en la primera o segunda noche, pero ahora tarda mucho y no se si lo vaya a tener" respondió sinceramente.

"Cuando menos lo esperes vendrá, ya lo veras, si no te preocupas el sueño llegara solo" Quinn se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente "Ahora descansa que mañana tenemos un viaje duro que hacer"

"¿Tenemos?" le pregunto Harry sabiendo la respuesta.

"Esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, además van a ver a mi ex y no dejare que los llene de historias locas sobre mi" le dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Espera Quinn, ¿dime como es tu esposo?" Harry había caminado un poco para alcanzarla.

Quinn se detuvo "Es soñador y le gusta pensar que algún día hará una diferencia, a veces parece un niño aunque es muy detallista y amable, te agradara" y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Harry se sentó en las gradas, se estaba poniendo el sol y las estrellas se empezaban a hacer visibles, Harry volteo hacia el cielo y se quedo mirando como surgían las estrellas, después de un tiempo se le canso el cuello y bajo la mirada, pero el ya no estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, el anciano lo veía desde atrás de su escritorio.

Harry, en ausencia de luz, prevalece la oscuridad, ese es el secreto para destruir a las sombras" y saco la Lanza "Debes ir a los 5 grandes pilares del mundo mágico Harry, lo más pronto posible y reunir los fragmentos de la Sociedad" el sonido se perdió "si el regresa, solamente la unión de…" el sonido volvió a irse "recopila los fragmentos, solo así encontraras el secreto para saber tu verdadero..." y Harry abrió los ojos.

Se levanto de inmediato y hecho a correr, tenia que contarles sobre lo que había pasado, tenia que decirles sobre lo siguiente, pero antes de que llegara algo lo detuvo, un extraño encapuchado había aparecido enfrente de el.

"¿Harry Potter?" Una voz masculina salía desde la capucha.

"¿Quién eres? ¡¡Muéstrate!!" le exigió Harry.

"Tienes que escucharme, tengo un mensaje para ti"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el siguiente capitulo conoceremos el mensaje completo y solo para aclarar quienes acompañaba a Harry son Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, Ángela, Quinn, Ron y Viktor a y si alguien tiene dudas de cómo es la escuela de salem, entren a la pagina de Internet de cualquier universidad de EU. Reviews por favor.


	13. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

"¿Harry Potter?" Una voz masculina salía desde la capucha.

"¿Quién eres? ¡¡Muéstrate!!" le exigió Harry.

"Tienes que escucharme, tengo un mensaje para ti"

"¿Mensaje? ¿Quién eres?" Harry no bajo la guardia.

"Mi nombre es" el extraño tardo varios segundos en contestar "Hiro Nakamura, soy del futuro, tengo un mensaje para ti".

"¿Cómo el de la serie?, quien planeo la broma ¿Ron?"

"La chica, tienes que salvarla" el extraño ignoro la pregunta de Harry "Es la única forma de prevenirlo"

"¿Prevenir qué?" Harry decidió seguirle el juego.

"Todo, Escúchame, Héctor, el guerrero, ve con el, el sabrá donde esta, dile que la chica es inglesa y tiene alrededor de 17 años"

"Pero debe haber miles de chicas de esas características"

El extraño negó con la cabeza "El guerrero sabrá quien es, esta chica es única, debe vivir, Harry, esto es lo que esperabas, esto detendrá al Maestro y habrá una esperanza para el futuro, debes ir a México y completar tu sueño, lo más pronto, se el que necesitamos" el extraño comenzó a alejarse.

Harry empezó a alcanzarlo "¡Espera!"

"Salva a la chica, salva al mundo" y el extraño desapareció.

"Espera Hiro, no entiendo, ¡Hiro!" pero era inútil, Hiro se había ido.

Harry no comprendía lo que había pasado, sabia que el extraño había falsificado su identidad, Hiro Nakamura era un personaje de una serie de televisión Muggle de hace 10 años, pero Harry sabia que el extraño no había elegido ese nombre al asar, el extraño había dicho que venia del futuro y que necesitaba que una chica fuera salvada, pero ¿Quién?

Harry siguió caminando hacia el edificio, seguía preguntándose si realmente el extraño era del futuro ¿Cómo había podido regresar? ¿Había usado magia? O ¿alguna tecnología Muggle?, la cabeza de Harry le dolía bastante al no encontrar respuesta.

"Harry ¿Estas bien, te vez muy pálido?" Ginny se acerco corriendo a su esposo.

"Sentarme… necesito… agua" Harry no podía hablar fluido, se sentía muy cansado y muy confundido.

"Harry parece que viste un fantasma ¿Qué paso?" Viktor se había acercado para examinarlo.

Harry no hablo por unos minutos hasta que una frase pasó por su mente "Salva a la chica, salva al mundo"

"¿Qué, es parte del mensaje?" Ron se oía muy confundido.

"Alguien del futuro vino a advertirme, debemos salvar a la chica para prevenirlo" Harry no creía las palabras que salían de su boca.

"¿Prevenir que?" pregunto Ginny colocando sus ojos en dirección con los suyos.

"Todo, debemos ir a México, debo contactar a Héctor el guerrero y detener al Maestro" Harry se había levantado.

"Harry cálmate, estas delirando, lo más que se puede viajar al futuro son unas horas con un giratiempo, esto debe ser una broma" Hermione se había acercado a el.

"De todas formas, debo ir y hablar con Héctor, debo completar el sueño y salvarla, Hiro confía en mi"

"¿Hiro? ¿Hiro Nakamura? ¿El de la serie de televisión? Harry estas delirando, es mejor que descanses" Ginny le tomo la mano.

"No era su verdadero nombre, ¡No estoy loco se lo que vi!, debo salvar a esa chica y evitar que el Maestro consiga su objetivo, ¡Debo detenerlo!" y después de gritar Harry se arrodillo.

"Enviare una lechuza a Héctor para que nos reciba mañana, hablaras con el pero hoy tienes que descansar, saldremos mañana temprano" Quinn había hablado en un tono muy tranquilo.

"Si, tienes que tener el sueño, es el ultimo intento" Fleur se había acercado.

"Ya lo tuve, no hay muchas cosas nuevas, necesito el completo y necesito hablar con Héctor, debemos salir esta noche" Harry había empezado a caminar hacia su recamara cuando un grito lo detuvo.

"¡Harry James Potter!" Ginny estaba al pie de la escalera con sus manos en su cadera "Vas a subir a esa habitación, te pones tu pijama y te duermes, no me importa si un viajero de cualquier maldita época te dio el secreto para la inmortalidad, necesitas descansar y lo harás, ¿entendiste?"

Harry tenia la boca abierta, nunca había visto a su esposa de esa manera y realmente daba miedo "Muy Bien, mañana a primera hora salimos" y se dirigió a su cuarto tratando de no oír las risas ahogadas del piso de abajo.

Era ya la media noche y Héctor no podía dormir, mañana vería a su ex esposa que no veía desde hace 9 años, desde que firmaron su divorcio Héctor había cambiado mucho, antes era un soñador, inclusive se vestía y se peinaba diferente, con un mechón de pelo que le cubría una parte de su rostro, ahora se peinaba completamente hacia atrás, su ropa era gris o negra y su mirada era de siempre concentración.

Sus alumnos lo describían con tres palabras "Un tipo Duro", el siempre les exigía lo máximo de sus capacidades y rara vez se daba el lujo de sonreír en frente de ellos, desde que se separo de Quinn decidió cambiar y dejar de soñar despierto.

Pero ahora su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sus ojos negros estaban relajados igual que todo su rostro, no tenía ganas de estar serio o de arreglarse, estaba demasiado preocupado por algo que había pasado hace una semana.

Héctor estaba en su escritorio leyendo un reporte sobre hechizos defensivos cuando alguien toco su puerta.

"Pase" Héctor indico y la puerta se abrió.

"Héctor Rangel" Un par de figuras encapuchadas entraron en la habitación.

"¿Quién pregunta?" Héctor abrió en silencio un cajón de su escritorio para sacar algo.

"Mi nombre es Albus Potter y esta es mi hermana Lily, venimos del futuro" ambos se quitaron sus capuchas, el hombre tenia el pelo negro, su ojo izquierdo era verde brillante pero su otro ojo era completamente blanco, como si estuviera muerto, justamente sobre ese ojo tenia una cicatriz horizontal que ocupaba parte de su cara, la mujer era pelirroja y muy hermosa, pero se veía pálida y muy cansada.

"¿Del futuro? Pero eso es imposible" Héctor rió "la única forma de que esto fuera real es que ustedes dos fueran…"

"Mage, lo se" Lily lo interrumpió "es porque lo somos"

"El futuro es un lugar oscuro, cuando nuestro padre murió todas las esperanzar del mundo desaparecieron, el mundo entro en una época de sombras gobernada por alguien que no tiene sentimientos por nadie, el Amo, este amo se a encargado en los últimos veinte años de exterminar a la raza mágica, ya quedamos muy pocos, con la Lanza de Longinos el enemigo es…."

"Espera, dijiste ¿la Lanza de Longinos?" Héctor interrumpió a Albus y este asintió.

En ese momento la sangre de Héctor abandono su cabeza y se puso más pálido que in Inferí, el sabia que si el enemigo tenia la Lanza solo significaba una cosa, el había regresado "¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Lily.

"Antes de que apareciera este Amo, ¿hubo alguna desaparición extraña o un secuestro o algo por el estilo?" Héctor tenía que asegurarse que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

"Si, una bruja de 17 años en un centro comercial Muggle ¿Por qué?" en el momento en que Lily le dijo esto Héctor se sintió mal, empezó a marearse, se paro de su silla y empezó a caminar, estaba muy confundido.

"¿Eso que significa? ¡Contéstame!" Albus le grito e hizo que Héctor reaccionara con ira, lo tomo de su ropa y lo estampo en la pared.

"No entiendes nada niño, ustedes se enfrentan a un mal lejos de su imaginación, a alguien sin emociones, este ser es capaz de todo y con la Lanza en su poder tiene al mundo en sus manos, ustedes no pueden hacer nada, todos moriremos" Héctor estaba realmente aterrado.

"¿De que hablas?" Albus hablaba con un hilo de voz y Héctor lo soltó.

"Este Amo no es un mago normal, ni siquiera es un Mage, esta "bestia" es un ser con capacidades más haya de su imaginación, los Muggles tienen una versión para niños de el, lo llaman el Diablo, este ser a obtenido muchos nombres alrededor de las generaciones de Magos" se llevo una mano a sus ojos "Estamos perdidos".

"¿Que tiene que ver la chica con todo esto?" Lily pregunto, su tono de voz era muy alarmado.

"Esta "bestia" no existe en nuestro mundo de forma física, es más una sombra que pasea por el mundo, pero cada 10,00 años se abre una oportunidad para que el recobre su cuerpo físico, pero necesita sacrificios para su ritual" volteo para verlos a los ojos "Debemos salvar a la chica, sin ese sacrificio el ritual no puede completarse".

"Pero, no sabemos nada sobre ella, lo único que sabemos es que es inglesa y que en estos momentos debe tener alrededor de 17 años" Albus sonaba muy desesperado.

"Por eso no te preocupes, tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje a mi apartamento en la ciudad, con eso la localizaremos, mientras ustedes tienen que ir a hablar con su padre" Héctor se dirigió a su escritorio y saco algunas cosas.

"¿Estas loco? No podemos llegar con nuestro padre y decirle que va a morir, lo podía traumar" Lily se había acercado a su escritorio.

"No quiero que le digan eso, quiero que hablen solamente con el, debe de estar solo cuando lo contacten, díganle que debe salvar a una chica inglesa de 17 años, que yo sabré donde esta, se supone que ellos deben llegar en pocos días para que complete su sueño, díganle que se trata sobre detener el maestro, dile que tu nombre es" Héctor pensó un nombre falso y se le ocurrió uno muy bueno "Hiro Nakamura y justamente antes de irte, dile esto "Salva a la chica, salva al mundo"".

"¿Debo de decirle que vengo del futuro?" Albus también se había acercado a el.

"Si, y si mal no me equivoco entenderá el mensaje, después de que le den el mensaje vengan a verme y planearemos la segunda parte del plan" Héctor saco lo que buscaba y lo metió al bolsillo de su túnica.

"¿Cuál es la segunda parte del plan?" pregunto Lily.

"Salvar a su padre, ¿no era eso por lo que habían venido?" y sin decir una palabra más los tres salieron del despacho.

Hoy en la tarde había regresado, tenia la información sobre la chica y estaba esperando a que los "Viajeros" (como el los llamaba) llegaran, tenia que hablar con ellos sobre algo que el había olvidado.

Alguien toco la puerta de su despacho y el grito "Adelante".

Entraron Albus y Lily, esta vez ellos no estaban cubiertos y se veían muy cansados "¿le dieron el mensaje?" pregunto Héctor tan pronto como se sentaron en el sofá de su despacho.

"Si, y al parecer si nos creyó" Respondió Albus con una mirada cansada.

"y bien ¿Cuál es tu plan para salvar a nuestro padre?" le pregunto Lily con un tono de ironía.

"Antes de eso necesito preguntarte algo ¿Cuándo fue secuestrada esta chica?" Esta información era valiosa para Héctor.

"21 de Noviembre" Héctor vio la cara de Albus, parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo "¿Qué día es hoy?

"La madrugada del 19 de Noviembre, no tenemos mucho tiempo para actuar pero eso no es la razón de nuestra reunión" Héctor se sentó en una silla cercana "Solo hay una cosa que puede salvar a su padre de ser asesinado por el Maestro, lo entrenare".

"No seria más fácil evitar que peleara con el Maestro" Lily parecía muy preocupada.

"Si hubieran llegado antes, le escribí a mi amiga Ángela, ella esta viajando con ellos en este momento y me contó que muchos magos murieron cuando robaron la Lanza, Potter querrá venganza y ese idiota tiene un conflicto de Héroe que…"

"¡No hables así de mi padre, no te lo permitiré!" Albus se levanto y saco su varita apuntando a su corazón.

"Niño guarda eso, sabes bien que puedo quitártela y hechizarte antes de que digas _Des"_ Albus se sentó a regañadientes "lo más que se puede hacer es hacerlo capaz de hacerle frente a el Maestro".

"¿Y cuando lo comenzaras a entrenar?" Lily estaba más clamada que su hermano.

"Después de que salvemos a la chica, lo entrenare día y noche pero ahora la prioridad es salvar a la chica".

"Hay algo que creo que debamos decirte, algunas cosas no están pasando como deberían" Albus arrastraba las palabras exageradamente.

"¿Qué cosas?"

"En nuestra historia, nuestros padres viajan solos a las escuelas, además, recupero el anillo de Sorvolo, creemos que el mismo día en el que recupero al varita de Saúco" Albus dijo lo ultimo con mucha preocupación.

"¿Ustedes son los únicos Mage que pueden viajar?" Héctor tenía una teoría pero había que confirmarla.

"No, a nosotros nos entrenaron para viajar, también a mi hermano pero el murió hace 3 años" el tono de Lily lo hacia pensar que no le gustaba hablar del tema "¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que alguien más pudo haber viajado pero si me dicen que no, solo hay que suponer que el tiempo se modifico cuando viajaron" Héctor estaba tan seguro de esto pero confiaba en ellos.

"Pero tu antes de viajar nos dijiste que el tiempo era muy difícil de modificar si se viajaban pocos años, para que un evento menor afecte el curso del tiempo tendríamos que viajar más de un millón de años"

"así es, por eso les costara trabajo cambiar el futuro" Héctor se levanto "Ahora tienen que regresar, cuando regresen a su línea de tiempo su cuerpo se vera afectado por los cambios que hicieron, sus memorias no se modificaran pero tendrán nuevos recuerdos de los últimos 20 años, ya han hacho suficiente aquí, yo me encargare de lo demás"

Los dos se levantaron "Muy Bien, si todo salio bien te vendremos a visitar…"

"¡No!, no pueden hacer eso, si nos dicen que pasara podrían crear una fisura y el tiempo se vería muy afectado, miren si realmente me quieren visitar háganlo después de que Harry derrote al maestro" Héctor se acerco a Albus y le puso una mano en su hombro "Los veré después".

"Esperemos que cuando nos veamos, el futuro sea un lugar mejor" le dijo Lily.

"Yo también espero es, yo también" y sin decir más los hermanos cerraron sus ojos y desaparecieron de su despacho.

"Muy bien, Héctor nos debe de estar esperando en la salida del Aeropuerto" Quinn los guiaba entre el mar de personas.

"¿Siempre esta así de lleno este aeropuerto?" Pregunto Harry después de esquivar por centimentros a una pareja.

"De hecho esta casi vació, deberías venir cuando todos quieren salir de vacaciones" Quinn sonrió.

"¿Cuántas personas viven en esta ciudad?" Ron pregunto con un tono irónico.

"Un poco más de 20 millones, no es nada ¿verdad?" respondió Ángela con ironía.

Acababan de llegar a la Ciudad de México, Héctor había contestado la lechuza diciendo que los esperaría afuera del aeropuerto de la ciudad de México, después el los llevaría hacia el transporte que los llevaría a la escuela., Quinn no le había dicho nada a Héctor sobre el viajero del futuro.

"Muy bien, hay esta" Ángela señalo a un hombre recargado en una camioneta negra.

"¿Segura que es el?, no se parece a mi ex marido" Quinn se veía muy confundida.

"No lo has visto desde hace nueve años, cambio mucho, ahora es una especie de rebelde" y por lo que podía ver Harry era cierto, su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás de una forma casi perfecta, llevaba ropas negras y tenia una mirada que lo hacia parecer enojado, también parecía que no se había rasurado en varios días.

"¡Hey, tu, el chico malo!" Ángela le gritó

Cuando Héctor volteo una sonrisa se le ilumino en el rostro "¿Y que si lo soy?"

"Me alegro de verte" Ángela lo abrazo y el le devolvió el abrazo "Hace años que no te veo".

"Hace casi un año, por cierto mi mamá te agradece por esa receta, le salvaste la vida" y se acerco al grupo "La vieja pandilla" y saludo a Fleur, después a Viktor y justo cuando tenia que saludar a Quinn dio una voltereta y la esquivo "Ustedes deben ser Ron y Hermione Weasley, encantado" y saludo a los dos por separado " y por fin conozco a Ginny y a su famoso marido Harry Potter" saludo a Ginny y cuando iba a saludar a Harry el solo pudo decir cuatro palabras.

"¿Quién es la chica?" Harry no podía soportar un segundo más sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La cara de Héctor cambio por completo "No olvides tus modales Potter, primero completaras tu sueño y después hablaremos sobre el futuro, ¿no lo crees mas conveniente?" el apretón de manos fue especialmente fuerte "Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos para que el cicatrizado tenga el sueño".

"Tiene un genio de los mil demonios" le susurro Harry a Quinn.

"Dímelo a mi, fui su esposa por 7 años y ni siquiera me dice Hola" Quinn le susurro más molesta que el.

"No te lo mereces" Héctor dijo en voz alta mientras subía al auto.

"A si, olvide su oído de murciélago" Quinn puso mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra.

El camino hacia la estación de metro fue muy interesante, Harry observo que Héctor tenia un gran dominio sobre el volante y el podría asegurar que si el no hubiera estado conduciendo, hubieran llegado al menos una hora más tarde.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un parque de diversiones abandonado, junto al parque había una fuente con cinco serpientes gigantes "No recuerdo esta entrada" Ángela parecía un poco preocupada.

"Es nueva, la pusimos hace un par de años porque la anterior era un poco complicada de llegar" Héctor camino hacia lo que parecía ser una entrada trasera de uno de los juegos, solamente que no era eso.

Cuando los nueve entraron Harry sintió que había entrado a un castillo, era un vestíbulo enorme de colores rojos y verdes, en las paredes estaba pintado lo que Harry reconoció como el calendario Azteca, una reliquia profética de Magos Mexicas.

"Muy bien, el metro nos llevara a la escuela, esta se encuentra cerca de una selva al sureste de aquí, nos tardaremos un par de horas en llegar" Anuncio Héctor señalando un tren con los mismos colores que el vestíbulo.

El viaje fue tan largo como Héctor había anunciado, el tren de Tlaloc era casi igual que el metro para Salem, la única diferencia eran los colores y que la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo entre Héctor y Quinn, se nota que son ex esposos, pensó Harry viéndolos dándose la espalda.

Cuando salieron de la estación Harry pudo sentir el fuerte calor que azotaba la selva, al parecer Héctor sabia que haría calor y traía puesta ropa ligera, pero Harry quien traía un abrigo tuvo que quitárselo para soportar el calor.

Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos por un camino marcado entre los árboles hasta que llegaron a unas enormes puertas de madera con el símbolo de la escuela.

"Bienvenidos al Colegio para magos de Tlaloc," Dijo Héctor con desgane "ahora abre la puerta Sergio antes de que te obligue a hacerlo"

"Te hice decirlo" una voz masculina salio de las puertas y estas se abrieron revelando la escuela.

La escuela era muy diferente a cualquiera que Harry había visto antes, los edificios parecían pirámides antiguas Mayas, Harry le recordó mucho cuando visito antiguas estructuras Griegas y Mayas en una misión hace muchos años.

"Aproximadamente Tlaloc se fundo hace 2 mil años por magos astrólogos toltecas, en esos tiempos se creía que la enseñanza del cielo era exclusiva para hombres con "habilidades de los Dioses"" Explico Héctor "Después de un tiempo los Aztecas dominaron la región y la escuela se dedico a las artes del combate" señalo unas arenas parecidas a las de Salem "Ahora como tradición solo admitimos a Magos, la mayoría de nuestros egresados terminan siendo Justicieros"

"¿Qué es un Justiciero?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Son la policía del Consejo Internacional de Magos, son como la INTERPOL Muggle" Héctor indico y siguieron caminando hasta que un niño los detuvo.

"Profesor Rangel, tenemos una pregunta, unos chicos de 6 dicen que usted no podría ganarle a cuatro hombres a la vez, pero mi amigo y yo decimos que usted si pue…" Héctor callo al niño con una mano y le asintió con la cabeza "Gracias profesor" y el niño se alejo.

"¿Quieren venir a ver esto?" todos asintieron "Bien, síganme" y los guió hasta los campos de batalla, hay había cuatro chicos mayores y dos más pequeños, uno era el que había ido por el "entonces ¿no creen que pueda con 4 a la vez?"

"Lo siento profesor pero ni usted puede con cuatro" el chico más alto había hablado.

"Muy bien Thomas, tu y tus amigos escojan sus armas y probemos tu teoría" Héctor chorreaba auto confianza por todos sus poros, hizo un movimiento rápido y saco de su cintura un bastón pequeño que creció dos metros cuando lo saco.

"Oh por Dios, eso es un Kudo" Hermione chillo detrás de el.

"Así es, en Tlaloc y en Salem es obligatorio tener uno de esos" hablo Quinn "solamente hay 5 artistas de Kudo en el mundo, uno vive aquí y hace todos los de los alumnos y otra vive en Salem y prepara todos los de las alumnas".

"Si eso esta bien pero ¿Qué es un Kudo?" Ron pregunto con un tono irónico.

"Un Kudo" se acerco Héctor "es un arma mágica muy poderosa, se hace sobre pedido y puede tomar cualquier forma que su portador desee, su fabricación es parecida a la de las varitas, mi Kudo y mi varita tienen la misma madera y el mismo núcleo" con un movimiento lo transformo en una espada "y también puede realizar hechizos pero es más cómodo tener una varita para la mayoría de los hechizos y un Kudo para pelear" y sin decir más Héctor se acero a la arena.

Las siguientes imágenes que pasaron por los ojos de Harry solo podían describirse con una palabra, Extraordinario, Héctor se coloco en medio de la Arena mientras los cuatro muchachos lo rodeaban y sin previo aviso comenzaron su ataque contra Héctor, rápidamente esquivo a dos y usando su Kudo detuvo a los otros dos, después con un rápido movimiento tiro a un muchacho de una patada mientras que con el Kudo golpeaba las piernas de otro, después giro el Kudo entre sus dedos y reboto un par de hechizos en contra de sus atacantes, uno de ellos se acerco por detrás pero Héctor lo esquivo fácilmente mientras lo golpeo en la espalda, después usando su Kudo como garrocha salto por encima de tres muchachos y los tiro golpeando sus piernas, justamente atrás de el, el muchacho que había hablado antes había trasformado su Kudo en espada y justamente cuando iba a golpearlo, Héctor puso su Kudo en su Axila y disparo un hechizo que golpeo en el pecho al muchacho y lo hizo volar varios metros.

"Antes de poner en practica una teoría Thomas, entrena más duro" y salio de la Arena con una enorme sonrisa.

"Vaya, al parecer has mejorado mucho en tu combate" Quinn se había acercado a Héctor.

"Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste" Héctor guardo su Kudo sin voltearla a ver.

"Yo no me fui" Quinn empezaba a enojarse.

"Claro que no, tu necesitabas tiempo" y se volteo hacia el grupo "los llevare a sus habitaciones" y les hizo señas de que lo siguieran.

Ya era de noche y Harry se encontraba en un sillón de su cuarto, Héctor le había dicho que no importase la hora que fuera, cuando tuviera el sueño lo fuera a ver de inmediato, su esposa y sus amigos lo habían dejado para que pudiera esta relajado.

Después de unos minutos los parpados empezaron a pesarle, el sillón empezó a sentirse cómodo y la chimenea volvía a ser hipnotizante, Harry sabia lo que venia, sabia que el final de su odisea por las escuelas estaba cerca, con una sonrisa Harry cerro sus ojos listo para recibir el mensaje.

"Harry, en ausencia de luz, prevalece la oscuridad, ese es el secreto para destruir a las sombras" y saco la Lanza "Debes ir a los 5 grandes pilares del mundo mágico Harry, lo más pronto posible y reunir los fragmentos de la Sociedad de los Mage, juntos ustedes podrán detener a la bestia, si el regresa, solamente la unión de sus poderes lo podrá erradicar de la tierra, recopila los fragmentos, solo así encontraras el secreto para saber tu verdadero poder y poder liberarlo al 100" y Harry abrió los ojos.

Harry estaba muy confundido, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, debía ir y hablar con Héctor, así que hecho a correr hacia donde le había dicho que estaba su despacho, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el tenia que saber quien era esta chica, tenia que salvarla, tenia que prevenirlo todo…

Harry llego a la puerta y toco, pudo oír varias voces que se callaron cuando el toco la puerta, "pasa" le dijo la voz de Héctor y el entro.

En el cuarto estaban su esposa, Ron y Hermione, en un par de sillas a la derecha estaban Viktor, Fleur y Quinn, apoyada en la ventana estaba Ángela y Héctor estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

"Siéntate, tenemos que hablar" Héctor le indico la silla vacía delante de su escritorio.

"Es hora de que te digamos la verdad" Ángela se separo de la ventana.

"Hace 37 años se realizo una profecía, la cual hablaba sobre un recién nacido que seria capaz de derrotar al señor tenebroso" Héctor estaba más serio de lo normal.

"Y eso que tiene que ver, la profecía se cumplió, acabe con Voldemort" Harry no sabia a donde iba eso.

"El problema es Harry, que esa profecía hacia referencia a ti, pero no a Voldemort, a alguien mucho peor que el"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posiblemente deje de sacar capítulos tan constantemente, pero no abandonare la historia, tratare de escribirlo en mis ratos libres para así tenerlos al corriente, el próximo capitulo espero sacarlo en un par de días y después tardare alrededor de una semana en sacar el otro, así que les pido paciencia.

Por cierto si alguien no llega a entender algo de la historia (que ya haya escrito) solamente escríbame un Review y con gusto aclarare las dudas.


	14. Mage

"Hace 37 años se realizo una profecía, la cual hablaba sobre un recién nacido que seria capaz de derrotar al señor tenebroso" Héctor estaba más serio de lo normal.

"Y eso que tiene que ver, la profecía se cumplió, acabe con Voldemort" Harry no sabia a donde iba eso.

"El problema es Harry, que esa profecía hacia referencia a ti, pero no a Voldemort, a alguien mucho peor que el"

"¿De que hablas?", Voldemort era el señor oscuro, el me marco como su igual, y yo lo derrote" Harry estuvo a punto de levantarse, no podía quedarse tranquilo mientras alguien le estaba diciendo que todo lo que sufrió, las perdidas que se dieron para protegerlo eran en vano, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, sus padres, todos murieron por la profecía y ahora le estaban diciendo que todo fue en error, Harry no lo permitiría.

"Voldemort tomo ese nombre pero el no lo creo, al oír la profecía creía que se trataba de el, pero cometió un error, un error que le costo la vida a muchos y arruino varias, así que en vez de quererme golpear en la cara mejor cálmate y escúchame, tengo que explicarte todo" Héctor seguía calmado.

"¿Cómo supiste que te quería golpear?" Harry estaba extrañado, solo Dumbledore había adivinado una vez lo que el quería hacer.

"Has mejorado mucho en oclumancia pero te falta mucho" Héctor suspiro "Harry, hace mucho tiempo, de hecho antes de que el tiempo fuera medido, existió un mago muy poderoso, el creo la lanza y con esta estuvo a un paso de conquistar el mundo, tiene muchos nombres pero el más común era "Señor oscuro o de las tinieblas" Voldemort tomo este nombre para el casi al mismo tiempo que tomo el de Voldemort"

"Pero" el tono de Ginny era muy severo "este mago vivió hace muchos años, ¿Por qué alguien hizo una profecía diciendo que Harry lo derrotaría?".

"Este mago no era como los demás, este mago era un Mage" Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry tenían cara de no saber nada pero los demás comprendían muy bien esa palabra, Héctor se dio cuenta y explico "En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas, Personas no mágicas y personas mágicas, esto es lo que todos saben, pero no es así, hay un tercer tipo de personas muy raras, los magos pueden controlar magia mediante varitas, tienen esa habilidad en cambio un Mage es parte de la magia, un Mage es capaz de controlar la magia con solo pensarlo (con el debido entrenamiento), la magia hace su voluntad, ellos no necesitan varitas, la magia fluye por sus dedos como su propia sangre, ellos son uno con la magia, eso es un Mage, es Magia, es Magia que camina y habla, es Magia pura, aunque también hay Mitad Mage, estas personas tienen ciertas cualidades para la magia, siempre son muy talentosos y lo atribuyen a otras habilidades, no tienen poderes de un Mage completo pero son más poderosos que un mago común".

"No entiendo algo" Ron parecía muy confundido "¿Cuál es la diferencia con un Mago? ¿Podemos manipular magia, esta en nosotros?"

"Si y No" Héctor sonrió "Ustedes necesitan varitas como un Muggle necesita un avión para volar, los Mage no tienen esa dificultad, con solo pensarlo una rata se convierte en una tetera, sin palabras mágicas" Héctor observo que seguían sin entender "Si yo le digo a la Magia salte, me pregunta ¿Qué tan alto?"

"¿Tu eres un Mage?" Harry se acababa de dar cuenta.

"No solo yo, también Viktor, Fleur, Ángela y Quinn y por supuesto tu también, juntos somos la Sociedad de los Mage" Héctor dijo esto con mucho orgullo.

"¿Pero nunca pude hacer magia sin varita? Yo creo que te equivocaste" Harry recordó que había hecho inflar a su tía pero muchos magos que no podían controlar sus emociones.

Héctor se limito a reír, saco su varita y apunto a Quinn "Avada Kedavra" un rayo de color verde salio y golpea a Quinn en el pecho y la mando a volar al otro lado del despacho.

"¡Héctor!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ángela parecía estar muy enojada.

"Lo necesitaba, además ella me lo deb…" pero Héctor no pudo continuar porque otro rayo de color verde lo golpeo en el pecho y lo estampo en contra de su escritorio.

"Yo no te debo nada idiota" Quinn estaba apuntando a Héctor con la varita.

"Por las barbas de Merlín" Ginny no sabia que decir estaba impresionada.

"Ángela despiértalo para que siga explicando" le dijo Krum con una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja.

Ángela se acerco y murmuro "Enervarte" y Héctor se levanto de golpe "Muy bien, me lo merecía" Héctor estaba sonriendo igual que Krum.

"Me podría alguien decir que diablos esta pasando aquí, se acaban de lanzar maldiciones asesinas y pues" Dijo Ron señalando a los dos.

"Esa es la prueba de que eres un Mage Harry, nosotros tenemos muchas habilidades, además de poder "hacer" magia sin varita también podemos volar sin escobas, usar lo que los Muggles llaman Telekinesia, también es difícil hacernos caer, como viste el Avada Kedavra apenas funciono como un Desmaius para nosotros, por eso sobreviviste dos veces, tu eres un Mage y esa es la prueba" Héctor había regresado a su escritorio.

"Pero el Desmaius me afecta como los demás" Harry no quería creer eso.

"Eso es mental, te digo que necesitas entrenamiento y si no me crees te hecho la maldición para que veas" Héctor lo amenazo con la varita.

"¿Estas diciendo que el sacrificio de mis padres fue innecesario?" Harry pensó eso después de que supo que era inmune a la maldición, si sus padres hubieran sabido posiblemente estarían con el, posiblemente tendría hermanos.

"No, nunca dije eso, al morir tus padres te dieron las armas para acabar con Voldemort, con el sacrificio de tu madre la maldición reboto contra el y lo debilito y gracias a tus poderes de Mage no te mato, esa cicatriz es la señal de la entrada de el alma de Voldemort en tu cuerpo, por eso te dolía, sin esa protección hubieras muerto ya que Voldemort se hubiera dado cuenta que la maldición no te hacia nada y hubiera optado por otros métodos efectivos" Héctor bajo la varita.

"los Mage ¿pueden viajar en el tiempo?" la voz de Hermione los hizo reaccionar.

"Si, los que los visitaron eran Mage, es una habilidad que no todos los Mage pueden dominar y es muy difícil y peligrosa" Héctor dijo esto de un modo que no se notara que el nunca lo había podido hacer.

"¿Los que los visitaron?, pero solo era uno el que me hablo, eso quiere decir que… ¿Sabes quienes eran los que me vieron?" Harry sin darse cuenta se había levantado de su silla.

Héctor dudo por un momento en decirle la verdad pero después decidió que era lo correcto "Cuando un Mage y una Mitad Mage tienen hijos, estos serán Mage completos, tus hijos lo son"

Harry comprendió al instante lo que Héctor le quería decir "Ginny es Mitad Mage ¿verdad?"

"No tengo la menor duda" Susurro Héctor.

"Quien era ¿era James?" Harry necesitaba saber cual de sus hijos lo había visto, cual de sus hijos había viajado para cambiar el futuro, ¿Era horrible el futuro? Y ¿Por qué no había viajado el? ¿Qué no había podido dominar la magia de tiempo o acaso el estaba…?

"Eran Albus y Lily, ella se parece mucho a Ginny y el es idéntico a ti, viajaron 20 años, ellos tienen 29 y 31 respectivamente" en ese momento Harry recordó algo.

"La chica, tenemos que salvarla" Harry había puesto énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"Primero, terminare mi historia" Héctor cerro los ojos y recordó donde se había quedado "El señor oscuro tenia un poder increíble y con la Lanza era indestructible, la raza mágica estuvo a punto de la extinción hasta que seis Mage se enfrentaron a el y lo lograron derrotar pero el mago no murió, después de su caída se hizo una profecía que indicaba que cada Diez mil años se abriría un portal que le preemitiría obtener otra vez su cuerpo físico, así que los Mage que lo derrotaron decidieron formar la Sociedad de los Mage y con un hechizo poderoso se aseguraron que cada Diez mil años sus descendientes se encargarían de evitar que este evento ocurriera, en este salón están reunidos los 6 descendientes de estos Mage".

"¿El maestro es el señor Oscuro?" pregunto Harry

"No, el es solo la marioneta del Oscuro" dijo Héctor en tono serio.

"No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue derrotado pero no murió?" Hermione sonaba muy reocupada.

"Cuando el Señor Oscuro fue separado de su Lanza, su cuerpo físico dejo de existir pero su esencia no, le paso algo parecido a lo que le paso a Voldemort después de que la maldición choco contra el, excepto de que el Señor Oscuro no tenia ningún Horrocrux…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes de los Horrocruxes, como sabes que yo era un Horrocrux, como sabes todo eso?" Harry tomo a Héctor por la túnica.

"¿Alguien te a dicho que eres malo en Oculmancia? Cualquiera puede leer tu mente y más un Mage como yo" después de que Héctor dijo esto Harry lo soltó "De hecho creo que Voldemort no solo creo sus Horrocruxes para ser "inmortal" si no que los creo para contener a el señor Oscuro, al verdadero"

"¿De que hablas?" Harry estaba realmente confundido.

"El señor Oscuro tiene una gran habilidad, puede unirse a alguien y fusionarse con el alma de esta persona para así darle el poder que necesita, al parecer el alma de Voldemort y el Señor oscuro estaban unidas, yo creo que desde su nacimiento el Señor Oscuro vio que este niño podría ser lo que el necesitara, descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, huérfano y sin nadie que le importara, al parecer de alguna forma Voldemort descubrió que estaba en su cuerpo y empezó a encerrarlo en los Horrocruxes junto con su propia Alma, por un tiempo funciono pero algo salio mal, tu y Dumbledore empezaron a destruir a los Horrocruxes y empezaron (sin saberlo) a despertar a esta bestia dormida, cuando mataste a Voldemort esta se despertó, han pasado 10,000 años desde la ultima vez, ahora empezara a reunir los ingredientes para su ritual y tratara de empezar otra era de oscuridad en el mundo"

"¿Qué ritual?" Harry estaba cada vez más aterrado por lo que oía.

"Tu presenciaste uno parecido, cuando Voldemort recupero su cuerpo uso una variante del ritual del "Necromante", este ritual necesita de cuatro ingredientes para poder regresarle su cuerpo al Oscuro, Necesita carne de Dragón, una pluma de Fénix, estos ingredientes son sencillos por lo que es más fácil obtenerlos, no dudo que el maestro ya los tenga en su poder o este a punto, también necesitara un cabello de Mage, no me preocupa porque todos los Mage en el mundo están reunidos aquí, sus hijos no cuentan" señalo a Harry y a Ginny "Porque son vírgenes, su alma no a sido "Mancillada" así que no le sirven al Oscuro, y el ultimo ingrediente es el peor y el más importante, sangre, varios litros de sangre, de alguien que es Mitad Mage, de preferencia una chica"

"¿Sabes quien es verdad? Debemos de salvarla, si mis hijos viajaron al pasado para salvar a esta chica, lo menos que puedo hacer es lo que ellos me pidieron" Harry había tomado los hombros de Héctor casi ¿rogándole?

"No lo se aun pero lo sabré" y se acerco a un gabinete y saco un libro que se veía muy viejo "Este es el libro del Ragnarok, este libro mantiene un registro de cada una de las personas que nace con algún rastro de Mage en su sangre, ya sea mitad o completo, pero no lo puedo abrir, necesito que los miembros de la sociedad estén juntos"

"Reúne los fragmentos…" Harry susurro "¡Ahora entiendo, nosotros somos los fragmentos!"

"Ese es el nombre de los miembros" y coloco el libro en la mesa "todos pongan una mano en el libro".

Los seis Mage se colocaron alrededor del escritorio y colocaron sus manos en el libro, en el momento en el que el último toco el libro este se abrió de par en par.

"Muy bien" Héctor tomo el libro y empezó a ojearlo rápidamente, de repente se detuvo en una pagina y empezó a buscar con su dedo, justamente cuando se detuvo todo el color de su rostro desapareció, parecía como si se hubiera desangrado en un segundo.

"Héctor ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto Ángela acercándose a el pero antes de que ella llegara, el soltó el libro y este cayo al suelo.

"Debemos irnos ya, debemos ir a Londres" Héctor susurro, se levanto rápido y empezó a tambalearse.

"Héctor ¿Quién es?" Fleur se había acercado y lo había tomado por los hombros temiendo lo peor.

"Tu hija, Victorie" en el momento en que Héctor dijo esto Fleur tomo el mismo color que el.

"Debemos irnos a Londres, debemos protegerla" Héctor corrió hacia su escritorio y arranco un cajón y empezó a hurgar en su contenido, después de un minuto saco una bolsa negra, metió la mano en ella y saco 4 bastones pequeños en fundas de cuero (N/H: imagínense el báculo sagrado de Goku) "Tomen" les dijo y le dio uno a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron "Son sus Kudo, los mande a hacer después de que llegaron, después les enseñare a usarlos, no tenemos tiempo".

"¿y como nos vamos a ir?" Ron pregunto mientras examinaba su Kudo.

"Usaremos la desaparición, yo como maestro la puedo usar en los terrenos de la escuela" dijo Héctor mientras intentaba volver a poner en su lugar el cajón.

"Pero no podemos usar la aparición conjunta, estas muy lejos" Ginny sonaba muy preocupada.

"Eso no es problema si eres un Mage" Dijo Héctor mientras tomaba de la mano a Fleur y la devolvía a la realidad "Necesito que todos me toquen" y se coloque en medio de ellos.

Harry puso una mano en su hombro y vio como Héctor cerraba los ojos para desaparecer, pero algo salio mal, de repente su cara se lleno con una expresión de dolor intensa y un grito desgarrador lleno el cuarto, Héctor abrió los ojos y Harry pudo ver que sus pupilas no estaban, después de un minuto Héctor se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse.

Todos trataron de detenerlo pero era imposible, Héctor gritaba como si le estuvieran lanzando algo peor que el crucio, sus ojos estaban blancos al igual que sus nudillos, su rostro estaba anormalmente rojo y empezaba a sudar frió.

Después de un minuto simplemente dejo de gritar y se quedo quieto, después abrió los ojos y solo pudo decir tres palabras "No…desaparecer…maldición" y cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más.

Héctor despertó pero no abrió sus ojos, sentía como alguien le pasa un paño húmedo por la frente, por la suavidad de las manos Héctor supo que era una mujer, "Que no sea Quinn, que no sea Quinn" pensó Héctor con todas sus fuerzas.

Héctor abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa no era Quinn quien le pasaba el paño "¿Hermione?".

"Vaya al fin despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados" Hermione lo ayudo a sentarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ya deberían estar en Inglaterra" Héctor sentía ganas de vomitar pero su entrenamiento lo ayudaba a aguantar… por un tiempo.

"No podíamos dejarte aquí en ese estado" Héctor le dirigió una mirada que el sabia que le haría decir la verdad "además porqué es día feriado los vuelos privados se cancelaron".

"Pero si el día feriado es mañana, hoy no…" Héctor se dio cuenta de algo "¿Cuándo estuvo dormido?"

"Casi un día" Hermione sonaba muy preocupada "¿Porque le dijiste todo a Harry, todo sobre la sociedad?"

"Necesitaba saberlo" dijo Héctor mientras intentaba levantarse sin éxito.

"Tu me dijiste que no le dirías sobre el ritual o sobre la profecía o sobre el nexo de Voldemort y el Oscuro, recuerdo a la perfección tu ultima carta" Hermione hablaba tan rápido que Héctor apenas podía entenderla "¿Qué paso que te hizo cambiar de opinión?".

"Los viajeros del tiempo, al saber que podría salvar a la chica me uní a ellos y decidí contarle todo, no hay más" dijo Héctor con el tono más sarcástico que encontró para que no notara…

"Mientes, inclusive en tus cartas se cuando mientes, ¿a que venían realmente los viajeros?"

"A salvar a su padre, Harry esta muerto en el futuro"

En ese momento Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito "¿Por qué no se lo dices?"

"No puedo, si sabe que va a morir es posible que entre en una depresión y necesito entrenarlo" Héctor dijo esto mientras fallaba con su segundo intento de ponerse de pie.

"¿Vas a entrenarlo?" Hermione no creía lo que acababa de oír, Héctor era muy extraño en cuestión de compartir sus conocimientos de Mage, esto lo sabía por lo que había hablado con Viktor y Fleur.

"Mira, si por alguna razón el Oscuro logra regresar, el es nuestra única esperanza, por eso lo entrenare para que cuando tenga que pelear con el Maestro pueda tener una pelea digna" Héctor desistió y solamente se quedo sentado.

"La visita te afecto tanto que tuviste que decir toda la verdad, estoy impresionada"

"Ojala que tu tengas una, así podrías decir al verdad y contarle a Ron y a Harry que tu…"

"Ya hemos platicado Héctor, el mismo tema en varias cartas y sigo dándote la misma respuesta" Hermione se cruzo de brazos.

"Y yo te digo la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué te haces esto Jane?" Héctor le dirigió una mirada de preocupación "llevas más de 20 años ocultando la verdad, eso al final te hará mucho daño".

"Cuando llegue el momento, ahora lo importante es irnos de aquí, tendremos que tomar el metro y después ir al aeropuerto, saldremos a la 1 de la mañana de aquí para llegar alrededor de las 12:00" (N/H: no se cuanto se haga de México a Inglaterra así que solo lo supongo)

"Necesitamos apresurarnos, Victorie será atacada el 21 de Noviembre y no se a que hora, pero creo que será en la tarde así que tendremos tiempo para llegar y ponerla a salvo, ahora dame la mochila que esta en mi escritorio"

Hermione se acerco y se la dio, Héctor metió la mano y saco una botellita de color morado, le quito el tapón y se la bebió toda, en ese momento sintió como si su cuerpo se llenara de una energía curativa, de inmediato se levanto y se dirijo a Hermione "Eso será suficiente para unas 24 horas, ahora necesitamos movernos y rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo" ambos salieron del despacho.

El camino por tren fue muy callado, Héctor se dedico a revisar que su mochila estuviera completa, pociones, talismanes, Shurikens (para algo sirvió su viaje a Japón), vendajes mágicos, parecía que se estaba preparando para la guerra y por lo que creía Héctor, así era.

"¿Por qué crees que no te pudiste aparecer?" la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Una maldición global, se necesita un gran poder para colocarla además del pequeño detalle de ser Mage" le dijo con una sonrisa de ironía.

"¿Pero dijiste que...?"

"Que todos los Mage estaban en ese cuarto, mentí" Hermione levanto una ceja "Tengo la teoría de que el Maestro es un Mage, de hecho encontré algo extraño en el libro peo no quiero hacer conjeturas, pero el Maestro tiene más cosas que esconder que su verdadero nombre" Héctor sonrió pero antes de que Hermione le preguntara que era lo que pensaba el cambio de tema "y bien ¿En donde se están quedando tus hijos y los de Fleur?".

"En la casa de Harry, el mismo protegió la casa con poderosos encantamientos, ni la Lanza seria capaz de encontrarlos" Dijo Hermione un poco molesta por no poder preguntarle más sobre el maestro.

"Me lo imagine, eso quiere decir que el ataque es afuera".

"¿De que hablas?" Hermione estaba un poco confundida, siempre lo estaba cuando hablaba con Héctor.

"Debe haber algún lugar afuera de la casa el cual Victorie visite con regularidad" Héctor necesitaba hablar con Fleur de inmediato.

"Hay un centro comercial cerca de la casa que Victorie visita a menudo con su padre" En el momento que Hermione dijo eso la cara de Héctor se ilumino.

"Hay será el ataque, debemos llegar hay antes de que lleguen los "Caminantes Diurnos"

"¿Caminantes Diurnos?" Hermione no sabia de que hablaba Héctor.

"Son los hombres del maestro, son como los Mortifagos de Voldemort solo que estos no tienen una tonta calavera en el brazo y son muy fuertes" Héctor de repente sintió mucha felicidad, luchar contra más de una docena de magos oscuros era su mejor forma de salir de su rutina.

Pasaron 30 minutos y llegaron a la estación, Héctor y Hermione corrieron lo más rápido posible, salieron de la estación a la soleada calle y se dirigieron al callejón donde Héctor había dejado su camioneta.

Héctor no necesito hacer gala de sus habilidades al volante, como era de noche no había nada de tráfico y llegaron muy rápido al aeropuerto.

"Vamos que esperan, tenemos que salir ¡¡Ya!!" Héctor no les dio tiempo de preguntarle como seguía.

"Pero no podemos salir hasta después de las doce y falta media hora" Harry estaba parado en el centro del grupo.

"¿Y que les e enseñado a ustedes?" señalo a los 4 Mage que estaban en el lugar "usen sus poder de Mage"

"Pero Héctor, son Muggles" Fleur seguía muy pálida.

"Fleur, es tu hija, si fuera necesario violaría el estatuto del secreto con tal de protegerla" le dijo Héctor mientras le ponía la mano en un hombro,

"Gracias Héctor" Fleur lo abrazo y se recargo en su hombro "Siempre sabes que decir en el momento adecuado"

"Me lo han dicho" y separándola de su hombro le susurro "ahora a salvar a tu hija" y se volteo a los demás del grupo "Vamonos, hay un mundo que salvar".

Caminaron hacia la salida directa a la pista, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta un guardia los detuvo "Disculpen pero no pueden estar aquí".

"Nosotros podemos estar aquí" la voz de Héctor se había vuelto anormalmente más grave (N/H: Para los que han visto Héroes es como la voz que toman Edén, pero con el tono que toman Sylar y Peter cuando se ponen locos).

"Ustedes pueden estar aquí" Respondió el guardia con la mirada perdida.

"Fue tu error al detenernos"

"Fue mi error al detenerlos"

"Les pido una disculpa"

"Les pido una disculpa"

"Te tienes que ir, ten un buen día"

"Me tengo que ir, tengan un buen día" y el guardia se fue.

"No sabia que podíamos hacer eso Héctor Wan Kenobi" le dijo Harry con tono burlón.

"Los Jedi y George Lucas nos robaron la idea mi pequeño padawan" y Héctor entro a la puerta seguido por sus 8 acompañantes.

Entraron al hangar donde estaba guardado el Jet del primo de Harry, con sus poderes de Mage Héctor aparto a los demás aviones y le dejo el camino libre a el avión.

Los 9 subieron y Harry preparo todo para salir pero justamente cuando estaban saliendo del hangar los llamaron de la torre de control.

"C-734, C-734, desista en este momento, no esta autorizado a salir del hangar, repito, no esta autorizado a salir del hangar, si lo hace atacaremos el avión, repito, atacaremos el avión"

"Aquí artefacto volador Muggle" Héctor se había acercado a la bocina y había usado la misma voz grave "no nos molesten y váyanse por un Helado, repito, váyanse por un helado"

"Si, señor, cambio y fuera" y Héctor no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada, siempre que hacia eso le provocaba una risa segura.

"Muy bien despegamos" indico Harry y el avión empezó a elevarse y desapareció entre las nubes.

"Muy bien" dijo Harry regresando de la cabina "Explícanos como se usa esto" y saco el Kudo que Héctor le había dado.

"Si, realmente no lo entiendo, la primera vez que lo saque casi me saca un ojo" Dijo Ron sacando el suyo.

"Muy bien primero, la funda del Kudo es especial, retiene su magia, así que cada vez que lo tengan hay solamente tendrán un palito de madera, ahora para sacarlo tómenlo de una punta y jálenlo en dirección contraria a ustedes" y saco su Kudo pero este no se agrando "Yo e entrenado mucho para sacar el Kudo y hacerlo crecer al mismo tiempo, pero ustedes no así que cuando lo saquen solo piensen que quieren que este pequeño, cuando ya lo tengan en una posición segura" su Kudo se expandió "Piénsenlo y se agrandara del lado contrario, ahora háganlo"

Harry y Ginny lo lograron hacer a la perfección, Ron lo hizo crecer antes de tiempo y casi golpea a Harry mientras que Hermione si golpeo a Ron y le hizo un feo moretón el cual Héctor pudo curar fácilmente.

"Muy bien. Ahora para lanzar hechizos es lo mismo que con una varita" con un movimiento de su Kudo, las ropas de Héctor se tornaron rojas "Verbal o no verbal el hechizo saldrá de la otra punta, no importa cual estén apuntando, el extremo más alejado de su mano disparara" y con otro movimiento sus ropas volvieron a ser negras "para pelear pueden golpear con toda la fuerza que necesiten, los Kudo son irrompibles, además no necesitaran por el momento transformarlos así que no se los enseñare, ahora practiquen hechizos simples con el Kudo, les servirá de entrenamiento" y sin decir más guardo su Kudo en su funda y se sentó para descansar.

El viaje fue muy largo, cuando llegaron a Inglaterra ya eran las doce del día, Héctor sabia que se les acababa el tiempo, no sabia a que hora atacarían los Caminantes Diurnos, pero lo único que sabia es que se les acababa el tiempo.

"Muy Bien, es mejor apresurarnos" Les dijo Héctor mientras caminaban a un callejón a un lado del aeropuerto y les entrego unos guantes con una esfera roja de cristal incrustada "Esto servirá para comunicarnos, solamente hablen acercando su boca al cristal y todos podremos oírlos"

"¿A dónde vas Héctor?" le pregunto Quinn en un tono muy severo.

Héctor la fulmino con la mirada pero le contesto "Tenemos que ir a la casa de Harry, si Victorie esta hay l detendremos y los llamaremos para vernos en el centro comercial, si no, haremos lo mismo"

"¿Iremos al centro comercial aunque Victorie no este hay?" pregunto Ángela.

"Si, ellos creen que Victorie esta hay, cuando lleguen les daremos una lección" Esta vez Fleur contesto esa pregunta con una mirada de ira en sus ojos.

"Exacto, ahora, ¿Cómo esta su vuelo?" les pregunto a los cuatro Mage.

"Excelente" contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo (aunque Quinn solo emitió un murmullo molesto).

"Muy bien, cuando les de confirmación los llevan al centro comercial" les dijo y tomo el antebrazo de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Harry con un poco de miedo en su voz.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que podíamos volar?"

Harry asintió, Héctor no dijo más y de un salto emprendió el vuelo, hace mucho que no volaba, con escoba o sin ella, a el siempre le había encantado sentir como sus pies abandonaban el suelo y como su cara recibía un chorro de aire frió.

"Hay esta" le dijo Harry y Héctor empezó a descender, al parecer la casa de Harry estaba en un vecindario muggle.

Héctor y Harry tocaron el suelo, de inmediato echaron a correr a la casa y entraron.

"¡¡Bill, Victorie, Molly!!" Harry grito inmediatamente después de que entro.

"Harry que pasa" la voz de un hombre joven le respondió y Héctor pudo observar como un hombre rubio bajaba las escaleras "Llegas a tu casa y empiezas a gritar, esos no son modales"

"Teddy, ¿donde esta Victorie?" le pregunto Harry.

"Fue con Bill al centro comercial" Teddy señalo a Héctor "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

Pero Harry no contesto, se llevo el guante a su mano "Todos al centro comercial, repito, todos al centro comercial, Victorie esta hay"

"¿De que hablan, que pasa con Victorie?" Teddy se oía muy preocupado.

"Dile a los miembros de la Orden que nos vemos en el centro comercial, que es urgente" Harry estaba a punto de salir cuando Teddy lo detuvo.

"Espera voy con tigo, si algo pasa con Victorie, yo quiero ayudar" Héctor supuso que el sentía algo por la muchacha.

"Me quedare aquí y reuniré a la orden y les diré que no usen la desaparición" Héctor uso su voz de mando, Teddy repitió su orden y salio de la habitación.

"Vamonos" le dijo Harry y ambos salieron de la casa, Héctor volvió a sujetar a Harry y emprendieron el vuelo.

"Hay que buscarla" les dijo Fleur mientras los dos aterrizaban.

"Muy bien ¡Vamos!" grito Héctor y los 9 entraron en el Centro comercial.

Estuvieron buscando alrededor de diez minutos, la plaza era bastante grande y tenia tres niveles así que eso no les ayudaba en su búsqueda.

"La encontré, esta en una tienda de ropa en la planta baja, al lado de los baños" la voz de Hermione salio del guante, Héctor no lo pensó dos veces, se acerco al varandal y salto (estaba en el primer piso) y camino hacia la tienda mientras los otros 7 lo seguían.

"¿Qué pasa? Mamá ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Victorie en el momento en que vio a Fleur.

"No hay tiempo, debemos salir de aquí" les dijo Héctor y sin esperar respuesta salio de la tienda.

Empezaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron sin llamar la atención, pero cuando faltaban 20 metros para llegar a la puerta algo los hizo voltear, una enorme explosión voló la parte trasera de la tienda, después de eso alrededor de 100 Caminantes Diurnos entraron por el orificio mientras otros 20 tapaban las entradas.

"Al parecer es una reunión de Héroes, que divertido" La fría voz de Neville Longbotton salía de la capucha de el mago que estaba más adelantado.

"Ustedes cuatro" Héctor señalo a Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Bill "Escondan a Victorie en un lugar seguro" los cuatro asintieron y salieron de hay.

"Viktor, Fleur, Ángela y Quinn, perímetro de combate ¡ahora!" los cuatro asintieron y volaron hacia el barandal del primer piso

Los seis que quedaban sacaron sus Kudos "Muy bien, Potter es mió" la voz de Neville sonaba con más ira que antes.

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de los demás" le susurro a Harry mientras pasaba por delante.

Esto era lo que Héctor había esperado, una batalla de esa magnitud era lo que el estaba esperando, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la multitud de Caminantes mientras que sus 4 amigos saltaba para unírsele a la batalla, al fin esos magos conocerían a Héctor Rangel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien solo quiero hacer unas aclaraciones.

-Héctor sabe tantas cosas porque es un experto en Legeremancia, así que lo que el dice que yo no he escrito es que el lo leyó de la mente de alguien.

-los caminantes diurnos es un nombre tomado de Blade, me gusto como sonaba y como los caballeros de wualpurgis ya estaba tomado…

-Cuando un Kudo esta en la "forma pequeña" se asimila al báculo sagrado de Goku, inclusive la funda esta en la espalda y se acomoda de la misma manera.

-Como es muy largo el nombre de Señor Oscuro, me referiré a el como el Oscuro, aunque después de un tiempo le daré otro nombre.

Muy bien posiblemente este sea mi ultimo capitulo consecutivo, entrare a la escuela y las actualizaciones las haré cada semana, (a menos que no tenga que hacer y este muy inspirado) así que por favor pongan Reviews y les vuelvo a pedir que si no han puesto Reviews en otros capítulos, que lo hagan por favor.


	15. Resultados Positivos

"Vamos, por aquí" Hermione había tomado la mano de Victorie mientras corrían hacia una tienda.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Ron se esforzaba en repeler todas las maldiciones con su nuevo Kudo, ahora que lo podía controlar mejor repetía "Genial" cada vez que repelía una Maldición.

"Las salidas están bloqueadas, será mejor escondernos en alguna tienda" Ginny era más rápida que su hermano en repeler maldiciones.

"¿Qué esta pasando? Ginny, Ron explíquenme" Bill corría al lado de su hija.

"Ellos quieren a Victorie, después les explicare que pasa pero ahora necesitamos esconderlos" dijo Hermione.

La batalla había comenzado, por un lado los 5 miembros de la Sociedad peleaban por lo menos con otros 100 magos, Harry por su lado se encontraba peleando con Neville cerca de la entrada y ellos buscaban un lugar en donde esconderse, Habían subido un piso porque la planta baja estaba muy expuesta, pero aun así tenían alrededor de 10 magos siguiéndolos.

"¡Hay!" Grito Hermione señalando una tienda de ropa con varias mesas que parecían fuertes.

"Bill, ve y quédate con Victorie, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos" Dijo Ron señalando a los magos que los seguían.

"Esta bien" Bill entro en la tienda, cuando Hermione se aseguro de cerrar las puertas con potentes encantamientos.

"Muy bien, es hora de patear traseros" los tres apuntaron sus Kudos a los diez magos "Expelliarmus" Grito Ron y el hechizo salio del Kudo pero un mago desvió el hechizo.

"Cariño, muévete, es hora de que tu esposa te enseñe a patear traseros" Hermione corrió hacia los magos y con un movimiento rápido derribo a la mitad de los magos.

"SATOR, ¡CAPTURA A LA NIÑA!" la voz de Neville venia de el piso inferior.

"¡Si señor!" uno de los magos que Hermione había tirado se levanto rápido y comenzó a lanzar varias maldiciones al grupo.

Ginny y Ron se unieron a Hermione a la batalla, a Hermione se le había hecho difícil lanzar maldiciones tan rápido como Ginny y Ron que habían recibido entrenamiento, así que se dedico más a repeler maldiciones y a golpearlos con el Kudo, esto era lo único que ella había aprendido hace varios años cuando..

"¡Ginny cuidado!" Hermione grito, Uno de los caminantes diurnos estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición pero no pudo porque una figura voladora lo había dejado inconsciente con un golpe.

"No te metas con mi cuñada" Fleur acababa de saltar desde el piso de abajo y se había unido a la batalla en el primer piso.

"Fleur, regresa a la planta baja, te necesitan" Hermione acababa de derribar a un mago barriéndolo con el Kudo.

"¿Por qué no miras y juzgas si necesitan mi ayuda?" Fleur apunto hacia abajo y se dirigió contra dos caminantes.

Hermione se asomo a hacia el piso de abajo, hay parecía que dos manchas golpeaba a por lo menos setenta magos, cuando las manchas se detuvieron pudo observar quienes eran, Héctor y Quinn peleaban de una manera impresionante, movían tan rápido sus Kudos que parecían grandes círculos, disparaban hechizos tan rápido que Hermione juraría que están usando ametralladoras muggles.

Mientras Hermione observaba este espectáculo con la boca abierta, se llevaba a cabo otra pelea en medio de esa.

"Aléjate Quinn, esta es mi pelea" Héctor le gritaba mientras derribaba a 5 Caminantes.

"Cállate Héctor, trágate tu orgullo y acepta mi ayuda" Quinn lanzo un hechizo de viento y mando a volar a una docena de Caminantes.

"No es orgullo, es la verdad, no te necesito para vencerlos a todos" Héctor acababa de dar un salto hacia atrás y hábilmente pudo hechizar a diez caminantes.

"Ni tu eres tan poderoso, solamente no me quieres tener cerca" con un movimiento del Kudo, Quinn lanzo una especie de rayo blanco y 7 Caminantes salieron volando.

"¿Y no crees que eso es suficiente?" los Caminantes los empezaron a rodear y tuvieron que pegar sus espaldas "No quiero tener nada que ver con tigo"

"Para eso ya es muy tarde, ahora lo que importa es salvar a Victorie" Quinn guardo su Kudo en su espalda.

"¿No pretenderás que…?"

"Si, si pretendo, el hechizo de energía, ¡ahora!"

Héctor la imito y guardo su Kudo, después ambos colocaron su mano hacia atrás y entrelazaron sus brazos, después juntaron sus manos lo más que pudieron y empezaron a hablar en un idioma ilegible, un par de bolas de energía salieron de sus manos y empezaron a brillar intensamente.

"¡Machina Portum Escali!" Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y las dos esferas expulsaron una enorme cantidad de energía que hizo volar a todos los Caminantes, en el primer piso la luz hacia imposible pelear, mientras que en la planta baja dos magos que estaban peleando fueron expulsados, pero eso no detuvo su pelea.

"Toscolari, Venom, vayan por la chica, olviden a los demás" La voz de Neville sonaba más escolarizada que antes, después de que la luz se disipo, Neville empezó a correr pero alguien lo había detenido.

"Esto no a acabado Neville" Harry lo había sujetado con la túnica y lo había tirado al suelo "Sigue peleando"

"Si así lo quieres Potty, mis hombres se pueden encargar de tus amiguitos y de tu sobrina" Neville saco su Kudo y arremetió hacia Harry.

Harry logro cubrirse a tiempo para evitar el golpe e intento tirarlo golpeando sus pies, pero Neville fue más rápido y salto para evitar el golpe, Harry tuvo que rodar para evitar un golpe en la cabeza, Neville le lanzo una ráfaga de 5 hechizos consecutivos, Harry logro esquivar 4 y para el ultimo tuvo que rodar sobre si mismo.

La pelea entre Harry y Neville estaba llegando a otro nivel, entre ambos había nacido un odio terrible, Neville lo odiaba porque no era el y Harry lo odiaba porque lo había engañado, ambos tenían la misma mirada que solo significaba una cosa, matar, Harry estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo pero Neville era muy bueno usando el Kudo y a Harry le costaba demasiado trabajo.

Siguieron peleando por alrededor de otros diez minutos, por lo que Harry pudo escuchar, la batalla arriba era tan o más intensa que la batalla que se llevaba abajo, Viktor y Ángela estaban pelando cerca de las escaleras para evitar que los magos subieran, Héctor y Quinn peleaban contra los magos que estaban llegando por el agujero de la tienda, mientras que Fleur y los demás estaban en la planta alta protegiendo a Victorie, al parecer Bill también se unió a la batalla, mientras tanto Harry tenia problemas por su cuenta.

"¿Te gusta el suelo Potty?" Neville había logrado tirar a Harry por 4 vez.

"Me las pagaras caro Neville" Harry se intento poner de pie pero Neville lo detuvo poniendo su Kudo en el pecho de Harry.

"No lo creo, Harry, los muertos suelen quedarse a si" y Neville convirtió su Kudo en espada, la alzo un poco para darle la ultima estocada a Harry, pero justamente antes de que pudiera moverse otra explosión sucedió en el lugar, alrededor de 30 Caminantes volaron por los aires, pedazos de cristal volaron por todo el lugar y un mago golpeo a Neville haciéndolo caer, cuando el humo se disipo Harry pudo observar que causo todo ese alboroto.

Alrededor de 50 magos entraron en el lugar, la Orden al fin había llegado y estaban listos para atacar, cuando los Caminantes vieron lo que pasaba empezaron a correr, al parecer sabían que si enfrentarse a poco más de 10 magos había sido difícil, enfrentarse a 50 seria una pelea perdida.

"¿Qué hacen? ¡Cobardes!" grito Neville mientras se trataba de levantar.

"Jefe, tenemos que irnos, no les ganaremos" Un mago tomo el brazo de Neville e intento jalarlo pero Neville no se movió.

"Espera Sator" Neville le dijo a su vasallo y sus ojos se posaron sobre algo a la derecha de Harry, Neville saco su espada y movió el brazo para lanzarla, Harry volteo y vio lo que estaba viendo Neville, Hermione estaba bajando de las escaleras persiguiendo a varios caminantes.

La siguiente escena paso en cámara lenta en la menta de Harry, Neville lanzo la espada hacia Hermione y Harry corrió para protegerla, Hermione observo a la espada dirigiéndose hacia ella y se paralizo, Harry no llegaría, no era tan rápido pero justamente cuando la espada estaba a unos metros de Hermione ella cayo al suelo y alguien más recibió la espada.

El sonido de cómo la cuchilla atravesaba la piel fue horrible, la espada atravesaba a Héctor de la altura del ombligo y salía por la espalda, un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a salir de la herida y Héctor empezó a tambalearse.

"¡¿Qué esperan?, no me dejen caer!" Héctor grito con las fuerzas que la quedaban e inmediatamente Bill y Viktor lo sostuvieron de los brazos.

"Esto se ve feo, la espada atravesó tu espina" Viktor le decía mientras examinaba la herida de Héctor.

"No, ¿en serio? No me di cuenta" Héctor dijo en un tono sarcástico, Realmente es fuerte, pensó Harry mientras veía como aun con una espada en su espalda tenia fuerzas de burlarse de Viktor.

"Lo puedo arreglar pero necesito que alguien te detenga y que alguien me ayude del otro lado" Viktor volteo hacia la multitud que ahora veía la escena con la boca abierta "¡Quinn, Harry, vengan rápido!".

Harry corrió hacia los tres, cuando llego Viktor le paso el brazo de Héctor sobre los hombros y se coloco en la espalda de Héctor mientras que Quinn estaba en el frente "¿Siempre soñaste con verme con algo dentro de mi verdad?" le pregunto Héctor a su Ex.

"Una de mis fantasías" le respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en la empuñadura "Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… ¡TRES!" Quinn saco la espada.

"Uaghh" la herida de Héctor sangro rápidamente mientras que el escupía sangre por la boca, Quinn soltó la espada y coloco sus manos alrededor de la herida mientras que Viktor la imitaba, una luz salio de sus manos y hacia la herida pero esta no dejo de sangrar.

"Listo, sus órganos internos están bien pero la herida de la piel no se cerrara, debemos vendarlo" Viktor saco unas vendas mágicas de sus bolsillos, Bill y Harry le quitaron su túnica y su camiseta, Viktor empezó a vendarlo rápidamente para que no perdiera sangre.

"Ahora solo quiero descansar" Héctor cerro los ojos y no dijo nada más, estaba muy pálido y había perdido mucha sangre.

"Hay que llevarlo a la casa, tenemos que darle una poción restablecedora de sangre" Hermione había hablado, estaba casi tan pálida como Héctor y Harry podía traducir su mirada solamente de una forma, Como pudiste hacerlo…

"¡Alguien trae una camioneta o algún auto!" Viktor grito a la multitud.

"Si, yo traigo una camioneta" Un mago al que Harry reconoció como Icaro Vortex se había levantado la mano.

Bill y Harry cargaron a Héctor y lo subieron a la camioneta, Quinn y Viktor se sentaron junto a el y Hermione se sentó delante de ellos y sin separar la mirada de Héctor, después subieron Harry, Ginny, Victorie y Ron.

"Nos veremos en la casa, ahora llévense a Héctor y a Victorie a la casa para que estén seguros" Bill les decía mientras Harry ayudaba a subir a Victorie.

"Apresúrense y dile a los demás miembros que los veré mañana por la noche, tenemos que empezar a actuar" Bill asintió "Y también dile a Viktor y a Ángela que los veré en la casa".

Icaro condujo lo más rápido que pudo y Harry pudo ver que era un buen conductor, cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place Teddy los estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¡Teddy!" Victorie corrió hacia los brazos de su prometido.

"Victorie ¿estas bien?" Teddy le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba.

"Ella esta bien, abre la puerta" Harry ayudo a bajar a Héctor de la camioneta, al parecer el Mexicano no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, aunque ya había recobrado el conocimiento apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

"Oh por Dios ¿Qué le paso?" Teddy pregunto mientras observaba como apenas y Héctor podía estar despierto.

"Nada grave, una espada atravesó mi estomago, ahora abre la puerta" la voz de Héctor sonaba muy débil.

Teddy abrió las puertas de par en par y se aparto para que entraran, Harry llevo a Héctor a una habitación vacía del primer piso y lo dejo en la cama.

"Empezare a hacer una poción restablecedora" y antes de que alguien respondiera Hermione ya había salido de la habitación.

"¿Qué paso Harry?" Teddy entro después de que Hermione se había ido

"¿Qué paso con que?" el tono de Harry era muy amenazador, estaba muy preocupado por la condición de Héctor.

"Victorie me dijo que alguien la quería secuestrar ¿es cierto?"

Harry se acerco a Teddy "Cuando lleguen tus suegros, hablaremos todos"

Teddy no se conformo con la respuesta pero siempre había aprendido a no contestarle a su padrino, así que solo se dio media vuelta y salio de hay.

"¿Seguro que quieres decirles lo que paso?" Viktor se veía muy inseguro.

Harry volteo a ver a Héctor, estaba dormido pero se veía muy incomodo, Quinn estaba a su lado tomando su mano, Harry vio como silenciosamente una lagrima recorría la mejilla de la Mage "Todos nos van a pedir una explicación, un centro comercial destruido, no se si hay victimas muggles y tengo a un hombre que acaba de ser atravesado por una espada, los que están en esto deben saber por que"

"Tienes razón" y se acerco a Harry "Creo que debemos dejarlos solos" y señalo a Quinn y a Héctor.

Harry asintió y salieron del cuarto, Harry tenia mucho que explicar y como Héctor no estaba consiente le seria más difícil aun, pero lo único que importaba ahora es que Victorie estaba a salvo y los planes del Maestro y de el Oscuro estaban destruidos.

"¿Cómo sigue?" Harry había entrado en la habitación en donde estaba Héctor.

"Ya recupero su sangre, ahora esta descansando" Quinn no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegaron.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld Place y Héctor no había despertado, la poción restauradora había sido un éxito y había dejado de sangrar pero al parecer la poción que, según Hermione, tomo para recuperar energías había perdido su efecto y estaba agotado.

Todos estaban en el cuarto, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá, Bill y Fleur estaban cerca de la ventana, Krum y Ángela discutían en voz baja, Ginny y Molly estaban cerca de una esquina hablando con Teddy y Victorie y Quinn estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Héctor.

"¿Cuando creen que despierte?" Harry se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama.

"Posiblemente hasta mañana, tiene que reponer sus energías" suspiro Hermione.

"Una espada paso a través de su cuerpo, es una suerte que este con vida" Quinn hablo pero no levanto su cabeza.

"Si no hubiéramos estado hay, no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado" dijo Viktor.

"¿Tío Harry?" Victorie no había hablado desde que llegaron del centro comercial "¿Por qué me querían?"

"Para un ritual, el ritual del… del…"

"¡Necromante!" una voz enojada grito desde su izquierda "¿Qué nunca pones atención?"

"Héctor, no te sientes" Quinn se había detenido para evitar que el herido se sentara.

"Me quiero sentar, mamá" respondió Héctor con sarcasmo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Viktor se había acercado para revisar sus vendajes.

"Agujerado, pero además de eso bien, gracias por preguntar"

"¿Por qué me querían a mi?" Victorie apartado a Viktor.

"¿Nadie le a dicho aun?" Harry negó con la cabeza "Muy bien, primero, tu eres Mitad Mage, tu madre es una Mage, Mage es…" y explico todo lo que le había dicho a Harry hace unos días "No te mentiré, ellos querían matarte, querían tu sangre para el ritual, pero lo bueno es que la única sangre que se derramo fue la mía y no fue mortal" agrego Héctor con una amplia sonrisa.

"No entiendo una cosa" Ron se había acercado un poco a la cama "¿Por qué Ginny es Mitad Mage y yo no?"

"Los Weasley son de las familias más antiguas de magia, casi siempre nacen solo varones, pero cuando nace una mujer estas son muy poderosas, a menos de que seas mujer, no hay razón para que seas mitad Mage" Harry se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

"Si Victorie esta en peligro, ¿no deberíamos proteger a nuestro demás hijos?, ¡¡todos ellos están en peligro!!" Bill se oía muy preocupado.

"Por eso no hay que preocuparse, si el Mitad Mage es virgen, no sirve" La cara de Victorie tomo un tono muy parecido al de su tío Ron.

Harry tenia una duda desde hace mucho "debe de haber más mitad Mage, debemos protegerlos"

"No creo, la única apta para el ritual era Victorie, además la otra mitad Mage seria Ginny, pero el Maestro no se atreverá a tocarla" Héctor señalo a la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué no se acercaría a mi? Tal vez podríamos…"

"Primero: es mejor no usar carnadas cuando no tienes las mejores cartas, segundo: nunca te tocaría porque eres la esposa de Tony Montana" señalo a Harry.

"¿Esto quiere decir que arruinamos sus planes?" Victorie estaba tratando de evitar las miradas de sus padres.

Héctor rió, no pudo hacerlo mucho ya que después de un tiempo se llevo la mano al estomago con una mueca de dolor "El no se detendrá tan fácilmente, Victorie ya no esta en peligro ya que no lo intentara dos veces, el ritual puede llevar una segunda opción de sacrificio, aunque claro esta no será tan poderosa".

"¿Qué segunda opción?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Cualquier Mitad Mage, el ritual seria la mitad de efectivo, pero con la Lanza, no es necesario".

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, debemos dejar descansar a Héctor, tuvo un mal día" Viktor hizo señas con las manos para que se retiraran.

"Esta bien papá, pero me dormiré si te llevas a mamá, me molesta su presencia" Héctor uso un nuevo nivel de sarcasmo.

"Quiero hablar con tigo a solas" Harry no le importo cuanto le negara con la cabeza Viktor.

"Muy Bien" y se dirigió a los demás "Por favor déjenos solos"

Viktor salio a regañadientes, Harry pudo ver que Quinn estaba a punto de las lagrimas, Harry supo que Héctor se excedió con ese comentario, pero en el era normal ese trato a Quinn, no importa cuan doloroso fuera.

"¿Qué quieres Potter?" le pregunto Héctor cuando ya todos salieron.

"Si salvar a Victorie no sirve de nada, ¿Por qué Albus y Lily viajaron al pasado?"

Héctor sonrió "Nunca pones atención, ahora que no tendrá todo su poder, podemos atacar a algo más, a la Lanza, cuando la destruyamos, ganaremos"

"¿Cómo la destruiremos?"

"Puede haber algo que nos ayude, pero no te diré que es, lo único que te diré es que tu entrenamiento empieza mañana"

"No estas en condiciones de pelear".

Y con una sonrisa irónica Héctor respondió "Yo no voy a pelear, ahora vete que quiero descansar"

Harry no dijo más y salio del cuarto, realmente no sabía que tendría de entrenamiento mañana, pero por la sonrisa de Héctor, seria muy doloroso.

Héctor no podía dormir esa noche, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza para poder hacerlo, habían salvado a Victorie y eso les daba una ventaja, pero aun así no lo habían detenido, el sabia que el Maestro se esforzaría al máximo para lograr su objetivo.

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación "Adelante" dijo Héctor sin voltear a ver quien entraba.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" La voz de Ángela sonaba molesta.

"No veo ninguna razón para no haberlo hecho"

"Ella se quedo toda la tarde a tu lado, deberías haberla tratado mejor" Héctor sentía que Ángela se acercaba a el.

"Nadie le pidió que hiciera eso"

"¿Qué estas ciego? Ella te ama Héctor, ella quiere regresar con tigo desde hace años"

Héctor rió "crees que no lo se, por favor Ángela, no soy estupido y por esa razón no vuelvo con ella, por no ser estupido"

"Te conozco Héctor, tu también la…"

"¡No, no me conoces!" Héctor se volteo y se acerco a Ángela "El Héctor que conociste de niña, murió, hace mucho tiempo, nueve años para ser exactos, Quinn lo mato, acéptalo"

Ángela rió, lo hizo por casi un minuto "Ni tu te convences de eso Héctor, porque te peines diferente, te vistas de negro y no te rasures no dejaras de ser Fénix"

"Fénix también murió, el mismo día, ya no hago lo de antes, ya no salgo a salvar el mundo cada noche sin esperar un gracias, eso quedo en el pasado Ángela y no pienso traerlo de regreso"

Ángela lo cacheteo, Ángela nunca lo había abofeteado de esa manera, tan enojada, como si le hubieran dicho que no la querían o como si hubiera sido decepcionada por alguien "Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces no hay ninguna razón para que yo siga siendo tu amiga, este "Nuevo Héctor" es una mascara que te pones, pero estos días no la has podido mantener, en la pelea de hoy verifique eso"

"¿Y como lo viste?"

"Cuando tu espalda y la de Quinn se juntaron tus ojos se iluminaron, la misma luz que veía en el viejo Héctor, la misma luz que despedían tus ojos a través de la mascara que usabas cada noche" Una lagrima paso por la mejilla de Ángela.

Héctor no podía contradecirla, porque tenia razón, su mascara había funcionado para sus alumnos, sus colegas y para todo el mundo, pero hace unos días, cuando la volvió a ver, sentía como esa mascara se caía a pedazos, era verdad, sus sentimientos por ella seguían igual que cuando era su esposa.

"Esta bien, tienes razón, me e puesto esta mascara de tipo duro por 9 años y cuando la vi desapareció así" Trono sus dedos "Pero entiéndeme Ángela, no puedo volver con ella"

"¿Por qué no? Ustedes dos se aman, porque no vuelven a estar juntos"

"Era mi esposa y no quería tener hijos con migo, después de 7 años de casados seguía igual, no le importaba yo" Héctor volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

"Pero debes entenderla…"

"¡La entendí 6 años, 6 años en los cuales no le dije nada, que espere hasta que estuviera lista, que la quería con locura y lo único que pedí a cambio era un hijo!, ¡NUESTRO HIJO!"

Ángela no dijo nada, Héctor agradeció que no dijera nada, las palabras que acababa de decir eran como cuchillos que entraban en su piel cada vez que las pensaba, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ángela se acerco y lo abrazo "Lo siento" fue todo lo que dijo.

"No tienes porque decirlo"

Ángela se separo de el "Pero debo, solo pensé en Quinn, no pensé en lo que tu sentías y tu eres mi mejor amigo, te conocí desde que tenia 5 años, sin ti yo no seria lo que soy"

"¿Y tu crees que yo si? Ángela, tu también eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio demasiado, no tienes que disculparte"

"Me seguiré disculpando a menos de que hagas una cosa"

Héctor sabia que la sonrisa de Ángela no decía nada bueno "Dijimos que no lo volveríamos a hacer ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso no tonto, quiero que te vayas a disculpar con Quinn por lo que dijiste"

Héctor suspiro "Ya que, esta bien".

Fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir la voz de Ángela le gritaba "¡Te espero para que me cuentes!"

Encontrar la habitación de Quinn no fue difícil, era la única (además de la suya) que tenia las luces encendidas, la puerta estaba entreabierta pero de todas formas toco "Adelante" Quinn sollozo y Héctor entro al cuarto.

Quinn estaba de espaldas a la puerta viendo a su ventana "¿Quinn?"

"¿Qué quieres?" la voz de su Ex era una combinación de ira y tristeza que hacían que Héctor se sintiera peor.

"Solo vine a disculparme por lo que dije"

Quinn se giro, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados pero su rostro mostraba una combinación de estupefacción y felicidad "No lo puedo creer" dijo mientras veía directamente a sus ojos.

"No me hagas repetírtelo otra vez"

Quinn se acerco a el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¿Qué te paso?, estas completamente diferente, el gran Héctor Rangel no se disculparía".

Héctor se alejo de Quinn lo más que pudo hasta que una esquina le impidió el paso, Quinn se acerco hasta estar a un centímetro de el "A mi no me paso nada, no se de que…" pero Héctor no pudo continuar porque los labios de Quinn ahora estaban pegados a los suyos.

Héctor tardo varios minutos en regresar al mundo real, la separo de el tomando sus brazos "Tus ojos son completamente diferentes, son como los que vi la ultima vez, y al parecer también tu boca es la misma que antes" dijo su Ex mientras se relamía los labios y desacomodaba el cabello de Héctor para sacarle un mechón que le cubriera la mitad de la cara.

"No me pasa nada con mis ojos o con mis labios, solo vine a disculparme, ya lo hice y ya me voy" Héctor la alejo de el y se encamino a la puerta, justo cuando tomo el pomo la voz de Quinn lo hizo detenerse.

"No descansare, no lo haré hasta que consiga entrar de nuevo en tus pantalones" Quinn dijo esto entre risas mientras que Héctor salio azotando la puerta para callar las risas de triunfo de su Ex.

"¿Y bien, que paso?" Ángela le pregunto en cuanto el cruzo la puerta.

"Esa… maldita… desgraciada… creída" Héctor decía mientras golpeaba la pared para desahogar toda la ira (y otra cosa más).

"¿Te beso verdad?" La voz de Ángela sonaba en tono de burla.

"Tu puedes leer la mente"

"No es eso, tienes labial en el rostro, tu cabello esta desordenado como lo usabas antes y tus orejas están tan rojas como un tomate" Ángela dijo señalando sus labios, su cabello y sus orejas.

"Mira esto fue lo que paso, yo me disculpe, ella me beso y me dijo algo sobre mis ojos, yo me aleje para irme y me dijo antes de que saliera que haría lo imposible por meterse en mis pantalones"

Ángela cruzo sus brazos "Ella tiene razón"

"¿En que? ¿En lo de mis pantalones?"

"Eso y en que tus ojos cambiaron, desde que me dijiste la razón de su divorcio tus ojos recuperaron ese brillo de esperanza, el que tenían tus ojos antes"

"No entiendo, ¿Qué diferencia?" Héctor a veces no entendía que decía las mujeres, seria bueno un diccionario Hombre-Mujer, pensó Héctor.

"Desde el divorcio, tus ojos eran oscuros y sin vida, fríos e inexpresivos, pero desde que empezaste a luchar, ese brillo empezó a regresar y ahora esta hay, cuando expresaste lo que tenias guardado volviste a ser el de antes" Ángela lo miro de un modo maternal mientras decía esto.

"deberías ser psicóloga" se burlo de ella.

"Tengo sueño" Ángela ignoro su ultimo comentario "Hay que dormir" y Ángela se acostó en su cama.

"No querrás lo mismo que Quinn ¿Verdad?". Héctor dijo burlonamente señalando a sus pantalones.

"No gracias" Dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas "Quiero revivir los viejos tiempos, cuando me escapaba de tu casa porque tenia miedo y me iba a tu cama, viejos tiempos"

"Muy bien" Héctor se acostó en el otro lado de la cama pero Ángela no le quito los ojos de encima "¿Qué?"

"No pensaras dormir de esa forma ¿verdad?"

"¿Entonces como?"

"Los pies en dirección a la cabecera"

"¿Al revés?"

"La ultima vez que dormimos juntos te dio por abrazarme mucho y digamos que no es muy cómodo cuando empiezas a besar el cuello de alguien mientras duerme" Héctor se puso bastante rojo y noto que Ángela lo había observado y lo hacia con satisfacción.

"Esta bien" Héctor tomo un par de almohadas y las puso a los pies de su cama y se dio la vuelta "¿así?"

"Perfecto, hasta mañana" y Ángela se volteo.

Lo que había pasado en el día seguía sin dejarlo dormir, pero Héctor sabía que no podía hacer nada, ahora lo que seguía era el entrenamiento de Harry, tenia que ayudarlo, tenia que salvarlo, porque sin el, el futuro esta perdido, sin el, el Oscuro puede triunfar y al fin lograr sus objetivos, pero aun así, con esa responsabilidad en los hombros, no era lo que más le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era que su ex esposa trataría de "reconquistarlo" y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, algo no tan difícil de conseguir.

"Maestro, Longbotton regreso de su misión, lo esta esperando"

"Dile que ya voy" y sin decir más el Maestro le cerro la puerta a su maestro.

"¿crees que lo haya logrado?" Allegra le hablaba desde su cama.

"Una chica de 17 años y un viejo dulcero en contra de más de 150 Caminantes, si no lo logro eso quiere decir que es más tonto que Voldemort" el Maestro camino hacia su ropa para prepararse para bajar.

"¿Y para que quieres a la chica?" Allegra se había parado y caminaba desnuda hacia el, muchas veces había intentado seducirlo para que le dijera sus planes, pero en el esas cosas no funcionaban tan fácilmente.

"Eso no te incumbe Allegra, son planes míos y del Amo, nadie más debe saberlos"

"deberías contármelos" Allegra se había acercado para abrazarlo pero no lo logro ya que parecía que una mano invisible se lo había impedido.

"No" camino hacia una silla para recoger su camisa "¿Vas a bajar o te quedas y me esperas?"

"Dame un minuto y estaré lista" y el Maestro la observo mientras se agachaba a buscar una túnica, el nunca se dejaba llevar por los encantos femeninos pero tampoco despreciaba apreciarlos de vez en cuando.

Bajaron juntos al Gran Salón, ya había alrededor de 200 magos esperándolos, pero algo no estaba bien, la mayoría parecía haber sido atacado por alguna especia de animal muy fuerte, túnicas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, las caras estaban cortadas y mostraban muchos cardenales, cuando llego hacia una silla al final del Salón, Neville estaba a un lado y por lo que veía el Maestro, estaba igual que sus soldados.

"Muy bien Neville, ¿Dónde esta la chica?" dijo el maestro mientras se sentaba.

"Bue…Bue…Bueno es que… es que… nosotros, vera… es que…" pero Neville no pudo continuar porque había sido elevado en el aire por una fuerza misteriosa.

"No me digas, lo leeré en tu mente" y con un pensamiento el Maestro lo acerco para verlo directamente a los ojos.

"¡No pudimos atraparla!" grito Neville antes de que el Maestro pudiera hurgar en su pensamiento.

"Muy bien, déjame ver si entendí, ¿no pudieron atrapar a una chica de 17 años y a un dulcero 150 Caminantes Diurnos entrenados como los mejores magos en arte oscuros?" el Maestro uso un tono sarcástico que además de ser sarcasmo, aterraba a todos.

"No solo eran ellos, también había más magos" Neville temblaba del miedo.

"¿Quiénes eran? ¡CONTESTAME!" el Maestro se había levantado de su asiento.

"Potter, la sangre sucia y los pelirrojos, también estaban Krum y la mamá de la chica, Black y dos que no reconocí"

"Descríbelos" el Maestro lo había acercado lo suficiente para susurrarlo.

"Uno era un hombre de pelo y ojos negros y otra era una rubia americana" Neville salio despedido hacia un grupo de Caminantes, Los reuniste Héctor, pensó el Maestro mientras la rabia subía en su cabeza, se acerco caminando hacia Neville y lo tomo del cuello, lo elevo a la altura de sus ojos y leyó su mente.

"Tráeme a Sator" le exigió con un susurro mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía de nuevo a su silla, pero no se sentó.

"Me llamo señor" un mago alto (pero no tanto como el maestro) se acerco hacia el temblando.

"Sator, se que Longbotton te dijo que fueras por la chica mientras que el peleaba con Potter" le dirigió una mirada asesina a Neville.

"Si señor" Sator apenas y podía hablar, el Maestro sentía que el miedo salía por todos sus poros.

"No estés tan nervioso Sator, entiendo tu situación" El Maestro puso sus manos en la cara de Sator de una forma casi cariñosa "pero eso no es excusa para tu falla" y con un rápido movimiento tomo su cara y la giro rompiéndole el cuello.

"Que sirva de ejemplo a los demás" grito mientras pasaba por encima del cuerpo de Sator "Y para ti" volvió a elevar a Neville en el aire "Vuelves a fallar y no solo te matare, ¿entendiste?".

"Si… si Maestro" Neville cayo al suelo mientras que el Maestro regresaba a su habitación seguido por Allegra.

"pensé que estarías más enojado" Allegra le comento mientras entraban a su habitación.

"Esa chica no es la única de su clase, es la mejor para lo que yo la quería pero puede ser emplazada, aunque me complica muchas cosas pero nada imposible"

"¿Y para que la querías?" Allegra se había acercado a el y le acariciaba el pecho de forma coqueta.

"Eso no te incumbe, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu único trabajo con migo es que abras las piernas mientras yo disfruto de tu femenina figura" le dijo el Maestro al oído mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Solo soy para ti eso, una prostituta" Allegra se alejo de el muy indignada.

"Si" y se acerco a la puerta para salir "Espérame en la cama sin ropa, necesito un poco de sexo antes de dormir" y sin esperar respuesta salio de su habitación con dirección a las mazmorras.

Su Amo decidió que su salón de contacto seria en la sala común de los Slytherin, para el habría sido un buen lugar para su habitación, pero ante el deseo de su Amo se tuvo que conformar con la sala común de los Hufflepuf.

"¿Qué quieres?" una voz fría salía de la niebla que cubría la sala común.

"Amo, te e fallado, no pude…"

"No me digas, ya lo se, pero no te preocupes, la idea de reemplazo que tienes funcionara pero no será tan poderosa, así que necesitaras otros tres ingredientes"

El Maestro se arrodillo "¿Cuáles son estos otros tres ingredientes, Amo?"

"Lo sabrás cuando salgas de aquí, ahora vete"

"Gracias Amo" se levanto y salio de la sala común, en el momento que puso un pie fuera supo los ingredientes y empezó a reír sin control, esos ingredientes eran perfectos, y lo mejor de todo es que tenia que tomarlos de tres personas, tres personas que odiaba, tres personas que quería verlas sufrir y con estos ingredientes lograría su cometido, los haría sufrir tanto como el sufrió, los haría pagar.

"¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" le pregunto Allegra mientras entraba en su habitación, ella ya lo estaba esperando.

"Hoy es un día hermoso ¿no crees?" le dijo usando una voz especialmente siniestra mientras miraba un cuadro cercano.

"Pero si tus planes fallaron, ¿Por qué seria hermoso?"

"Que no atrapáramos a esa chica fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, no te diré nada, a excepción de que debes estar muy feliz, Allegra" se acerco a la cama y empezó a besarla.

"Esta bien, confiare en ti, pero no descansare hasta que me digas que tramas" le dijo mientras le regresaban los besos.

"Te aconsejo que no lo intentes, es cierto que disfruto de ti pero di me sigues molestando puedo empezar a llamar a otras subordinadas a mi cama y a ti dejarte con Longbotton"

"Nunca lo permitiría, yo soy tuya y de nadie más" le dijo en tono serio apartándose un poco de el.

"Entonces te pasaría lo que a Sator" le dijo mientras la besaba con fuerza y la obligaba a acostarse.

A el le encantaba disfrutar de ella, si ella lo llegara a traicionar o lo siguiera molestando el simplemente la ataría a la cama y la forzaría a estar con el cada noche, pero el tenia que admitir dos cosas, la primera es que esa mujer sabia como complacer a un hombre y la segunda era que lo hacia mejor si tenia miedo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A partir de este capitulo la historia se llenara de mucho humor por varios capítulos, veremos a Harry entrenando mientras que Quinn intenta llevarse a la cama a Héctor (estas dos historias serán muy graciosas) también conoceremos la verdadera razón por el divorcio (si, Quinn no quería un hijo, pero hay algo más fuerte en eso), también veremos un poco de Allegra y el Maestro por separado, dejaremos a un lado su faceta de lideres del mal y los veremos como personas (si eso es posible), les recomiendo que lean varias veces esta capitulo, hay muchas cosas que saldrán después y es mejor que las tengan en cuenta.

Solo aclarar unas cosas:

-Lo que uso el Maestro es telekinesia.

-Ángela y Héctor no sienten nada uno por el otro (No hay ningún triangulo amoroso entre ellos y Quinn) pero tienen una pequeña historia como pareja que después revelare, también hay algo con Viktor y Hermione (no entre ellos dos) que revelare después.

-Héctor se desangro pero sus órganos no se vieron afectados debido a que dos Mage lo ayudaron rápidamente, además de que el también es un Mage.

Por favor dejen sus Reviews.


	16. Que facil

Harry corría por un callejón sin salida, no sabia porque pero estaba muy asustado ya que algo horrible lo estaba persiguiendo, cuando llego al final del callejón se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su perseguidor.

Un encapuchado estaba a solo un metro del, era muy alto pero eso nunca lo había detenido, se lanzo hacia el extraño pero rápidamente fue inhabilitado, la mano del extraño estaba en su cuello y no lo dejaba respirar.

"¿Quién eres? Déjame ir" dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

"Hoy comienza" la voz del extraño se oía muy familiar.

"¿Qué comienza?"

"Tu entrenamiento Potter, ¡Despierta!" Héctor le grito tan fuerte que Harry cayó de la cama y se dio un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

"Podría despertar, bañarme y desayunar primero" Harry se sobaba el brazo que se golpeo.

Héctor dudo un poco "Muy bien Potter, después del desayuno empezaremos a entrenar" y sin decir más el Mexicano salio del cuarto dejando a Harry muy adolorido y confundido.

Al parecer Héctor ya se encontraba mucho mejor y Harry sabia que eso no le convenía, por lo que le habían dicho ayer los Mage de la casa, Héctor era un entrenador muy duro y que difícilmente dejaba ir a su aprendiz caminando después de una sesión de entrenamiento.

"Ya despertaste cariño" la voz de su esposa se oía desde el baño de su cuarto.

"Me despertaron" le respondió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño.

"Recuerda lo que dijeron Viktor, Ángela y Fleur, Héctor puede ser algo duro pero es el mejor maestro de combate del mundo" Ginny salio del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndola.

"Ya lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que aguantarlo" le dijo mientras acercaba su cuerpo con el de ella y la besaba suavemente en los labios.

"Después de que termine tu entrenamiento tendrás un premio muy especial" dijo su esposa de una forma muy coqueta.

"Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando" le dijo casi al oído mientras besaba su cuello.

"Si estas pensando en un masaje y solamente en eso y nada más, si" le dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo y se iba caminando hacia su armario.

"¿De que hablas? Yo pensé que podríamos ponernos… "físicos" esta noche o mejor aun" se acerco a su esposa lentamente y le susurro al oído "ahora estaría bien"

"Lamento decirte esto Harry pero hable con Héctor y le prometí que no haría nada con tigo mientras el te este entrenando"

"¿QUE?, ¿No tendremos sexo por varias semanas?" una vena en su cabeza empezaba a temblar.

"Si claro… semanas…" Ginny se volteo de nuevo a su armario y empezó a sacar ropa nerviosamente.

"Querida, ¿Qué no me estas diciendo?" Harry sentía que esa vena estaba a punto de estallar.

"Héctor me dijo que tu entrenamiento podría durar varios meses así que…"

"¿MESES?, ESE (censurado) ES UN (censurado) NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU Y YO NO LO HAREMOS PORQUE ESE (censurado) COMO SI EL (censurado) FUERA A (censurado) ES UN (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)" Como podrán ver, Harry estaba un poco molesto por la prohibición de sexo con su esposa.

"Lo siento cariño pero creo que tiene razón, debes estar limpio de mente para tu entrenamiento" Ginny trataba de sonar lo más tierna posible.

"Pero no quiero estar limpio, quiero ser sucio y quiero serlo con tigo en nuestra cama, por favor Ginny, aunque sea hoy, solo una vez ¿si?" Harry se arrodillo para suplicarle a su esposa.

"No, se lo prometí a Héctor y a Ángela y a Viktor y no se porque pero a Ron le encanto la idea y se lo tuve que prometer 7 veces" Ginny contaba con sus dedos.

"Muy bien" Harry se levanto se dirigió a su baño

"¿A donde vas?"

"A tomar una ducha demasiado fría, y Ginny, para la próxima vez que me digas que no tendré sexo en mucho tiempo no me lo digas desnuda, no ayuda" Harry entro en el baño mientras que Ginny se termino de cambiar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ginny salio de su cuarto y observo como una figura vestida en ropas negras la esperaba afuera de su puerta "Y bien ¿lo hiciste como te lo pedí?"

"Si, le dije que no tendremos sexo desnuda" Ginny le contesto a Héctor mientras el se doblaba de la risa.

"Muy bien, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato" dijo mientras caminaban juntos hacia el comedor.

"Nada más que ese día no lo dejes tan cansado"

"Te doy mi palabra de que tu esposo estará bien para que en Navidad desquiten todo lo que no podrán hacer durante un mes" le dijo levantando su mano.

"Mas te vale" le dijo Ginny mientras los dos se doblaban de risa pensando en como Harry debería estar soportando la ducha fría.

Harry entro al comedor después de darse una muy larga ducha fría, se había vestido con unos Jeans y una playera muy cómodas, no sabia que seria el entrenamiento pero prefería estar lo más cómodo posible.

"Hola Harry" le saludo Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado, había decidido no sentarse junto a Ginny por la forma en la que le había dado el mensaje de No Sexo.

"Hola" le respondió mientras se servia unas tostadas con mantequilla.

"Te ves un poco enojado ¿te paso algo?" le pregunto Héctor en un tono burlón.

"Estoy bien gracias" Gruño Harry.

"Debes comer bien Harry, tu entrenamiento empieza hoy y será muy pesado" le sugirió Ángela mientras le servia el doble de tostadas.

"Me gustaría empezar mañana, hoy estoy cansado por toda la acción de ayer" se quejo mientras metía varias tostadas en su boca.

"Y a mi me atravesaron con una espada y aun así tengo fuerzas para entrenarte así que no te quejes"

"¿Por qué no nos entrenas a nosotros también Héctor?, debemos estar listos para batallas como esa" pregunto Ron.

"Claro que los entrenare, pero como ustedes no son Mage no puedo entrenarlos junto a Harry, así que dividiré el día en dos partes, la primera será el entrenamiento Mage de Harry y la segunda será el entrenamiento físico"

"No puedo entrenar en las mañanas, tengo que dirigir a los aurores del ministerio, no puedo dejarlos sin un jefe" Harry replico, estaba muy molesta por que no lo hubiera tomado en cuenta para hacer ese horario.

"Puedes entrenar en tu trabajo" y el guerrero se levanto "te veo en tu estudio en una hora, no tardes" y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo la cabeza "y si alguien quiere ver como sufre Potter, esta invitado a ver" y salio del comedor.

"Yo quiero ver eso" dijo Ginny lo cual hizo que su enojo subiera más.

"¿Por qué salio tan rápido? Ni siquiera termino su cena" Viktor examino el plato casi lleno que había dejado Héctor.

"Por eso" Ángela señalo a la puerta en la cual una persona entraba al comedor y lo que vio Harry lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Harry tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta quien era esa persona, Quinn llevaba una ombliguera roja muy pegada que le remarcaba su figura, unos Jeans a la cadera y tan pegados como la playera y tenia un labial rojo que le remarcaba los labios.

"Buenos Días ¿no han visto a Héctor?" pregunto de un tono muy dulce.

"Se fue al estudio" le gruño Ginny, Harry no se había dado cuenta pero todos los hombres (incluido el) estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos dirigidos hacia Quinn.

"Gracias" y con una sonrisa salio como una bala hacia el estudio, todos la vieron partir hasta que algo les cayo, un cubetazo de agua fría les había caído encima, Harry volteo y observo a Ángela, Fleur, Hermione y Ginny apuntándoles a los cuatro hombres con la varita.

"Gracias por el segundo baño Querida" le dijo a su esposa de forma sarcástica.

"De nada Cariño" le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de eso no paso nada interesante en el desayuno, Harry comía todo lo que Hermione, Ángela y su esposa se encargaban de ponerle en el plato (después de 40 minutos llevaba su sexto plato de tocino), cuando acabaron, todos los presentes acompañaron a Harry hacia el estudio (el mismo que usaban para las reuniones de la orden) en donde Héctor lo estaba esperando.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Quinn apoyada en la puerta del estudio "Al fin llegaron, estaba pensando que me quedaría aquí más tiempo"

"¿No te quiso abrir?" le pregunto Ángela con una mirada amenazante hacia la puerta.

"Toque y le dije que era yo, pero al oír mi nombre ni siquiera me contesto" Quinn se puso de pie.

"Déjame a mi" Harry se acerco a la puerta y golpeo, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y Harry y los demás pudieron entrar.

"Solo entra tu Potter, debo hablar con tigo a solas" la voz de Héctor se podía oír a trabes de la oscuridad del cuarto, sus amigos obedecieron el mandato y salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad, pasaron unos segundos hasta que las luces se encendieron.

"Potter, debes de entender una cosa" Héctor empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Harry "Tu oponente no tendrá compasión, no se detendrá por nada para matarte a ti, a tu familia y a tus amigos, no dejes que el viaje de tus dos hijos hacia el pasado haya sido en vano, debes entrenarte en cuerpo y alma, en este entrenamiento aprenderás a desarbolar tus poderes de Mage al máximo, es vital que logres hacer esto ya que necesitaremos a todos los Mage disponibles para poder combatir a este enemigo, de una vez pondré los puntos sobre las i, el no es Voldemort y comparado con el es un aficionado, te enfrentas a la oscuridad, a la persona la cual llevo a Voldemort a hacer todo lo que hizo, es el mal puro y con tigo podremos derrotarlo"

"¿Por qué con migo?"

"Necesitamos que la sociedad este completa, esa es la clave para derrotarlo si es que se vuelve a alzar, el poder combinado de los miembros de la sociedad es capaz de eliminarlo en un parpadeo, pero si estamos desunidos, el nos puede borrar del mapa" Héctor dejo de dar vueltas y miro directamente a los ojos a Harry "Esto no es un juego, aquí no importa que tan famoso o fuerte seas, aquí lo que importa es que tenemos que estar unidos, debemos estar unidos, porque si llegamos a separarnos por alguna forma, condenaremos al mundo, ¿Te comprometes a dar tu mayor esfuerzo en tu entrenamiento Potter?"

"Si"

"Muy Bien" Héctor se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de par en par "Pasen, lo divertido esta por comenzar" les dijo mientras regresaba a al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Con que vas a empezar lindura?" le pregunto Quinn de una forma muy coqueta.

"Primero: no me llames lindura y segundo: tápate un poco, no te vayas a enfermar" le dijo el Mexicano mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de su Ex.

"Quinn ven aquí, después seducirás a tu Ex" dijo Ángela en un tono severo y burlón "Héctor, ¿Qué le enseñaras primero?"

"Potter, hoy empezaras a usar la Telekinesia o como decimos los magos "Habilidad levitatoria móvil de objetos" y como puedes ver es mejor Telekinesia, esa habilidad consiste en mover objetos con la mente" Héctor saco unas pequeñas canicas de vidrio.

"Eso se ve imposible" y era verdad, Harry no creía que podría dominar esa (o alguna) disciplina Mage.

Héctor tiro las canicas pero estas no se cayeron al suelo, empezaron a levitar alrededor de el, parecía la forma de un átomo gigante "Nunca digas que algo es imposible Potter"

"Genial" Ron parecía maravillado pero Harry no volteo para verlo porque estaba el mismo más impresionado que su amigo.

"Pero tu no harás esto hoy, lo que quiero que hagas es que muevas aunque sea un centímetro esto" las esfera regresaron al bolsillo de Héctor y el hizo aparecer un plato el cual puso en el suelo "Tienes una hora, no me importa como pero lo tienes que mover, no puedes usar tu varita, no lo puedes tocar con nada, tienes que usar tu mente" camino unos pasos hacia delante y saco su Kudo, lo hizo chocar contra el suelo y una línea roja la cual recorrió la habitación de forma horizontal separando a Harry del plato.

"¿Para que es eso?" le pregunto muy extrañado.

"Por si acaso te quieres acercar al plato" le dijo y les hizo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran "Tienes unas dos horas para moverlo" y después de que todos salieran cerró la puerta dejando a Harry solo.

Harry no sabia que hacer, sin usar su varita o cualquier cosa era físicamente imposible poder mover ese plato, al principio simplemente Harry pensó en moverlo pero como es obvio no lo logro, después intento hechizos no verbales pero sin varita era inútil, después de una hora empezó a gritarle al plato para ver si se movía, no entendía porque Héctor lo había dejado así.

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto, cinco Mage dialogaban lo que pasaba.

"¿Crees que lo logre?" le pregunto Quinn recargándose en la pared coquetamente.

"No lo creo, nadie nunca lo a logrado la primera vez, ni siquiera yo y pues ¡soy yo!" Héctor a veces sonaba arrogante pero no lo podía evitar.

"¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?" le pregunto Krum señalando a su cabeza.

Héctor había decidido peinarse al viejo estilo, un mechón de cabello cubría parte de su rostro y se había rasurado bien "Nada, solo decidí peinarme de la antigua forma"

"Se ve más sexy que antes ahora que eres mayor" le dijo Quinn utilizando el mismo tono coqueto que estaba utilizando.

Héctor le dirigió una mirada asesina y se dirigió a Ángela "llámame cuando acaben las dos horas por favor" y sin decir más se fue más rojo que un tomate.

"Y Bien Potter ¿Lo lograste?" la voz de Héctor lo había sacado de su transe.

"No, es muy difícil, lo único que pude hacer es que me diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza" respondió Harry frotándose la cabeza.

"No esperaba que lo lograras, esto fue un ejercicio de concentración, lo que yo quiero es que dejes tu mente en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento, así podrás extender los niveles de tu magia y poder hacer esto" el plato se elevo y fue directamente a Héctor el cual lo tomo.

"Lo intente pero no funciono"

"No lo intentes, Hazlo" le dijo Héctor y dejo el plato enfrente de el "Pon tu mente en blanco"

Harry cerro los ojos y trato de poner la mente en blanco, era muy difícil ya que su mente sacaba un pensamiento cada vez que el intentaba ponerla en blanco, cada vez se esforzaba más y tenia el mismo resultado, un pensamiento llegaba y no podía concentrarse.

"Potter, habré los ojos"

Harry los abrió y se sorprendió al instante, el plato flotaba a la altura de su cabeza pero justamente cuando lo vio el plato cayo al suelo y se hizo pedazos "¿Cómo logre eso?"

Héctor rió "No necesitas vaciar al 100 tu mente, solo dejarla lo suficientemente en blanco para poder usar tu magia, así funciona con la mayoría de las habilidades de Mage, esta es una de las mas fáciles y por eso quise comenzar con ella, para esta semana deberás de dominar esta técnica"

"Y ahora ¿Qué sigue?" Harry trataba de esconder lo emocionado que estaba, demostrar habilidades que Héctor demostraba lo había atraído desde que vio como podía volar sin ninguna escoba.

"Ahora la parte física" dijo acercándose a la puerta para abrirla "Muy bien, ya pueden entrar"

Alrededor de diez personas entraron en el cuarto aunque solamente su esposa, Ron, Hermione y Teddy estaban vestidos muy informalmente, aunque claro, pensemos en la llamativa ropa de Quinn que para Harry la hacia verse muy cómoda.

"Disculpa… ¿Teddy, verdad?" Teddy asintió a la pregunta del Mexicano "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me vengo a entrenar, no permitiré que Victorie vuelva a estar en peligro" Harry noto que el tono de Teddy era muy severo.

"No te preocupes, ella estará bien, ahora ¿Por qué no te sientas por…?"

"¡NO!" Teddy se veía realmente enojado y en ese momento no quería ser el, de lo poco que había aprendido en estos últimos días era que no le podías gritar a Héctor Rangel a menos de que fueras mujer, si no lo eras te hiriras con un moretón muy grande.

Héctor no hablo, tomo su Kudo y sin agrandarlo se lo entrego a Teddy "Usa este hasta que haga que manden uno para ti desde México"

"Gracias" Teddy se acerco a sus tíos para unirse en fila con ellos.

"Muy bien, están aquí para entrenar su cuerpo, para ser más fuertes y más rápidos, para tener más habilidad y para poderle hacer frente a cualquier enemigo" Héctor paso en frente de cada uno, cuando paso enfrente de Harry este sintió como si lo examinara con rayos X "¿Por qué no me dicen que a habido heridos?.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Por el hechizo global que me impidió usar la aparición, hay gente herida, el ministerio a mandado comunicados pidiendo que la gente no haga la aparición, ahora sabes de que hablo"

"Si, recibí informes de lo que había pasado, perdón por no decirte pero estabas en mal estado así que decidí dejarte descansar"

"La próxima vez díganmelo de inmediato" y Héctor siguió caminando enfrente de ellos.

"No estas en condiciones de entrenarlos Héctor, sigues débil" Viktor apunto con una voz severa.

"¿Y quien dijo que yo los entrenaría?" el Mexicano se acerco a su Ex "Me sorprende lo que voy a decir pero ¿Los puedes entrenar por hoy?"

"Lo que me pidas dulzura" Quinn le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla el cual se limpio Héctor con una mirada de asco (fingida obviamente) "lo que quieras, cuando quieras y en donde quieras" agrego con una mirada de lujuria.

"No quiero nada, nunca y en ningún lugar ¿entendiste?" Quinn no asintió ni negó "Ahora entrénalos" y señalo con su dedo a Harry y a los demás.

"Muy Bien" Quinn se acerco a ellos y saco su Kudo (Harry no pudo ver en donde lo había guardado pero no quiso preguntar) "Es hora de empezar"

"Yo se unos movimientos" Ron se había adelantado y empezó a hacer unos movimientos rápidos con el Kudo, Harry no podía diferenciar si estaba peleando o bailando, cuando acabo de moverse (después de un minuto) parecía muy cansado "¿Qué te parece eso Quinn?"

Quinn no le respondió, con un movimiento rápido de su Kudo tiro a Ron y lo hizo caer de espaldas "Mal, terrible, lo que hiciste se llama "Ser estupido", cuando sepas pelear lo entenderás" le dijo Quinn a su amigo mientras se agachaba para verlo cara a cara.

"Muy bien, lección aprendida" Quinn ayudo a levantar a Ron mientras este se sobaba la espalda.

"Primera lección, combate básico" Quinn hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con su Kudo "este es corte o numero 1" movió su Kudo horizontalmente "este es arrastre o dos" movió el Kudo completo hacia delante de forma vertical "este es Bloqueo o numero tres" movió la punta hacia delante de una forma rápida "y este es la estocada".

"¿Solo eso? pensé que seria más complicado" dijo Hermione tratando de volver a hacer los movimientos pero lo hizo sin éxito.

"Sincronizados y sin desesperase, uno" todos la imitaron "dos" al parecer tenían dificultades pero todo iba bien "tres" hermione estuvo a punto de soltar el Kudo pero pudo sostenerlo "Estocada" Ginny y Ron soltaron el Kudo y golpearon a Héctor y a Ángela respectivamente.

"Lo siento, los siento, lo siento" repetía Ginny mientras ayudaba a Héctor a pararse, Ron por su lado solamente había recogido su Kudo dejando en el suelo a Viktor.

"Síganlo practicando, nada más que agarren con fuerza el Kudo, no quiero que arruinen a la dulzura de hombre que esta vestido de negro" Quinn seguía usando el mismo tono coqueto que llevaba usando todo el día.

"¡NO SOY UNA DULZURA!" le grito Héctor mientras se alejaba de la "Zona de tiro".

"Muy bien, sigamos" y los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate para seguir el entrenamiento.

Pasaron varias horas y las cosas no mejoraban mucho, Ron había golpeado tres veces a Teddy en las espinillas mientras que el Kudo de Hermione parecía tener vida propia, después de 4 horas los dejaron descansar un poco.

"y eso es lo más fácil, cuando empecemos con lo verdaderamente duro se verán en problemas" Héctor se acerco al grupo con una sonrisa burlona.

"No puedo esperar" dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

"Es todo por hoy, mañana nos levantaremos a las 5 de la mañana y…"

"¡¿A las cinco?, estas loca o algo por el estilo!" Ron interrumpió a Ángela.

"Oye, ella no esta loca" Héctor se interpuso entre Quinn y Ron, un brillo de cariño había surgido en los ojos de Quinn "Es un poco tonta, torpe, malvada, depravada pero no loca" agrego Héctor mientras Quinn maldecía por lo bajo.

"Pero ¿Por qué al las 5?"

"Tienen que fortalecer su cuerpo, volverse más rápidos y más fuertes, saber mover un Kudo no es señal de fuerza, deben entrena su cuerpo y su mente, para eso pondré una regla, ¡NADA DE SEXO!, ni un "rapidito", ni con los ojos cerrados ni en la bañera, nada, ¿entendieron?" Héctor se veía muy amenazador así que Harry solo pudo asentir "Muy bien, ahora vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre"

Héctor estaba tomando un refresco de naranja al lado de la ventana de su cuarto, su torso no le dolía más y estaba a punto de cicatrizar por completo así que ya podía tomar cualquier bebida que no fuera alcohol y había decidido celebrar esto con su bebida favorita, esta muy concentrado en lo que había pasado hoy cuando alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto.

"Pase" dijo rogando que no fuera Quinn o Ángela, ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con ninguna de las dos.

"Hola" la voz que escucho no era de nadie que espera "Espero no molestarte" Héctor se volteo y vio a Hermione en la entrada de su cuarto.

"No por favor, pasa" Héctor se acerco a unas sillas y les quito la ropa que tenían encima "por favor siéntate"

Hermione le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla que Héctor le ofrecía "Necesito hablar con tigo"

"Claro, dime lo que quieras" decía mientras se sentaba.

"Tu estas mintiendo, tu sabes algo más acerca de ese ritual y no lo quieres decir ¿Por qué?"

"Primero debes de entender que los miembros de la sociedad de los Mage tienen un "nombre" que usamos entre nosotros, son claves, yo soy el Mage Omega, Fleur es la Mage Eta, Viktor es el Mage Gamma, Ángela es la Mage Delta, Quinn es la Mage Sigma y Harry es el Mage Alfa"

"y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

Héctor se relamió los labios y se sentó derecho "el ritual esta escrito en clave o estaba, el Oscuro lo destruyo, el hechizo era originalmente para traer a alguien de la muerte, a un fantasma, pero como tu sabes el Oscuro no se volvió fantasma así que ese ritual no servia para el así que lo cambio" Héctor se levanto y fue hacia su armario, aun no llegaban sus cosas de México (había salido tan rápido que solo había podido tomar su mochila con suplementos) así que saco el libro de Ragnarok "en la contra parte del libro viene la conversión del ritual, "Solo así el oscuro obtendrá su poder, necesita pluma del renacimiento, piel del mitológico, toda la sangre de Ypsilon y un cabello de Alfa" Ypsilon es Victorie, la hija de Eta y Alfa es Harry, ese era el original pero como veras eso ya es imposible"

"¿Por qué, todavía pueden capturar a Victorie?" Hermione había tomado el libro para examinarlo.

"No se arriesgara a fallar, me imagino que Neville ya le dijo que nosotros los estábamos esperando así que buscara una segunda opción" Héctor se recargo en su silla.

"¿Y cual será la segunda opción?"

"Nuevos ingredientes, lo más seguro es que busque un mitad Mage para sacrificarlo, me imagino que tiene bastantes en su ejercito así que por ahí no podremos hacer nada, el cabello seguirá en pie, esto quiere decir que le quitaran un cabello a Harry para el ritual pero lo que realmente me preocupa son los nuevos ingredientes"

"Pero será imposible si Harry esta bien protegido, sin eso el ritual no se podrá realizar y nada pasara"

"¡Pero debe pasar!" sin darse cuenta Héctor se había levantado de su silla "Debemos detenerlo de una vez por todas, gracias a el los padres de Harry murieron, gracias a el la familia de Dumbledore murió, los padres de Neville, el mismo, todos los que murieron en las garras de Voldemort y Grindelwald"

"¿Grindelwald? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" Hermione también se había levantado.

"A el también lo poseyó el Oscuro, después lo abandono pero de todas formas corrompió su alma ¿Qué no te das cuenta Hermione? ¡el es la fuente del mal, el es el mal puro, no conoce los sentimientos o la compasión o nada, es mal puro!" sin querer había tomado los hombros de Hermione y la miraba directo a los ojos, rápidamente la soltó y trato de disimular que se había sonrojado.

"Pero tu mismo lo acabas de decir, es el mal, ¿Cómo puedes destruir el Mal absoluto?" Hermione lo había vuelto a encarara para verlo a los ojos.

"No te puedo decir, no hasta que lo pueda confirmar pero hay una forma, por eso Harry no puede morir, los poderes de los miembros son capaces de derrotar al oscuro si están unidos, todos, ¿entiendes?"

"Si entiendo y no necesitas decirme nada más, veo lo que intentas hacer y no funcionara así que deja de intentarlo Héctor, te dije muchas veces por las lechuzas que no, entiéndelo y acéptalo" y sin decir más Hermione salio del cuarto dejando a un Héctor muy decepcionado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo unas cosas que se me olvidaron.

-en el capitulo anterior llame a Harry Tony Montana, por favor vean la película de Scarface y me entenderán.

-Use letras del alfabeto griego (por si acaso nadie lo sabe) y si se dieron cuenta porque llame a Victorie Ypsilon por favor pónganlo en sus Reviews.

-Ragnarok es la batalla final entre las fuerzas del bien contra el mal en la cultura Nórdica (solo como dato curioso).

Reviews por favor y no olviden ver mi fic "Volver al Futuro" el cual es un Spin-off de la serie original de Lanza de Longinos (no actualizare esa historia hasta que alguien deje un review)


	17. Confesiones

"Vamos Potter, ¡detenme!"

"No puedo, aun no lo domino"

"Se supone que has trabajado en tu telekinesia toda una semana y si lo hiciste bien me puedes detener" Héctor golpeaba a Harry con su Kudo "Vamos, esquiva mis golpes o usa telekinesia o llora por tu cicatriz, haz lo que quieras pero detenme".

"No puedo es muy difícil" Harry se protegía la cabeza usando sus brazos pero era inútil, los golpes de Héctor eran muy fuertes.

Héctor había empezado a entrenar a Harry desde hace una semana y parecía que no mejoraba nada, la telekinesia de Harry no mejoraba nada y al parecer también eso estaba ligado a su habilidad con el Kudo ya que por ese campo podría decirse que la situación estaba de mal en peor.

"Vamos ¡Detenme!" Héctor se preparo para golpearlo directamente en la cabeza cuando bajo la guardia pero algo había pasado, justamente a unos diez centímetros de que golpeara la cabeza de Harry el Kudo se había detenido como si una mano invisible lo hubiera tomado por el otro extremo.

"Es…muy…difícil" con un movimiento de su cabeza el Kudo salio volando y estuvo a punto de golpear de lleno a Teddy.

"Y sin embargo lo acabas de lograr Potter, ahora se que si quiero que me pases la mantequilla en el desayuno solo tengo que amenazarte con un cuchillo" dijo Héctor en tono irónico mientras extendía su mano y el Kudo regresaba volando.

"Es que es difícil" le respondió Harry mientras examinaba sus heridas en los brazos.

"Es difícil si tu quieres que sea difícil" Héctor dejo descansando a Harry mientras fue a ver a los otros tres chicos "y ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?"

"Ellos si muestran mejora, Ron y Teddy manejan mucho mejor el Kudo" le indico Viktor mientras guardaba su arma en su espalda.

"Muy bien, ahora pueden decir que son mejores que Potter en algo además de ser agradables" dijo Héctor con ironía.

"¡Yo soy agradable!" le grito Harry desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"Oye, ¿Qué tal un descanso Jefe?" le dijo Teddy jadeando y usando su Kudo para no caerse.

"Muy Bien, Ron y Teddy tendrán descanso, en cuanto a ti" se dirigió a Harry "tu practicaras los movimientos básicos otra vez hasta que los domines" y sin esperar respuesta se acerco a una hielera y saco cuatro cervezas de mantequilla "Tomen, descansemos un rato"

Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo del salón mientras observaban a Harry realizar los movimientos una y otra vez.

"Oye Jefe, platícanos un poco más de ti" le dijo Teddy.

"Yo que tu no lo preguntaría eso" dijo Viktor en tono de burla.

"¿Y porque no me debe de preguntar eso Vik?" le pregunto Héctor de forma desafiante.

"Porque eres raro, no te gusta hablar de ti y eso me consta"

"Nací el 20 de 1979 en la inigualable ciudad de México" le contesto a Teddy solo para retar a Viktor "mi padres son Jesús y Rose Rangel, el es Mexicano y ella es Estadounidense"

"Yo conozco a alguien que nació ese día" Harry había interrumpido su entrenamiento para entrar a la conversación.

"No me importa, además ¿Quién te dijo que dejaras de practicar?" Héctor estuvo a punto de lanzarle un Avada pero mejor se contuvo ya que era mejor tenerlo hablando y practicando que desmayado y sin hacer nada.

"Eso quiere decir que fueron a Tlaloc y a Salem respectivamente ¿verdad?" le pregunto Ron.

"La mayoría de las alumnas de Salem se terminan casando con alumnos de Tlaloc por dos razones, la primera es que como sus colegios no son mixtos no tienen novias y novios respectivamente y la segunda es que hay como 3 festivales competitivos entre las escuelas y hay se conocen"

"Por eso nuestro amigo termino con Quinn" Viktor le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Regresando a nuestra historia" le dirigió una mirada asesina al Mage "me mude a California cuando tenia 5 años y hay conocí a Ángela y se hizo mi mejor amiga, después supe que nos habíamos mudado a la casa de junto porque ella era una Mage al igual que yo, unos tres años después (cuando tenia 8) se celebro la primera junta de los Mage, hay conocí a Viktor, a Fleur y a la Innombrable" Héctor metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una fotografía que el guardaba con mucho cariño.

En ella estaban 5 niños, el primero (de derecha a Izquierda) era Viktor, era muy parecido a su yo de ahora solamente que entonces tenia el cabello más largo, la segunda era Fleur la cual en ese entonces era una niña muy hermosa, en medio estaba el, el era el que más había cambiado ya que en ese entonces tenia la cara redondee y tenia el cabello más corto, a su lado esta Ángela la cual llevaba el cabello tan corto como el y al final estaba su Ex la cual tenia una coleta de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Héctor le paso la foto a los demás, Ron la examino detenidamente, Viktor la miro con mucha nostalgia y Teddy la miro con curiosidad "¿Quién es el?" le pregunto Teddy mientras señalaba una gorra que sobresalía atrás de su hombro.

"Es ella y "ella" no es nadie, solo una amiga que no alcanzo a salir en la foto" Héctor le dijo tomando de nuevo la fotografía.

Mientras tanto en la plata baja cinco chicas entrenaban separadas de los chicos.

"Ginny, levanta más el codo, Hermione, trata de ponerle más fuerza a ese golpe vertical" Quinn daba ordenes a sus dos "estudiantes" las cuales practicaban con Ángela y Fleur respectivamente.

"Que te parece si tomamos un descansito Quinn" le sugirió Hermione mientras esquivaba un golpe de Fleur.

"Esta bien chicas, descansemos un poco" Quinn se sentó en el suelo mientras las demás chicas la seguía.

"Esto es demasiado cansado" se quejo Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

"A ustedes dos les toca la parte fácil, imagínense tener a Héctor como entrenador" dijo Fleur.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el es muy exigente" le respondió Ángela a Ginny mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Querrás decir "Psicópata enfermo", para el todos tienen que ser perfectos" Quinn recordó cuando Héctor la entreno.

"Vamos Quinn, ponle más esfuerzo a esa barrida" Héctor se cubría con facilidad de los ataques de Quinn.

"Pero cariño, llevamos practicando por más de siete horas, creo que es momento de descansar" Quinn se apoyaba con su Kudo para no caer.

"Se que estas cansada linda pero debes perfeccionar ese golpe, no puedes darte por vencida, ahora vuelve a hacer la barrida después de los movimientos 3,5 y 8" Héctor se preparo para el ataque.

"Muy Bien, lo intentare" Quinn se preparo para atacar pero Héctor la detuvo.

"Cariño, hazlo, no lo intentes" Héctor la beso de una forma tierna en los labios y se separo de ella para que pudiera atacar.

"¿y lo lograste?" le pregunto Ginny con un tono soñador.

"Con ese incentivo quien no logra hacerlo" respondió Quinn con una tímida sonrisa.

"Mi historia es casi igual a excepción de que Héctor me golpeo en la nuca en vez de besarme" todas rieron por el comentario de Ángela.

"Aun no entiendo como ustedes dos se divorciaron"

"Muchos factores Fleur y no me gustaría hablar de ellos" a Quinn no le gustaba hablar del tema "Divorcio con Héctor" con absolutamente nadie.

"Muy bien, platícanos de otra cosa, que te parece si hablamos de cómo se conocieron todos ustedes" Ginny estaba muy interesada en ese tema.

"Todo comenzó en la primera reunión de la sociedad cuando todos teníamos ocho años de edad y éramos puros y tiernos" dijo Fleur en tono de burla.

"Nuestros padres nos reunieron para que abriéramos por primera vez el libro del Ragnarok, hay confirmamos que Harry era el sexto Mage o por lo menos eso dijo Héctor"

"¿Qué quieres decir Ángela?" le pregunto Hermione.

"Héctor es el Mage líder y solo el puede leer el libro así que el fue el que dijo que Harry era el sexto Mage, de hecho tengo una foto por aquí" Quinn busco en su bolsillo y saco una foto que guardaba con mucho cariño y se la entrego a Hermione.

"Se veían muy jóvenes y muy lindos" comento Ginny con una expresión soñadora.

"teníamos ocho años y además siempre nos hemos visto muy bien" Fleur se acomodo el cabello de una forma un poco arrogante.

"¿Y no tienes más fotos de las demás reuniones?, por lo que me dijo Ángela fueron alrededor de cinco más además de esta" dijo Hermione analizando la foto otra vez.

"Tenemos que pedírselas a Héctor, el tiene las demás" Quinn no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

"Vamos, tengo que ver esas fotos" Ginny se levanto llena de energía y empezó a arrastrar a las otras cuatro chicas hasta que estas se pusieron en pie y la siguieron.

"Muy bien Héctor dime, ¿Fuiste realmente el novio de Ángela?"

"Solo fue durante las vacaciones de verano del 96, después nos dimos cuenta que era mejor que fuéramos amigos"

"¿Y lo hicieron?" Harry detuvo su entrenamiento para preguntar.

"Potter, sigue practicando tus movimientos" y regresando a la conversación "Varias veces, después de la ultima nos dimos cuenta de que no iba a funcionar"

"¿Y porque no funciono?" le pregunto Ron.

"Porque no había silencio, después de hacerlo terminábamos hablando de lo que acabábamos de hacer y como podríamos mejorarlo, créanme eso no es agradable, para nada" una carcajada general siguió al comentario.

"¿Y ella fue tu "primera vez"?" le pregunto en voz baja Teddy.

"Piensa en esto, un chico como yo, el mejor de mi año en todos los año, cuadro de honor y en una de esas competencias entre Salem y Tlaloc en las cuales varias chicas bastante lindas pasan la noche en mi escuela o yo en la suya, ¿Qué crees?" Héctor respondió con ironía.

"Desearía haber estado en Tlaloc" dijo Ron.

"La mejor, pero aun así Ángela no tuvo el gusto de desenvolver este dulce" Héctor puso sus manos en su nuca de forma arrogante.

"Pues el dulce que yo probé estaba un poco rancio y aguado" una voz de mujer hizo que todo el color de la cara de Héctor desapareciera.

"Ángela, no se suponía que tu deberías estar ¡ABAJO ENTRENANDO CON LAS DEMAS CHICAS Y CON QUINN!" Héctor se había levantado para ponerse cara a cara con Ángela pero al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que otras cuatro mujeres estaban detrás de ella "Debe haber una explicación racional para que ustedes estén aquí arriba así que dejare que me expliquen"

"Amorcito, necesitamos las fotos de las reuniones que tienes guardadas en tu álbum" Quinn se había acercado para abrazarlo pero Héctor fue más hábil y la esquivo con una maroma.

"Iré por ellas con tal de que salgan de aquí, estamos teniendo una platica de hombres" Héctor se encamino a la puerta y justamente antes de salir de ella pudo oír como Ángela empezaba un relato sobre sus andanzas con el.

Héctor entro en su cuarto y empezó a sacar sus cosas, hace tres días habían llegado desde México el Kudo que había ordenado para Teddy y todas sus cosas ya que sabia que se quedaría por un largo tiempo en Inglaterra.

empezó a sacar sus cosas para buscar el álbum empezando por su primera (y única) escoba la cual se había vuelto inútil cuando aprendió a volar, después saco varios recetarios de cocina mexicana (llevaba en sus genes el gusto por esa comida, una guitarra eléctrica muggle (en su juventud había desarrollado un gusto por el Rock Muggle), un dispositivo muggle de música (para oír su gran música de Rock), Varias camisas, camisetas, Jeans, túnicas, zapatos y Tenis negros y una computadora (le era útil en las calificaciones de sus alumnos además de que Héctor consideraba que era el segundo mejor invento Muggle después de la guitarra) hasta que encontró el álbum.

Ese álbum era el mejor recuerdo que tenia Héctor, hay se encontraban varias fotos de todos sus amigos, de su familia y antes tenia muchas de Quinn hasta que hace nueve años el las quito y las guardo en el rincón más profundo de su baúl ya que al ver esas fotos recordaba a Quinn.

"Recuerdo que esa vez el toco tanto la guitarra que…" Quinn se detuvo cuando vio que Héctor regresaba a la habitación "Caramelo, déjame ver el álbum" Quinn se había levantado para ir por el álbum pero Héctor se lo lanzo provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

"Hay lo tienes QUINN, disfrútalo" le dijo Héctor a su Ex mientras se sentaba al lado de Teddy.

Quinn empezó a hojear en el álbum, lo ojeo varias veces y después se dirigió hacia Héctor "¿Y nuestras fotos?"

"Creo que se me perdieron por ahí, hace como nueve años" Héctor no le dirigió la mirada.

"Creo que deberías empezar a buscarlas Hectorito, pronto las necesitaras" Héctor volteo por un segundo hacia Quinn y observo como le guiñaba un ojo de una forma muy coqueta.

"Muy bien" Héctor le arrebato el álbum a Quinn "Aquí pueden ver la foto de la segunda reunión, teníamos 13 años" la foto era igual que la anterior, solamente que todos se veían más grandes "Esta es de la tercera, aquí teníamos 19 años" La fotografía mostraba a cinco personas muy cambiadas, Viktor tenia el pelo largo, Fleur lo tenia suelto hasta la cintura, Héctor tenia un mecho de pelo que le cubría parte de la cara (como se estaba peinando desde la pelea), Ángela llevaba el pelo negro con azul hasta los hombros y Quinn solamente lo tenia hasta los hombros "Esta es la de la cuarta reunión, teníamos 24 años" la posición de los cinco había cambiado, Fleur estaba primero seguida de Héctor que abrazaba a Quinn, después estaba Ángela y al final Viktor "Esta es la Quinta, teníamos 29 años" todo había cambiado, Fleur estaba primero, después estaba Héctor y el estaba muy cambiado, su cabello estaba hacia atrás y ya no sonreía, Ángela estaba en medio y al otro lado estaba Quinn, su cabello estaba muy corto y tampoco sonreía y después esta Viktor.

"Esta fue después del divorcio de estos dos" dijo Ángela de forma irónica.

"Y esta" Héctor ignoro el comentario de Ángela "es la ultima que tomamos hace 3 años" esta foto mostraba a los miembros como estaban ahora (a excepción de Héctor que había cambiado su peinado y de Quinn que se veía más… linda.

"¿Y porque nunca me llamaron para estas reuniones o porque no me dijeron que era Mage?" Harry se había sentado al lado de su esposa.

"Potter ¡Párate y continua con tu entrenamiento si no quieres que te obligue!" Héctor miro a Harry de forma tal que el se paro de inmediato y siguió entrenando "después habrá tiempo para eso, ahora si nos permiten" le quito el álbum a Ron y a Teddy que lo estaban viendo "Debemos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento"

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí a entrenar corazoncito?" Quinn se acerco a Héctor de la misma forma en la cual se había acercado a el en la ultima semana, como una colegiala traviesa.

"Con tal de que no me molesten" Héctor arrojo el álbum en un rincón.

"Gracias cariño" y antes de irse Quinn le dio una nalgada.

"Quinn ¡EVITA TOCAR MI TRASERO, O MEJOR AUN, EVITA TOCAR CUALQUIER PARTE DEL CUERPO Y ESO INLUYE TOCARME CON CUALQUIER COSA, ENTENDIDO!" Héctor trato de disimular su repentino cambio de color de blanco a rojo.

"No creo poder hacer eso pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo" y sin esperar respuesta Quinn se dirigió con las chicas para empezar el entrenamiento.

"¡Muy bien hombres es hora de entrenar!" Héctor dio un golpe en el piso con su Kudo y todos los chicos se levantaron a una alta velocidad listos para entrenar, y tratando de ahogar sus risas.

Hermione estaba desayunando unos deliciosos Waffles que había preparado Quinn, el día anterior había entrenado demasiado y no habían terminado hasta las once de la noche, para ese entonces todos estaban muy cansados a excepción de Héctor y Quinn los cuales parecía que habían decidido de forma telepática llevar una competencia de quien aguantaba más.

Todos estaban en la mesa a excepción de Quinn y Héctor, o están cansados o se reconciliaron anoche, pensó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios, ella siempre le había dicho a Héctor que debía de reconciliarse con su esposa pero por una extraña razón el se ponía rojo y perdía la habilidad del habla cada vez que Hermione le sugería esto.

"¿En que piensas querida?" le pregunto Ron.

"¿No ves quien no esta en la mesa?"

"Héctor y Quinn ¿Por qué?" Ron parecía no entender lo que le quería decir su esposa.

"¿Y no se te hace un poco extraño que no hayan bajado aun?" Hermione trataba de no ser tan obvia.

"Tal vez están cansados por lo de ayer"

"olvídalo" Hermione se rindió con su esposo y siguió comiendo, casi había terminado su desayuno cuando un grito desgarrador procedente del segundo piso la sobresalto.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡VIKTOR KRUM!" La voz de Héctor se oía bastante molesta.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Viktor?" le pregunto Ángela al búlgaro.

"Nada que yo sepa, lo único que hice fue…" pero Viktor no logro contestar ya que las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y un Héctor despeinado y en Pijama había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Estas muerto, estas muy, pero muy muerto Krum!" Héctor se dirigió hacia Viktor pero este demostró más habilidad y se coloco en el lado contrario de la mesa.

"Héctor, por favor toma las cosas con calma" Viktor tenia las manos hacia el frente como si quisiera calmar a una bestia.

"¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?!" Héctor rió "¡Y si no me quiero calmar Viktor!, estas tan muerto" Héctor susurro mientras le daba la vuelta a la mesa para atrapar a Viktor pero este también lo había hecho.

"No pensé que te fueras a enfadar por eso, solo pensé que debía hacerlo ya que tu…"

"No pienses Viktor, si vas a hacer cosas como esta mejor no pienses, ahora quédate hay para que yo te alcance pueda destrozarte ¡Miembro por miembro!" Héctor y Viktor empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa, que hizo Viktor?" le pregunto a Ángela

"Bueno, la ultima vez que Héctor actuó así fue porque…" Ángela no pudo continuar porque un grito de Héctor le dio la respuesta que necesitaba a Hermione.

"¡Como se te ocurre decirle a mis padres que me atravesaron con una espada, ahora ellos vendrán a visitarme, IDIOTA!" Héctor estuvo a punto de alanzar a Viktor pero la puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo y Héctor choco contra ella.

"¿Tus padres?, hace tiempo que los quiero ver ¿Cuándo llegan?" Quinn parecía estar extremadamente feliz.

"Primero, no es algo bueno y segundo, llegan hoy en la tarde" Héctor se levanto y volvió a seguir tratando de alcanzar a Viktor pero esta vez Quinn lo detuvo.

"Será genial que tus padres nos visiten, ¿no crees corazón?" Quinn estuvo a punto de darle un beso a la mejilla a su Ex pero este la aparto y se dirigió a un asiento vació en la mesa.

"¿Por qué es tan malo que vengan tus padres? pensé que los querías mucho" Hermione le pregunto al Mexicano.

"No es eso, es que cada vez que ellos se reúnen con su hijo lo hacen sentir como un niño pequeño" dijo Ángela en tono burlón.

"¡No es gracioso Ángela, no es gracioso!" dijo Héctor sin levantar la cara.

"Eso será gracioso" Harry tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Por ese comentario te obligare a correr a las cuatro de la mañana todos los días Potter"

"Vamos Héctor, porque no mientras ellos van al trabajo tu y yo vamos a buscar ingredientes para que hagas la comida de tus padres" Hermione le había hablado con el tono más suave que pudo.

"Esta bien" Héctor se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta "Me cambiare y te esperare abajo, no tengo hambre y tampoco ganas de desayunar" y sin decir más salio de el comedor.

"Estas serán unas semanas muy divertidas" dijo Harry entre risa y risa.

"Y por ese comentario tendrás una practica intensiva mañana" la voz de Héctor sonaba desde el piso superior.

"había olvidado su oído de murciélago" dijo Harry de una forma sombría.

"Eres muy valiente Hermione" le dijo Quinn.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando vienen los padres de Héctor es mejor dejarlo solo, la ultima vez que intente intervenir el me lanzo una cubeta con hielos mientras me bañaba" Ángela sintió un escalofrió al recordar el acontecimiento.

"Pues espero que eso no me pase a mi" respondió Hermione de forma sarcástica.

"Al que le va a ir mal es a mi, yo fui quien le dije a sus padres" Viktor había regresado a su lugar para continuar su desayuno.

"Tienes razón, Hermione, no tienes nada de que preocuparte ya que Héctor se desquitara con Viktor" Quinn le dedico una palmada en la espalda a la castaña mientras Viktor maldecía con lo bajo.

Hermione no sabia porque le había dicho a Héctor que lo ayudaría, realmente no había una razón especifica, la única que le venia a la mente era que quería agradar a los padres de Héctor y a la vez a el, era posible que esa fuera la única forma de pagarle el favor que le hizo Héctor hace muchos años.

Después de una larga ducha Héctor bajo al recibidor en el cual Hermione ya lo esperaba "¿Estas listo?" le pregunto la castaña.

"Si, vamonos" le contesto en un tono triste.

"¿En serio te entristece la venida de tus padres o solo finges?"

"No me entristece, lo que pasa es que… bueno es que… ¿Cómo te lo explico?, para ellos sigo siendo un niño pequeño y te darás cuenta que ya no lo soy" le explico Héctor mientras salían a la fría calle del 30 de Noviembre.

"Debes entender que ellos solo se preocupan por ti y pensando en lo que te paso es comprensible"

"Pero estoy bien, mira" Héctor se levanto la camiseta para que Hermione pudiera observar la ligera cicatriz de su herida pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien era a la que le estaba mostrando la cicatriz oculto su torso y disimulo su cambio de color.

"De todas formas, estuviste al borde de la muerte, si no hubieran estado Quinn y Viktor..."

"Viktor"

"Muy bien, si no hubiera estado Viktor tu hubieras muerto, creo que cualquier padre quisiera saber si su hijo estuvo a punto de morir" Hermione siguió caminando sin voltear a ver a Héctor.

"Cuando los veas lo entenderás" y no se dijeron más en todo el camino de ida o en la tienda.

"Estas seguro que debemos de comprar tantos tipos de chiles" le pregunto Hermione revisando las bolsas con las cosas.

"De hecho nos faltaron el guajillo y el habanero pero con lo que tenemos esta bien"

"El mito es cierto"

"¿Cuál Mito?"

Hermione lo miro de una forma burlona "De que a los Mexicanos les encanta el chile"

"Bueno, de hecho es de herencia, los aztecas preparaban una mezcla de Cacao y chile que era una bebida exclusiva para los magos y se llamaba…" pero Héctor no pudo continuar porque una voz los interrumpió mientras cruzaban un callejón.

"Héctor Rangel, al fin te encontramos" Una voz de un hombre mayor se oía atrás de ellos.

"¿Pensaste que podías escapar después de nuestro ultimo encuentro?" le voz de una mujer sonaba al lado de la del hombre.

Héctor volteo y vio a dos figuras encapuchadas, la del hombre casi tan alta como el y la de la mujer era del tamaño de Hermione "Al fin llegaron, los estaba esperando"

"Es hora de cobrar las cuentas, Fénix" la mujer se acerco a el de una forma amenazante.

"Ya no me llamo Fénix, mi único nombre es Héctor" se acerco a Hermione y le dio las bolsas que el cargaba "Cuida las bolsas" le susurro sin dejar de ver a los encapuchados.

"Me gustaba cuando te llamabas Fénix, pero en fin" el hombre hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y saco un Kudo y en menos de un segundo estaba arremetiendo contra Héctor el cual a su vez había sacado su Kudo y se defendió de manera perfecta del ataque.

"¡Pelea!" la mujer grito y se abalanzo contra Héctor, Hermione no sabia que hacer ya que había dejado su Kudo en casa y además Héctor parecía controlar la situación bastante bien aunque parecía como si los dos encapuchados pelearan al mismo nivel que Héctor.

"Has mejorado mucho Héctor, me impresionas" dijo el hombre sin dejar de combatir.

"Gracias" Héctor tampoco dejo de combatir, aunque parecía que estaba perdiendo.

Después de cinco minutos ninguno de los tres parecía ceder hasta que un movimiento rápido de la mujer tiro a Héctor al suelo, el hombre pateo el Kudo de Héctor y ambos transformaron sus Kudos en espadas y las apuntaron a la cabeza de Héctor.

"Muy Bien, ustedes ganan esta pelea ¡Ahora ayúdenme!" los dos retiraron sus espadas y ayudaron a levantar a Héctor, para este punto Hermione no entendía nada ya que segundos después Héctor abrazo a los dos extraños y estos se quitaron las capuchas, El hombre se podría describir en pocas palabras "Versión adulta de Héctor" pensó Hermione y la mujer era muy linda, su cabello era castaño claro aunque los ojos eran idénticos a los de Héctor.

"Hermione, te presento a mis padres" le dijo Héctor con una sonrisa desganada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo me gusto mucho y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Solo aclarare dos cosas:

-La primera parte es como el entrenamiento de Claude hacia Peter en Héroes (si no han visto la serie por favor véanla

-El recuerdo de Quinn es como la escena del pantano en Star Wars Episodio V (solo cambien a Yoda por Héctor y a Luke por Quinn)

Reviews por favor


	18. Visitas

Después de mucho tiempo de deliberar y pensar que podría agregar a mi fic (después de muchas horas de WoW y un personaje nivel 50) estoy listo para agregar un nuevo capitulo a esta serie, espero que no se hayan desesperado por estos tres meses, ahora prometo que actualizare mínimo cada semana (vivan las vacaciones).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, los problemas siguen aumentando, tuvimos que desalojar Hogsmead por el peligro que involucran los caminantes diurnos, la gente tiene miedo Harry de que nazca un nuevo señor oscuro"

"sus miedos están justificados Kingsley, no se hasta que punto se pueda detener esta amenaza" Harry le daba un sorbo a su tasa de café "pero espero que sea pronto"

Harry y Kingsley estaban en la cocina del numero 12 de Grimmauld place, el ministro había llegado para comentar los problemas que habían pasado desde hace un mes, Harry no había podido ir a la oficina debido a los entrenamientos de Héctor (los cuales no parecían mostrar ninguna mejoría).

"Y ¿Cuándo nos dirás tu plan para salvar el mundo esta vez?" Kingsley llevaba haciendo esta pregunta desde el día que regreso de México.

"Hoy en la noche, en la reunión de la orden les diré todo lo que pasa, les presentare a Héctor y a Quinn y les diré todo, ¿creo que puedes ser paciente hasta hoy verdad, señor ministro?" Harry realmente no sabia como explicar todo, aun se planteaba el decirle a los demás sobre su condición de Mage, aunque el imaginaba que pasaría lo mismo que los últimos días, Héctor tendría la ultima palabra sobre eso.

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción" Kingsley termino rápidamente su taza y se levanto "Nos vemos esta noche Harry y dale mis saludos a Ginny"

"Hasta esta noche" dijo Harry mientras veía como Kingsley desaparecía en la chimenea.

Harry coloco las manos sobre su rostro, estaba muy presionado por todas direcciones, para empezar tenia sus presiones habituales de trabajo y fama, después tenia el entrenamiento intenso, su nueva condición de "súper brujo", además sumándole que al parecer la profecía aun no se cumple, todo esto hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas, además de que sentía como si se ahorcara.

Harry tomo su cuello y se dio cuenta que la cadena que traía en el pecho empezó a pesarle mas y mas, no tenia mucho que llevaba usándola y ya sentía que era el triple de pesada, sin que nadie lo viera se levanto y se dirigió a su estudio y cerro la puerta mágicamente y se quito la pesada cadena.

De ella colgaba un anillo de oro con un piedra negra partida en medio, Harry tomo el anillo de la resurrección en su mano, aunque el sabia que eso no era sano y que lo terminaría acabando no le importo, apretó el anillo en su mano y pensó en las únicas dos personas que quería ver, las únicas que le importaban en todo el mundo, las únicas que lo entenderían, las únicas que el nunca pudo conocer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Te ves muy pálido"

"Estoy bien mamá"

"Te ves un poco sucio"

"Estoy lo suficientemente limpio papá"

"Fájate la camisa"

"No mamá"

"¿Estas seguro que has practicado lo suficiente?, tu defensa con el Kudo fue lenta"

"soy maestro en una escuela, practico lo suficiente papá"

En la mente de Héctor solo pasaba un pensamiento "¿Porque Dios me odia y no me lanza un rayo?" sus padres no habían cambiado desde la ultima vez que los vio hace un año, lo siguen tratando como niño de 10 aunque el tenga 37 y eso no le gusta nada.

"¿no piensas presentarnos Héctor?" le pregunto Jesús (el papa de Héctor) mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

"Papá, mamá, Hermione, Hermione, el par de monstruos" dijo Héctor con ironía.

"¿Y tu serás muy agradable?" le contesto Rose (su mamá) mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada "debes de disculpar a nuestro hijo, a veces es un poco, ¿Cómo se dice?, estupido" dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"Jaja, que graciosa mamá, pero yo diría que viene de defecto de fabrica" Héctor esbozo la sonrisa mas grande que pudo.

"para mi que de proveedor" dijo Rose señalando a Jesús.

"Después nos burlaremos uno de otro, ahora no que tenemos compañía" los calmo Jesús, aunque Héctor podía asegurar que el tenia una buena respuesta a lo que dijo su mamá.

"Muy bien que les parece si vamos a la casa, hace frió y por ahora quiero cuidarme" Héctor empezó a caminar por la calle y los otros 3 lo siguieron.

"Hijo dime, ¿Cómo sigues de tu lesión?" le pregunto Jesús.

"Ya estoy bien, lo bueno es que estaba Vik y la innombrable, si no hubiera sido por ellos ya no tendrían hijo" Héctor intento poner el tono mas despreocupado para no angustiar a sus padres.

"Veo que sigues molesto con Quinn, eso no es sano hijo"

"Es mi Ex esposa mamá, no una amiga con la que me pelee, es mucho, pero mucho mas complicado" a Héctor no le gustaba tocar el punto de Quinn con sus padres ya que ellos no entendía porque la separación, lo catalogaban como "la decisión mas estupida que pudiste haber tomado".

"Y dime hijo, como va el entrenamiento de Harry Potter, Viktor me contó lo que paso, con detalles"

"No va nada bien mamá, no entiendo porque pero llevamos casi dos semanas de entrenamiento y el no puede ni siquiera hacer levitar una cuchara sin enfadarse en extremo, y para acabarla de amolar, su destreza con el Kudo va de mal en peor, no se que le esta pasando".

"A estado mas pálido de lo habitual" Héctor había olvidado que Hermione iba con ellos "Yo creía que era por el entrenamiento pero ahora lo estoy dudando"

"Cuando Héctor entreno a Quinn, Ángela, Fleur y Viktor en el Kudo y en parte de las habilidades Mage y que yo recuerde era muy duro pero todos aprendieron rápido ¿no estarás haciendo algo mal?" Esas preguntas molestaban a Héctor, el reconocía que era alguien que difícilmente reconocía un error porque rara vez se equivocaba y que le preguntaran si hizo algo mal o si se equivoco era lo que mas le enfadaba.

"Papá, yo se como entrenar a un mago o a un Mage, lo hice muchas veces en el pasado, esto no es mi culpa, algo pasa con Potter y averiguare que es"

"Nunca cambias hijo, nunca cambias" le dijo se padre dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

El camino de regreso no tuvo otra eventualidad, algún comentario de salud y familiares que no paso a mayores, después de 20 minutos llegaron a Grimmauld Place, entraron a la casa y se quitaron los abrigos, los cuatro pasaron a la cocina pero no encontraron a nadie.

"Que raro, debería esta Ginny o Ron o Harry" Hermione salía a la sala para buscarlos.

"Que groseros, deberían esta aquí" se dirigió Héctor a sus padres "los voy a llamar" Héctor tomo aire suficiente y grito con toda la potencia de su voz (que era mucha) "¡¡YA LLEGAMOS!!" el grito resonó por toda la casa e hizo rápido se oyeran ruidos en la escalera.

"¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte? Estaba tomando una siesta" Krum bajaba por la escalera con el cabello desordenado.

"Que rápido has olvidado tus modales Viktor" dijo Jesús con autoridad provocando el sobresalto de Krum.

"Señor y Señora Rangel, que gusto me da verlos" Krum se dirigió a los padres de Harry mientras otras dos voces resonaba en la escalera.

"¡Jesús, Rose!" gritaron dos voces al unísono y Fleur y Quinn bajaron rápido la escalera para saludarlos.

"Me alegra mucho verlos chicos, hacia ya tiempo" dijo Rose mientras regresaba los saludos.

Después de unos minutos bajaron Ginny y Ron, Héctor los presento a sus padres, depuse bajaron Teddy y los chicos, después de 20 minutos estaban todos en la sala a excepción de alguien.

"oigan ¿Dónde esta Harry?" pregunto Hermione buscando entre la gente.

"Debe estar en su estudio" Ginny se dirigía a las escaleras para buscarlo pero Héctor la detuvo.

"Yo iré por el, mis padres quieren conocerlo y además quiero reclamarle por no bajar"

"Esta bien, solo no lo maltrates mucho, ya se acerca el día en que… tu sabes" Ginny se sonrojo tomando el color de su cabello.

"Todavía falta" y sin decir mas Héctor subió las escaleras en dirección al estudio, al llegar a la puerta puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarla cunado oyó voces, aparto su mano del pomo y decidió tocar "Potter, ¿estas ahí?"

De repente las voces se callaron y una silla cayo, unos pasos apresurados se encaminaron hacia la puerta y esta se abrió "¿Qué pasa Héctor?" pregunto un Harry que se veía bastante nervioso.

"Mis padres están abajo y quieren conocerte" Héctor sabia que algo no andaba bien "¿con quien hablabas Potter?".

"¿Yo? Con nadie, solo practicaba… unos hechizos" Harry se veía muy nervioso.

"Estas mintiendo, dime la verdad" Héctor entro en la habitación y empezó a buscar por todo el lugar.

"No se de que hablas, no estoy mintiendo" la voz de Harry temblaba aun más.

"No me puedes mentir Potter" Héctor tomo a Harry de su camisa y lo elevo del suelo aprovechando su estatura.

"¡suéltame!" Harry empezó a forcejear inútilmente mientras Héctor intentaba hacer contacto con los ojos, Héctor sujeto su cara y le basto un segundo para saber que pasaba, soltó a Harry dejándolo caer al suelo, con un movimiento de su mano la cadena del cuello de Harry se desprendió y fue a parar a las manos de Héctor.

"Eres débil, así nunca ganaras Potter, no se como venciste a Voldemort, me imaginó que solo fue suerte" Héctor se volteo hacia la puerta, por detrás el sentía como Harry se abalanzaba sobre el así que con un movimiento de su mano elevo a Harry 2 metros sobre el piso "Nunca me intentes atacar de espaldas, nunca"

"No te permitiré que me digas débil, todo menos eso"

"Pues eso eres, esta" Héctor levanto el puño donde tenia el anillo "es la causa de que no puedas avanzar"

"Tu no sabes lo que es crecer sin tus padres, siendo repudiado por tu única familia, ¡Yo tenia la oportunidad de verlos y la aproveche!" Harry estaba rojo de ira.

"Si realmente quieres vengar a tu familia ¡entrena! Hazte fuerte, poderoso, tu eres la clave para derrotar al mal, al igual que Quinn, Viktor, Fleur, Ángela y Yo, sin uno de nosotros el mundo esta perdido" Héctor había tomado el mismo tono rojo que Harry.

"En eso se refería Dumbledore, en la unión de nosotros 6" Harry se había calmado y parecía que estaba entendiendo todo.

"Ahora vamos a bajar, no le diré a nadie de tu "problemita", no te lo devolveré ya que quiero que te comprometas a entrenar lo mas duro posible, ¿entendido?"

"Si" Harry respondió al mismo tiempo en el que Héctor lo bajaba.

"Muy bien, es hora de que conozcas a mis creadores" dijo Héctor saliendo del cuarto, se apresuro por el pasillo para estar solo unos segundo, abrió el puño para ver el anillo, le dedico una mirada de odio y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"y así fue como llegue a ser director de Tlaloc mientras Héctor estudiaba ahí",

"Aunque en la escuela los alumnos no sabían quien era peor, Yo o mi papá" Héctor se sintió muy orgulloso al decir esto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Ginny.

"Porque ambos eran muy buenos peleadores, muy hábiles con el Kudo y excelentes magos, un duelo contra Héctor era hospital seguro y enfrentarte al director siempre es peligroso" respondió Rose metiéndose a la boca un enorme pedazo de chuleta.

Era la hora de la comida y todos disfrutaban de una comida hecha por Héctor y su padre, Jesús había aprendido a cocinar en todos sus viajes por el mundo, obviamente el enseño a Héctor lo básico aunque después el también aprendió a cocinar de la misma forma que su padre.

"Esto esta delicioso" Rose saboreaba cada bocado de la comida "Yo nunca supe cocinar, llegue a quemar cualquier cosa que tocaba, literalmente, me echaron un hechizo en la escuela de "toque quemante", fue divertido" Rose probo el arroz que había hecho Héctor "Esto esta delicioso como siempre Fénix"

"¡Deja de llamarme Fénix!" Héctor se había levantado de su asiento.

"¿Fénix?, porque me suena ese nombre" Harry parecía estar recordando lo que Héctor no quería que se supiera, sus temores se confirmaron al ver la cara de incredulidad de Harry "No lo puedo creer, ¿en verdad eres tu?"

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"Hace tiempo nos llegaron reportes de que en México pasaba algo raro, al parecer una especie de "Superhéroe" se paseaba las calles deteniendo robos, lo peor era que llegaban reportes de que podía volar, lanar fuego y desaparecer, después hace como 9 años dejaron de aparecer los reportes y Fénix desapareció de la faz de la tierra".

"¿Tú eres Fénix?" le pregunto Hermione y Héctor no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

"Si, por varios años yo fui un defensor, combatí el crimen usando mis poderes y use el escudo del fénix como emblema y nombre" Héctor ni siquiera levanto la cara mientras hablaba.

"Esta era su mascara" Quinn hablo e invoco una mascara roja con naranja, Héctor levanto la cara justo a tiempo ya que la había lanzado hacia el y pudo atraparla.

"La sigues guardando" Héctor observo su mascara y no necesito usar legeremancia para saber lo que querían los demás, así que se la puso, era una mascara roja, justo en donde debería estar la nariz nacía la cabeza del fénix color naranja y terminaba en su nuca, no la tuvo por mucho tiempo y se la quito.

"¿Por qué dejaste de ser Fénix?" le pregunto Ron.

"Prefiero no hablar de eso" Héctor no dijo mas y se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a su cuarto lo mas pronto posible.

Cuando se puso la mascara volvió a sentir ese sentimiento, como si varias llamas de fuego recorrieran su cuerpo y lo llenaran de un espíritu de justicia, al entrar a su habitación lanzo la mascara debajo de un ropero y se acostó en su cama a meditar, necesitaba olvidar lo que había sentido y que el había decidió hace 9 años que no volvería a luchar por una causa justa, hasta que el pudiera solucionar sus propios problemas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doy inicio a esta nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix, primero empezare con las preguntas, ¿alguien tiene una pregunta que hacer?" al momento en el que Harry dijo esto varias manos se levantaron y se podía oír muchos murmullos en la sala, Harry volteo a ver a Héctor y se dio cuenta que este mormuraba por lo bajo "Muy bien, usted" Harry señalo a un mago calvo.

"Harry, creo que esta pregunta muchos la tiene así que iré directo al grano, ¿Qué esta pasando realmente?"

"Pues…bueno…este" Harry sintió como alguien lo empujaba fuera del podio, la figura de Héctor fue lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de estar a punto de caer al suelo.

"Potter ya les explico lo que paso con la lanza, su robo y el secuestro de Hogwarts, así que yo les traigo la actualización" Héctor dio dos palmadas y un cartel mágico apareció "Al parecer nuestro enemigo quiere la lanza para realizar un ritual de magia extremadamente oscura y siniestra"

"¿Para que es el ritual?" pregunto una bruja con acento americano.

"Para invocar a Sargeras, un semidiós mas antiguo que la tierra, al parecer el "Maestro" es su sirviente ya que Sargeras se presenta como una sombra incorpórea, Harry viajo a Francia y América por una profecía la cual debía de reunir fragmentos de "algo" el cual no mencionare para poder hacerle frente a Sargeras por si logra realizar el ritual, ¿preguntas?"

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿no ahí nada más?" Madame Máxime se había levantado muy enojada.

"Por el momento si, lo único que pueden hacer ustedes es llegar cuando son invocados para pelear contra los caminante diurnos (sirvientes de el "Maestro" y Sargeras), eso seria todo" y sin decir más Héctor bajo del podio y abandono la sala mientras que Harry subía al podio.

"Harry esto debe ser una broma" Kingsley también se había levantado de su asiento.

"No lo es Ministro, realmente lo único que conseguirían es su propia muerte, solo pueden pelear contra caminantes porque están a su nivel, no puedo arriesgar a tanta gente" Harry tomo mas seguridad.

"Entonces ¿esta Orden no sirve para nada?" El presidente de EU. Se había levantado.

"Nunca dije esto, habrá varios enfrentamientos en los cuales necesitaremos ayuda, por eso les daré estos guantes" con un movimiento de su mano Harry invoco una caja llena de guantes comunicadores como los que les había dado Héctor "Cuando se los pongan desaparecerán y solo reaparecerán si ustedes los llaman, son medios de comunicación para toda la orden, solo úsenlos en emergencias, es todo" y sin decir mas Harry siguió la misma ruta que tomo Héctor para evitar a la gente.

"No creo que les agrade la idea de no hacer nada" le dijo Harry a Héctor cerca de las escaleras.

"Es eso o su muerte, no podemos darnos el lujo de que haya perdidas, solo nosotros seis" Héctor solo observaba como la gente salía enfadada.

"¿Crees que podamos nosotros seis contra ellos?" Harry aun no asimilaba la idea.

"O lo logramos o el mundo desaparece, no ahí opción" Héctor empezó a subir las escaleras "Mañana temprano, empezaremos el verdadero entrenamiento" y termino de subir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Héctor entro en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, estaba realmente agotado y molesto por lo que había pasado en el día, así que empezó a ponerse su pijama, y justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la cama, un ruido en la ventana lo hizo detenerse.

Una lechuza gris estaba posada en el alfeizar de la ventana picoteándola, Héctor conocía muy bien a esa lechuza, demasiado bien para ser exactos, se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza, la lechuza cruzo el cuarto y se poso en su cama "¿No puedes venir un día menos duro que este?" pregunto Héctor mientras cerraba la ventana, al voltearse vio que ya no estaba una lechuza, si no una mujer morena estaba sentada en el borde de su cama "llevo semanas sin saber de ti desde que te vi en el colegio, empecé a pensar lo peor"

"Bueno ahora vez que estoy bien ¿contento?" la mujer se recostó en la cama "¿Por qué tuviste un día duro?"

"Aparte de la llegada de Jesús y Rose, descubrí que Potter no entrena porque tenia el anillo de la resurrección y se convirtió en algo así como una adicción mágica 8tendre que revisarlo) y para acabar tienes que enfrentarte a muchos magos molestos porque no los dejas pelear tu guerra".

"Se oye duro, bueno regresando a lo que nos importa, tengo varias noticias que informarte"

"Dispara" le dijo Héctor mientras se recostaba a su lado.

"El Maestro estaba tan molesto porque no capturaron a Victorie que mato a un mago con sus propias magos, también parece ser que sus planes cambiaron y buscaras mas ingredientes…" la mujer se detuvo porque Héctor se había levantado de golpe "¿Qué?"

"Tienes que salir de ahí, Allegra, tienes que salir ya" Héctor se había acercado a ella muy alarmado.

"¿Por qué?, estoy a punto de conseguir la información que…" pero otra vez Allegra fue interrumpida por Héctor.

"No importa la información, tu vida corre peligro, si no me equivoco en los ingredientes que necesita… es horrible solo pensarlo, lo mejor es que salgas de ahí antes de que se de cuenta quien eres"

"Esta bien, solo dame dos semanas y te juro que saldré de ahí antes de que digas "poción multijugos", lo que no se es a donde ir a vivir" la mirada de Allegra era muy maliciosa.

"Puedes usar mi departamento en México, mientras mas lejos mejor, después de que salgas de Hogwarts pasa por aquí en forma de lechuza y te daré las llaves, ¿entendiste?"

"Si me dejas de querer dar ordenes esta bien, ahora me voy" Allegra se levanto de la cama y paso al lado de Héctor.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿Toda la información?"

"Te dije que la voy a conseguir" se acerco a la ventana y la abrió "Cuídate"

"Tu también Allegra" y sin decir más Allegra salto de la ventana y se convirtió en lechuza y se perdió en la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que sea un capitulo que llene sus expectativas.


	19. Una Historia Increible

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Héctor le había quitado el anillo a Harry y todo estaba mucho mejor, Harry entendía toda instrucción que le daba Héctor y ya podía mover prácticamente cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo, sus movimientos con el Kudo eran mucho mas ágiles y ya podía transformarlo en cualquier arma.

Pero hoy se detuvo el entrenamiento por algo muy importante, era el momento de colocar las decoraciones para Navidad aunque esta idea no alegro mucho a Héctor su padre lo obligo a tomar un descanso ya que según el demasiado entrenamiento podría ser tan malo como no entrenar en absoluto.

Harry y Ron ayudaba a colocar las esferas en el árbol con los niños, Teddy estaba trabajando, Ginny y Hermione habían salido a hacer unas compras Navideñas, Angela y Quinn colocaban nieve mágica en las esquinas y ventanas, los padres de Héctor colocaban varios adornos en las paredes y Fleur y Krum desenredaban las luces del árbol.

En la casa se respiraba un espíritu navideño de cada una de las personas a excepción de una, la cual estaba sentada en un rincón observando a los demás.

"¿Por qué no ayudas en aluna decoración hijo?" Jesús se había acercado a Héctor y por lo que podía ver Harry este le devolvió una mirada asesina.

"Se supone que hoy tenia que entrenar, en vez decorar una casa padre" en esta ultima palabra Harry noto que Héctor la había arrastrado mucho.

"Deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado" Quinn estaba cerca de la puerta.

"Tu no me digas que tengo que hacer o como debo de ser ¿entendiste?"

"Quinn tiene razón Héctor, ayúdanos a poner el árbol" Harry le lanzo una esfera a Héctor y este no hizo ningún esfuerzo en atraparla y se estrello en el suelo.

"Te digo la mismo que le dije a Quinn Potter" Repentinamente la esfera se reparo y voló hacia la mano de Harry.

"Muy bien, ya me harte" Quinn dejo de colocar la nieve en la puerta y se acerco a Héctor "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Mi Problema?" Héctor se levanto para imponer a Quinn y por lo que veía Harry lo podía hacer ya que le sacaba alrededor de 10 centímetros "Te diré cual es mi problema, esto se me hace inútil, una perdida total de tiempo"

"¿Por qué?, no todo el tiempo puedes estar entrenando como loco para volverte más fuerte, ¿Cuál es tu intención?"

"Mi única intención es salvar este maldito mundo, y al parecer soy el único a quien le interesa" el Volumen de voz de ambos aumentaba con cada palabra que decían.

"¡Si claro, como estas completamente solo en este mundo sin nadie que te ayude!" los puños de ambos se cerraban con fuerza y sus nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos.

"¡Al parecer es verdad, estoy completamente solo, soy el único que se entrena, soy el único que trata de hacer algo, SOY EL UNICO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LOS SENTIMENTOS DE OTRO!"

"No empieces con eso…"

"¡Si empiezo, crees que con tu actitud de niña de quince años podrás lograr algo ¿Qué pretendes?!

"Simplemente recuperar al Héctor de antes, pero veo que ese Héctor murió" Quinn tenia los ojos muy rojos y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"¡Claro que murió!" Héctor se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir susurro "Tu lo mataste"

Quinn no aguanto más y empezó a llorar "Disculpen" Sollozo y se fue a su cuarto.

Todos siguieron decorando la casa pero nadie dijo nada, las palabras de ambos aun sonaban en la cabeza de Harry, cosa que lo hacia reflexionar muy severamente, por una parte Héctor tenia razón, todos los demás entrenaban muy poco en comparación a lo que el entrenaba aunque el estuviera aprendiendo a hacer muchas cosas los demás realmente solo habían entrenado 5 veces con ellos aunque por otro lado eso no justifica su actuar en este momento ya que a todos les importa lo que esta pasando.

Después de unos 30 minutos Ron rompió el silencio "No entiendo algo, hace dos semanas, en la reunión, Héctor menciono el nombre de Sargeras, ¿Quién es?"

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, por lo visto era una duda general, hasta para los Mage que estaban presentes "No se me la historia completa" dijo Viktor "Los que la saben son Héctor y Quinn y… bueno…"

"Yo la se" Rose hablo desde un rincón lejano "Yo se la conté a Héctor"

"Vamos Rose cuéntala" Angela se estaba sentando en el piso para oírla mejor.

"Muy bien, pero siéntense todos, no pienso repetir las cosas dos veces" y al acto todos se sentaron para oír la historia "Al principio de los tiempos todo era un caos, energías de luz, oscuridad y magia vagaban por el universo sin orden, hasta que aparecieron los primigenios, una raza ancestral que prácticamente "Apareció de la nada", ellos tenían mucho poder y podían dar orden al universo, así que lo hicieron y pasaron muchos milenios ordenando mundos.

Ellos eran seres incorpóreos, espíritus realmente en su forma original, como niebla blanca para que se den una idea, ellos continuaron dándole forma al universo hasta que se toparon con un lugar, este lugar era como un "cruce" de todas las energías del universo, cosa que lo hacia un lugar extremadamente poderoso, ahí ellos crearon un planeta para controlar los flujos, ese fue su primer error"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Harry.

"Porque lo poblaron, decidieron llenarlo de vida, múltiples seres inteligentes, ¿alguien ha visto o a leído "El señor de los Anillos"?" Varios asintieron "Bien pues antes de todo así era el mundo, Enanos, Elfos, Humanos, brujos y Magos poblaron el mundo joven, el mundo llamado Tierra"

"¿Y que les paso?, ¿porque solo quedan Humanos y Magos?" pregunto Ron.

"En eso te equivocas, Los Enanos se trasformaron en Duendes, los Elfos, altos e inmortales se transformaron en los Elfos domésticos actúales, Los Humanos y los Brujos siguen casi igual y los Magos… bueno digamos que hay menos de 10"

"¿Magos? Que no se supone que somos Mage" Harry estaba un poco confundido.

"En la antigüedad los Magos eran los que manejaban la magia a su voluntad, los brujos tenían que usar instrumentos para poder manipular la magia, en la actualidad se le dice Mago a cualquiera que pueda hacer magia, por eso ahora los llamamos Mage y ya resuelta la duda continuare, Las especies mutaron en lo que conocemos, pero eso no fue evolución o algo así, algo paso que los obligo a ser criaturas menores, Sargeras era un primigenio malvado, corrompido por la energía oscura del universo de tal forma que era una niebla negra y espesa, el al igual que sus hermanos buscaba por el universo mundos para ordenar a su voluntad y llenarlos de energía oscura, como se imaginaran en su viaje se topo con el cruce de energía y se maravillo al ver todo el poder contenido en un pequeño lugar, así que decidió corromper y hacer ese su "Hogar", para esos momentos todas las sociedades del mundo vivían en armonía, los enanos en las profundidades, los elfos escondidos en los bosques, los humanos en las costas y los Brujos y Magos en los valles y praderas.

Los Magos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, podían sentir como las fuerzas del mundo empezaban agitarse más y más, así que decidieron mandar mensajeros a las otras 3 sociedades, cuando llegaron estos mensajeros descubrieron que los elfos y los enanos también lo habían sentido, los humanos (que no tenían ninguna habilidad mágica) estaban ignorantes ante la situación pero al saber lo que pasaba los reyes no dudaron en unirse a la lucha.

Mientras se acercaba más Sargeras el mundo caía en mas caos así que los magos decidieron hacer un consejo para luchar con la amenaza y pelear, así nació las sociedad de los magos, sus ancestros"

"¿Quiere decir que esos eran nuestros tatara-tatara-tatara, etc Abuelos?" pregunto Harry.

"Exacto, sus ancestros fueron los primeros en pelear contra Sargeras"

"¿Por qué los primeros?" pregunto Ron.

"Déjame terminar, La sociedad preparo todo para la llegada de Sargeras, en ese entonces la sociedad estaba formada por 7 Magos, al llegar Sargeras los 7 pelearon valientemente contra Sargeras mientras que los ejércitos humanos, elfos, enanos y brujos peleaban contra los demonios y bestias que había convocado Sargeras, al ver que no podía ganar, Sargeras decidió una movida letal para todos, rápidamente se acerco al mas joven y poderoso de la sociedad y lo poseyó por completo, quedándose con su cuerpo, esto aumento considerablemente sus poderes ya que además de la energía oscura que ya controlaba, también podía manipular la magia, lo hizo prácticamente indestructible.

La pelea duro mucho, el mundo se sumió en un caos absoluto, muchas criaturas murieron y había considerables bajas de los ejércitos de la tierra, mientras que cada vez que mataban un demonio aparecían dos en su lugar y eso no es todo, para aumentar sus poderes Sargeras creo la lanza de longinos y su poder se multiplico 10 veces.

La Sociedad, junto con los enanos y elfos decidieron hacer una movida brutal, sus razas sacrificarían sus poderes con tal de detener a Sargeras, ellos también pidieron ayuda a los brujos pero estos se rehusaron y abandonaron a los magos y a los humanos como no tenían fuerza mágica no eran necesarios, aun así con el poder que tenían era suficiente así que cada enano, elfo y mago concentro toda su magia para crear una arma conocida como la espada Xcalibur, con ella uno de los Magos de la sociedad (los cuales decidieron conservar su magia por si el plan no resultaba) tomo la espada y peleo con sargeras, después de mucho pelear el Mage atravesó el cuerpo de Sargeras y lo destruyó.

La explosión que provoco el cuerpo de Sargeras afecto a todos los que habían dado su magia, los elfos se relucieron al igual que los enanos, la pero parte fue para los magos los cuales murieron en el acto a excepción de los 6 Magos que habían aguantado sus poderes.

Después de varios años los magos restantes se dieron cuenta de algo horrible, Sargeras no había muerto en la explosión, solo volvió a ser la sombra que vagaba por el universo, lo único bueno era que como se había unido a un cuerpo este no podría unirse completamente a otro, así que decidió actuar mas como consejero, planeo un ritual para devolverle su cuerpo y toda su gloria involucrando la lanza (ya que esta había sido creada con fuerzas de oscuridad y magia), al enterarse de esto el consejo decidió hacer un poderoso ritual el cual aseguraría que cada periodo de años un Mago, descendiente de ellos, nacería en el mundo para reformar la sociedad, por muchos años ese hechizo a funcionado y cada vez que Sargeras se une a un mago tenebroso siempre esta la sociedad para derrotarlo"

"Eso quiere decir que el Maestro esta poseído, ¿verdad?" pregunto Harry.

"Por lo que se" Angela le contesto "y por lo que he oído, el Maestro actúa por su propia voluntad"

"El que si estaba poseído era Voldemort" Jesús hablo con una voz seria que Harry nunca se la había oído "Sargeras se unió a el desde su nacimiento, pero el se dio cuenta de la presencia en su alma y decidió dividir su alma para encerrarlo, al destruir los Horrocruxes tu liberaste a Sargeras prácticamente"

"¿Eso quiere decir que esto es mi culpa?" Harry empezó a sentir muy mal consigo mismo.

"Claro que no Harry" Angela se levanto y se sentó junto a el "Si tu no detienes a Voldemort, el hubiera destruido el mundo"

"No te deprimas compañero, se acerca navidad y es mejor no pensar en eso ¿verdad?" Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y se levanto "¿que les parece si continuamos?"

"Me parece justo, acabemos rápido para que podamos descansar, ya no soy tan joven como antes" el comentario de Jesús logro una risa general.

La historia había impresionado mucho a Harry, para el solo había existido Magos, Humanos y muchas criaturas, nunca pensó que realmente varias de esas criaturas fueron seres ancestrales que defendieron la tierra mucho antes de que las ciudades fueran construidas, mas sorprendente aun fue saber que su legado es de Héroes que pelearon por todo un mundo, sabiendo eso ahora sabe como se siente Héctor, saber que tu deber es salvar a todos los magos y Humanos del mundo, pero es no es excusa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras todos los demás preparaban sus casas había un lugar el cual no cambiaba, un lugar que en estas épocas estaba lleno de alegría y felicidad, el castillo de Hogwarts no es lo que siempre era en estas fechas, ahora es un castillo lúgubre lleno de oscuridad, en especial los calabozos.

Después de una noche ruidosa, Allegra y el Maestro estaban en la cama descansando después de lo que habían hecho.

"Cada día pierdes habilidad Allegra, pero me sigues siendo útil" dijo el Maestro de forma arrogante mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Por favor ¿no me digas que no te gusto?, además hoy me esforcé mucho para darte lo que tu querías" Allegra hablo en un tono muy coqueto.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, fuiste muy… consentidora esta noche, ¿Por qué?" El Maestro se había levantado de la cama y se estaba colocando sus Jeans negros.

"¿Qué no puedo darle algo especial a mi preferido?" Allegra también se había levantado de la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"Yo no te pedí nada de eso, admito que no me desagrado pero es extraño que no me pidas permiso antes de que te deje hacer algo".

"Ya te lo dije, hoy quería darte algo especial" Allegra empezó a acercarse más a Héctor de forma seductora, además de hacerlo para demostrar su falta de ropa.

"Ahora que lo pienso has estado muy consentidora estas dos semanas, desde que fuiste a ver a Héctor" al decir esto Allegra se levanto rápido.

"No… no se de que hablas, ¿yo con ese?"

"No trates de mentirme, Allegra, ya que no es bueno negar a tu familia" en ese momento Allegra sintió como todo el color del rostro se iba.

"Sigo sin saber que dice, ¿acaso fumaste algo o te echaste un hechizo aturdidor?"

"Tu quieres información de mi y te la daré, no la que tu quieres pero te daré información, pero primero te diré lo que se de ti, Allegra Blackburn, Mejor conocida como Allegra Rangel, hija de Rose Blackburn y Jesús Rangel, Hermana gemela de Héctor Rangel, ¿necesitas más?" Allegra se había rendido, El Maestro lo sabia todo.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Allegra.

"Fue Fácil, yo se que tu cambio al "lado oscuro" fue real, que ese engaño al tonto de Potter hace 14 años, tu lealtad a mi es lo que esta en duda, fuiste muy tonta al traer a todos tus subordinados conmigo, después de un tiempo interrogue a uno de ellos, Jonson ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, desapareció hace 6 meses" Allegra tenia una idea ahora de que le había pasado.

"El me dijo que tu hablaste en privado con tus mejores hombres, que les dijiste que nunca te unirías a mi, un mes después te hiciste mi lugarteniente, sospeche y obviamente confirme tus intenciones hablando con el, lo bueno es que no necesite investigarte porque sabia todo sobre ti, me gusta investigar sobre mis raíces"

"¿De que hablas?" lo ultimo que dijo el Maestro no tenia sentido.

"Te dije que te daría información, no la que tu buscas del ritual, si no sobre mi, primero empezaremos con mi nombre, mi nombre es Julian, ¿se te hace familiar?"

"No, en absoluto"

Julian esbozó una sonrisa "Mientes otra vez, Julian es el nombre que le pusiste a tu hijo, al hijo que procreaste con Potter, ¿me equivoco?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Allegra, me empiezo a hartar de tus preguntas pero respondre esta ultima, yo se eso porque yo soy ese niño, yo soy Julian, tu hijo" En este momento toda lógica dejo de existir en la mente de Allegra y miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente tan rápido que solo se le ocurrió una única opción.

"No es verdad, es imposible, el tendría 15 años, tu eres un hombre de 40, ¡No puedes ser mi hijo, mi hijo esta muerto!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿por ese recuerdo que tienes de enterrar a tu hijo?, no es nada más que eso, ¡Un Recuerdo!, yo no crecí en este mundo, yo crecí en un universo alejado a este, un lugar donde el tiempo corre distinto, en ese lugar fui criado por demonios y por mi padre, el gran y poderoso Sargeras"

"Es imposible" Allegra seguía negando lo que era innegable, había tenido relaciones con su hijo, y no solo una vez, sino varias y ella había accedido, ella lo había deseado, eso es lo que mas asco le daba "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, eres un pervertido y un perverso, me das asco".

"No te daba tanto asco cuando llegabas a mi cuarto desnuda pidiendo que yo te… complaciera" El tono que usaba eras mas bajo y siniestro cada vez.

"Es imposible, es imposible" Allegra solo repetía esto automático, ya no estaba en sus cabales.

"¡Imposible! Mírame Madre" Julian la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a verlo directo a la cara "No encuentras parentesco entre mi padre, o mejor con mi tío, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque me parecía a ellos dos?" Julian la tomo del cabello y la lanzo hacia un sillón, arrancándole varios cabellos.

"Déjame en paz y déjame ir" Allegra suplicaba inútilmente mientras que Julian la levantaba por las muñecas.

"Claro que te dejare ir madre, pero primero le enviare un recuerdito a mi padre y a mi tío" Allegra sabia que estas palabras no eran nada bueno, ella no sabia hasta donde seria capaz de llegar su hijo, si, su hijo, ahora sabia que era el, sus ojos verdes como los de Harry eran inconfundibles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Están todos" pregunto Harry al grupo de personas enfrente de su chimenea.

"Vamonos Harry, necesito hacer esas compras navideñas" Después de la pelea Harry no vio a Quinn en todo el día hasta la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, parecía estar bien pero tenia los ojos muy hinchados.

"Esta bien, haremos las compras y después buscaremos a Héctor" Héctor no había ido a la casa desde la pelea y Harry se empezaba a preocupar.

"Deberíamos dejarlo en paz, cuando el se calme el volverá, una vez nos peleamos y se fue de la casa una semana, después regreso con regalos y un bronceado muy bueno" dijo Rose.

"Mucho bla, bla, vamos, ya quiero hacer las compras" Angela parecía una pequeña niña desesperada por un regalo.

"Yo entrare con los niños, luego Hermione con Hugo y Rose y después los demás uno por uno, te veo al otro lado cariño" Ginny le dio un beso a su esposo, entro con sus niños a la chimenea y desapareció en un torbellino de flamas verdes.

"Muy bien, vamos" y uno por uno entraron en la chimenea para aparecer en el caldero chorreante.

"Pero miren quien tenemos aquí" Angela dijo después de quitarse toda la ceniza, señalando a un rincón oscuro del bar.

Ahí estaba Héctor, tomando lo que parecía ser una cerveza, estaba muy desaliñado y perecía un poco cansado, Harry pensó que seria mejor no molestarlo pero al parecer Angela no tenia la misma idea ya que estaba caminando hacia el.

"Al fin te encontramos Hec" la presencia de Angela parecía no molestar a Héctor en absoluto.

"Quieres un premio o te conformas con mi presencia" el tono de Héctor era muy lúgubre.

"Con que dejes de ser un payaso y vengas con nosotros me vasta, vamos andando que tenemos cosas que comprar" Angela intento tomar de la mano a Héctor pero un escudo invisible.

"Angela, te lo advierto, o me dejas en paz o terminaras en la India antes de que digas Mage, ¿Entendiste lindura?" Héctor no la miro ni un segundo mientras hablaba.

"Muy bien, estaremos comprando en el callejón y cuando acabemos espero que no acompañes ¿entendiste?"

"No esperes mucho" y Héctor siguió bebiendo como sin nada.

El día paso bien a pesar de lo que paso en el pub, todos pudieron comprar sus regalos para navidad y el final del día cada uno cargaba 3 bolsas repletas de distintos tipos de objetos, nada interrumpió su paseo hasta que algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Harry mientras veía como el cielo se oscurecía de repente.

"No lo se, esto es muy extraño, es muy temprano para que se haga oscuro" Ron observaba el cielo con incredulidad.

"Esto es obra de magia oscura, muy oscura" Jesús examinaba detenidamente el lugar.

"Es mas que simple magia oscura Rangel" una voz sombría grito desde el otro lado del callejón.

De repente varios hechizos saltaron y chocaron contra las ventanas de las tiendas causando el caos "¡Detente!" grito Harry y los hechizos pararon, dejando una nube de humo que cubría el callejón.

"¿Tratas de darme ordenes Potter?, eso no te servirá, te sugiero que te lleves a los niños porque no quiero lastimarlos" La voz se oía muy familiar para Harry.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron, llévense a los niños de inmediato" ordeno Harry.

"No, yo me quedo a pelear" Dijo Hermione sacando su Kudo de su espalda.

"Hermione, puede ser peligroso" susurro Ron a su esposa.

"Yo estaré bien Ron, llévate a los niños y ponlos en un lugar seguro" Ron asintió a regañadientes y se llevo a sus hijos.

"¿Puedes ver cuantos son?" le pregunto Viktor.

"33 sin contar al idiota ese" respondió una voz familiar.

Héctor estaba llegando, ya tenía el Kudo en la mano y listo para pelear "¿Ya se llevaron a los niños?"

"Si, Ron y Ginny salieron con ellos" respondió Fleur.

"¿Quién es Héctor?" Harry estaba intrigado de cómo Héctor pudo saber quien eran y cuantos con tanta niebla.

"Aprenderás a sentir energías mágicas algún día, todos lo harán" dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a los otros 4 Mage.

"Pueden dejar de parlotear, tengo que hacer algunas cosas" la voz ahora se oía mas cerca y Harry podía distinguir algo entre el humo.

"Por si no lo adivinas aun es el Maestro y 33 de sus Cazadores Diurnos" con un movimiento rápido de su Kudo y disipo el humo mostrando a el Maestro y a los Caminantes, lo que le pareció raro a Harry es que el Maestro estaba solo.

"¿Dónde están tu par de esclavos?" grito Harry.

"El de las plantas esta enmendando su error por no capturar a la hija de la hermosa señorita de atrás" señalo a Fleur "y la otra digamos que fue una noche muy "ocupada" si me doy a entender" el tono de el Maestro era demasiado burlón y parecía como si se lo estuviera dirigiendo a alguien en especial.

"Basta de charla, vamos a pelear" Héctor transformo su Kudo en espada mientras que los demás sacaban los suyos.

"Calma Rangel, solo vengo a darte un mensaje y un regalo por la navidad, de hecho el mensaje es para ti y el regalo es para quien lo quiera" el Maestro rió de forma burlona.

"Basta de tanta tontería" Héctor se lanzo hacia el maestro pero dos hechizos lo golpearon y lo tiraron al suelo pero fue momentáneo, al segundo se paro y empezó a pelear contra los que lo habían noqueado, mientras tanto los demás caminantes se dividieron en dos y atacaron a Hermione y a Harry, Harry no tuvo problemas ya que su entrenamiento estaba mostrando resultados, pero Hermione y los demás parecían tener problemas.

"¡Hermione!" Harry grito y se abrió paso para protegerla pero justo cuando llego al lado de Hermione alguien más había llegado.

"Quítate Potter" el Maestro fue más rápido que Harry y logro darle un golpe en el pecho tan fuerte que lo mando a volar varios metros, cuando cayo solo pudo oír un grito, el grito de Hermione, rápidamente se levanto y se dio cuenta que hermione estaba sola y los caminantes habían regresado a sus puestos, en el medio de ambos bandos solo se libraba una pelea, la de Héctor y el Maestro.

"¿Estas bien Hermione?" Harry llego lo más rápido posible donde estaba Hermione, que estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos.

"Si, al parecer solo pudo arrancarme unos cabellos cuando llego Héctor" Hermione tenia la mano sobre la cabeza, donde Harry supuso que le iba arrancado el cabello.

"Yo que ustedes voltearía a ver esto, esta demasiado bueno" Harry volteo a ver a Quinn que no dejaba de ver la pelea.

"¿Por qué se habrán retirado los caminantes?" pregunto Angela.

"No recuerdas lo que dijo el maestro, el viene a dar un mensaje" le respondió Krum que tampoco podía dejar de ver la pelea.

Harry se quedo asombrado de la forma de pelear de esos dos, cada movimiento de Héctor era bloquead por el Maestro y Viceversa, parecía que cada uno sabia el movimiento del otro, el Kudo se transformaba cada segundo en una nueva arma, desde el típico bastón hasta guadañas y escudos, era realmente una pelea increíble pero Harry tenia que admitir algo, el Maestro se veía mas superior a Héctor.

De repente la pelea paro "Es suficiente Héctor como te dije te voy a dar dos cosas" el Maestro retorno su Kudo a la normalidad y regreso con sus caminantes mientras que Héctor se recuperaba de la pelea con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo "El Mensaje es este: Te deje una sorpresa en la casa de Potter, no es un regalo, es algo que ya era tuyo y te lo devuelvo, gracias por el préstamo y segundo el regalo es algo que disfrutaran todos, adiós" el Maestro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo después de dos pasos y se volteo "Por cierto, no intentes las redes Flu, digamos que no servirán" y sin decir más trono los dedos y mientras desaparecía paso algo que no se le ocurrió a Harry.

De repente un sonido muy fuerte rompió el silencio de la calle y algo fuerte tiro al suelo a Harry, la temperatura del lugar aumento muchos grados y la calle se lleno de gritos, el Caldero Chorreante había explotado en mi pedazos y no era por casualidad, alguien lo había hecho explotar.

Harry se levanto rápidamente y empezó a buscar a Ginny y a sus hijos, mientras los buscaba empezó a rezar por que no estuvieran en el Pub, no camino mucho cuando un grito le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

"Harry, Harry ¿Dónde estas?" la voz de su esposa sonaba desde el otro lado de la explosión, Harry volteo y vio a Ginny, Ron y a los niños encaminándose hacia el.

"Harry, ¿Dónde están los demás?" Ron se acerco rápido a el obviamente preocupado por su esposa.

"Síganme" Harry los guió hasta donde habían peleado, Todos ya estaban de pie pero faltaban 3 personas "¿Dónde están Héctor y sus padres?" le pregunto a Viktor.

"Fueron a tu casa, dijeron algo sobre Allegra lastimada y se fueron volando rápidamente, te estábamos esperando para ir" Krum subía mucho el tono de voz para hacerse oír entre todo el ruido de gritos.

"No podemos ir con los niños, no seria seguro"

"Harry" Ginny se acerco a el "Hermione, Ron y Yo nos quedaremos con los niños, es mejor que tu y los demás se vayan, no seria bueno que los encontraran aquí, las personas harían muchas preguntas"

"Tiene razón Harry, ustedes váyanse, nosotros nos encargaremos" Ron se alejo un poco de Hermione para hablar con Harry.

"Muy Bien, Krum llévame, todavía me falta para volar" y sin decir más Krum lo tomo del brazo y emprendieron el vuelo, realmente no tardaron nada en llegar ya que el Callejón esta cerca de la casa.

Aterrizaron cerca de la calle y corrieron a la casa, abrieron la reja y entraron y lo primero que vieron los impacto demasiado, Héctor estaba arrodillado y tenia a una mujer en brazos, demasiado golpeada, sus padres estaban junto a el llorando tan fuerte como el, Harry se acerco a ver quien era la mujer y observo a una Allegra Blackburn completamente desfigurada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo quiero aclarar que si en alguna parte del fic (no solo este capitulo) encuentran cosas que no son correctas, no son errores son simplemente partes de la historia que después revelare.

Gracias por leer y Reviews por favor

P.D.: Julian se pronuncia como si tuviera "y" en lugar de "j"


	20. Revelaciones

"¿Cómo sigue Viktor?"

"Sus signos vitales son estables, no te preocupes, ella estara bien y se recuperara completamente, en una hora le dare las mismas pociónes que te dimos a ti cuando te atravezo la espada ademas de una para sus lesiones de la cara y demas"

"Quinn ¿Hiciste lo que te pedi?"

"Si Héctor, la revise y no ahí signo de violación, tambien revise sus heridas y no encontre algun tipo de forcejeo sobre eso, nadie toco a Allegra"

"Gracias Quinn" Oir estas palabras por parte de ellos dos fue como si el alma de Héctor regresara a su cuerpo.

Hace tres horas que habian encontrado a Allegra en ese estado, después de la explosión Héctor y sus padres volaron de inmediato a la casa y la encontraron cubierta por una sabana, por unos segundo Héctor penso lo peor, rapidamente se acerco y le quito la sabana y al verla solo pudo oir los gritos de pavor de sus padres, en el momento en el que estaba buscando el pulso llegaron Viktor, Fleur, Quinn, Angela y Potter, Viktor y Quinn rapideamente la llevaron a un cuarto y empezaron a lanzar todo Hechizo sanador que se les ocurriera.

Todos dejaron el cuarto para que Viktor y Quinn pudieran trabajar, una hora después llegaron Hermione, Ginny y Ron con los niños y traian consigo terribles noticias, al parecer la explosión destruyo por completo a el caldero chorreante matando a todos los que estaban ahí, incluido Tom el tabernero y todas las familias que se refugiaron cuando atacaron.

"¿En cuanto tiempo despertara Allegra? Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente?"

"Héctor, creo que eso puede esperar, ahora…" pero Viktor no pudo continuar porque Héctor lo estampo contra la pared.

"En este momento solo quiero saber porque mi hermana fue casi asesinada a golpes, ella descubrio algo, algo que casi le cuesta la vida y quiero saber que fue, y no solo eso, quiero saber como la golpeo, con que objeto, si la pateo o algo por el estilo porque cuando encuentre a ese bastardo, le voy a hacer lo mismo" Héctor solto a Viktor y se dirigio al comedor donde todos esperaban noticias.

Al entrar, todos voltearon a verlo, los unicos que se levantaron fueron sus padres "¿Cómo sigue Héctor?" le pregunto su madre.

"Sobrevivira, y por lo que me dijo Krum no tendra ninguna cicatriz, eso es lo unico rescatable de este maldito dia" Héctor acompaño a sus padres a la mesa.

Nadie dijo nada en un rato, todos resentian demasiado la tragedia y por lo que podia deducir Héctor todos se sentian culpables de lo que paso, al igual que el, sienten que pudieron haber hecho más.

"Tengo unas preguntas Héctor" Harry rompio el silencio,

"Y yo unas respuestas Potter" Héctor se habia decidido a contestar las preguntas de Harry, era tiempo de que supiera todo.

"Allegra es tu hermana ¿verdad?"

"Hermana gemela para ser más exacto"

"¿Por qué el Maestro dijo que te regresaba algo que tu le habias prestado?"

"Porque yo mande a Allegra y su nombre es Julian, lo conoci hace varios años cerca de Asia"

"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso?"

"Porque no crei que el nombre fuera algo importante"

"¿Por qué mencionaste a Sargeras en el discurso?" esta vez fue su madre quien le pregunto.

"Suponia que era el aunque no tengo nada que lo confirme, por eso le pedi a Allegra que se infiltrara en sus lineas, para averiguar lo más que pudiera"

"Y cuando Allegra sedujo a mi esposo ¿eso tambien fue tu plan?" esta vez era Ginny quien le preguntaba.

"Mi hermana cambio de bando, ella tenia su grupo de maleantes a cargo, estuve peleada con ella muhos años ya que como sabran, yo era un heroe que peleaaba por la justicia mientras que ella lidereaba una de las mayores organizaciones criminales, hace casi un año hable con ella y le explique todo lo que estaba pasando, ademas como ya se habran dado cuenta, ella tambien es una Mage"

"No contentaste mi pregunta, ¿tuviste algo que ver con lo de ella y mi esposo?" Ginny parecía más molesta.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver, los pantalones de mi hermana y de tu esposo actuaron solos"

"¿Qué información averiguaste sobre el Maes… Julian?" Harry volvia a preguntar.

"Nada, en el año Allegra solo podia averiguar sobre sus misiones y si la detenia cada vez ella perderia la gracia de Julian y eso no nos convenia a los dos, se supone que para esta fecha ella debia de abandonar a Julian aunque no obtuviera nada, por eso necesito hablar con ella, ella descubrio algo"

"¿Por qué nos ocultaste, cambiaste y modificaste información para la causa?"

"Porque antes creia que esta era mi guerra, tengo cuentas pendientes con Julian, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo pelear solo esta batalla, que necesito confiar toda la información que tengo".

"Algo más que quieras agregar, algo que nos quieras decir"

"Si, pero primero" Héctor se volteo hacia Hermione "¿Te duele la cabeza Hermione?"

Hermione tenia la mano en la cabeza como si tuviera un dolor "Lo que pasa es que me arrancaron unos cabellos, no es nada"

"¿Quién?" Esto podia confirmar las sospechas de Héctor.

"Julian me las arranco, ¿Por qué?"

"Necesito hablar con Allegra primero y ver que sabe, eso confirmaria muchas de mis sospechas,"

"¿Por qué no nos las dices?" le pregunto Harry.

"Seria perder tiempo, necestio hablar con Allegra"

"Ella no despertara hasta dentro de 4 horas" Viktor habia entrado al cuarto seguido por Quinn.

"Muy Bien" Héctor se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta y antes de salir dijo lo que nunca creyo que diria "Quinn ¿Puedes salir un momento por favor?"

"Esta Bien" Quinn parecia estar muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando "Dime Héctor" le dijo Quinn cuando ya estaba afuera.

"Queria disculparme por lo de ayer, dije estupideces"

"En eso tienes razon, aunque ya me estoy cansando de soportar esa actitud tuya" Quinn se cruzo de brazos.

"Tu sabes que este no soy yo realmente, pero he sido asi por casi nueve años, es dificl regresar a lo que era antes, lo intento cada dia pero es muy complicado" Héctor no queria hacer contacto visual con Quinn así que decidio mirar por una ventana cercana.

"Esto significa que el Héctor que conozco no a muerto" Quinn volvia a usar ese tono coqueto "Eso me alegra mucho" Quinn se acerco a el y le dio un beso, pero no cualquiera, uno tierno y largo que Héctor no se atrevio a detener, el beso duro un minuto hasta que Quinn separo sus labios de los suyos.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto Héctor.

"Eso no fue para ti, fue para el verdadero Héctor, fue un mensaje diciendole que lo voy a rescatar" Quinn se acerco a su oido "y para después meterme en sus pantalones" después de eso Quinn le dio una fuerte nalgada y lo dejo solo en el pasillo.

Héctor empezo a caminar hacia su cuarto, habia sido un dia muy pesado y ademas aun no acababa ya que tenia que hablar con su hermana sobre lo ocurrido aunque según Viktor eso no pasaria hasta dentro de varias horas y por el momento Héctor solo necesitaba una cosa, una ducha bastante fria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allegra no queria abrir los ojos, habia despertado hace unos 10 minutos pero no queria habrir los ojos, se sentia muy hinchada y tenia muchos vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo pero no sentia dolor, ella suponia que eso era por alguna poción que le habian dado.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y decidio abrir los ojos, al principio no pudo observar nada ya que la luz la cegaba, después de unos segundos empezo a distinguir el cuarto y a una silueta de una persona de pie junto a ella.

"¿Dónde estoy?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar.

"En el cielo" le respondio una voz muy familiar.

"Imposible, si estoy fuera el cielo mi hermano el bueno no estaria aquí" Allegra se dirigio a la alta silueta de su hermano.

"Veo que ya te sientes mejor" le respondio su hermano.

"Seguramente es por alguna poción que me dieron por lo que me siento bien"

"Por eso y porque te atendieron Viktor y Quinn a tiempo"

Allegra intento sentarse pero vio que aun estaba muy debil "¿Quinn y Viktor?, Héctor, ¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la casa de Potter" le dijo Héctor mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

"¿Por qué estoy en su casa?" Allegra no recordaba absolutamente nada desde que perdio el conocimiento.

"Allegra, creo que es mejor que me cuentes lo que paso" Héctor se habia sentado a su lado.

"Si, pero creo que es mejor que traigas a Harry, es mejor que el lo oiga todo" Héctor no dijo nada y se levanto y salio del cuarto.

Allegra no sabia por donde empezar, relamente revelarle a Harry que tenian un hijo y peor aun, el era el enemigo a vencer era extremadamente difícil, ni siquiera ella podia asimilar muy bien la idea aun, era algo muy complicado.

Después de unos minutos Héctor entro en la habitación seguido por Harry "¿Qué quieres Allegra?"

"Contar lo que paso, la razon por la cual paso lo que paso y quiero adelantar antes que nadie tiene la culpa"

"Cuentalo ya Alli" le dijo su hermano que al parecer estaba muy nervioso.

"El sabia quien era yo, lo supo todo este tiempo, el sabia (o se imaginaba) que mi unica razon de estar con el era de sacarle información y que Héctor me habia enviado" Allegra tomo un suspiro para tomar valos "Ademas el sabia todo de mi dede antes de unirmele porque yo soy…su madre"

"¿Qué?, eso es imposible, el es mayor que tu, eso es completamente ilogico" Héctor se habia levantado de su asiento.

"El fue criado por el mismisimo Sargeras, el lo llamo su padre" Allegra pudo ver como el color del rostro de su hermano desaparecia por completo.

"Tu madre nos dijo que Sargeras era incorporeo, ¿Cómo pudo criarlo?" Harry sonaba muy confundido.

"Sargeras tiene su propia dimensión en la cual el tiene un cuerpo fisico, el puede viajar de su dimensión a la nuestra cuando el quiera, pero nunca supe de que se llevar alguien, el unico posible seria un Mage bastante poderoso el cual…"

"Seria hijo de dos Mage" Héctor se acerco rapidamente a su hermana "dijiste que el niño habia muerto y que tu misma lo enterraste"

"Al parecer Sargeras engaño mi mente con recuerdos falsos y se llevo al bebé"

"Julian, es mi hijo ¿verdad?" al parecer Allegra no tuvo que decirle nada a Harry, el habia entendido todo.

"Si, Sargeras lo tomo a su dimensión y lo entreno, al parecer el tiempo no transcurre al mismo ritmo"

"El Bastardo se acosto con tigo, se acosto con tigo y lo sabia ¡tuviste relaciones con tu hijo!" Héctor golpeo la pared con su puño, del golpe se podia observar una ligra quemada mientras que una pequeña mesa de noche cercana a Harry se partio a la mitad de forma misteriosa

"El no es mi hijo, mientras me golpeaba me di cuenta que el no es mi hijo, no tiene nada mio, ni de Harry, el simplementa estuvo en mi vientre, eso es todo" Allegra esperaba haber calmado a ambos, Héctor se sento en una silla mientras que Harry reparaba la mesa.

"El abuso de ti Allegra, y aunque no lo consideres tu hijo, lo es" Harry acerco una silla y se sento.

"El nunca abuso de mi, yo hiba a su cama deseandolo, me siento asquerosa por solo pensar que yo deseaba estar con mi propio hijo, supongo que me recordaba mucho a… alguien" Allegra estubo a punto de decir "ti".

"Muy bien" Allegra vio como su hermano se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta "Es tiempo de hablar con la verdad, a mis padres, a ti hermana y a todos, no puedo permitir que te lastimen a ti o a cualquiera solo por ser el heroe" y sin decir más su hermano salio del cuarto.

"¿se golpeo la cabeza o algo asi?" Allegra le pregunto a Harry ya que era extraño que su hermano no quisiera ser el heroe.

"Realmente le afecto lo que te paso, ademas de lo que paso en el Callejón"

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto y Harry le conto toda la historia "¿Cuántas personas murieron?"

"No tenemos un numero exacto hasta mañana" Allegra se dio cuenta de que Harry evitava su mirada a toda costa.

"Pense que te afectaria el saber que tienes un hijo y que ademas es el villano a enfrentar" Allegra no pudo aguantar más el decir esto.

"Claro que me afecto, realmente no se que pensar, el saber que tengo un hijo que es mayor que yo y ademas estuvo teniendo relaciones con su madre… es una abominación, no es humano".

"Si realmente fue criado por Sargeras no es un humano, simplemente es una bestia con apariencia de humano"

"Tu madre me conto sobre Sargeras, lo que hizo y lo que le paso, ¿Te sabes la historia?" Allegra no habia oido esa historia en mucho tiempo pero la recordaba a la prfección.

"Esa historia que cuenta mi madre es la versión para niños, la verdadera versión es aterradora pero no es tiempo de contarla Harry, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas con tu esposa"

"Tienes razon, te vere mañana" y Harry salio del cuarto lo más rapido que pudo.

Allegra se sentia dolida por la reacción de Harry, aunque ella no esperaba que dejara a su esposa y se quedara a su lado toda la noche, pero por lo menos algun tipo de reacción de sorpresa al saber que tenia un hijo y que este era su enemigo, ella sabia que algo andaba mal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué queria esa bruja?"

"No vas a creer esto, nunca"

"¿Qué? Vamos Harry dimelo?" le pedia Ginny.

"¿Recuerdas el niño que tuve con Allegra, el que murio y ella me oculto su existencia?" Harry se sento al lado de su esposa en la cama.

"Como poder olvidarlo"

"Bien pues resulta que no esta muerto, al parecer Sargeras, de alguna forma, lo secuestro y lo llevo a una "dimensión paralela" en la cual el tiempo camina en diferente forma y ahora ese niño es el Maestro, Julian"

"Eso es imposible, su registro en el departamento de misterios se rompio, tu mismo me lo dijiste" Ginny parecia muy consternada sobre el suceso.

"Eso es lo que más me intriga, su registro fue destruido pero el seguia vivo, el registro no puede ser destruido a menos que el mago muera, no importa si se lo llevaron a otra dimensión o envejece rapido, el registro seguira, eso es lo que me aterra" Harry se llevo sus manos a la cara.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Ginny

"Si ellos pudieron hacer pasar por muerto a mi hijo, ¿con quien más pudieron hacer lo mismo?"

"¿Insinuas que pueden tener a gente secuestrada?" Ginny se acerco a el para observarlo directo al rostro.

"Por lo que me dijo Allegra ellos modificaron sus recuerdos haciendola creer que los habian enterrado, que habian muerto, ¿te das cuenta de que esto significa?" Ginny nego con la cabeza "Es posible que la gente que creiamos que estaba muerta en realidad no lo este"

"Harry, no me digas que piensas en tus padres, porque no creo que…"

"Claro que no, yo se que estan muertos, yo lo he checado varias veces" Harry se levanto y empezo a caminar en la habitación "Pero seria mejor checar varias tumbas, ver si tienen a los verdaderos dueños de esas tumbas"

"¿Y como lo vas a hacer?, no creo que haya un aparato magico registra tumbas" Ginny se levanto tambien para ir a su lado.

"De hecho ahí algo que nos puede servir pero tengo que pedirlo prestado, hace unas horas convoque a varios miembros especiales de la Orden para hablar, y creo que es tiempo de pedirle ayuda al mundo, pero por el momento es tiempo de dormir" ambos se acostaron en su cama y apagaron las luces, se desearon buenas noches y se durmieron.

Harry se levanto muy temprano en la mañana y se ducho, tuvo una noche muy dura y no pudo dormir bien, la idea de que hoy sabrian todos absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando lo emocionaba y a la vez lo aterraba, el no deseaba más sorpresas como la de anoche.

Tener que fingir enfrente de Allegra y Héctor es difícil ya que ellos era expertos en analizar a las personas, Harry se habia dado cuenta de esto en los entrenamientos con Héctor mientras que con Allegra se dio cuenta en ese pequeño periodo el cual estuviero juntos en America, "Ahora veo porque son hermanos" se dijo a si mismo Harry.

Harry desayuno cereal rapidamente y se dirigio a el salon y empezo a arreglarlo, habia invitado a varios lideres del mundo magico ya que el tenia sospechas de los planes que tenia su Hijo (si, Harry ya lo reconoce como su hijo) y no sobre el ritual, si no sobre algo más, algo que si era cierto era muy escalofriante.

"Te ves terrible Potter ¿Dormiste bien?" Harry dio un salto, por estar pensando tanto no se dio cuenta de que Héctor habia entrado.

"Nada bien, digamos que saber que tengo un hijo y que este es un malvado villano que quiere resucitar a un semidios es algo un poco difícil" Harry se sento en una silla mientras que Héctor lo imitaba.

"Digamos que comparto tu culpa ya que yo soy el tio" Harry decidio no responder a esto "Ya desperte a los demas para que bajen a la reunion, les invoque un poco de cereal para que no perdieramos tiempo en desayunar"

"¿Tambien va a bajar Allegra?"

"Si, mis padres la ayudaran a arreglarse y a bajar, ella queria estar en esta reunion, me supongo que quiere estar aquí para que todos los lideres de paises que la buscan sepan que esta aquí y no la puedan atrapar" Harry rió con ganas ante este comentario.

"Ahora que los veo juntos me doy cuenta que realmente ustedes son hermanos, son identicos" Harry observo bien la cara de Héctor, estaba muy palido y sus ojos demostraban que habia dormido menos que el, al parecer lo que le paso a su hermana lo afecto mucho.

"Somos diferentes, ambos tomamos caminos completamente separados, ella es oscuridad y yo era luz, asi nos catalogaba nuestra madre desde pequeños, después ella se hizo una criminal buscada por el mundo y yo en un heroe y en ese momento perdi contacto con ella hasta mi divorcio, de hecho esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermana en 7 años, a ella nunca le ha caido bien Quinn"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se, la cosa es que empeze a hacer tratos con ella, información y ese tipo de cosas, asi fueron 8 años hasta que supe de Julian y sospeche demasiado ya que habia muchos rumores de que estaba buscando algo, un artefacto magico poderoso, asi que hable con Allegra y acordamos que ella se infiltraria junto con sus hombres en su organización"

"Eso quiere decir que tu sabias lo que estaba pasando ¿verdad?"

"No, al parecer Julian no confiaba en nadie y nunca revelaba sus planes hasta el dia que los llevaria a cabo, de lo unico que supe con suficiente antelación fue del ataque de Hogwarts, de hecho viaje a Inglaterra para hablar directamente con ella, después me conto lo que tenian planeado, que sabian que recuperarias la varita que Longbotton habia protegido con ese encantamiento bastante poderoso, si Allegra y yo no lo hubieramos modificado hubiera tenido que intervenir".

Harry se levanto "¿Cómo supiste que mi madre nunca diria eso?"

Héctor se rió bastante fuerte "Yo no sabia nada, la que me dijo fue Allegra, yo solo lanze el encantamiento".

Harry no pudo seguir hablando con Héctor porque en ese instante todos entraron al salon, y cuando me refiero a todos tambien a los que estaban invitados, Viktor, Fleur, Hermione y Ron entraron primero, después venian Angela, Quinn y Ginny, después los padres de Héctor llevaban a un Allegra sin vendas en la cara y con varios moretones en una silla de ruedas, después venian la directora Sprout, McGonagall y Hagrid, Madame Maxime y el director Estratimov venian detrás, después Kingsley acompañado de varios ministros y gobernantes de varios paises, después dos personas que Héctor habia invitado (que suponia que debian ser los directores de Salem y Tlaloc) cerraban la caravana.

Todos se centaron en las muchas sillas que Harry habia preparado antes de su llegada mientras que el se dirigia al podio, y por alguna razon Héctor se sento en el publico cerca de su hermana y de sus padres.

"Buenos dias, los cite de emergencia hoy porque tengo muchas cosas que explicar ya que…"

"Muchas desde mi punto de vista" Kingsley se habia levantado y al parecer estaba muy enojado "Tengo un edificio que fue destruido mientras mucha gente estaba adentro, un ataque de magos encapuchados y la gente diciendo que tu estabas peleando, después llego y no estas y ademas sumo a eso el acontecimiento de tener a una buscada criminal en tu casa"

"Primero Kingsley pedire que te calmes y te sientes, segundo explicare todo, al parecer el villano al que nos enfrentamos es realmente poderoso pero para explicarles esto tendria que explicarles absolutamente todo lo que a pasado" Harry empezo con la profecia y sobre como no hablaba de Voldemort, sobre los Mage y la sociedad, sobre el ritual del nigromante y la razon por la cual paso el ataque del centro comercial, su entrenamiento severo y por ultimo sobre Sargeras y los primigenios y el secuestro y entrenamiento de Julian "y prácticamente eso es todo, Allegra funcionaba como doble agente pero Julian la descubrio y la ataco para eso el la dejo al frente de mi puerta mientras peleabamos contra el en el callejón, al final el destruyo el Caldero chorreante con todos los que estaban en el y desactivo la red flu"

"Cometiste un error Harry" Héctor que no habia hablado desde que Harry habia comenzado a explicar se levanto "la espada Xcalibur no fue creada de esa forma, ninguno de los seres que participo en la creación de la espada perdio su poder"

"Claro que si, por eso casi se extinguen los Mage" Rose le dijo a su hijo "¿Por qué dices que no fue así?"

"Es momento de soltar toda la verdad" Héctor subio a la tarima pero no se acerco al podio "al igual que Julian yo fui secuestrado para ser entrando por los primigenios"

"Eso es una locura" Viktor se habia levantado de su asiento "¿Por qué tu y nadie más?"

"Ustedes tambien fueron llamados, de hecho fuimos llamados todos los Mage al mismo tiempo pero ustedes se negaron al entrenamiento asi que los primigenios borraron sus memorias y los regresaron a donde debian estar, ustedes se negaron porque al principio los primigenios nos dijeron que el entrenamiento duraria 50 años, lo que ustedes (y tampoco yo) sabian era que el tiempo no se movia en la dimensión de los primigenios asi que no envejeci nada aunque en realidad tenga 87 años"

"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste esto?" Pregunto Quinn.

"Porque los primigenios me dijeron que nunca revelara lo que paso a menos de que estuvieramos en una situación de vida o muerte y creo que este es el momento" Héctor cerro los ojos por un momento, después los abrio y Hary se dio cuenta de que su mirada se veia más desiciva que antes "la creación de Xcalibur dejo a esas especies asi, fue el mismio Sargeras quien hizo eso, el obligo a los elfos a degradarse a si mismos al igual que los enanos, los Mage se resistieron asi que Sargeras los cazo y los elimino hasta que solo la sociedad quedo en pie y pudo derrotarlo usando la espada"

"¿Qué más sabes?" le pregunto Harry a Héctor.

"Todo lo que sabia ya se los he dicho, no tengo nada más que agregar"

"Así que si detenemos a este tal Julian" el presidente de México habia hablado "y al tal Sargeras podremos salvar al mundo"

"No es tan simple" Héctor habia vuelto a hablar "Julian es un Mage nacido de dos Mage (Harry no revelo que es su hijo, solo que habia sido entrenado por Sargeras en otra dimension), esto lo hace difícil de vencer, incluso para un Mage bien entrenado, y si logra traer de vuelta a Sargeras prácticamente toda esperanza se habra perdido, el es demasiado poderoso y con la lanza de longinos, es invencible"

"¿Y que dices de la triada de los Dioses?" esta vez era Allegra quien interrumpia la reunion.

"Es solo un mito" le respondio Héctor.

"Podria alguien explicar de que demonios estan hablando" la profesora McGonagall se veia un poco molesta.

"Como ya sabran" empezo a explicar el padre de Héctor "muchos de los autores del mundo Muggle son en realidad historiadores del mundo magico, casos como el de J.R.R. Tolkien y más recientemente J.K. Rowling son magos los cuales han publicado nuestra historia como ciencia ficción, hay uno en especial el cual revelo cosas que no se debieron revelar, un mago Japones llamado Shigeru Miyamoto empezo a publicar una historia en los juegos de computadora muggle llamada "The Legend of Zelda" o la leyenda de Zelda, esta historia relata como un "Hylian" viaja por el mundo para salvar una princesa, en esta historia se tocan muchos elementos del mundo magico, desde Sargeras (como el villano principal inmortal Ganondorf) hasta objetos magicos muy parecidos a los reales, pero hay uno en especial, la llamada "trifuerza" la cual esta basada en la ya mencionada triada de los Dioses"

"Muy lindo Jesús pero dime ¿Qué es la triada?" el mago que Harry creia que era el director de Tlaloc habia hablado.

"En el videojuego, la triada esta formada por tres triangulos dorados, los cuales al juntarlos te pueden conceder cualquier deseo, ademas cada uno representa a tres valores diferentes: Poder, sabiduría y valor, en cambio en la vida real es diferente. Realmente nadie sabe como seria la triada si realmente existiera, muchos la ven exactamente como el juego, otros como tres armas, como una armadura o simplemente como unos amuletos de forma desconocida pero todos coinciden en algo, al reunir estos tres objetos obtienes un poder casi comparable con el de un Dios, básicamente estamos hablando de que si alguien lo reuniera, podria destruir a Sargeras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso seria algo…"

"Es un mito y nada más, cuando estuve con los primigenios ninguno menciono algo sobre la existencia de la triada, es posible que no quisieran hablar de ella pero de todas formas no debemos confiarnos, debemos derrotar a Julian antes de que pueda terminar el ritual"

Harry se quedo impresionado con la rebelación que habia dicho el padre de Héctor que tarde un par de minutos en recobrar el habla "Regresando por donde empezamos, Julian al parecer tambien inutilizo la red Flu por completo, ¿a pasado en algun otro pais?"

Todos los demas lideres negaron con la cabeza, justamente cuando Harry volvia a hablar fue interrumpido por Madame Maxime "¿De que se trata este ritual?"

"Se llama el ritual del Necromante" Harry explico en lo que consistia "al principio solo necesitaba la sangre de una Mitad Mage de 17 años, cabello de un Mage y la lanza, pero después de que los detuvimos en el Centro comercial los ingredientes cambiaron"

"Camos ahora y ataquemos el castillo de Hogwarts ahora mismo" Hagrid se habia levantado y casi rompe el techo al elevar su puño enfurecido.

"¡No!" gritaron al mismo tiempo los Mage del salon y Angela tomo la palabra "Es imposible que ganemos, tiene un ejercito de magos bien preparados, ademas que Sargeras esta en el castillo y aunque sea un simple espiriu es posible que sea una amenaza mayor"

"¿Cómo lo detendremos entonces?" pregunto el presidente de México.

"Al parecer" Héctor volvia a hablar "Cualquiera que sea el nuevo ingrediente requiere algo de Harry y Mio, no me pregunten como lo se porque no sabria como responderles, pero el vendra por ello, sea lo que sea, por el momento lo mejor es intentar arreglar lo que arruniaron"

"Si, al parecer ellos intentan destruir nuestros transportes" Harry volvia a tomar la palabra "lo más seguro es que si esto no se detiene empezaran a fallar las redes Flu de todo el mundo, después no podremos utilizar los trasladores y no se que más pueda seguir"

"Por eso tienen que revisar constantemente sus propias redes Flu, ahora que lo saben todo podran ayudarnos" y dicho esto Héctor regreso a su silla.

"Con esto doy por terminada esta reunion extra oficial con solo un encargo, preparense para un ataque masivo de comunicaciones" y dicho esto todos empezaron a salir.

Cuando salio el ultimo y Harry regreso al salon nadie se habia levantado aun, todos estaban esperando algo pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? "¿Qué esta pasando?" les pregunto a sus amigos.

"Es hora de la verdadera reunion Harry" le contesto Héctor mientras se acercaba al podio "Qué tal si empezamos por decir la verdad, ¿Qué te parece Hermione?"

Todos volteron a ver a la chica que no habia dicho nada desde ayer "¿De que hablas Héctor?"

"Hablo de la verdad, no puedo seguir mintiendo por ti Hermione, no puedo seguir ocultando lo que realmente eres" Hermione no hablo, solo dirigio su mirada al piso "¿No lo vas a decir?, bueno voy a decirlo yo, Hermione Granger no es quien realmente dice ser, ella en realidad es una Mage"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo para aclarar unas cosas:

Los lideres que fueron a la reunion saben todo lo que he puesto en este fic a exepción de que julian es el hijo de Harry y Allegra y lo que revelare en los proximos fics, ademas de los ultimos renglones de este y obviamente la conversación de Ginny y Harry.

Reviews por favor


	21. Navidad, Sangrienta Navidad

"¿No lo vas a decir?, bueno voy a decirlo yo, Hermione Granger no es quien realmente dice ser, ella en realidad es una Mage"

"¡Eso no es verdad, no lo escuchen, se vuelto completamente loco!" Hermione se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, su expresión había cambiado por completo.

"¡Tu sabias que este momento llegaría Hermione, no te podía mantener en secreto eternamente, sabias que cuando mi hermana regresara tendría que revelarlo, LO SABIAS!" Héctor se había acercado a Hermione de forma desafiante.

"Esas son puras mentiras, estas demente" Hermione también se acerco de forma desafiante solo que ella tenia que verlo hacia arriba ya que el le sacaba varios centímetros.

"Demente, si yo soy un demente entonces explica esto" Héctor saco su varita, era la segunda vez que Harry le veía, la primera vez fue en su despacho en México cuando el…

"¡Detente Héctor!" Harry recordó del entrenamiento de Héctor que solo existe un hechizo que los Mage no pueden convocar sin una varita así que Harry corrió para detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el rayo de color verde golpeo en el estomago a Hermione y la mando volar 3 metros en el aire.

"¡Nooooo!" el grito desgarrador de Ron pudo oírse por toda la casa, el pelirrojo se lanzo furioso contra Héctor pero este lo elevo en el aire sin darle oportunidad "¡Mataste a mi esposa, Indio asqueroso!"

"Primero" Héctor se acerco tanto a Ron que sus ojos solo estaban separados por dos centímetros "llámame indio otra vez y te arrancare un miembro de tu cuerpo, uno que no usas muy seguido y segundo, si tu esposa esta muerta yo soy un pavo" Héctor se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Hermione, murmuro unas palabras y se alejo del cuerpo y mientras se alejaba se pudo oír como algo tosía a sus espaldas.

"Maldito Idiota, eso me dolió imbecil" la voz de Hermione se oía entrecortada y dolida "no tenias porque lanzármela en el estomago"

"Hermione Jane Granger es adoptada, ella no es una maga nacida de humanos, es una mage nacida de dos mitad Mage, como la mayoría de nosotros" con un movimiento de su mano Héctor hizo caer a Ron con un golpe sordo.

"Esto no tiene sentido ¿Cuántos somos, faltan más miembros de la sociedad?" Harry estaba realmente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Buena pregunta Héctor, ¿Tienes algún otro integrante que debamos conocer?" pregunto Fleur, Harry pensó que la existencia de Hermione como Mage también era desconocida para los demás miembros.

"Dumbledore" esta vez era el padre de Héctor quien hablaba "El arreglo eso, que Hermione permaneciera en el anonimato y que Harry nunca supiera que era un Mage"

"Pero en el trato no venia que Hermione no supiera que era una Mage" dijo Rose "Así que la buscamos y la encontramos, el 20 de marzo de 1988 fuimos a visitarla, sus padres sabían que ella era una bruja y ella lo sabia, lo que no sabia era su condición de Mage así que se lo informamos"

"Desde entonces me mantengo en contacto con Hermione constantemente, muchas de las cartas que ella le escribía a Vik eran para mi, el sirvió de cobertura ya que ustedes no sospecharían nada si ella le mandaba cartas a un "amigo" extranjero" Héctor se volvió a sentar en la tarima.

Krum hablo "Héctor me dijo que había dos Mage en Hogwarts y que solo podía hacer contacto con la chica, desde que llegue sentí dos auras mágicas tremendamente poderosas "Harry aun se preguntaba si algún día aprendería a sentir auras "así que vi que uno era Harry Potter y la otra aura pertenecía a una amiga de el así que me acerque y le revele quien era y quien me había mandado y formamos el plan de tener una relación falsa para poder establecer la comunicación sin la sospecha.

"Viktor era el único que sabia sobre esto además de mi y mis padres, pero debido a los eventos que acontecen creí que era necesario que se supiera toda la verdad y como ya dije antes es momento de empezar la verdadera reunión" Héctor se levanto y se dirigió al podio "empezaremos por el ya habitual interrogamiento hacia mi persona, ¿si, Fleur?"

"¿Por qué no atacamos el Castillo de Hogwarts?, la verdadera razón claro esta"

"Porque no podríamos ganar" Angela se levanto "lo mas seguro es que los caminantes usaran la maldición asesina ahora que saben quienes somos, eso nos desarmaría al instante además de que le daríamos la oportunidad de que tomaran el ingrediente que falta de Héctor y Harry"

"Hablando de eso" Hermione había hablado con su tono de voz normal "¿Cuál es el ingrediente que tomara de ustedes dos?"

"Cabello" esta vez era Harry quien hablaba, el mismo se había sorprendido de saber esto "ahora todo tiene sentido, Julian tomo tu cabello en la batalla Hermione, Allegra no deja de acomodarse el cabello en una zona especifica, el también te arranco cabello ¿verdad?" Allegra se limito a asentir "y como aun no a pasado nada podemos deducir que le faltan cabellos"

"y ¿Por qué aseguras que solo ustedes dos y en realidad necesita los de todos los Mage?" pregunto Quinn.

"Porque no existe poción alguna o ritual que pueda aguantar 8 cabellos de Mage puro sin causar un cataclismo en la magia, el necesita reponer el poder mágico de la sangre que no pudo derramar en el momento exacto, y los 4 cabellos darían el equilibrio perfecto. En la batalla que tuve con el antes de la explosión del Pub, el intentaba acercarse a mi cabeza como si fuera lo único que le importara, pero no intento cerrar el puño, no se porque pero no intento tomar ningún cabello mió" Héctor se veía muy confundido.

"Estas perdiendo el toque hermanito" Allegra hablo con un tono retante que Harry odiaba mucho "hizo eso para que dedujeras sus planes, el quiere que sepas lo que el quiere para así darte a entender que el lo conseguirá de todas formas, así es como trabaja"

"Mientras yo viva, me encargare que no vuelva a tomar el cabello de otro Mage. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?, si, Viktor" Héctor señalo a Krum mientras que este se ponía en pie.

"No se nada sobre le triada, pero díganme ¿tienen algo que ver las reliquias de la muerte con la triada?"

"Que bueno que tocas ese punto Viktor" el padre de Héctor se levanto y se dirigió al podio mientras su hijo le cedía el lugar "No, las reliquias y la triada son diferentes, de hecho decidí no contarles todo sobre la triada porque estaban lideres y directores los cuales no deben enterarse" Jesús tomo un largo suspiro y continuo "La triada es real, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Héctor pero es verdad, la triada es real y no un mito como aseguraba mi hijo. La triada original consistía de 9 armas divididas en tres partes, la tercia del poder, la tercia del coraje y la tercia de la sabiduría, las armas fueron creadas usando un poco da sangre, cabello y de el arma favorita de cada uno de los integrantes de la primer sociedad y cada una lleva el nombre de su dueño original, La espada de Xcalibur, El arco de Zelda, El Bo de Aratorn, Las Garras de Shira, Los Sai de Tarrina, El Boomerang de Pretor, el Hacha de Crystal, la Maza de Malaika y la Lanza de Longinos, estas son las armas de la triada original, el arco, la lanza y el boomerang eran las armas de la sabiduría, el Bo, la maza y los Sai eran de el poder y las garras, la espada y el Hacha eran de el coraje"

"¿Y que les paso?" pregunto Allegra.

"Después de que Sargeras y Longinos fueran destruidos se decidió que las armas eran demasiado poderosas para que un solo Mage, Hombre o Brujo las tuviera decidieron separarlas en las 9 esquinas del mundo antiguo y fundaron ciudades alrededor de los santuarios de las armas, el Bo fue colocado en el centro de la mítica ciudad de El dorado ahora conocido como ciudad de México, el arco fue puesto en la ciudad de Stratehold que ahora es Paris, Las Garras fueron a dar a la ciudad de Mordor, ahora conocida como Los Ángeles, El boomerang fue a parar a la ciudad de Darnassus, mejor conocida como Nueva York, Los Sai fueron a parar en la oculta ciudad de Shana-du, ahora es Tokio, el Hacha fue a dar a la ciudad de Men-neter, ahora conocida como Cairo, la Maza fue a dar en la ciudad de Shattra que ahora es Río de Janeiro, la espada fue ocultada en la antigua Stonehege que es Londres y la lanza fue a dar en un principio en la ciudad de la Atlántida, en el Mar Indico"

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "en un principio" papá?" Héctor se veía confundido e intrigado a la vez.

"La Lanza era tan poderosa como sus armas hermanas, solo que esta estaba corrompida por la energía oscura de Sargeras que esta podía ser usada por cualquiera a excepción de sus hermanas las cuales solo puedes ser usadas por los descendientes Mage puros de la primer sociedad, esto hizo que los habitantes de la Atlántida fueran corrompidos por ese poder, así que después de Diez mil años de la primera sociedad, esta volvió a renacer y con esto los Atlantes decidieron organizar una guerra contra todas las demás ciudades, así que los Mage decidieron usar su poder para hundir a la Atlántida a excepción de la Lanza y así fue, los Atlantes se hundieron en el mar mientras que los Mage llevaban la lanza a las montañas del norte para ocultarla por toda la eternidad, pero vemos que eso no funciono muy bien"

"¡Debemos ir por esas armas y derrotar a Julian y a Sargeras de una vez por todas!" Quinn se levanto de su asiento.

"¡No, eso seria imprudente y estupido, aunque de verdad existan estas armas no podemos buscarlas, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que Julian logre resucitar a Sargeras y si perdemos el tiempo buscando la triada podría ser demasiado tarde!" Héctor se veía realmente furioso.

"¡Con las armas podríamos destruir a Sargeras y a Julian sin ningún esfuerzo, seriamos invencibles!"

"¡No permitiré que nadie toque esas armas a menos de que sea el único recurso, son demasiado poderosas, hasta la primer sociedad se dio cuenta de eso y las escondió!" Héctor volvió a podio "No discutiré más este asunto, ahora volviendo a la reunión" Héctor se detuvo y miro fijamente a Quinn hasta que se sentó "Julian esta atacando los medios de transporte, esto es mucho más severo de lo que pensamos ya que nos detiene por completo, lo más seguro es que continué con las demás redes flu y los trasladores, será inevitable"

"Debemos de idear un modo de transporte para los miembros de la Orden" Volvía a hablar Hermione "Si Julian ataca otro punto necesitamos acción rápida"

"Bien pensado, creo que esa será nuestra primera prioridad, continuando con la reunión creo que seria bueno buscar un lugar para alojar a la Orden ya que esta casa no será segura por mucho tiempo así que creo que será mejor que regresen a México ambos" dijo Héctor dirigiéndose a sus padres.

"Prepararemos un lugar donde recibir a la orden, cuenta con eso hijo" y sin decir más los padres de Héctor salieron del salón.

"En cuanto a ustedes recibirán entrenamiento intensivo, Allegra y Hermione tendrán que aprender lo básico al igual que Potter, los demás entrenaron con nosotros lo que ya saben ya que no hace daño recordar lo que aprendieron hace bastante tiempo" el semblante de Héctor cambio por completo "Se acercan tiempos Oscuros, muy oscuros y no se que pueda pasar en el futuro así que lo mejor es prepararnos para que ese futuro no nos llegue de sorpresa"

"¿Crees que es posible que esta vez Sargeras realmente renazca?" le pregunto Allegra.

"No lo se Allí, en verdad no tengo la menor idea de que pueda pasar"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la mañana de la Víspera de Navidad pero para Hermione eso no cambiaba nada de lo que había pasado la ultima semana, desde que Héctor les dijo a todos que ella era una Mage ella se sentía muy extraña, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima para ponerle otro más pesado.

Aunque realmente Ron y sus amigos entendieron el porque nunca les dijo que era adoptada o que era una Mage ella sentía como si la trataran diferente, como si ella fuera una persona a cual no odiaban pero desconocían, como si fuera una extraña querida y esto la hacia sentir muy incomoda.

además de todo esto estaban los entrenamientos de Héctor los cuales parecían ser la cosa más dura a la que Hermione se haya enfrentado, ella conocía a Héctor como amigo y como su primer novio, aquella tarde de agosto antes de que ella fuera a Hogwarts cuando un Héctor muy tímido le pidió ser su novia y le dio su primer beso, desde que ellos se conocieron la tarde donde el le dijo que además de ser una maga era una extremadamente poderosa lo vio como un chico dulce y tímido pero ahora veía lo que el tiempo hacia en las personas.

Antes de que Krum llegara a Hogwarts, ellos crearon un modo de comunicarse utilizando unos espejos como los que tenían el padre de Harry y Sirius lo cual resulto muy útil hasta que una de sus compañeras de cuarto vio el espejo y Hermione no pudo utilizarlo más, gracias a eso Héctor la visitaba en el castillo usando sus poderes de Mage para aparecerse y burlar la seguridad solo para estar con ella, esto hizo que se ganara su cariño por muchos años hasta ese día fatal.

Cuando ella regreso a su casa Héctor la estaba esperando, los dos se abrazaron por un momento y no dijeron nada, después de unos momentos ella le dijo que buscaría los Horrocruxes, en ese momento Héctor perdió el control y empezó a gritar cosas como "es una locura", "podrías morir", "No lo permitiré", pero Hermione se mantuvo firme en su descición así que Héctor solo grito "Eso es todo" y salio del cuarto y no lo volvió a ver por 20 años.

Hermione se canso de recordar viejos tiempos y se levanto de la cama, ella sintió que Ron se había parado hace mas de dos horas de la cama y no lo había vuelto a ver, así que decidió tomar un largo baño para olvidar por un momento todas su preocupaciones.

Cuando salio del baño se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien estaba de pie en medio de su habitación "¡¿Qué haces aquí?, cierra los ojos!" le grito a un Héctor indiferente.

"No creo que tengas algo que yo no e visto" le contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

"Muchas cosas cambian en 20 años Héctor, además, pensé que te daba pena si quiera mirarme, desde que nos volvimos a ver siempre te sonrojabas al verme y ahora que solo estoy usando una toalla no noto nada en ti" y era verdad, Héctor llevaba casi 3 semanas muy extraño.

"Si, pero después de lo que le paso a mi hermana me di cuenta que no puedo vivir con miedo de que pase algo o por recordar algo" Héctor se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la puerta "Vamos, comienza a vestirte"

Hermione le hizo caso y empezó a ponerse la ropa "y ¿a que se debe el honor de tenerte aquí en mi cuarto "Don traidor"?" le pregunto.

"Sabias que algún día tendría que decirlo y más ahora que se acerca el momento de pelear, pero esa no es la razón de mi visita, quería preguntarte como iba el proyecto para el nuevo transporte"

"Ya casi esta terminado, solo necesito probarlo para darlo por terminado"

"Muy bien. También te quería decir que mis padres me avisaron por los guantes que el lugar de reunión de la orden esta listo y que podríamos ir cuando quisiéramos"

Hermione se termino de vestir y se acerco a Héctor "¿Por qué me lo dices a mi y no a Harry?"

Héctor se volteo "Porque todos los demás a excepción de mi hermana, tu y yo salieron a hacer compras navideñas" Héctor se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo "Serviré el desayuno para nosotros tres en unos minutos" y salio del cuarto.

Hermione termino de recoger su cuarto y bajo al comedor, ahí se encontró a Allegra la cual ahora solo usaba un collarín y tenia un pequeño corte en la cara, se limito a darle los buenas días y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, después de un par de minutos Héctor entro con un desayuno de huevos, pan y tocino el cual se veía delicioso.

Empezaron a comer y nadie dijo nada por varios minutos hasta que Allegra rompió el silencio "y bien hermanito ¿Por qué no fuiste a comprar cosas para la cena de esta noche?"

"Porque hice un trato con Potter" contesto Héctor "yo hago toda la cena mientras que el va a comprar todo lo necesario"

"Sigues siendo igual de flojo hermanito" Allegra parecía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano.

"¿Qué vas a cocinar?" pregunto Hermione

"Además del pavo cocinare un poco de comida tradicional mexicana y como aperitivo un tempura de camarón" Hermione sabia que la segunda cosa preferida de este mundo para Héctor, era cocinar (la primera obviamente era entrenar y pelear).

Lo demás de el desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cuando terminaron todos Héctor recogió los platos y se metió a la cocina diciendo que no lo molestaran ya que iba a preparar todo para que cuando llegara Harry empezara a cocinar así que dejo solas a Hermione y a Allegra.

Después de unos minutos Allegra volvió a romper el silencio "así que tú eres la "primera" de mi hermano, ¿verdad?"

"Si, si lo soy" Hermione siempre había creído que su relación con Héctor era un secreto de los dos "¿El te dijo sobre nosotros dos?"

"Claro que no, yo lo seguí un día agarrándome de su túnica sin que se diera cuenta y me di cuenta que se había transportado a los terrenos de Hogwarts, me escondí y vi como entraba al castillo y salía con tigo" Hermione recordó la única vez que salieron del castillo, tuvieron un picnic a la luz de la luna "de hecho me sorprendió ver a mi hermano tan detallista y dulce con tigo, me imagino que fue porque no tenia experiencia con las mujeres"

"Era muy dulce, aunque no se porque cambio tanto"

"El no cambio, siempre con sus novias (las pocas que tuvo) era dulce y tierno por un rato, después se aburría y empezaba a hartarse, con tigo rompieron y a Quinn le pidió matrimonio" Allegra hizo una cara como de asco "nunca me agrado Quinn y mucho menos cuando se casaron, su boda fue la ultima vez que lo vi por casi 7 años, después empecé mi carrera criminal y ya sabes lo que hice para empezarla" Allegra esbozo una sonrisa un poco macabra.

"Tuviste la aventura con Harry" Este tema era algo muy intrigante para Hermione ya que solo sabia la versión de Harry "tengo una duda Allegra ¿Por qué regreso Harry con Ginny?, ¿es verdad que llego una carta de ella que lo hizo recapacitar?"

Allegra soltó una trompetilla y empezó a reír bastante fuerte "Claro que no llego ninguna carta, lo que pasa es que use un filtro de amor con Potter, el filtro perdió su efecto un día antes de el atraco así que decidí mandar una carta falsa para que no se sintiera tan mal por haber disfrutado de un caramelo como yo" y era verdad, Allegra era muy atractiva y ahora que la veía de cerca podía ver que tenia la misma cara que su hermano.

"y ¿Por qué estas recibiendo la misma instrucción de Mage que yo? creí que a ti te había entrenado o tus padres o tu hermano" aprovecho Hermione este ambiente para preguntarle todo lo que tenia en mente.

"Yo rechace el entrenamiento, lo único que no rechace es el entrenamiento físico y de armas, fue el único que se me hizo más importante"

"¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Harry que esperabas un hijo suyo?" esta era la pregunta más importante que Hermione quería saber, pero justo cuando Allegra iba a responder las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un mar de gente entro, sus hijos Hugo y Rose se acercaron a ella y le dieron los buenos días mientras que los demás entraban en el comedor cargados de cajas de regalos y comida.

"Hace un frió horrible" dijeron Harry y Ron mientras ponían las cosas sobre la mesa "Empieza a cocinar Héctor" dijo Harry

Héctor salio de la cocina, tomo varias bolsas y volvió a entrar sin decir una palabra mientras que Quinn lo seguía con cierta lujuria en sus ojos.

Cuando Hermione pudo salir de todo ese alboroto intento volver a hablar con Allegra pero esta ya se había levantado y estaba saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto pero de una cosa estaba seguro, había ido al cielo, nunca antes había disfrutado de una cena de Navidad tan deliciosa y variada que casi hace que se desmaye de la satisfacción, al parecer los rumores de lo bueno cocinero que era Héctor no eran en vano.

"Es tiempo de abrir los regalos" le susurro su esposa al oído.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué les parece si abrimos los regalos niños?" todos los niños presentes (y también Teddy y Victorie) aplaudieron ante esta declaración.

"Pero antes" Héctor se había levantado y se dirigió a la cocina y regreso con varios paquetes de regalos "Antes quiero que habrán estos que les traje a los niños" Héctor le entrego uno a cada uno de los niños, los hijos de el, de ron y de Bill abrieron los paquetes rápidamente y cada uno saco un pequeño bastón de Madera cada uno diferente "Se llaman Kudos de entrenamiento, son los que usan los estudiantes en las escuelas americanas"

Harry no esperaba ese regalo, lo que el menos quería era meter a sus hijos a esta guerra y eso era lo que hacia un Kudo, Harry miro rápidamente a Héctor y este le devolvió la mirada, una mirada dura la cual solo decía dos palabras "lo necesitaran", después Héctor volteo y Harry siguió su mirada y se encontró a Lily y a Albus viendo sus Kudos y en ese momento recordó el futuro en el cual sus hijos viven en una guerra eterna.

Después de que se repartieron todos los regalos empezó a caer un aura de sueño así que decidieron irse a acostar, Harry tomo un libro de Historia (regalo de Hermione), una capa de lujo de Quidditch (Regalo de Viktor), unos guantes de seda (Fleur), unas botas de piel de dragon (Quinn), una funda de cuero para Kudo (Angela) y una capad de viaje de Quetzal (un ave nativa de México muy parecida a el fénix) de los padres de Héctor y un instructivo de "Kudo para principiantes" de Héctor y se dirigió a su habitación con Ginny.

"¿Qué piensas de el regalo de Héctor para los niños querida?" le pregunto a su esposa desde la cama mientras que ella se preparaba para dormir en el baño.

"Un poco agresivo pero lo más seguro es que el les enseñe a utilizarlos así que eso me tranquiliza un poco"

"eso es verdad pero eso no m quita la idea de que estoy lanzando a mis hijos a la batalla, quiero protegerlos a como de lugar"

"Harry, no podemos hacer eso, además recuerda lo que dijo Héctor, en el futuro ellos saldrán lastimados y la verdad prefiero que sepan defenderse si eso los mantiene con vida"

"Eso es verdad" Harry observo la puerta del baño, su esposa estaba tardando demasiado "¿Estas bien cariño?"

"Si, lo que pasa es que quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algo" la puerta del baño empezó a abrirse lentamente.

"¿Sobre que…?" Harry no pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta se había abierto de par en par.

Ginny llevaba puesta solamente su lencería, una lencería provocadora de Santa Claus la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación revelando la esbelta figura de su esposa, Harry (que no había tenido sexo desde que empezó el entrenamiento) solo pensaba en dos cosas, llevar a su esposa a la cama en ese instante o tomar una ducha de agua fría.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba provocadoramente a la cama.

Harry solo pudo balbucear mientras que su esposa se acercaba a la cama, cuando ella subió y se puso encima de el solo puedo susurrar una palabras "el entrenamiento… no debería"

"¿En verdad vas a despreciarme con este atuendo, Harry James Potter?" Ginny lo miro fijamente y Harry actuó por instinto, tomo Ginny y empezó a besarla con pasión y locura.

Mientras que Harry y Ginny disfrutaban su víspera de Navidad sucedía algo similar en una habitación de la casa.

Héctor se preparaba para dormir, ya había guardado sus regalos y tenia puesta su pijama cuando alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto, se acerco para abrir y cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se quedo sin habla.

Quinn estaba parada en la entrada de su puerta solo usando una provocativa lencería de Santa Claus, ella lo empujo hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella "¿me vas a rechazar ahora, Hec?"

"Dame una buena razón para… rechazarte" balbuceo Héctor tratando de recobrar la cordura ante la imagen que tenia en frente.

"Estoy aquí, en tu habitación usando solo lencería (por el momento) dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tu quieras incluyendo que estoy en buena forma y soy muy…ágil" Quinn tenia razón, su cuerpo seguía tan bien formado como hace nueve años "además también puedes incluir de que se que no has tenido ningún tipo de… actividad en un par de años"

"Debo de dejar de decirle cosas a Angela"

"y bien ¿Es suficiente o tengo que darte otro incentivo?" dijo Quinn mientras hacia ademanes de que se quitaría la poca ropa que tenia.

Héctor no lo pensó dos veces, empezó a besar a Quinn como si estuvieran recién casados, la levanto sin dejar de besarla y la llevo a su cama donde la coloco con rudeza "Te voy a castigar por esto"

"Eso es exactamente lo que quería" le dijo Quinn mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza para besarlo apasionadamente.

Así paso en toda la casa, esposas y novias sorprendían a sus parejas con lencería de Santa Claus, todas querían celebrar esta época muy especial con sus seres amados ya que aunque no lo querían decir, no sabían si volverían a festejar otra navidad con ellos, no sabían si habría alguna navidad que festejar en un futuro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Héctor despertó temprano y se quedo observando como dormía Quinn por varias horas, no sabia porque pero sentía un renovado cariño por su ex esposa, no sabia si era algo que se vino dando durante estos meses o por el sexo salvaje que tuvieron anoche, lo único que sabia era que quería verla dormir todo el día.

Pero Héctor tuvo que salir rápido de ese trance debido a un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal que se pudo oír en toda la casa "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Quinn que se había despertado de golpe.

"No se, iré a ver" Héctor se levanto rápido y se pudo sus Jeans y bajo escaleras abajo.

"Héctor" la voz de Harry lo llamaba desde el otro lado del corredor "¿Sabes algo sobre ese ruido?" el golpe se repetía muy seguido y cada vez más fuerte.

"Vamos a investigar" Héctor y Harry bajaron hacia el recibidor en donde ya estaban Allegra y Viktor.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Harry mientras Ron, Teddy y Bill bajaban las escaleras.

"¿Se pusieron de acuerdo con los atuendos o solo es coincidencia?" dijo Allegra señalando a los recién llegados y a Harry y a el.

Héctor volteo a ver a los demás y se dio cuenta de que solo traían Jeans (como el) y tenían la boca llena de labial, Héctor pensó solo un momento si acaso ellos también habían tenido una noche como la de el, después de que otro golpe lo hizo reaccionar respondió "No es tiempo para eso".

"Abriré la puerta" Harry se acerco a la puerta y la abrió al mismo tiempo en el que se quitaba rápidamente mientras una figura alta y dos de estatura mediana entraban en el cuarto.

"Harry, cierra la puerta ¡rápido!" Hagrid se apresuro a cerrar la puerta aunque el le había dicho a Harry que lo hiciera.

"Tranquilízate Hagrid, aun no llega nadie" la profesora McGonagall se acerco al semigigante.

"Minerva tiene razón Hagrid, no tenemos mucho tiempo" la directora Sprout también esta ahí.

"Ponpona, ¿puedo preguntar que esta pasando?" Harry se veía bastante molesto.

"Harry, nosotros creemos que tu no fuiste pero teníamos que hablar con tigo" Minerva se veía muy preocupada.

"¿De que hablan?" Harry se veía bastante confundido así que Hagrid le dio el periódico de hoy, Héctor se acerco a Harry y empezó a leer.

_Navidad, Sangrienta Navidad_

_Ayer por la noche mientras todos festejábamos la llegada de la Navidad, en el ministerio no se descaso debido a las crisis que se han presentado por el ataque a Hogwarts y a el Callejón Diagon pero ayer por la noche sucedió lo peor, a las 3 de la madrugada se empezó a reportar que los magos que estaban de guardia en el ministerio no habían regresado, así que decidieron investigar lo sucedido, entraron al ministerio y lo que vieron los aterro, los cuerpos degollados de todos los que tenían el turno nocturno yacían en el piso de el vestíbulo, más adelante la estatua de el vestíbulo estaba redecorada, solo la de Harry Potter estaba en pie mientras que las cabezas de los empleados estaban a los pies de la estatua y en el piso estaba escrito con sangre la firma maldita de Harry Potter (que solo el puede escribir), nuestro ministro hizo declaraciones muy fuertes esta mañana "lo único que puedo decirles" dijo el ministro "es que es obvió quien lo hizo, además de eso quiero decirle a todos los británicos y al mundo entero que también responsabilizo a Harry Potter por los ataques a Hogwarts y a el Callejón Diagon ya que el se encontraba en ambos lugares cuando ocurrieron los hechos, también a llegado a m información de que Potter no es un mago común, si no una especia de superpago y no esta solo, también hay otros como el los cuales revelare sus identidades de los autollamados "Mage"" el ministro revelo 7 nombres en los cuales se incluyen a la criminal internacional Allegra Blackcurn y a su hermano el Maestro de Combate de Tlaloc Héctor Rangel, a los amigos íntimos de Potter y ex concursantes de el Torneo de los tres magos Viktor Krum y Fleur Weasley y a la ex maestra de D.C.L.A.O Angela Black y la maestra de Combate de Salem Quinn Cashdollar, el ministro dio instrucciones de cómo combatirlos, todo eso esta en la pagina 3 a la 7 y…_

Héctor tomo el periódico y observó la fotografía de unas letras HP rodeadas por un circulo hecho por una Snitch estaba dibujado en el piso con sangre mientras que debajo de esto estaban las fotos de los 7 mage antes mencionados con su nombre y en rojo debajo de cada uno de ellos estaba SE BUSCA: TERRORISMO Y ASESINATO.

"Yo no lo hice, lo juro" dijo Harry con mucha desesperación.

"¿Tu firma esta maldita?, porque no me dijiste esto Potter" Héctor enfureció, si Harry le hubiera dicho esto podrían haberse prevenido.

"No importa eso ahora Héctor" Quinn bajaba por la escalera con ropa de Héctor puesta y con la misma edición de periódico que tenia el "lo que importa es saber porque Kingsley nos traiciono"

"Esto huele a Sargeras, mejor dicho, apesta a el" dijo Allegra bastante enojada.

"¿Quieres decir que el poseyó a Kingsley o algo así?" pregunto Ron.

"no lo poseyó, lo que hizo fue posar su sombra cerca de el para aumentar sus miedos y sus preocupaciones, puedo sentir como posa su sombra en los lideres" respondió Allegra.

"Este lugar ya no es seguro, la gente vendrá por mi y también por ustedes además" Harry tomo el periódico y comenzó a ojearlo "Kingsley les dijo todo lo que yo le dije, hasta como usar el Avada contra nosotros"

"Sargeras corrompió la mente de Kingsley al extremo y no dudo que lo vaya a ser con los demás lideres que saben sobre nosotros" Héctor furioso empezó a sacar literalmente, fuego por los ojos.

"Es mejor que empecemos a hacer maletas, gracias por advertirnos pero creo que es mejor que no los vena con nosotros" los tres profesores solo se limitaron a asentir y siguieron las instrucciones de Harry y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron "tenemos que hacer maletas rápido"

Héctor asintió y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo seguido por Quinn, entraron a su habitación y Héctor empezó a recoger todo rápidamente mientras que Quinn solo estaba parada en la puerta "Deberías ir a tu cuarto a empacar" le dijo a su ex.

"Tienes miedo, lo vi cuando leíste el periódico, estas aterrado" Quinn se veía bastante preocupada.

"Si tengo o no miedo realmente no tiene relevancia"

"Para mi si, si tu tienes miedo significa que algo grave esta pasando, tu nunca estas asustado y ahora que te veo también me lleno de miedo" Héctor se detuvo y observo a Quinn por un largo rato y después se levanto.

"Tengo miedo porque ahora estamos en grave peligro, no solo peleamos contra Sargeras y los Caminantes, si no que pelearemos contra muchísimas gente más que nos cree amenaza, además también estas…" Héctor se detuvo en seco y siguió recogiendo lo que le faltaba de sus cosas "Mejor vete a recoger"

Quinn salio de la habitación sin decir una palabra más y esto le gusto a Héctor, el estuvo a punto de decir "tu, que me importas" y esto lo alarmaba mucho ya que antes el realmente no le hubiera importado enfrentarse a un millón de magos, pero ahora solo pensaba en que ella también podría salir lastimada, esto implicaba que el no podría usar su máximo potencial con tal de cuidarla y eso lo aterraba.

Cuando termino de empacar bajo al vestíbulo y se encontró con los demás ya listos para partir, se acercaron a la puerta para salir y justo cuando estaban a punto de abrirla una enorme explosión de el otro lado de la puerta los hizo retroceder.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto James.

"Una multitud, son más de cien, están al otro lado de la puerta" Héctor podía sentir sus auras al otro lado de la casa.

"¿Cómo vamos a salir?, la entrada esta bloqueada" pregunto Viktor mientras otra explosión hizo temblar la casa.

"Una forma" dijo Hermione "el sistema de transporte que cree"

"¿Cómo funciona?" pregunto rápido Héctor.

"es a base de los guantes que nos diste, se conectan y crean un portal, por el momento solo el guante que cree puede crear portales pero no se necesita otro igual para viajar, con tal de que alguien tenga otro guante será suficiente"

"ve por el, ya se a donde iremos" Hermione empezó a sacar cosas de su maleta rápidamente "ya se a donde iremos" Héctor invocaba su guante "¿Papá?" pregunto al guante mientras este se iluminaba.

"Hijo que sorpresa, me alegra oír…" pero el padre de Héctor fue interrumpido por su hijo.

"Papá necesitó que vayas a una habitación bastante grande, iremos para haya y necesitamos espacio para llegar"

"Esta bien, dame un minuto" y la luz de el guante se apago.

"Lo encontré" Hermione levantaba un guante exacto al que tenia Héctor, se lo puso y se preparo para el transporte.

"En un minuto te conectas con mi padre y abres el portal, entonces empiezan a pasar por el, primero los…" pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento la puerta de la entrada tembló de una manera muy fuerte, alguien la estaba golpeando y estaba a punto de derrumbarla.

"¡Todos al estudio!" grito Harry y todos corrieron al estudio, cuando llego Héctor y cerró la puerta del estudio con magia pudo oír como la puerta cayo y la gente empezó a entrar en la casa.

"¡Apúrate con eso Hermione!" grito Héctor.

"Listo, me conecte con tu padre y ahora" Hermione extendio su guante para que la esfera quedara paralela a la pared, susurro unas palabras y las esfera proyecto un circulo verde en la pared contraria, parecía como si el circulo estuviera lleno de una sustacia semisolida parecida a la que esta en los pensadores "vamos ¡entren!"

Sin pensarlo más todos empezaron a entrar, primero los niños y justo cuando los adultos empezaron a entrar la multitudo había llegado a la puerta del estudio y la estaban golpeando con tanta fuerza que Héctor y Harry tuvieron que colocarse en la puerta para que esta no cayera.

"rápido, entren en el portal ¡ahora!" los demás entraron en el portal hasta que solo quedaron Harry, Héctor y Hermione.

"Harry entra en el portal, yo puedo sostener esto"

"No, tu entra en el…"

"¡ENTRA AHORA EN ESE PORTAL O TE NOQUEARE Y TE AVENTARE POR EL!" Héctor uso sus poderes telepaticos para empujar a Harry dentro del portal "Hermione, entra en el portal tu también"

"No puedo, el que abre el portal tiene que ser el ultimo en regresar porque si yo entro el portal se cerrara"

"Esta bien" lo siguiente paso en solo unos segundos, Héctor dejo la puerta y empezó a correr hacia Hermione, al momento que dejo la puerta esta se vino a bajo y una multitud de magos entro en la habitación, Héctor tomo a Hermione por la cintura y corrió hacia el portal y justo un segundo antes de cruzarlo pudo sentir como un cuchillo atravezaba su espalda cerca de su hombro, lo único que Héctor supo antes de desmayarse es que habían atravezado el portal y que se había golpeado la cabeza directo con el suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste este capitulo y como noticia de año nuevo les tengo dos, una buena y una mala, la mala es que este fic esta llegando a sus capítulos finales, lo bueno es que es el primer fic de lo que espero que se convierta en una saga así que cuando acabe el ultimo capitulo les diré el nombre de la segunda parte, aun no e planeado cuantos capítulos más de lanza de longinos escribire pero se que no seran más de 4 o 5 aunque claro que seran bastante emocionantes debido a los obios acontecimientos de este capitulo.

Felices fiestas y espero que Santa Claus y Los Reyes Magos les traigan todo lo que pidan y ya saben que yo solo pido una cosa.

¡¡REVIEWS!!

(Como muchas se habrán dado cuenta el titulo y parte del fic están basados en la canción _Sunday, Bloody Sunday _de U2)


	22. Poderes Ocultos

Hermione sintió como chocaba fuertemente en un piso de piedra, al parecer su portal había sido todo un éxito ya que el piso del estudio de la casa de Harry era de madera, abrió los ojos y vio muchos pies acercándose rápidamente a ella y a alguien más, miro un poco a su derecha y pudo ver a Héctor.

"Todo paso tan rápido que se me había olvidado" pensó Hermione al recordar lo que había pasado en eso últimos segundos en la casa de Harry, Héctor la había tomado y ambos habían saltado por el portal mientras una muchedumbre habría la puerta lista para atacarlos.

Hermione se comenzó a levantar pero se dio cuenta de algo, Héctor no se movía para nada, los demás la ayudaron a levantarse para que pudiera ver mejor lo que todos estaban viendo, un enorme chuchillo clavado a la altura del hombro de Héctor, la herida no sangraba para nada pero Héctor no se movía, ni siquiera para respirar, parecía como si el estuviera…

"¡rápido, levántelo alguien!" grito la voz desesperada de Quinn y como si fuera una orden, Bill y Vik lo tomaron por los brazos y lo levantaron, su cara estaba completamente pálida y su rostro parecía muy tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo.

"Sáquenle el cuchillo" sollozo Quinn y Allegra se acerco a la espalda de su hermano para quitarle el cuchillo pero justo cuando puso la mano en el mango lo soltó de inmediato.

"Esta ardiendo" fue lo único que dijo Allegra mientras vendaba su mano mágicamente.

"Este cuchillo tiene una maldición muy poderosa, no se puede quitar fácilmente, ¡tenemos que llevarlo arriba!" el padre de Héctor conjuro una camilla para que lo colocaran.

Viktor y Bill se acercaron para dejarlo en la camilla pero en ese momento un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio, los dos salieron volando por los aires mientras que un Héctor descontrolado expulsaba todo su poder mágico.

Hermione no entendía lo que pasaba, primero Héctor parecía esta medio muerto y un segundo después estaba expulsando toda su aura mágica sin control pero al parecer ella no era la única sorprendida ya que los demás Mage parecían estar el doble de sorprendidos que ella.

La camisa de Héctor empezó a quemarse hasta que solo quedaron cenizas y Hermione pudo ver algo extraño, Héctor llevaba una especie de hombrera que recubría el hombro derecho, el mismo por el cual el cuchillo había atravesado, Héctor empezó a calmarse poco a poco hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Héctor…" la voz de Quinn se oía muy temerosa y para Hermione estaba justificada, la mirada de Héctor era atemorizante, sus ojos despedían un brillo azulado mientras que lo demás de su rostro despedía un sentimiento de furia indescriptible, Héctor levanto su brazo y lo llevo lentamente hacia el cuchillo y lo saco de un golpe tirándolo en el suelo, la hombrera empezó a disolverse hasta que dejo al descubierto su espalda y pecho, Hermione pudo observar que en el hombro, atravesado por la herida, había un circulo lleno de runas que Hermione no comprendió, Héctor puso la mano sobre la herida y esta empezó a despedir un brillo dorado, cuando Héctor retiro su mano pudo ver como la herida había desaparecido y el circulo empezó a desvanecerse lentamente por medio minuto hasta que desapareció.

"Suficiente" susurro Héctor mientras invocaba una camisa y se la ponía, Quinn y Allegra intentaron acercarse pero parecía que una fuerza invisible las detuviera

"Héctor, ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Quinn.

"El sello…se rompió" Contesto Héctor mientras se llevaba los dedos a la frente "Pagaran su error" fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia el lugar donde Héctor había desaparecido, "Pero es imposible, la maldición sigue en pie" pensó Hermione mientras inspeccionaba el lugar pero al no encontrar nada volteo a ver a los demás Mage y vio que seguían en el mismo lugar.

"¿Qué les pasa?" les pregunto Harry que estaba al lado de ella.

"Ese…ese poder…ese poder no era" Viktor se veía realmente aterrado, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y los niños no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando.

"Viktor contéstame ¿Qué paso con Héctor? ¡Tu lo sabes!" Harry parecía cada vez más molesto.

"El poder que lanzo Héctor" esta vez era Angela la que hablaba, parecía un poco mas calmada que Viktor, pero solo un poco "No era su aura mágica, era algo más"

"Entonces ¿Qué era?" pregunto Hermione.

"No lo se" contesto Allegra "lo único que se es que su aura mágica era casi nula, como si fuera un humano, y aun así pudo expulsar todo ese poder… no sabia que mi hermano tuviera esa clase de energía"

"El dijo algo sobre un sello roto, ¿alguien sabe que significa eso?" pregunto Harry.

"Por el momento sabes lo mismo que ustedes… absolutamente nada" Quinn parecía bastante consternada.

"En su espalda había un símbolo, la herida lo atravesó por completo y después de que el curo esa herida el símbolo se desvaneció por completo" al oír esto el padre de Héctor se abalanzo hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros.

"Dime como era, dime exactamente como era" el padre de Héctor se veía bastante desesperado.

"Era un circulo con varias runas alrededor, parecía tener algo en medio"

"¿Y se desvaneció de repente o poco a poco?"

"Tardo como 30 segundos en desaparecer por completo"

El padre de Héctor no dijo más y salio del cuarto rápidamente, regreso después de un minuto ojeando un libro que parecía ser muy antiguo, se detuvo enfrente de hermione y siguió ojeando por un minuto hasta que se detuvo en una pagina, todos los demás Mage se acercaron para ver que había en el libro, Hermione se agachó para ver lo que había, era el mismo circulo que estaba en la espalda de Héctor.

"Ese es" le dijo a Jesús y al oír esto el libro cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Quinn.

"Eso es el sello…" Al padre de Héctor le costaba continuar, tomo un respiro y hablo "es el sello me Amun-unrama, el sello de el final de los tiempos"

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, aunque Hermione no sabia que era solamente el hecho de que fuera el sello de "el final de los tiempos" no era nada bueno.

"¿Qué hace exactamente?" pregunto Allegra.

"Es un sello muy poderoso, es tan poderoso que puede quitarle todos sus poderes mágicos a un mago y en este caso parece haber sellado algo muy poderoso ya que Héctor no perdió ninguno de sus poderes mágicos, antiguamente fue utilizado para sellar a magos malignos pero en el caso de Héctor, es una incógnita para lo que fue usado o quien lo uso y se lo puso" el color del rostro de el padre de Héctor había desaparecido por completo y Hermione sabia que también le pasaba lo mismo.

Mientras tanto Teddy, Victorie y los demás jóvenes estaban al otro lado del cuarto solo con una duda en su mente.

"¿Por qué no nos dirán nada?" le pregunto James a Teddy mientras los demás trataban de acercarse a los adultos sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Al parecer algo muy divertido" respondió Teddy con una cara de insatisfacción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maestro, esta listo, la casa de Potter es nuestra"

"Muy Bien Lipniki, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Y los habitantes de esa casa?" Julian empezaba a ponerse un poco molesto.

"Por lo que me dijeron se encerraron en el estudio y desaparecieron" Lipniki parecía estar bastante nervioso.

"¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo inhabilite todo medio de transporte mágico, era imposible que escaparan".

"Fue Birurtenard, el los vio escapar, de hecho el fue quien le lanzo el cuchillo a Rangel"

"Muy bien tráelo" Julian se levanto de su asiento mientras Lipniki salía, "si no camino un poco me dolerá el estomago después" pensó Julian, su ira ahora era indescriptible, como era posible que estando tan cerca de sus manos escaparon de nuevo.

"Aquí esta Maestro" Lipniki entro con un mago alto y de cabello rubio grisáceo, Julian sabia que Birurtenard no era su verdadero nombre.

"Déjanos solos Lipniki" Lipniki salio del cuarto dejando a Birurtenard, Longbotton y el solos.

"Me llamo Maestro" Birurtenard se arrodillo.

"así es Malfoy" Julian vio la cara de el mago pálido se levantaba en tono de sorpresa "así es, se tu verdadero nombre, no puedes ocultarme nada" Julian siguió caminando unos minutos solo para ver que tan nervioso se podía poner Malfoy, cuando creyó que el mago había alcanzado su máximo le hablo "Te llame para que me expliques que paso en el estudio de Potter".

"Cuando yo llegue a la puerta alguien la estaba deteniendo, varios magos y caminantes encubiertos empezamos a derribar la puerta, no tuvimos ningún resultado por unos minutos hasta que la puerta cedió y se abrió de par en par, yo corrí al lugar para ver como Rangel se lanzaba sobre esa Sangre sucia y corrían hacia lo que parecía ser un portal, yo tome el cuchillo que usted me dio y se lo lancé a Rangel justo a tiempo antes de que desapareciera por el portal y logre darle" Malfoy parecía sentirse orgulloso por lo que había hecho pero al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que no era para celebrar.

Julian se acerco a Malfoy lo suficiente para susurrarle "¿Dónde le diste con el cuchillo?"

"Cerca de el hombro derecho" al oír esto la ira de Julian estallo, Levanto a Malfoy por los aires y esta cayo al otro lado de el cuarto.

"¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste, imbecil!" Julian levanto a Malfoy con sus poderes y lo levito hasta que pudo agarrar su cuello con su mano izquierda "Más te vale que hayas fallado porque si le diste en su sello…" pero Julian no pudo continuar porque una enorme explosión en la entraba del castillo retumbo en todos los terrenos.

"¡Vamos!" Julian le hizo señas a Longbotton y a Malfoy, los dos lo siguieron hasta la torre de astronomía, "Estas muerto Malfoy" fue lo único que dijo Julian al ver lo que estaba en los terrenos.

"¡Sal Julian, te estoy esperando!" la voz de Rangel se oía por todo el castillo.

"¡Es el, disparen Avadas ahora!" grito Longbotton y cientos de rayos de color verde se dirigieron hacia la figura en el pasto.

"¡Todos al piso!" grito Julian a sus Caminantes, el sabia que eso no daría ningún resultado y así paso, a solo unos metros de que los rayos lo tocaran este grito con mucha fuerza y despidió una fuerza increíble que desvió todos los Avada hacia distintas direcciones.

"Tu magia no me hace daño Julian, no lo intentes ¡ahora baja!"

Julian salto hacia los terrenos mientras que cientos de magos salían del castillo aterrizo a medio camino y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba su tío "Parece que al fin rompiste tu sello Héctor"

"Lo rompieron, uno de tus entupidos caminantes lo rompió con un cuchillo maldito" Héctor lanzo una esfera blanca de energía con su mano justo a la torre donde estaba Malfoy y Longbotton "gran error"

"Me imagino que vamos a pelear" Julian se quito su capa aunque eso provoco la risa de Héctor "¿Qué, tienes miedo?"

"Crees que soy estupido, si peleamos es seguro que te vencería ahora que tengo todos mis poderes pero quedare tan débil que cualquiera de tus caminantes me podría matar antes de que yo te mate así que mi sacrificio no serviría de nada, esto es solo una advertencia de lo que vendrá, cuando los demás Mage y yo hayan entrenado los suficiente vendremos a visitarte, será antes de que puedas hacer el ritual y llamar a Sargeras, así que prepárate para morir sobrino porque pagaras todo lo que le hiciste a mi hermana" Héctor esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

"Ya lo veremos tío" el Maestro alzo una roca rápidamente y se la lanzo a Héctor pero este ya había desaparecido.

"Maestro, ¿esta usted bien?" la voz de Longbotton y de Malfoy sonaba a lo lejos acercándose.

"Siguen vivos, digamos que con esto obtienes el perdón Malfoy pero no creas que me olvidare de esto, mientras tanto tenemos que idear un plan para sacar a Héctor y a sus súper amigos de su guarida"

"Pero ahora que puso al mundo en contra de el no creo que salga muy a menudo, su táctica le salio muy bien Maestro" Malfoy se acerco a el pero rápidamente lo empujo hacia el lodo.

"El plan era capturarlos usando Avadas, no liberar sus poderes ocultos, ahora no ahí mas remedio que liberar al Amo, sin el nunca perderemos, nunca perderemos"

"¿Por qué gano tanto poder Maestro?" le pregunto Longbotton.

"Porque Malfoy destruyo su sello de Amun-unrama que sellaba sus poderes ocultos, eso fue una estupidez de su parte pero pensándolo bien" Julian empezó a caminar hacia el castillo seguido de sus dos sirvientes "Eso me servirá para el ritual y creo saber que haré para que venga aquí" el Maestro le dirigió una sonrisa malévola a Malfoy y se elevo por los aires hasta la puerta de el castillo, entro y se dirigió a las mazmorras ya que tenia que hablar con…

"¡Padre!" Julian grito en cuanto entro en la guarida de Sargeras.

"Ya me entere de todo Julian y creo que tienes razón pero creo que es mejor que esperes unos meses para que obligues a Rangel a Salir" la voz de su padres se oía más alegre de lo normal.

"Pero ¿no seria mejor traerlos de una vez antes de que ganen más poder?"

"Si los traes ahora no vendrán, será mejor esperar a que el y Potter se hagan más fuertes, así mi poder se incrementara mucho más de lo que esperamos, además tus magos no están listos para encarar ese reto"

"¡Dime como pueden estarlo!" Julian empezaba a desesperarse.

"El puede parar todo tipo de magia, creo que esta vez es mejor que intentes con un método más… humano" la risa de Sargeras era como siempre, fría y sin sentimiento, al principio Julian temía de esta risa aunque después de un tiempo se acostumbro, aun lograba ponerle los pelos de la nuca erizados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Por eso logro romper la maldición y pudo desaparecer?" pregunto Hermione a los demás.

"No" contesto Quinn "El no uso la desaparición, cuando un mago la usa despide grandes cantidades de Aura mágica antes de desaparecer, Héctor no despidió nada, de hecho ahora no se donde esta, no puedo sentir su aura"

"¿Es posible que alguien viva sin aura mágica?" pregunto Harry que parecía tan confundido como ella.

"Si, aunque no tendrías ninguna habilidad mágica" el padre de Héctor sonaba muy preocupado "Aunque existen rumores de que los humanos en vez de aura mágica tienen lo que se llama "Aura de Luz" o simplemente energía de luz y que si se entrena se puede desarrollar, al igual que el Aura mágica aunque nunca leí que un mago poseyera dos auras, ni siquiera un Mage"

"Estas en un error papá" la voz de Héctor al final del pasillo era inconfundible.

Hermione se volvió para ver a Héctor, estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa, parecía estar despreocupado y tranquilo, a diferencia de los demás.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto Allegra.

"Fui a ver a Julian y a su ejercito en Hogwarts para darle una amenaza" Héctor parecía bastante tranquilo, como si lo que hizo lo hiciera todos los días.

"y puedes decirnos algo" Angela parecía un poco molesta "¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Se supone que no nos podemos aparecer"

Héctor se limitó a reír por un minuto, cuando recupero la compostura hablo "Yo no use la aparición, use la Tele transportación"

Para Hermione ese termino era completamente nuevo "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Hermione.

"Es una técnica para transportarte a cualquier lugar del mundo con tan solo sentir la energía de alguien o Ki" Héctor hablaba demasiado extraño, su tono de voz era completamente diferente, algo no estaba bien.

"¿tu Puedes usar poder a base de energía?" Viktor parecía muy sorprendido, al igual que todos.

"yo siempre pude, hasta que los primigenios sellaron esa habilidad en mi, junto a varias más y creo que también sellaron partes de mi personalidad" Héctor comenzó a reírse de forma tranquila.

"Ellos te pusieron el sello" al parecer el papá de Héctor empezaba a comprender las cosas.

"Si, al parecer después de mi entrenamiento ellos pensaron que era muy poderoso así que sellaron parte de mis habilidades y parte de mi personalidad, creo que lo hicieron para que dejara de hacerme el héroe y evitar una tragedia si mis poderes salían de control" Héctor volvió a soltar la risa tranquila de hace rato.

"¿Cuándo te llevaron los primigenios Héctor?" parecía que Quinn también empezaba a comprender algo que Hermione no entendía.

"Creo que una semana antes de nuestro divorcio, si se lo que piensas" agrego antes de que Quinn volviera a hablar "es posible que eso hubiera influido en nuestra separación y te pido disculpas, a todos por ser tan idiota, mi ambición de poder me llevo a ser alguien que no soy yo"

"Me rompes el corazón hermanito pero mejor explícanos, ¿Cómo demonios puedes despedir ese poder sin usar tu aura mágica?" Allegra estaba bastante desesperada.

"Antes de ir con los primigenios hice varios viajes a Oriente, ahí encontré maestros los cuales me enseñaron a no valerme de mi magia, si no usar mi energía, mi Ki para lograr las mismas cosas que la magia podía hacer, seguí mis sueños de la infancia y encontré respuesta, la verdad"

"¡Mentira!" Allegra se acerco a su hermano rápidamente hasta estar frente a frente (aunque el le sacaba varios centímetros) "Tu hiciste algo y no nos quieres decir, y si no lo vas a decir te lo sacare a golpes" Allegra se alejo de su hermano y se preparo para pelear.

"Si tu insistes" Héctor cerro su mano en un puño y lo puso a la altura de su estomago y al segundo siguiente desapareció y apareció al otro lado de la habitación, en una línea recta la cual pasaba en medio de su hermana la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo con dificultades para respirar.

"¡Se transporto!" grito Harry en asombro.

"No, el no se transporto, el corrió" corrigio Quinn "pero lo hizo tan rápido que no lo pudieron seguir y aun así su aura no aumento nada, creo que dice la verdad"

Hermione ya no podía tener más asombro, los poderes de Héctor no solo eran increíbles, si no que sobrepasaban su propia lógica, parecía como si nada pudiera detenerlo ahora, aunque un par de dudas estaban en su cabeza.

"¿Dónde estamos?" fue la primera.

"Al parecer en mi antiguo hogar, la casa de mis padres" Héctor dijo esto en un tono soñador aunque Hermione no entendía, parecían estar en una cueva muy poco iluminada y muy maltratada pero no era tiempo para preguntarse eso, tenia otra duda más importante.

"El Ki, lo he oído en algún lado pero ¿en donde?, ¿tu sabes algo?" Hermione sabia que lo había oído antes, pero no de un profesor.

"Síganme todos" Héctor empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por la cual había salido y entrado el padre de Héctor, tomo a su hermana y la cargo y siguió andando hasta salir por la puerta y los demás lo siguieron.

Entraron a lo que parecía una caverna el triple de grande que la anterior aunque mejor cuidada, las luces la iluminaban mejor y había largos arcos tallados en la piedra, avanzaron un poco hasta el otro lado donde parecía estar una puerta bastante grande, Héctor la abrió y entro y Hermione nunca se imagino lo que encontraría ahí.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una caverna de proporciones inmensas y en medio de esta había una casa gigantesca y muy antigua, no se podía distinguir si era de piedra o de roca pero por lo que Hermione podía observar parecía Madera muy dura.

Bajaron por una escalinata alrededor de la caverna para bajar hasta el nivel de la casa, al llegar Héctor bajo a su Hermana y se dirigió a un costado de la casa, empezó a palpar en la pared hasta que se detuvo en lo que parecía una quemadura.

"Creo que es mejor que vena esto, así me entenderán mejor" la mano de Héctor se lleno de flamas, Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un grito pero al ver que no le sucedía nada a Héctor se contuvo, Héctor coloco su mano en la gran quemadura y esta empezó a vibrar de un rojo intenso en forma de ave, cuando dejo de brillar un fragmente grande de la piedra se partió y se hizo aparte y Héctor entro "Vamos, no sean tímidos y síganme, hasta tu papá" agrego al ver que su padre se empezaba a retirar.

"No veo nada" Quinn tenia razón, la caverna estaba completamente a oscuras.

"Lo siento" la mano aun encendida de Héctor apunto hacia cuatro puntos diferentes y a cada una salio disparada un rayo de fuego que choco contra lo que parecían ser lámparas y la habitación se encendió.

Hermione solo había visto algo así en la habitación de un primo suyo, estaba llena de historietas, figuras de acción, dispositivos electrónicos y lo que Hermione pudo reconocer como televisores y varias consolas en frente de un sillón muy cómodo, también había varias mesas llenas de computadoras que parecían modificadas.

"Hace mucho tiempo" la voz de Héctor la regreso a la realidad "Empecé a leer historietas, me fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los humanos, yo simple los considere fascinantes e ingeniosos así que logre de hacerme de computadores y consolas de videojuegos hasta que un día me pregunte hasta que limite la ficción de mis historietas llegaba a su limite y su convertía en realidad, yo podía volar como Superman, podía mover cosas con mi mente como Jean Grey e inclusive podía elevar mi aura o Ki como lo hacia Goku, empecé a investigar sobre leyendas tanto humanas como magas como Mage y encontré algo impresionante, básicamente la gran mayoría si no es que todos eran escritos con Magos historiadores, después investigue videojuegos y sucedió lo mismo, así paso en cualquier cosa que investigaba"

"¿Y eso a que nos lleva?" pregunto fríamente Allegra, al parecer apenas empezaba a recobrar el habla.

"Haciendo una investigación más profunda" Héctor ignoro el comentario de su hermana "Descubrí que los comics americanos solo mostraban los poderes típicos de un Mage al 100, algunos exageraban pero eran los mismos, mientras que los Mangas Japoneses demostraban otra realidad, mostraban poderes que ningún mago o Mage había desarrollado jamás, así que un día decidí probar algo, puse mis manos juntas y recite el Kamehameha, fue muy grande mi sorpresa cuando casi destruyo este cuarto"

"¿Estas insinuando que tu puedes usar una técnica de caricaturas?" pregunto Harry en un tono parecido a la burla.

"No insinuó" Héctor coloco sus manos juntas al frente y las hecho hacia atrás "Kame" una pequeña bola de energía empezó a brillar entre sus manos "hame" la bola se hizo mucho más grande y brillante que iluminaba la habitación con una luz blanca.

"Ya entendí" dijo Harry y la esfera desaprecio.

"Cuando logre eso decidí ir a oriente a investigar y encontré a quien buscaba, al gran Muten-Roshi, el Kame-senin y hombre mas fuerte de la tierra, a diferencia de lo que esperaba encontrar era un hombre muy recto y estricto, entrene con el casi un año sin usar ninguna de mis habilidades mágicas y mucho menos de Mage, así aprendí a controlar mi Ki y poder expulsarlo a mi voluntad, también pude usar la tele transportación, a volar sin usar poderes mágicos y a usar diversas técnicas a base de energía, fu el primero de mis maestros"

"¿El primero?" pregunto Angela.

"Después de el fui a ver a los maestros Ninja en las montañas, a los espadachines de los valles, a los Maestros Aire, Fuego, Agua y Tierra de todo el oriente además de muchos maestros más, así pude aumentar mis poderes, pero fue hasta que los Primigenios me llevaron a mi y a Julian"

"¡¿Que ellos que?!" Allegra grito tan fuerte como pudo, al parecer la revelación de que Héctor conocía a su hijo desde antes le era increíble.

"Al parecer Sargeras nublo la visión de los primigenios haciéndoles creer que Julian era un simple Mage en vez de la realidad, así que los dos entrenamos juntos en la dimensión alterna primigenia, se supone que el también tenia un sello pero creo que lo rompió"

"Pero tu eres muy poderoso, deberías vencerlo muy rápido" Quinn tenia una luz de esperanza en los ojos.

"Claro que no, aunque yo por entrenamiento haya llegado a un nivel similar a el de el no podría vencerlo por completo, su condición de doble Mage lo hace un rival extremadamente poderoso, aunque logre vencerlo no tendría suficiente poder para sobrevivir, por eso tengo que entrenarlos lo más fuerte que podamos, necesitamos tener el poder suficiente para hacerle el frente a el y a su ejercito y para eso necesitaremos el nuestro propio"

"Lo mejor será que tratemos de comunicarnos con los miembros de la orden que nos sean fieles y traerlos aquí, lo difícil será saber quienes no son fieles aun" Harry parecía estar pensando una solución para esto, pero sin ningún resultado.

"Eso no es difícil, solo dile a tu guante que se comunique con los que son fieles a ti" empezó a explicar el padre de Héctor "el guante se comunica con la mente para ser lo más preciso así que solo tienes que decir "a todos los que me sean fieles" y el guante se comunicar con ellos"

"Muy bien" Harry hizo aparecer el guante "Quiero que alguien traiga pluma y papel para anotar sus nombres, empezaremos a transportarlos de inmediato"

"Buena idea" Héctor se dirigió a un escritorio y saco un cuaderno y una pluma naranja con el símbolo de la Tortuga y se preparo para anotarlos nombres mientras que Harry se llevaba el guante cerca de la boca y empezaba.

"A todos los que me siguen siendo leales a mi y a la orden, necesito que me den sus nombres uno por uno para anotarlos, necesitamos transportarlos de inmediato para protegerlos, como sabrán se han hecho acusaciones falsas contra mi así que todo aquel que me es leal a mi y a la orden corre peligro inminente, por favor, comiencen a darme sus nombre y cuando terminemos con eso empezaremos los traslados" de repente muchas voces podían oírse, Hermione se sorprendió de que Harry y Héctor podían oír todos los nombres y anotarlos, cuando terminaron de anotar Harry volvió a hablar "Comenzaremos los traslados en 10 minutos, por favor prepárense con ropa y lo que quieran traer"

"Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en dos, unos por portal y otros por tele transportación ¿no creen?" sugirió Héctor.

"será lo mejor y lo más rápido" respondió Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ese fue el ultimo" Héctor se desplomo en el suelo, necesitaba recargar energías ya que usar tanto la técnica de la tele transportación acababa sus energías.

"Creo que será mejor que les diga donde van a quedarse" Harry se preparo para hablar pero se detuvo y volvió a agacharse "¿Dónde se quedaran?"

"La casa es tan grande que puede albergar a un ejercito, iré por mi papá para que les diga donde" Héctor se levanto con dificultad y salio del cuarto, camino el largo vestíbulo hasta llegar a la cámara de la casa, bajo los escalones con dificultad y entro a la casa.

Para Héctor la casa seguía igual que cuando la dejo hace más de 15 años, las mismas estatuas, las mismas puerta y la misma pintura Roja y negra que le había puesto su padre para que se viera mejor cuando el era niño, el vestíbulo era enorme y tenia una gigante escalinata en medio que llevaba al piso superior, hacia arriba no había nada hasta llegar al techo, dejando un balcón en cada piso comunicando todos los demás.

"¡Héctor!" la voz de su padre se oía desde el tercer piso así que Héctor voló hasta allí.

"Papa, las personas ya llegaron y están esperando, ¿podrías traerlas hasta acá para que se instalen?"

"Claro, ¿me podrías llevar por favor?, para ahorrar tiempo" Héctor prefirió no decir nada, se acerco a su padre para que subiera a su espalda, aunque no era tan alto como el ahora Héctor no podía cargar una hormiga.

"Ya les dije a todos lo que paso" les dijo Harry cuando regresaron.

"Muy Bien, papá llévalos"

"¡Todos síganme!" su papá salio seguido por las doscientas personas que trajeron y sus amigos y familiares hasta que se quedaron solos Héctor y Harry.

"Ahora puedes dejar de fingir Potter, se que tu puedes usar tu Ki igual que yo lo puedo hacer, se que entrenaste con casi los mismos maestros que yo" Héctor decidió hablar con la verdad ahora que todo estaba dicho.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes Rangel?"

"Siempre lo supe, yo nunca deje de estar en contacto con mis maestros y varios de ellos me dijeron que tu habías entrenado con ellos, a excepción de los maestros de los elementos, ¿nunca los encontraste?" esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono un tanto superior ya que estos maestros estaban muy ocultos.

"La verdad era que no sabia de ellos, además como no sabia mi condición de Mage no creía que podía aprender más de lo que ya sabia así que no me esforcé en encontrar más maestros, pero dime Rangel, ¿que fue eso de "Ocultaba partes de mi personalidad"?" al parecer Potter también lo había descubierto.

"Necesitaba un cambio, me harte de ser alguien que no era en realidad, conocerás mi verdadero yo Potter y puede que te agrade" no había nada de mentira en esto, Héctor al fin seria como el es en realidad en vez de esa mascara de tipo duro y sin emociones que trataba de ser.

"¿Qué te hizo despertar?" No sabia si contestarle con la verdad pero para el era mejor que lo supiera ya que no quería guardar secretos.

"Mi ex esposa con un traje de Santa Claus aunque después se lo quito cosa que fue mucho mejor" Héctor se río con fuerza pero se detuvo al ver que Harry se enojaba "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nuestras esposas se pusieron de acuerdo ya que la mía también uso un traje de santa" esto hizo que las risas de Héctor fueran más fuertes "¿Te parece gracioso?"

"Claro, eso me dice que pueden ponerse de acuerdo para cosas igual de interesantes ¿no crees?" esta vez Héctor hizo reír a Harry casi tanto como el "Ahora te llevare al cuarto donde supongo que llevo mi papá a tu esposa y le puedes decir que te levante la castidad por entrenamiento"

"¿Por qué lo haces, es algo de tu nuevo Héctor?" Harry no parecía confiar en el.

"Porque ahora el único entrenamiento que te falta es el de Mage, es el más duro pero estas progresando bastante así que un poco de descanso con tu esposa no caería mal"

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa, Héctor dejo a Harry en la habitación donde estaba Ginny, el sabia que Harry le ocultaba algo pero prefería esperar a que el lo dijera así que se encamino a la habitación de su ex esposa.

"Adelante" la voz de Quinn le decía después de que toco la puerta.

"No creía que mi padre te trajera aquí" dijo Héctor al ver su antigua habitación, aun adornada con los postres de sus series y videojuegos favoritos.

"Me imagino que como tu padre te conoce bien y sabe que piensas ahora" Quinn se acerco a el, tomo su mano y lo llevo para sentarse en la cama.

"Es mi padre, además acertó increíblemente, creo que el aumento de poder me hizo mucho más arrogante, si no hubiera aceptado seguiríamos juntos pero creo que tome la decisión correcta" Quinn se sorprendió al oír esto.

"¿Por qué?, antes decías que yo era todo para ti, ¿me mentías?"

"Claro que no, pero si no tomaba ese entrenamiento ahora no tendríamos esperanza alguna y aunque me separe de ti tu estas bien y planeo que sigas bien, es lo que más deseo, yo te amo con toda el alma Quinn, nunca deje de amarte, solo te aleje para protegerte"

"Tu nunca me harías daño" Quinn se acerco para darle un beso pero el se levanto rápido "¿Qué?"

"Tal vez yo no te haga nada, pero…" Héctor no podía continuar "Tengo que salir, ahora regreso" Héctor salio lo más rápido posible.

"¡Espera Héctor!" Pero Quinn no logro alcanzarlo, Héctor salto por el barandal hasta el vestíbulo, salio corriendo hacia su escondite, cerro la puerta de piedra y encendió las lámparas y se quedo en su sillón.

El no podía decirle nada a nadie pero la ruptura de ese sello es lo peor que le podía haber pasado en este momento, además de que sus poderes fueron despertado también fue despertado algo más, algo que ponía en peligro a todos los que lo rodeaban y a la humanidad en si, el no sentía que hubiera despertado, el sentía que lo estaba controlando…por ahora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos acercamos con cada fic al final de esta primera parte y solo quiero aclarar unas cosas.

Llamare Humanos a los Muggles desde ahora ya que en este fic los humanos, los magos y los Mage son especies diferentes.

Si, Héctor es un Friki (mas un Otaku) así que como todos los demás de su tipo probo las técnicas de Dragon Ball solo que a el si le salieron.

La casa puede albergar alrededor de 2000 personas solas, tiene un poco mas de 2000 cuartos y después se explicara el porque esta en cavernas.

Y como siempre les pido una cosa (aunque no me han dado en mucho tiempo)

¡Reviews!


	23. Cuatro Meses Despues

El callejon se hacia cada vez más oscuro mientras Héctor caminaba hacia su interior, parecia como si la luz estuviera huyendo de el pero eso a el no le importaba, el estaba huyendo de algo más terrible que el mismo

El callejón se hacia cada vez más oscuro mientras Héctor caminaba hacia su interior, parecía como si la luz estuviera huyendo de el pero eso a el no le importaba, el estaba huyendo de algo más terrible que el mismo.

Llego al fondo del callejón y solo supo esto ya que había chocado con la pared, Intento volar pero estaba paralizado por el miedo, la atmósfera del lugar se empezó a tornar cada vez más fría hasta que una voz resonó en las sombras.

"No puedes huir de mi para siempre Héctor, algún día te encontrare" la voz se oía con cada palabra más cerca aunque no se oía ningún paso.

"Nunca me vencerás, ahora soy mucho más fuerte" Héctor trataba de alzar más su voz pero era un esfuerzo en vano.

"Has resistido bastante" la voz se podía oír a un metro de distancia "No podrás contra la oscuridad, cederás" una risa fría y malvada hizo que todo punto de su cuerpo le doliera como si mil agujas le atravesaran la piel y Héctor despertó.

Estaba empapado en sudor frió, volteo a su lado derecho y vio que Quinn no estaba. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, puso su oreja sobre la puerta y pudo oír el sonido del agua cayendo así que decidió ir a comer algo.

Llego al balcón interior y se lanzo al vació, unos segundos después aterrizo suavemente en el piso, camino a un lado de la escalera principal y entro en la cocina donde ya estaban Harry y Ron desayunando.

"¿Estas Bien?" le pregunto Ron al verlo entrar.

"No es nada que un buen desayuno no pueda arregla" Héctor saco de la Nevera un par de huevos, salchicha y papas para prepararse su desayuno "¿Qué hay de nuevo en el periódico esta mañana?"

"Nada nuevo" le contesto Harry "Los mismos anuncios en nuestra contra, los mismos reportajes difamándonos, lo usual…espera" Harry empezó a ojear rápido el periódico hasta detenerse en una pagina, sus ojos se abrieron bastante en una expresión de sorpresa. "No puede ser" dijo entrecortado.

"¿Qué pasa Harry, que viste?" Ron se acerco rápidamente y le arrebato el periódico a su amigo, vio la pagina y su cara tomo la misma expresión que la de Harry, Héctor le arranco el periódico al pelirrojo y entendió que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Los Caminantes Diurnos, El nuevo __ejército contra la amenaza de los Mage._

_Ministros y Presidentes de Magia de todo el mundo aceptaron ayer en la cumbre de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas Mágicas (ONUM) la creación de un ejercito para combatir la creciente amenaza de los llamados Mage, Julian Geras, Un mago experto en asuntos Mágicos que proporciono a las autoridades toda la información sobre los Mage y quien propuso esta medida fue nombrado Comandante de los CD (Caminantes Diurnos) declaro lo siguiente: "Me siento halagado de que hayan tomado mi idea en cuenta y que además me hayan dado la oportunidad de llevarla a cabo, yo prometo que buscare y cazare a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo al Ex Héroe Harry Potter", A partir de hoy se les convoca a todos los magos que deseen unirse a este ejercito presentarse en…_

Héctor no pudo leer más, cerro el periódico con su puño y este empezó a quemarse, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer ya que nunca nadie lo podía haber previsto, se supone que los Mage deben ser guardianes del mundo y la gente debe respetarlos y verlos como héroes pero ahora el panorama era diferente, habían pasado dos meses desde la "Sangrienta Navidad" y al parecer la ira de la gente se había acumulado cada vez más.

Julian había realizado ataques a diversos puntos del globo, lo peor era que en cada lugar atacaba como alguien más, ataco Nueva York como el, Los Ángeles como Harry, Londres como Hermione y así con cada uno de los Mage que estaban en esa casa, eso infundió el terror en las personas y la fe en Harry y los demás desapareció por completo a excepción de los que estaban en esa casa, el mundo se estaba sumiendo en la oscuridad.

Lo único bueno que había pasado en esos 2 meses había sido el entrenamiento, ahora no solo tenia que entrenar a los Mage, si no también a otros 2 mil miembros de la Orden que habían llegado a la casa para su protección y al parecer fue la descición correcta ya que varios miembros de la Orden vieron sus casas saqueadas o en llamas en los periódicos mágicos y los televisores humanos.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" la voz de Allegra lo hizo regresar de su trance, volteo a ver su mano y había cenizas en lugar de el periódico "No podemos dejar que Julian se salga con la suya, debemos detenerlo"

"¿Te enteraste de lo que hizo?" le pregunto Ron

"Claro, no son los únicos que reciben el periódico de formas clandestina" Allegra se sentó y se sirvió un poco de jugo de Naranja "Mucha gente arriba esta muy enojada, debemos hacer algo"

"No podemos hacer nada precipitado, aun no están listos" y era verdad, Héctor no los podía llevar a desafiar a Julian ya que no ganarían.

"Nunca lo estaremos según tu" Harry parecía bastante enojado "Solo nos haces memorizar movimientos con el Kudo y nada más, necesitamos aprender a ser Mage, ¡Verdaderos Mage, no la estupida imagen que quieres que demos!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con cara cortada, ya me harte de memorizar lo que yo ya se, o tu me enseñas o veré la forma de aprender yo sola y estoy segura que seré mejor que tu" Allegra se había levantado furiosa dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Héctor.

"Si eso crees, los veré a los 7 en el cuarto de entrenamiento en una hora, veremos que tanto han mejorado" Héctor se levanto de la mesa y salio del cuarto.

Siguió caminando hasta salir de la casa, camino hacia la entrada de su cuarto secreto y lo abrió, entro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el centro y cerro los ojos, necesitaba calmarse ya que hace dos meses que no se molestaba tanto, desde que se había roto su sello ya habían pasado cuatro meses y las cosas no parecían mejorar.

Ahora que tenían que vivir encerrados en la mansión la vida se había vuelto un poco monótona, al levantarse se dirigía a la cocina donde desayunaba algo diferente cada día aunque la cadena se repetía cada cinco o seis días, después de eso pasaba un par de horas en ese cuarto trabajando en bases de datos, organizando información o simplemente pensando, después se dedicaba a entrenar a prácticamente todos los residentes de la casa (incluidos los otros 7 Mage), apenas y tomaban una almuerzo ligero para después seguir entrenando, al anochecer los demás tomaban una buena cena mientras que Héctor comía lo primero que encontraba en el refrigerador y se encerraba en ese cuarto, para después volver a la casa y al cuarto que compartía con Quinn, algunos días tenia sexo con ella y después dormían, ese fue su día a día por casi 4 meses, pero afuera estaban pasando cosas peores.

La Gran Mayoría de los lideres mundiales declararon a los Mage como terroristas y enemigos, lo que no lo hacían eran automáticamente atacadas o invadidos y pero aun, las reservas de petróleo del mundo humano se acababan poniendo en jacke todas las economías humanas del mundo, el mundo mágico estaba en guerra mientras que el humano estaba en crisis, el mundo era un desastre.

Héctor paso una hora reflexionando sobre lo que pasaba, vio su reloj y se levanto, tomo su Kudo y se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento, el mismo por el cual habían llegado ellos y dos mil personas más al llegar vio que varias personas además de los 7 Mage estaban ahí.

"Todo el que no sea un Mage por favor salga de aquí ¡ahora!" todos empezaron a salir, Héctor se mostró bastante molesto para que salieran más rápido, cuando el ultimo mago salio el se dirigió al centro del cuarto.

"Y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer, hermanito?" Allegra parecía seguir molesta pero Héctor no le tomo mucha importancia ya que seria mejor de esta manera.

"Me van a atacar los siete, al mismo tiempo y sin ninguna compasión, la única regla es que no corten mi cabeza, lo demás lo pueden hacer ¿entendido?" los demás estaban listos para reclamar pero Héctor se les adelanto "¡¿entendido?!" grito lo más fuerte que pudo y los demás asintieron con la cabeza "Muy Bien" Héctor transformo su Kudo en una espada y la lanzo hacia una pared para dejarla clavada "¡Comiencen!".

Los siete Mage se le lanzaron lo más rápido que pudo, Viktor y Fleur atacaron con una estocada que fue fácil de esquivar al mismo tiempo, Harry lo ataco desde arriba mientras que Hermione lo hacia por debajo, Héctor logro esquivarlos por muy poco y se alejo un poco del grupo, Allegra, Quinn y Angela lo atacaban desde direcciones distintas, Héctor solo tuvo que saltar para hacer que las tres chocaran.

"Mi turno" Héctor se lanzo hacia su hermana primero, esquivo su taque con una agilidad sorpréndete y la mando hacia el otro lado del cuarto con una patada mientras que los otros seis se lanzaban contra el, hizo un salto hacia tras para colocarse a la espalda de Viktor, lo tiro con una patada vertical y después lo tomo del brazo para lanzarlo sobre Harry y Angela mientras que Quinn lanzaba su Kudo en forma de cadena para atraparlo, Héctor tomo la cadena y tiro tan fuerte que Quinn se lanzo sobre el, dejo la cadena y den un golpe fuerte en el estomago la dejo en el suelo.

Héctor se sintió un poco mal y se agacho para ver si ella estaba bien, esto fue un error ya que Angela y Harry aprovecharon para atacarlo, el había decidió no usar sus poderes de Mage pero como les había dicho, eran sin compasión.

Cuando los Kudo de Harry y Angela intentaron golpearlo estos dos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de Héctor se volvió agua y se disolvió en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Harry estaba muy asustado por lo que había visto.

"Son poderes Mage, que no te engañe" Fleur corría hacia ellos al igual que Hermione para formar un circulo.

Héctor (aun en su forma de agua) empezó a llenar todo el piso con agua para cubrir todo el perímetro, tenia que mostrarles el poder de un Mage y que mejor forma que peleando contra uno a su máxima capacidad "esto es solo una pequeña parte de mí poder" hablo desde el agua.

"Sal a pelear y no seas cobar…" Harry no alcanzo a decir más porque una ráfaga de agua lo elevo varios metros en el aire hasta caer en el suelo junto a un Héctor materializándose.

"No me llames ¡cobarde!" Héctor le gritó en el suelo mientras los otros tres Mage lo atacaban, Héctor se transformo en roca para parar sus ataques, se convirtió en viento para mandar a volar a Hermione y Fleur y con un golpe de electricidad lanzo por los aires a Angela.

"Eso no es justo" le dijo su hermana mientras volvía a incorporarse.

"Les dije que seria sin compasión, ahora ven porque no se pueden enfrentar a Julian, el es más fuerte que yo y yo ni siquiera use el 50 de mi capacidad, seria en vano" Héctor seco toda el agua del suelo y fue a ayudar a los demás a levantarse.

"¡Entonces enséñanos!" Allegra se acerco hacia el y por primera vez el vio a su hermana muy desesperada y casi asustada "Prepáranos para pelear, enséñanos como defendernos"

Héctor no podía negarle a su hermana algo en ese estado "Hoy, a las cinco de la tarde en este cuarto, no lleguen tarde" Héctor dejo que se recuperaran mientras el salía del cuarto un poco preocupado por lo que había visto.

Ellos llevaban meses entrenando y aun así no podían ni siquiera golpearlo, Héctor estaba seguro de que podrían pelear contra los Caminantes sin ninguna dificultad pero al enfrentarse a Julian no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de nada y ese era su mayor temor ya que si alguno de ellos moría el viaje de Albus y Lily al pasado abría sido en vano… y todo seria su culpa.

A las cinco de la tarde, Harry y los demás Mage se dirigieron otra vez a la sala de entrenamiento, Héctor no se había aparecido en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo y aunque esto no lo preocupaba aun así tenia una duda que estaba en su cabeza desde hace un mes, ¿Por qué Héctor tenia ese sello? El sabia que estaba ocultando algo ya que en estos cuatro meses el había estado bastante bien, en control de todos sus poderes y bastante feliz, entonces surgía la duda, ¿Qué era lo que los primigenios querían sellar? Y por lo que presentía Harry no era nada bueno.

Héctor los estaba esperando a la mitad del cuarto como siempre, estaba flotando en el aire con los ojos cerrados y no despedía ninguna aura mágica (si, Harry aprendió a sentir auras) y en cambio despedía mucho "ki", llevaba un Karategui o Dobok (Harry no sabia identificarlos) de color naranja con un símbolo japonés el que Harry reconoció como el de el Maestro Roshi.

"¿Héctor?" Quinn pregunto levemente y los ojos de Héctor se abrieron de golpe despidiendo un color rojo fuego muy fuerte, Héctor los volvió a cerrar fuertemente y al volverlos a abrir el brillo había desaparecido.

"Que bueno que vinieron mis estudiantes" Héctor parecía muy alegre y Harry sabia porque, esa ropa también le recordaba a el buenos tiempos con el Maestro Roshi "Para empezar esta lección" Héctor bajo al suelo con un sutil movimiento "deben primero ponerse los tradicionales uniformes de la escuela a la que formaran, es tradición que los nuevos alumnos tengan nuevos uniformes" Héctor chasqueo los dedos y 7 pares de uniforme rojo intenso aparecieron enfrente de el divididos en dos grupos.

"¿Nuevos estudiantes? De que hablas Héctor, ¿te volviste loco?" Allegra rió con una risa fría muy característica de ella al igual que los otros Mage a escepción de Harry quien tomaba esto muy en serio.

"Si quieren expandir sus conocimientos sobre los poderes Mage deben entrar a una escuela, la mía para ser más precisos, la escuela del Fénix" Las manos de Héctor se llenaron de flamas y empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, Hermione y Fleur ahogaron un grito mientras que Allegra y Quinn se acercaban rápidamente para ver que pasaba pero antes de que llegaran las flamas se extinguieron y Héctor estaba completamente bien aunque algo había cambiado.

"¡Estas loco!, casi me matas de un susto" Quinn se preparo para lanzarle una cachetada a Héctor pero este la detuvo antes de que tocara su rostro.

"Nunca le vuelvas a hablar a si a tu maestro Quinn, ahora regresa a tu lugar" Héctor uso sus poderes para hacerlas levitar a Quinn y a Allegra hacia su lugar de origen, Harry al fin pudo ver de nuevo a Héctor y noto que su traje era diferente, era del mismo color de los demás y en lugar del símbolo de la tortuga, en frente tenia una especia de ave en color negro que Harry suponía que era un Fénix.

"Estas exagerando amigo, no te lleves las cosas muy lejos" dijo Vik mientras estaba deteniendo a Allegra para que no se abalanzara sobre su hermano.

"Son reglas milenarias así que quiero seguirlas, lo primero que harán es ponerse esos trajes y que sea en este cuarto, no creo que ninguno tenga algo nuevo que nadie haya visto o algún tatuaje o cicatriz que ocultar así que dejen la pena y el pudor a un lado además creo que la mayoría se ha visto a varios sin ropa" Héctor era un poco duro pero Harry sabia que tenia razón, no era momento de tener pena porque te vieran.

Después de que todos se cambiaron (y después de varias miradas de odio de Fleur y Allegra hacia Héctor) los volvió a reunir en el centro, su mirada era tranquila pero seria a la vez lo cual hacia que todos en esa habitación le tuvieran respeto y miedo a la vez.

"Ahora que están en sus trajes" comenzó Héctor "se sentirán mucho más cómodos ya que el entrenamiento que recibirán desde ahora será mucho más duro que ningún otro, los pondrá a prueba física, mentalmente y mágicamente hasta el limite, cada prueba parecerá más dura que la anterior pero al terminar con este calvario tendrán sus recompensas, la posibilidad de no solo manipular, sino transformarse en cualquier elemento y fundirse con su ambiente, como el agua" se transformo en liquido para después desparramarse por todo el suelo y volverse a reunir "Aire" se empezó a desvanecer hasta que no quedo nada para que después apareciera un tornado que se transformo en el "Tierra" su cuerpo se solidificó y después volvió a su forma natural "y el fuego" volvió a hacer el truco de prenderse en llamas "también aprenderá como aumentar sus habilidades y no solo mágicamente, sino con su propia energía, súper fuerza, supervelocidad, todo lo súper que se puedan imaginar, podrán alterar su imagen y no solo como los metamorfomagos" Héctor y apenas mostró molestia cuando su cuerpo se cambio a una copia idéntica a Allegra y después a Quinn y a Angela hasta regresar a la normalidad "cambiaran su aspecto a su antojo, además podrán controlar su aspecto animal al igual que lo hacen los animagos" El cuerpo de Héctor cambio hasta su forma animal y ahora Harry entendía porque le gustaban los Fénix ya que uno era su forma animal, este se elevo y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de ellos para después regresar a su posición inicial "y esto es solo la punta del iceberg, aprenderán muchas cosas más ya que mi entrenamiento es mucho más severo que el de el maestro Roshi".

"¿Aprenderemos más además de todo eso?, no puedo imaginar que más podremos hacer" Allegra parecía estar demasiado emocionada por la demostración de poder de su hermano además de que hablaba en un tono muy seductor.

"Cuando completemos su entrenamiento podrán hacer prácticamente lo que ustedes quieran, ahora a entrenar" la idea de entrenar para lograr tener esas habilidades le encanto a Harry pero después de tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo su cuerpo no aguantaba más.

Ninguno de los siete fue a cenar y fueron directo a su cama, Ginny lo recibió con un buen masaje lo cual le ayudo a descansar bastante.

"Me imagine que Héctor escondía mucho más poder del que pudimos ver ese día" le dijo Ginny mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse el pijama.

"Si, siempre lo supuse pero no a tal grado"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los poderes de Héctor sobrepasan mi propia imaginación, nunca imagen que alguien pudiera tener esa capacidad, ni siquiera después de saber de los Mage, es algo impresionante y aterrador a la vez" Harry termino de vestirse y el y su esposa subieron a su cama.

"Pero tu podrás alcanzar ese poder, algún día ¿verdad?" Ginny se recargo sobre el.

"no lo creo, el fue entrenado por los mage por muchos años y el logro alcanzar un estado que duplica los poderes de cualquier Mage como Julian, el único problema es que Julian logro hacerlo de forma natural mientras que Héctor se entreno" Harry sabia que esto era posible pero extremadamente difícil.

"Crees que seria bueno que les dijeras lo que piensas que esta pasando, sobre la gente secuestrada ¿no crees?" Ginny empezó a jugar con su cabello.

"Hasta que reúna suficiente información, no quiero empezar una búsqueda fácil sin ninguna prueba, además la situación en este momento no esta para esas cosas"

"Pero podría ser la clave para algo más y eso nos pueda ayudar, deberías decírselos" Ginny lo abrazo cariñosamente, demasiado cariñoso como para ser solo de alivio.

"Ahora lo importante es concentrarme para poder aumentar mis habilidades de Mage, te lo debo a ti y se los debo a Lily y a Albus, hicieron un muy largo viaje y no dejare que eso sea en vano" Harry volvió a recordar el momento en el que su hijo lo enviaba con Héctor, la única vez que lo envió.

"y no olvides a tu esposa" Ginny le dio un apasionado beso en los labios "no dejaras esto en vano ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no" Harry comenzó a besar a su esposa, era verdad que el futuro no era nada prometedor y que posiblemente el sea (otra vez) la única esperanza, o por lo menos parte de esa esperanza pero ya seria tiempo de pensar en eso.

Héctor no podía dormir, las pesadillas eran cada vez peores, ya llevaba mas de dos meses durmiendo mal y casi una semana sin poder dormir, gracias a sus poderes Mage esto no lo agotaba pero aun así era bueno dormir un poco de vez en cuando pero para el ahora era imposible.

Se levanto sin hacer nada de ruido para no despertar a Quinn y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, se sentó en una pequeña mesa de la enorme cocina (estaba hecha para hacer la comida de casi tres mil personas) para tomar su vaso mientras miraba al vació.

"Se que estas ahí Allegra, sal" le dijo a su hermana que se escondía detrás de una puerta.

"Nunca podré asustarte, siempre estas alerta" su hermana se sentó al lado de el y puso los pies sobre la pequeña mesa "¿Cómo puedes estar alerta todo el tiempo?"

"El entrenamiento que lleve con los primigenios me enseño a agudizar mis sentidos al máximo, después de tantos años ahora es natural" Héctor siguió bebiendo mientras aparecía un vaso para su hermana y llenaba la jarra de cristal "¿y que haces espiándome?"

"Vi que no podías dormir y decidí seguirte, hace tiempo que no hablamos a solas, bastante tiempo" Allegra se sirvió un poco da agua y empezó a tomar junto con su hermano.

"¿y de que quieres hablar?"

"Sobre tu comportamiento desde que llegamos aquí" Héctor dejo de tomar agua de inmediato "Es verdad que ahora eras como antes pero ese cambio de actitud tan brusco no tuvo que ver con el sello, yo estuve cuando el maldito de mi hijo se lo quito y era un maldito cuando lo tenia y seguía siendo un maldito después de tenerlo, ¿Qué ocultas?"

"Yo no oculto nada, mi actitud cambio con la ruptura de mi sello, por el bien de los demás"

"¿Qué quieres decir con "por el bien de los demás" Héctor?" Allegra dejo su vaso en la mesa y lo miro de forma desafiante.

"Lo que te voy a contar" Héctor se sentó bien y vio directo a los ojos de su hermana "el sello se usa originalmente para sellar la magia de algún brujo, es magia antigua y peligrosa y para un brujo normal significa perder sus poderes, para un Mage significa la reducción de los poderes en mucho, convirtiéndolo en un brujo ordinario, obviamente los Primigenios no querían sellarme por completo ni a mi ni a Julian después de todo ese entrenamiento, a Julian lo sellaron porque era un doble Mage y esto significaba que no podría controlar sus poderes al cien así que el sello lo redujo a un mage normal, lo que ellos no sabían era que el había sido entrenado y criado por Sargeras así que pudo controlar sus poderes, en cuanto a mi…no se como decirlo"

"Toma un poco de agua" su hermana le sirvió un poco de agua, el no sabia porque era tan amable con el pero imagino que el no se veía nada bien. Termino de beber y saco toda su fuerza interior.

"En mi sellaron varias cosas, habilidades de Ki fue lo que más encerraron pero lo más importante es que en mi sellaron algo extremadamente peligroso, algo malo que se puede desatar en cualquier momento y prefiero no hablar más" Héctor empezó a sudar frió.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, necesitas descansar y no creo que lo logres aquí" Allegra lo ayudo a levantarse, el nunca pensaría que decir algo lo dejara tan debilitado o posiblemente al fin revelar algo que nadie más sabia lo dejaría descansar.

Llegaron al cuarto de su hermana, era igual que los demás con la pintura negra y roja, la única diferencia es que esta tenía ventanas y que las cortinas y la ropa de cama eran negras. Su hermana lo guió hasta su cama y lo sentó.

"Voy a ponerme mi pijama y regreso en un par de minutos" Allegra tomo un poco de ropa que estaba sobre un sillón y se encamino hacia el pequeño baño del cuarto "no espíes" le dijo en tono de broma y Héctor apenas y pudo sonreír.

Se recostó sobre la cama de su hermana, estaba llena de un olor a perfume muy parecido al de su madre y obviamente al de su hermana, cosa que lo hacia sentirse en casa por primera vez y después de cerrar los ojos un poco entendió su fatiga, después de revelar la verdad sobre su sello (o parte de ella) ya no pudo mantener su magia y los días sin dormir le estaban haciendo efecto y era muy agradable.

Allegra regreso al poco rato con una pijama que a diferencia de lo que podía pensar Héctor le quedaba muy holgada, se acerco a la cama y se acostó en el lado restante y lo abrazo.

"¿Por qué me abrazas?" Le pregunto a su hermana.

"Una hermana mayor debe proteger a su hermanito pequeño, es mi deber" Allegra lo abrazo más fuerte y Héctor por fin se dio cuenta despúes de varios años de que ella volvía a ser su hermana de antes.

"Solo eres mayor por tres minutos, no te emociones tanto"

"Pero soy mayor y le debes respeto a tus mayores, ahora cállate y vamos a dormir"

"Hasta mañana Ali"

"Hasta mañana Hec"

Cuando eran niños era común esta imagen solo que al revés, Allegra no podía dormir y Héctor le daba tranquilidad, pocas veces era Héctor el que no podía dormir pero de todas formas su hermana siempre lo ayudaban, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos hasta que el decidió tomar el camino de la justicia y su hermana el de el crimen, en ese momento para el mundo su relación se rompió pero ellos seguían viéndose, almorzaban de vez en cuando, veían una película o se regalaban cosas en navidad, siempre fue así, nunca nadie los pudo separar y Héctor no iba a permitir que los separara su sobrino o Sargeras, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a alguien que el quería como lo hizo Julian con su hermana.

"Ron, has visto mi Kudo" Hermione no dejaba de buscar en toda la habitación.

"Ya buscaste debajo de la cama" Ron estaba leyendo el periódico junto a una pequeña mesa en la habitación.

"¿Por qué va a estar debajo de la cama?" Hermione lo miro con un poco de rabia por no ayudarla a buscar.

"¿Por qué no buscas?" Ron siguió leyendo el periódico sin prestarle atención a las miradas de su esposa.

Hermione se agacho y lo primero que vio fue su Kudo, lo tomo y sin decir nada salio del cuarto para evitar un comentario de su esposo sobre como el tenia razón y ella era muy terca.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que empezó el entrenamiento especial de Héctor y Hermione notaba muchos cambios, los poderes comunes de Mage como volar o usar magia sin varita o sin pronunciar palabras eran cosas demasiado fácil, en cambio ahora podía manipular elementos y si lograba concentrarse podía convertirse en agua o fuego por unos segundos, su forma animal era una lechuza y aunque no podía mantener su forma por mucho tiempo ella podía notar que además de convertirse en lechuza podía hacer cosas que las lechuzas no podían como volar a una velocidad superior a la de un avión supersónico en pocos segundos o ver lo que los demás no ven, sus sentidos eran más agudos y aunque en un principio fue molesto ahora se esta acostumbrando, también podía cambiar su cabello al color que ella quisiera (que por el momento ella decidió dejar en un rojo parecido al de su esposo) y sin mencionar que hace unos días lanzo una bola de energía que lanzo por los aires unos metros a Fleur.

Cuando llego al cuarto de entrenamiento Héctor estaba en medio como siempre y los demás se preparaban para empezar, Hermione se unió al grupo para empezar otro día de entrenamiento en la escuela del Fénix.

"Continuaremos con el trabajo de ayer, empezaremos con el control de los elementos y después al control del Ki y si nos queda tiempo ya veré que se me ocurre, es posible…" Héctor paro en seco y sus ojos empezaron a ver al vació.

"Héctor ¿estas bien?" Viktor le pregunto y al ver que no reaccionaba se acerco "¡Héctor!" el grito saco a Héctor de su sueño.

La cara de Héctor se transformo de inmediato, era algo que Hermione nunca había visto en el desde que lo conocía, su cara se lleno de terror, una expresión que parecía demostrar dolor y terror indescriptibles "Corran" susurro débilmente Héctor.

"Hermano, ¿esta pasando ahora?" Allegra se acerco rápidamente a su hermano.

"Es demasiado tarde, lo siento" Héctor se arrodillo y de repente empezó a gritar de forma desgarradora pero no fue el único ya que Harry también empezó a gritar, el grito fue tal que mando a volar a todos varios metros en el aire ya que ambos estaban expulsando un poder increíble, casi igual.

Hermione logro incorporarse para poder verlos y lo que vio fue increíble, Harry se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz la cual parecía estar sangrando, en cambio Héctor mantenía sus manos abajo aunque su frente estuviera sangrando de una cicatriz idéntica a la de Harry. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien más con esa cicatriz, al principio ella creía que la cicatriz la provoco la maldición asesina pero después de enterarse que la maldición no le hace casi nada a un Mage no entendía porque la tenia pero ahora al ver a Héctor sus dudas aumentaban.

"¿Qué pasa?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Hermione entre tanta confusión.

"No tengo idea pero al parecer tiene que ver con sus cicatrices idénticas, ¿alguien sabe porque Héctor también tiene esa cicatriz?" al parecer Angela estaba tan confundida como ella.

"Supongo que la ocultaba con sus poderes, no puedo creer que al fin todo esto…" pero Allegra dejo de hablar ya que los gritos de ambos habían cesado y solo se encontraban arrodillados.

Quinn empezó a corre hacia ellos pero Allegra la detuvo, de hecho estaba deteniendo a todos para que no avanzaran "Déjanos movernos Allegra"

"No hasta que este segura que sean ellos" Allegra volteo a ver a los cicatrizados, tomo aire y grito "¡Héctor, Harry, ¿son ustedes?!". Al principio no reaccionaron pero después de casi medio minuto se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a correr.

"Somos nosotros, ahora vengan" Allegra no espero más y soltó a los demás, Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía pero Harry y Héctor parecían ser movidos por una fuerza superior, salieron del cuarto a la gran sala y después a la sala de la casa, bajaron hasta encontrarse de frente con la entrada de la habitación secreta de Héctor, este la abrió rápidamente y entraron, Hermione no sabia que iban a ver en ese lugar y mucho menos que les había pasado a ellos dos.

"Miren esto" Héctor encendió un televisor un poco antiguo (como de diez años atrás) y lo sintonizo en un canal de noticias y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Estaban Héctor y Harry en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una escuela primaria en Inglaterra, el encabezado decía _Terroristas atacan escuela en el centro de Londres. _

"Oigan lo que esta diciendo" Harry subió el volumen del televisor para que pudieran oír lo que decía la anunciadora de noticias.

"_Hace unos momentos un grupo de terroristas conocidos como Mage que anteriormente atacaron una calle de Londres el día de navidad hace cinco meses ataco una escuela y ahora están atrincherados, además de eso aseguran que en verdad son magos y que son capaces de realizar magia y que era mejor que nadie los molestara ni intentara acercarse a lo que ellos llaman "el castillo", también agregaron algo que para los expertos no tiene sentido, "una hora" con esta frase los terroristas autoproclamados magos volvieron al edificio y…" _pero la anunciadora no continuo porque el edificio estallo en llamas en ese momento, Héctor apago el televisor y se llevo la mano a la frente, cuando la quito la sangre y la cicatriz había desaparecido.

"Eso fue un ultimátum, hablo de modo inverso para que nadie más entendiera, quiere que vayamos al castillo de Hogwarts en una hora o si no habrá más heridos aun" dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente.

"¿Cómo saben esto?, saben demasiado para haber visto lo mismo que nosotros, esto no…"

"Hablo a nuestras mentes" Héctor interrumpió a Angela.

"¿Julian?" Pregunto Fleur.

Héctor negó con la cabeza "Sargeras, el fue quien hablo" las mujeres y Vistos (a excepción de Allegra) ahogaron un grito.

"En cuarenta minutos partiremos hacia Hogwarts, prepárense porque a llegado el momento de pelear por lo nuestro y enfrentarnos a Julian de una vez por todas". Empezaron a salir todos lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que solo quedaron Harry, Héctor y ella.

"será mejor que vayas a prepararte y a despedirte de tus hijos hermione, no sabemos que pueda pasar hoy" Hermione se limito a asentir a lo que dijo Héctor y salio del cuarto y cuando doblo la esquina escucho sus voces así que decidió quedarse a oír.

"¿Estas listo Potter?" dijo Héctor con un tono bastante preocupado.

"Es el momento ¿verdad?" la voz de Harry se oía muy asustada.

"Los escenarios han cambiado pero si comparo lo que vi en la cabeza de tus hijo con este momento, es posible que si"

"Entonces estoy listo y más te vale que no te preocupes por mi en la batalla, no quiero ser una carga ya que si con mi muerte logras vencer a Julian y detener a Sargeras mis hijos no habrán viajado en vano"

"Muy bien Potter, ahora vete a alistar" Los dos empezaron a caminar así que Hermione para apresurarse voló hasta la casa y entro lo más rápido que pudo.

Podría ser cierto, Harry podría morir, eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Hermione en ese momento, ya antes Harry había estado amenazado de muerte por Voldemort muchas veces pero ahora esto venia con una visión del futuro, donde Harry esta muerto y el mundo devastado, la prueba había llegado y era momento de saber si el futuro podía cambiarse.

Para esta pelea Harry decidió sacar el Karategui que le había dado el maestro Roshi, era su favorito y si era posible que hoy muriera, prefería hacerlo con ese traje ya que aunque el se hubiera entrenado no habría garantías de su supervivencia y si el moría al menos se llevaría a su hijo con el.

Ginny y sus hijos lo esperaban ya afuera de la casa, los cuatro estaban juntos, como una fotografía o una postal navideña, Harry tomo aire y evito derramar una lagrima para no preocupar a sus hijos.

Al llegar sus tres hijos lo abrazaron, el les regreso el abrazo y cuando se separaron de el se puso de rodillas para verlos más de cerca y les dijo "Volveré pronto, ustedes tiene que ser fuertes y obedecer a su madre ya que si algo sale mal ustedes podrán remediarlo en un futuro ¿me entendieron?" los tres asintieron con caras de tristeza "Muy Bien, esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego" abrazo individualmente a sus hijos para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia Ginny.

"Tienes que regresar Harry, por mi, tienes que regresar" dijo su esposa con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Regresare, te lo prometo, nunca te abandonare ni a ti ni a mis hijos" Harry no resistió más y mientras abrasaba a su esposa empezó a llorar.

"Lo se, por eso te amo" Ginny le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios que duro casi un minuto, se separaron y sin decirse más Harry se acerco al grupo.

Allegra llevaba un traje de cuero pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba su figura pero que a la vez la hacia parecer muy cómoda además de que llevaba muchos artefactos y una especie de capucha que le cubría el rostro (si alguien recuerda el atuendo de Sheik, el de Ocarina of Time, es lo mismo pero en negro), Viktor llevaba una especie de traje de tela morado amarrado con una banda roja y unas hombreras muy grandes que se unían con una capa blanca (el atuendo de Piccoro), Angela y Fleur llevaban los trajes de la escuela del Fénix, Quinn traía unos Jeans ajustado y una playera pegada con una capa larga que le llegaba a los tobillos y Hermione llevaba una especie de falda pantalón que le llegaba a las rodillas y una ombliguera con un símbolo que Harry no identifico pero no había señal de Héctor.

"¿Dónde esta Rangel?" pregunto Harry pero su respuesta llego rápido cuando las puertas de la casa se volvieron a abrir y Héctor salio de la casa.

Si los demás parecían excéntricos Héctor se extralimito, llevaba unos pantalones rojo intenso, unos tenis amarillos con decoraciones de flamas, llevaba unos guantes sin dedos rojos con marcas de fuego, su camiseta era naranja con un ave rojo sangre marcada en medio y llevaba una gabardina roja que le llegaba a los tobillos con un ave amarilla marcada y en las manos llevaba la mascara de…

"¿Fénix?, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven" Quinn se acerco rápido a Héctor para examinarlo de cerca "Renaciste de tus cenizas alfil ¿eh?" 

"Este atuendo siempre me gusto y si voy a defender al mundo, quiero que sea con este atuendo" Héctor siguió caminando hasta que llego al frente de Harry "Buena elección de vestuario Harry"

"Lo mismo digo aunque el tuyo es un poco más llamativo ¿no crees?" Harry señalo su larga gabardina.

"no quería una capa pero quería algo que ondeara al volar así que se me ocurrió esto" Héctor hizo que el aire hiciera ondear su capa "algún día te haré uno".

"Creo que me quedo con este, pero gracias" Héctor no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió caminando hacia el centro mientras los demás los rodeaban, Harry se despidió por última vez de su familia y siguió a los demás.

"¿Listos para pelear?" Pregunto Héctor y todos asintieron "entonces vamonos" todos pusieron una mano sobre Héctor para partir, Harry volteo para ver a su familia y a todas las personas que habían ido a despedirlos pero a el no le importaba, el solo estaba concentrado en su familia y justo cuando iba a gritarles "adiós" desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Por cada capitulo que avanzamos nos acercamos al final de este primer episodio pero también nos acercamos al inicio del segundo episodio de esta increíble aventura, no tengo nada que agregar más que pedirles una cosa:

¡¡REVIEWS!!

Cuídense y felices vacaciones de pascua y semana santa.


	24. El Despertar del Señor Oscuro

Aparecieron en la sima de una montaña cercana a los terrenos, al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo, Harry no veia movimiento ni en Hogwarts o en Hogsmeade pero el sabia que no era asi, el podia sentir cientos de auras magicas en el castillo, ninguna se m

Aparecieron en la sima de una montaña cercana a los terrenos, al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo, Harry no veía movimiento ni en Hogwarts o en Hogsmeade pero el sabia que no era así, el podía sentir cientos de auras mágicas en el castillo, ninguna se movía a excepción de tres especialmente grandes que Héctor supuso que era Julian y dos de sus caminantes.

"Este es el plan" Héctor saco un pergamino con los planos del colegio y sus alrededores "Lanzare un ataque especial, este ataque provoca dos reacciones, una explosión que usaremos para destruir las puertas del colegio y la otra lanza una onda expansiva capaz de desactivar cualquier varita por diez minutos, después de que volemos la puerta estoy seguro que el ejercito nos atacara, no tendrán ningún problema con ellos ya que pueden vencerlos"

"¿y Julian?" pregunto Angela "¿Te vas a enfrentar a el?"

"Si, yo lo distraeré así que su único trabajo es evitar que algún caminante se interponga entre nuestra pelea pero solo habrá seis peleando, necesito un voluntario que entre al castillo"

"¿Para que?" pregunto esta vez Quinn.

"Para robar la lanza" contesto Harry casi automáticamente y Héctor asintió.

"Debemos evitar el ritual a toda costa, aun con lo que tiene puede convocar a Sargeras, tendría un nivel un poco mayor que el de Julian pero con la lanza podría recuperar ese poder, por eso necesitamos robarla" Héctor miro a cada uno de los siete y con Harry se detuvo un par de segundos más y con la mirada le dijo que no se ofreciera "¿Voluntarios?"

Allegra levanto su mano "Yo se donde la guarda, yo iré"

Héctor asintió y continuo explicando su plan "Después de que Allegra tome la lanza quiero que se retiren, mi padre los estará esperando en el cuarto de entrenamiento para que lleguen por medio del portal, si es necesario me dejan atrás ¿entendieron?"

Quinn salto rápidamente "Ni loca te dejare, te llevaremos a ti también aunque tenga que cargarte yo misma"

Héctor se levanto y la tomo de los hombros, Harry noto que Quinn no cambio su mirada "Yo me las puedo arreglar solas, yo puedo irme en cualquier segundo pero necesito saber que ustedes ya no están para poder irme así que no se te ocurra buscarme" Héctor la soltó y siguió hablando "se reunirán en la cocina, imagino que estará vacía, necesito que salga lo más rápido posible y que me avisen que se fueron con una bengala ¿esta claro?" todos asintieron "Muy Bien"

Todos se levantaron, mientras los demás se preparaban para atacar sacando sus Kudos, Harry desenvaino la espada de Gryffindor, el no necesitaba un Kudo ahora, con la espada el no necesitaba nada más para pelear, observo a los demás y se dio cuenta que Héctor no saco su Kudo, en cambio tenia las manos a la altura del estomago, estaban muy juntas con los dedos como si estuvieran tomando una pelota pero no se tocaban, paso así un minuto hasta que de sus brazos empezaron a salir pequeños rayos de electricidad que recorrían sus brazos hasta las puntas de sus dedos, como si fuera electricidad estática, cada segundo eran más frecuentes hasta que los rayos solo ocurrían en sus dedos, cada vez más y más rápido, Harry volteo a ver a los demás y se dio cuenta que también miraban a Héctor.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" le pregunto a Viktor que estaba más cerca de el.

"Espera y veras" le contesto sin dejar de mirar a Héctor.

Los rayos se hicieron tan intensos que Harry apenas y podía ver, después de unos segundo los rayos cesaron y Harry pudo ver que Héctor parecía tener en sus manos una estrella del tamaño de una canica rodeada de otra semitransparente del tamaño de una snitch y ambas esferas se conectaban por rayos de electricidad iguales a los que habían estado en las manos de Héctor.

Levanto sus manos hacia el cielo y la esfera lo siguió, tomo aire y grito "Big Bang del universo" la esfera creció al instante del tamaño de una persona normal, era igual a la pequeña solo de un tamaño mayor, Héctor se elevo casi dos metros en el aire y bajo sus manos rápidamente y la esfera se dirigió hacia las rejas del castillo.

"En cuanto oigan la explosión volaran hacia el castillo" Harry se preparo ya que la esfera estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando la esfera choco contra las rejas Harry solo pudo ver un destello rápido de luz, después el sonido de una enrome explosión que para Harry era como el disparo de salida, empezó a volar en dirección al castillo mientras veía como si la segunda esfera traslucida creciera de forma exponencial hasta apagarse justo antes de que el la atravesara, aterrizo y empezó a correr usando sus poderes al igual que los demás, siguió corriendo hasta donde estaba el polvo de la explosión y no se detuvo, pudo ver las puertas del castillo destrozadas mientras las brincaba para no tropezar, puso su espada en posición de estocada y se detuvo cuando el humo se había disipado.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" y Fleur no era la única que se preguntaba esto, nadie había salido del castillo y aun así Harry los sentía, ninguna movía ni un músculo ahora, incluyendo a Julian y a sus soldados personales.

"Soy un estupido" Fue lo único que dijo Héctor porque en el siguiente segundo cientos de luces rojas se posaron sobre los ocho cubriéndolos por completo, Héctor no movió ningún músculo y Harry tampoco porque sabía que eran esas luces, por suerte los otros seis lo imitaron.

"Lo curioso de esto Héctor" Julian bajaba por la escalinata principal "Es que yo sabia que usarías esa técnica que usaste con los primigenios para desarmarnos así que decidí armarlos con algo más rápido"

Harry miro con más detenimiento y observo a cientos de personas con armas apuntándoles a ellos, Harry no podía contar cuantos eran porque varios estaban en los matorrales, en las ventanas y ocultos en las torres, estaban rodeados.

"Decidí armar a todo mi ejercito con… ¿Cómo se llaman?... Claro, Ametralladoras automáticas con mira láser, ¿Sabes cuan rápido va una bala? Usando una ametralladora claro"

Héctor miro a Julian unos segundos más hasta que le respondió "Setecientos cincuenta y cinco metros por segundo"

"Bien" Julian empezó a aplaudir "Eso quiere decir que una bala disparada por cualquiera de mis soldados llegara a ti en menos de un segundo, ahora si tu intentas detener las balas cuantas crees que lograras detener, ¿veinte, treinta y cinco, cincuenta, cien?, ¿y que harás con las demás trescientas balas? Es posible que tu las resistas pero ¿ellos podrán resistirlas?" Julian señalo a Harry y a los demás "así que si no quieres que todos mueran excepto tu te sugiero que me dejes ponerte estas ataduras mágicas si no quieres ver morir a tus amigos, a tu hermana y a la mujer que amas en una lluvia de balas"

Héctor se limito a juntar sus manos y ponerlas extendidas en frente, Harry lo entendía y sabia que el no quería que nadie saliera herido, observo como Julian tomaba sus manos y las pasaba con fuerza a la espalda de Héctor, el no hacia nada por defenderse y parecía estar a punto de estallar pero Harry noto como una lagrima recorría sus rostro.

Julian encadeno a Héctor de pies, manos, cuello, cadera y su pecho, parecía que solo traía cadenas "Si forjas un poco las cadenas te soltaran una descarga eléctrico de un millón de Voltios, se que no te noquearan pero te causaran un terrible dolor, aunque lo siguiente es posible que te vaya a noquear" Julian tomo vuelo y golpeo a Héctor bastante fuerte en la nuca tirándolo al suelo "¡Llévenlos a todos a las mazmorras y déjenselos a Malfoy y a Longbotton, RAPIDO!".

Veinte de los caminantes se movieron detrás de ellos sin dejar de apuntarles "Caminen con las manos en la cabeza" les dijo una voz femenina que a Héctor se le hizo muy familiar pero Harry no pudo ver quien era porque todos estaban encapuchados, los siete empezaron a caminar mientras que dos caminantes tomaron a Héctor por los tobillos y lo arrastraron hacia el castillo.

Al entrar Harry encontró un castillo devastado, los cuadros no estaban y las alfombras estaban quemadas, parecía que todo el castillo había sido pintado en negro o estaba completamente quemado, Harry logro ver el comedor y vio que todas las mesas había sido retiradas y que en el fondo, donde estaba la mesa de profesores había un trono enorme con varias sillas a los lados.

Llegaron a la mazmorra y vieron como Neville y Malfoy los estaban esperando, estaban vestidos con un uniforme negro con un símbolo redondo con lo que parecía ser una media luna "Esperen hasta que les ponga esto" dijo Malfoy a los soldados mientras mostraba varias esposas.

Se acerco a ellos y les puso unas esposas en los pies y otras en los pies, cuando llego con Harry (que era el ultimo en la línea) le puso las esposas y le dijo "Si intenta alguien destruirlas les dará una descarga igual a la de la momia de cadenas" Malfoy se alejo un poco y se detuvo, se volteo y le dio una patada a Harry en la cara que le rompió la nariz.

Malfoy se río de una manera fría mientras Harry se trataba de levantar "Hace tiempo que no hacia eso" Neville les hizo señales a los soldados para que se fueran y así lo hicieron, Malfoy tomo a Héctor de un tobillo mientras que Neville los obligaba a avanzar en las mazmorras.

Harry empezó a reconocer el camino "nos llevan a las cocinas" le susurro a Angela quien era la más cercana, Neville casi lo oye pero fingió que se ahogaba con su sangre para que Angela pudiera pasar el mensaje a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas Harry apenas y podía respirar por su nariz rota y por eso tenia un sabor de sangre en la boca, Malfoy le hizo cosquillas a la pera y se volvió una perilla, abrió la puerta y los obligo Neville a entrar, las mesas que siempre estaban habían desaparecido, ahora había una pequeña tarima con un escalón, en la tarima había un caldero enorme y detrás de el estaba Julian y por alguna razón al entra Harry sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

"Para empezar esto, necesito un par de cosas" Julian bajo de la tarima y se acerco a Harry, tomo su cabello con el puño y le arranco un buen pedazo de cabello, después se agacho para hacer lo mismo con Héctor y cuando Julian le quito los cabellos Héctor despertó "me alegra que despiertes para ver esto Héctor, gracias a tu estupidez ahora podré regresarle la vida a mi padre" Julian le hizo una seña a Malfoy y este levanto a Héctor para después hacerlo hincarse al igual que a los otros siete.

Julian volvió a subir a la tarima y lanzo los cabellos a la formula que estaba en el caldero, esta brillo y después se quedo igual como estaba "¿Tu le rompiste la nariz a Potter, Malfoy?"

"Así es Maestro" Malfoy le hizo una reverencia a Julian y este sonrió en aprobación mientras seguía revolviendo la formula.

"Nunca te saldrás con la tuya Julian" dijo Héctor como si le fuera difícil respirar "Te detendré y evitare que lo llames"

"¿Evitarlo? Pero si Héctor, tu me diste los ingredientes que me hacían falta, tu mandaste a tu hermana para que me vigilara, tu encontraste la lanza, hasta viniste aquí a entregarme los últimos ingredientes de la poción y caíste en mi trampa y hasta trajiste a los únicos que podían detenerme para que los apresara, para mi Tío, que tu quieres que suceda" Julian volvió a reírse como psicópata.

"¿Tu encontraste la lanza?" le pregunto Viktor a Héctor.

"La buscaba para destruirla, no podía dejar que esto pasara" contesto Héctor con la misma dificultas.

"Y aun así no pudiste, por más que intentaste, por más información que te dieron y por más entrenamiento que les diste aquí estamos, en el momento de tu perdición y rendición" Julian dejo de mover el caldero y este empezó a brillar con un tono amarillo, lanzo unos hechizos a la formula y esta brillo naranja "Malfoy, Neville, vengan aquí" los dos le hicieron caso y se pusieron cada uno a los lados de Julian, el saco la lanza de longinos y la levanto hacia el cielo "Después de más de un millón de años al fin mi padre podrá regresar a este mundo físico, solo falta un ingrediente más"

"¿De quien tomaremos la sangre Maestro? Yo quisiera que fuera Potter" Neville miro a Harry con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

"Yo ya decidí de quien Longbotton" Julian hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano y le clavo la lanza en la yugular a Neville "cometiste dos errores, el primero fue no capturar a la hija de Delacour y el segundo fue olvidar que necesito la sangre de un mitad Mage"

Julian tomo a Neville de la cabeza y lo puso en el caldero para que se desangrara en el, después de unos minutos la sangre dejo de correr y Julian lanzo el cuerpo de Neville hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"Lo malo es que no eh acabado aun" Julian se movió rápidamente y corto la garganta de Malfoy en una línea horizontal y lo coloco en el caldero al igual que lo hizo con Longbotton "Digamos que te perdono por haber roto el sello de Rangel y además te informo que eres Mitad Mage" y cuando este dejo de desangrarse Julian hizo lo mismo que con el cuerpo de Neville.

Limpio la lanza con un pañuelo mientras lanzaba un hechizo a el caldero y este brillaba rojo "Y ahora para finalizar recitare un hechizo antiguo y lo traduje para que lo entiendan, es verdaderamente hermoso y casi me hace llorar" Julian fingió que lloraba mientras el cuarto se llenaba de una niebla negra que hacia que Harry se sintiera peor de cómo se sentía ahora.

"_Que las sombras de la oscuridad y la maldad invadan este mundo, que los peores deseos del hombre invadan su corazón, que las calles, las casas y cualquier lugar donde haya algo de vida se llenen de oscuridad y destrucción, muerte y desolación, yo los convoco para servirme a mi y para traer la destrucción total y que la oscuridad cubra al sol por toda la eternidad, SARGERAS, YO TE CONVOCO A ESTE MUNDO" _Julian dejo caer la lanza en el caldero y justo cuando toco la solución esta empezó a brillar de una forma tan intensa que cegaba a Harry, volteo a ver a los demás y se dio cuenta que solo Héctor veía lo que pasaba con una cara de terror.

La luz se disipo de repente "ojala que falle, ojala que no haya servido" pensaba Harry pero al ver que ni Julian ni Héctor cambiaban sus expresiones, de repente escucharon como Héctor gritaba desgarradoramente mientras forcejeaba para quitarse las cadenas, Harry sabia que estaba siendo electrocutado pero no entendía porque forcejeaba ahora hasta que observo su alrededor y el también lo sintió, toda la niebla negra empezó a dirigirse hacia el caldero mientras su cicatriz, por segunda vez en mucho tiempo sentía un dolor desgarrador pero se controlo para no sentir uno peor.

Cuando la niebla termino de entrar el caldero volvió a brillar pero esta vez Harry podía ver lo que pasaba, el caldero comenzó a transformarse hasta tomar una forma humana de espaldas, piernas, brazos y la cabeza empezaban a definirse por lo que Harry podía ver era un cuerpo atlético, el cabello comenzó a salir, era blanco pero en forma se parecía mucho al de Héctor pero era más largo, una túnica negra empezó a salir de el humo que quedaba del caldero y formo una túnica alrededor de su cuerpo que media alrededor de un metro y noventa centímetros, mientras tanto Héctor seguía luchando hasta que logro romper las cadenas y sus gritos cesaron.

"No permitiré que destruyas este mundo Sargeras" dijo Héctor entre jadeos de cansancio, coloco sus manos atrás y comenzó "Kame-hame" la esfera blanca apareció en sus manos y lanzo sus manos hacia delante mientras decía la palabra final "¡Ha!" el rayo de luz blanca se dirigió hacia Sargeras quien no se volteo y mucho menos se movió lo recibió de lleno, cuando el humo se disipo Harry vio que no le había pasado nada.

"Imposible" susurro Angela con asombro.

Héctor no mostró emoción ninguna y empezó a mover las manos de forma extraña, después de unos segundos paro "Jutsu de Multiclones de sombra" en ese momento aparecieron lo que Harry pensó que eran copias de Héctor, nueve en total que comenzaron a mover su brazos de forma extraña, sin mover los pies de lugar era como si sus puños apuntaran a puntos alrededor de ellos, después de moverse por casi once o doce veces se detuvieron levantando el puño en el aire y los diez gritaron al mismo tiempo "Meteoros de Pegaso" se abalanzaron sobre sargeras pero este fue más rápido que los diez, desapareció y después apareció golpeando el estomago de uno de los Héctor, lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación y los demás clones desaparecieron.

"Nunca vas a poder vencerme niño" la voz de sargeras provocaba que todo el cuerpo de Harry temblara y que sintiera mucho frió, era como si no tuviera sentimientos y su voz fuera como si cientos de gatos arañaran pizarras.

"Eso lo veremos" Héctor corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar cerca de Sargeras y salto mientras hacia su puños hacia atrás "Golpe del Dragon" grito y justo cuando movía el puño hacia delante Sargeras lo tomo en el aire y pateo su estomago cinco veces, después lo tomo del cabello y lo levanto para golpearlo en la cara y volvió a mandarlo hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

"No puedes ni siquiera tocarme y aun así quieres destruirme, eres muy estupido para ser un Mage" el rostro de Sargeras estaba cubierto por su cabello.

"Usare todo mi poder y sacrificare mi vida para destruirte" Héctor corrió hacia Sargeras mientras sus piernas y sus manos se llenaron de llamas pero al llegar Sargeras tomo su puño como sin nada, alzo su mano y golpeo su brazo derecho tan fuerte que Harry sabia que lo había fracturado.

Héctor cayo al suelo gritando de dolor mientras Sargeras pisaba su cabeza y lo hacías gritar más fuerte "Hace tanto tiempo que no oía a alguien gritar de dolor, es el sonido más bello del mundo" Sargeras levanto a Héctor con sus poderes, tomo su tobillo y con otro fuerte golpe le fracturo la pierna izquierda haciéndolo escupir sangre por la boca, tomo su cabeza y la estampo en el suelo con mucho fuerza.

Le hizo una seña a Julian y este se movió para recoger a Héctor, tomo su tobillo y lo lanzo hacia donde estaban los demás Mage cayendo al lado de Harry, se agacho para comprobar que Héctor respiraba y vio que si aunque con mucha dificultad.

"Desde hoy en adelante ya no me llamare Sargeras" tomo su cabello blanco y se lo hizo para atrás revelando su rostro, era un rostro normal, se podría decir que atractivo pero sus ojos, los de Harry eran verdes, los de Quinn azules pero los de el eran rojos, un color que Harry nunca había visto, impresionaba y daba miedo a la vez "Mi nombre ahora será Shadow, nuevo cuerpo, nuevo nombre".

"Padre, lo logre, estas de vuelta con nosotros" Julian se arrodillo frente a su padre.

"Te felicito, hiciste lo que te pedí hijo y te daré tu recompensa, pero primero quiero hablar con los que te ayudaron" Shadow se acerco a Allegra quien era la primera en la línea "Tu eres la madre de Julian, primero te agradezco por darle luz y por enseñarlo a tener sexo, fuiste muy buena al hacer esto e imagino que aun quieres un poco de tu hijo, sentir como el te hace tuya, tu propia hijo" Shadow empezó a cambiar hasta que tomo la forma de Julian "aun quieres ser mi mujer mamá, aun quieres esperarme en mi cama desnuda ¿verdad?" Shadow volvió a tomar su forma mientras se reía fríamente.

"Mientes, yo no sabia que el era mi hijo, yo no lo deseo" Allegra parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas.

"Entonces tu cuerpo miente porque por lo que pude sentir cuando me transforme en mi hijo era que solo querías quitarme la ropa" Shadow siguió caminando hasta llegar al siguiente Mage "Viktor Krum, el olvidado del grupo, que siempre esta a la sombra de los otros dos hombres ¿me equivoco o es verdad que estas celoso?"

"Claro que no, son mis amigos" le contesto Viktor.

"Tu mente dice algo diferente, me dice que estas lleno de odio, los odias a ellos dos por opacarte, odias a Angela y a Allegra por haberte rechazado varias veces, los odias a todos y no tienes el valor de decirlo"

"Mientes, ¡Mientes!" Viktor grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero al parecer, su carga emocional era demasiada.

Shadow ahora se dirigía a Fleur "Tan preocupada por tu belleza, por tu cabello, por tus uñas, hasta por llevar ropa interior que combinara con tus zapatos o tu listón de cabello y realmente nunca dices la verdad, estas encerrada en ese estereotipo de niña francesa cuando en realidad eres muy ruda, muy fuerte y poco femenina y aun así tu esposo cree que eres lo que disimulas, ni siquiera eres la sombra de lo que realmente eres, que lastima"

"Cállate" le dijo Fleur entre un sollozo.

Shadow camino hasta llegar con Hermione, se detuvo un segundo, como si la estuviera examinando hasta que hablo "y tu podrías ganar el premio a la más patética de todas, siempre ocultando tus orígenes, siempre escondiéndote detrás de los libros para que creyeran que eras un cerebrito por estudiar cuando la verdad era que tu sabias que eras una bruja, y que sabias quienes eran tus padres biológicos y que tenias un hermano que vivía en la miseria y aun así no te importo, no te importo que Lily y James hayan muerto y que Harry estuviera en la miseria, tu eras su única familia y lo abandonaste ¿verdad, Hermione Jane Potter?" en ese momento la cabeza de Harry empezó a atar los cabos, ahora todo tenia sentido, ¿Por qué Hermione se parecía a el?, ¿Por qué se preocupo tanto cuando el enfrentaba un peligro?, ¿Por qué nunca sintió nada más por Hermione, sabiendo que era muy bonita y además de que siempre estaban juntos?, ¿Por qué era Mage y porque no quería que se supiera?, todo tenia sentido.

"¡No es verdad!, siempre me importo Harry y siempre lo cuide, yo lo quiero demasiado y haría lo que fuera por mi hermano" le dijo Hermione a Shadow sin soltar ni una lagrima, lo veía fijamente.

"¿En serio? Porque yo no veo que te importara mucho, lo hiciste creer que estaba solo y nunca le dijiste la verdad, tu no querías un hermano triste y necesitado a quien cuidar"

Sargeras comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione se ponía en pie como podía. "Dumbledore me dijo que era mejor que no lo supiera ya que podría ser muy pesado para el"

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore, al parecer el es la raíz de sus problemas, el planeo que Potter nunca supiera sobre su condición de Mage, el planeo que no le dijeras a Harry sobre tu condición de Mage y aun así, tu no querías seguir las palabras de Dumbledore pero no querías que Harry saliera herido, eres tan débil que yo podría decirte que para que no destruya el mundo fueras mía y te aseguro que lo harías, eres tan tonta" Shadow este vez obligo a hincarse a Hermione usando sus poderes mentales.

Siguió hasta donde estaba Quinn "Tu no tienes tantas culpas, aunque espera" Shadow cerro sus ojos por un par de segundos para después abrirlos con una sonrisa en los labios "vaya, esto es una sorpresa, no pensaba que odiaras tanto a Rangel, y yo que pensaba que lo amabas"

"Yo no lo odio" dijo Quinn.

"Claro que si, lo odias por que el quiso el divorcio y ahora esta arrepentido, el alego que era por tu culpa, que era porque no querías tener hijos con el y era verdad, no querías tener hijos con el ahora pero en un futuro era posible pero el nunca te presto atención, al primer no que le diste te pidió el divorcio y ahora, después de casi 10 años quiere regresar y tu no lo soportas, finges cuando tienen relaciones y el ni siquiera le presta atención, es patético" Quinn comenzó sollozar mientras que Shadow seguía hacia el siguiente.

Ahora era Angela quien seguía en línea "Puedo decir mucho sobre ti pero me iré directo a lo peor, estas enfadada con la chica "Sexo-fingido" porque sientes que ella te quita Héctor, también con su hermana ya que su atención se a dirigido hacia ellas dos mientras que tu has pasado a segundo termino, antes el podía dormir en la misma cama que tu con tal de que tu se lo pidieras, te daría un abrazo y hasta tendría sexo con tigo si se lo pidieras pero desde que se reconcilio con su esposa y llego su hermana ahora prefiere estar con ellas, pasar el día y noche hablando y haciendo otras cosas, por eso quieres a tu "amigo" de vuelta, lo extrañas y aunque tu mente diga que solo es tu amigo, tu cuerpo, cada vez que lo ve dice otra cosa".

"Con migo no funcionan tus manipulaciones, es inútil" Angela empezó a reírse de la misma forma en que lo hacia Shadow.

Shadow la miro con cierta lujuria "Julian, después llevas a esta señorita a mis aposentos, quiero ver si es tan valiente en la cama".

El rostro de Angela cambio por completo a ira "¡No te dejare que hagas algo con migo maldito anciano hijo de…!" pero antes de que pudiera decir más su cuerpo se elevo por una fuerza misteriosa hasta igualar el 1.90 de estatura de Shadow quien la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Cuidado con lo que dices jovencita porque si quiero puedo hacer que vomites todos tus órganos, uno por uno hasta que mueras, ¿entendiste?" Angela se limito a asentir mientras sargeras la hacia caer al suelo y se dirigía con el ultimo de la fila (el ultimo conciente claro).

"El famoso Harry Potter, el que me libero de la prisión que hizo Voldemort para mi, técnicamente el fue el causante de todo esto, aunque no voy a quitarle crédito al buen Héctor, pero si no hubieras sido tan estupido te hubieras dado cuenta que Voldemort intentaba proteger el mundo de mi, el sabia que si el lograba ser inmortal el detendría mis planes y me detendría, lo hizo durante décadas hasta que el malentendio la profecía, creyendo que ahora el era el señor tenebroso, para evitar que lo mataras y desataras el infierno el fue en tu búsqueda y ya sabemos lo que paso, el tonto de Dumbledore, tus amigos y tu mismo destruyeron los sellos que eran los Horrocruxes y después fueron a la prisión, al cuerpo de Voldemort que encerraba todos mis poderes y lo mataste, liberándome para que pudiera guiar al señor Longbotton para que me ayudara y así lo hizo" Shadow lanzo una bola de fuego hacia los dos cuerpos que empezaron a incendiarse de inmediato.

"Y después nos usaste a mi y a Allegra para obtener un sirviente" la ira de Harry aumentaba cada segundo.

"No, ustedes solos se juntaron, tuvieron bonito sexo, lo único que tuve que hacer era deshabilitar los hechizos anticonceptivos y lo demás paso, cuando el pequeño Julian nació yo se lo quite a su madre para que tuviera el destino que ella le negaría, el gran destino que debía de tener, lo lleve a la dimensión donde esta mi forma real y donde el tiempo no avanza, use mi magia para que creciera hasta que tuvo 30 años, entonces lo deje en la tierra para que cumpliera su misión y empezó a reunir a seguidores, a su madre y a muchos más y después paso algo maravilloso, esta carne molida humana" señalo a Héctor quien se veía bastante mal "en su búsqueda por destruirme y evitar mi regreso (cosa que no pudo hacer) empezó a buscar la lanza hasta que la encontró y justo en el momento en el que la iba a destruir la lanza lo ataco con un increíble poder que lo mando a volar, era un sistema de seguridad que yo le puse, después de eso mucha gente llego al lugar y Héctor no tuvo oportunidad, después mi hijo robo la lanza enfrente de los ojos de Harry y de Héctor, así es Potter" añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry "Héctor estaba escondido entre la multitud, de hecho el fue el único que pudo ver como Julian robo la lanza, y lo demás es otra historia"

"Y explícame algo ¿esto como me afecta a mi?, a los demás los perturbaste" Harry se mostró lo más firme que pudo, aunque las cadenas y la cara llena de sangre no ayudaban.

"Tu problema y el de el" señalo a Héctor "es que se sienten culpables por todo lo que paso y yo les acabo de demostrar que así es, ustedes son los culpables, por su estupidez ahora estoy aquí y les agradezco eso, así que cada vez que oigan un grito de dolor, cada vez que alguien ruegue por su vida, cada vez que vean por la ventana de su celda quiero que recuerden que todo lo que esta pasando fue por su culpa" Shadow se alejo hacia la tarima pero una risa lo detuvo.

Héctor empezó a reírse, no podía abrir los ojos y sangraba por muchas partes de su cuerpo "Eso nunca pasara porque lo vamos a evitar" dijo Héctor con un susurro ronco que apenas y se podía oír.

"Aun tienes fuerzas para hablar, me impresionas mucho para ser un Mage mediocre" Shadow siguió caminando hacia la tarima.

"¡no soy mediocre, me entrenado toda mi vida para que idiotas como tu me teman, soy todo menos mediocre Shadow!" con cada palabra Héctor escupía sangre.

"Eres mediocre" Shadow ni siquiera se molesto en voltear "tu solo usas el 10 de tu capacidad Mage, ellos" señalo a los otros siete Mage "Apenas y usan el 4, en cambio yo uso el 90 de mi capacidad, tu sueñas con lo que yo puedo hacer, saben" Shadow se volteo con una sonrisa en los labios "Si realmente hay un dios y este creo un ser a su imagen y semejanza, fueron los Mage, cuando un Mage lleva sus habilidades a más del 100 se convierte en un verdadero Dios, sus deseos y sus sueños son ordenes pero no creo que vivan tanto como para verlo"

"Ya lo veremos" dijo Quinn y se levanto.

"Nosotros pelearemos" ahora era Angela quien se levantaba.

"Hasta que nuestros cuerpos no lo aguanten" Viktor seguía a las dos chicas.

"Pero te aseguramos" Allegra se levantaba.

"Que haremos hasta lo imposible" Hermione la seguía.

"para evitarlo" se levanto Fleur.

"y que nosotros mismos" dijo Héctor con un susurro.

"Te mataremos con nuestras propias manos" termino Harry.

Shadow volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas que nunca "Que tierno, los ocho completaron una frase completa, es enternecedor, lo malo es que digan tantas mentiras" Shadow se acerco a ellos "¡PORQUE NADIE ME DETENDRA AHORA!" su grito pudo oírse en todo el castillo e hizo temblar el cuerpo de Harry, era como si con cada palabra le lanzaran un balde de agua helada "Julian, llévatelos a sus celdas y quédate con algunos soldados, yo me llevare a la gran mayoría para retomar mi antiguo castillo o lo que queda de el"

"¿Dónde esta ese castillo padre?, a menos claro de que su ubicación no sea de mi incumbencia" agrego Julian al ver a su padre a los ojos.

"Ahora lo conocen como Azkaban, nos veremos ahí mañana y no olvides traer a nuestros invitados de honor" Shadow se encamino hacia la puerta y justo antes de llegar se detuvo y volteo "toma la lanza, solo en caso de que se pongan rebeldes" extendió su mano y de ella empezó a emanar una niebla negra que se empezó a concentrar hasta que formaron un bulto en su mano, empezó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en la Lanza, se la arrojo a Julian y salio por la puerta.

"Nos vamos a divertir mucho, pero me temo que será uno a la vez así que empezare con…" Julian apunto a todos con la Lanza, como si estuviera jugando con un ruleta rusa "Potter, creo que es tu turno de pelear, lo siento por los demás pero ya llegara su turno, en especial conmigo mamá" le dirigió una mirada perversa a Allegra "¡Guardias!" alrededor de 20 Caminantes armados entraron al cuarto "Llévense a todos menos a Potter, Rangel esta muy lastimado así que arrástrenlo por el piso con rudeza" Harry vio como los demás empezaban a salir a punta de pistola mientras que un par de Caminantes tomaban a Héctor por los tobillos (lo cual le causo mucho dolor por su pierna rota) y salieron de la habitación hasta dejar solos a Harry y a Julian.

"Primero te quitare esas cadenas" Julian Chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas cayeron haciendo un ruido metálico "ahora cúrate esa nariz, no quiero tener ventajas" Harry puso su mano sobre su nariz y esta sano por completo dejando solo las marcas de sangre que Harry limpio con un poco de agua que había invocado.

"Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a tu madre, nunca te lo perdonare mal nacido" Harry lo miro de forma desafiante.

"Padre contra hijo, es casi bíblico" las manos de Julian se llenaron de hielo.

"sabes como acabara" las manos de Harry se llenaron de fuego, los dos avanzaron listos para pelear y Harry no seria el que perdiera, el lucharía hasta el final y si no podía ganar, se llevaría a su hijo con el.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras, los soldados llevaban a Allegra y a los demás a sus celdas, llegaron a un cuarto y había ocho celdas, una para cada quien, los caminantes los encerraron sin quitarles las esposas y salieron de la habitación.

"Héctor ¿estas bien?" le pregunto Quinn a su hermano.

"he estado mejor pero creo que sobreviviré" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Estamos perdidos, esto se acabo" fue lo único que dijo Allegra antes de sentarse en un lado de su reja.

Hermione hizo un chasquido con la boca "Si Harry sobrevive tendremos esperanza, aun podemos…"

"Aunque el sobreviviera no veo la forma de escapar de aquí, estamos perdidos" Allegra se sorprendió al ver la rudeza de Fleur.

"Aun hay esperanza, tenemos que confiar porque no nos queda nada más" susurro su hermano.

El silencio reino por varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió otra vez, un par de caminantes (uno del tamaño de un niño) entraron y cerraron la puerta "Vamos Scorpius" dijo una voz femenina mientras el pequeño se dirigía a la jaula de Allegra y comenzaba a abrirla.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Viktor mientras la mujer y el niño se quitaban las capuchas, a la mujer la había visto antes junto al mago que había sido acecinado hoy y el niño era muy parecido a el.

"¿Pansy, que haces aquí?" pregunto Hermione a la mujer que Allegra suponía que se llamaba Pansy.

"Vengo a rescatarlos, de prisa que pronto vendrán más guardias".

Más cerca del final les dejo este capitulo y los tendré que dejar en suspenso porque mis vacaciones terminaron y escribiré muy poco.

Reviews por favor


	25. FINAL: Inevitable

"De prisa, pronto vendran más guardias" Pansy y escorpius abrieron todas las rejas y los dejaron salir

"De prisa, pronto vendrán más guardias" Pansy y Scorpius abrieron todas las rejas y los dejaron salir.

"No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hermione se acerco a Pansy para verla directamente.

"Estoy aquí para rescatarlos así que no más preguntas y vamos, tenemos 3 minutos antes de que vengan los del siguiente turno" Pansy se acerco para levantar a Héctor pero este grito en negación "No es momento para protestar, ahora ven…"

"¡No!, ellos ya vienen" gimió Héctor "Allegra, Viktor y Fleur adelante, que Hermione me ayude junto con el niño mientras que los demás están en medio" Hermione no espero más y ayudo a levantar a Héctor, Scorpius se le unió y tomo el otro lado de Héctor, cosa que lo hizo gritar "tengo algo roto por ahí" dijo en un tono tranquilo.

"¿Listos?, no tenemos mucho tiempo antas de que…" pero Pansy se tuvo que detener otra vez porque ahora alguien había golpeado la puerta de la cárcel.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí?, abran!" una voz de hombre salía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Solo son dos, podremos con ellos" dijo Viktor.

"Primero tendremos que destruir sus armas lo más rápido posible y después será fácil" Fleur se preparo para atacar pero Quinn la había detenido.

"Primero tenemos que curar a Héctor, el nos puede ser de mucha ayuda" otro golpe en la puerta se pudo oír en la puerta mientras Quinn hablaba.

"Se van a tardar demasiado en curarme" gimió Héctor.

"¡No seas ridículo, estas en pésimas condiciones y tienes muchos huesos rotos!" le grito Hermione y trato de gritar lo más cerca de su oído.

"Yo sobreviviré, además Sargeras dijo que se llevaría a la mayoría de los Caminantes, los que quedan no serán problema para ustedes" Hermione sentía como cada palabra que decía Héctor le costaba mucho trabajo.

"¿Podemos avanzar ya?" pregunto Pansy obviamente molesta.

"De eso estoy hablando" con un movimiento de sus manos Fleur hizo volar la puerta de la mazmorra, los dos guardias apenas y habían esquivado la puerta cuando Viktor y Allegra los desarmaron y los noquearon.

"Vamos, no será fácil" dijo Allegra mientras que sacaba su Kudo de su funda y Hermione recordó que no les habían quitado las armas así que saco el Kudo de Héctor y el suyo para que Héctor se apoyara.

"Scorpius, no te separes de Hermione ni de Héctor" le dijo Pansy a su hijo mientras que Hermione le daba su Kudo.

"Vamos, con mucho cuidado" dijo Angela mientras que Hermione ayudaba a caminar a Héctor.

--

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes padre, eso fue lo que te enseño mi tío?" Julian se reía con mucha fuerza mientras esquivaba todos los golpes de Harry.

"Solo estoy calentando, al igual que tu" Harry sabia que esto no era cierto y que estaba dando todo de si mismo, pero aun así el sabia que Julian solo jugaba con el y que eso no era nada, era como si todo su entrenamiento no sirviera en absoluto.

"Tu no estas a mi nivel padre, nunca lo vas a estar, podemos estar así todo el tiempo que tu quieras pero al final yo te voy a vencer, ese es tu destino" Julian empezó a hacerle daño, unos golpes muy débiles y que realmente eran solo un juego.

"Mi destino es derrotarte, tu fuiste un error, nunca debiste haber nacido, tu eres el resultado de solo sexo, nada de amor".

"eres patético, por alguna razón tu crees que eso me duele, yo no tengo sentimientos padre, nunca los tuve y me criaron para matar a cualquiera que me estorbara en mi camino y tu estas en el". Julian se le acerco rápidamente, la batalla real había comenzado.

Al principio los golpes de Julian dieron en el blanco pero después Harry comenzó a verlos mejor y pudo detener muchos, no sabia como ni porque pero su velocidad, su fuerza aumentaban poco a poco, empezó a contraatacar y parecía que Julian tenia dificultades para boquearlo, sus golpeas ahora eran iguales, sus puños se encontraban cada vez que intentaban golpearse.

Empezaron a usar las piernas y sucedía lo mismo, peleaban al mismo nivel, la misma velocidad y el mismo estilo, Harry podía ver en el rostro de Julian que para el también era sorprendente este incremento de poder el cual era tal que ahora la pelea se llevaba en el aire.

Con un fuerte golpe los dos se separaron y cayeron al suelo "Me impresionas padre" dijo Julian entre risas "no sabia que tenias tal poder, parece que estas recibiendo ayuda "familiar" por así decirlo" Julian siguió riéndose.

"Deja de hablar en clave y creo que debes hacerme caso, soy tu padre de todas formas" Harry aprovecho esta oportunidad para reír pero al parecer a Julian no le afecto en nada.

"Al entrar tenias un aura muy parecida a la mía, obviamente, soy tu hijo pero ahora tu aura es casi idéntica a la mía, así que solo puedo sospechar de que mi madre o mi tío te están pasando energía mágica y ki para que puedas pelear" Julian empezó a caminar en un circulo alrededor de Harry "debe ser mi tío ya que aunque mi verdadero padre casi lo mata su aura mágica casi no disminuyo al igual que su ki pero aun así no podrás con migo"

"¿Quieres apostar?" Harry decidió usar un as bajo la manga y comenzó a transformarse en su forma animal, era lo único que había perfeccionado en un mes de entrenamiento y supo que era impresionante ya que fue el único que logro hacerlo.

Cuando termino Harry ahora era un León, era mucho más grande que cualquier León común, su melena era negra y sus ojos eran verdes lo cual lo hacia ver más amenazante.

"¿Eso es todo?" Julian siguió riendo pero ahora se empezó a transformar al igual que Harry pero la forma que tomo era más aterradora, su piel se empezó a transformarse en la piel de un lagarto, sus manos se convirtieron en garras al igual que sus piernas, su cabeza se alargo para dejar a sus ojos a los lados, se convirtió en un velosiraptor.

Harry no espero más y se lanzo al ataque al mismo tiempo que su hijo, los dos intentaron atacar a la yugular del otro y aunque no pudieron hacerlo sus garras atacaron la piel del otro, la piel de Harry era mucho más dura que la de un León normal, pero aun así las garras le hacían tanto daño como el que el hacia.

Así fue por varios minutos, se mordían, se arañaban y atacaban con todo lo que tenían, latigazos de cola o cargas, parecía como si dos animales salvajes pelearan a muerte y así era, era una pelea por la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Pasaron varios minutos igual hasta que los dos ya no pudieron mantener su transformación y regresaron a la normalidad, Harry estaba muy lastimado y sangraba bastante pero al parecer Julian estaba tan lastimado como el.

"Creo que es momento de dejar de jugar, al fin y al cabo te traje aquí por una razón" Julian saco la lanza de su capa y rápidamente esta se transformo en una espada dorada.

"¿Y cual es esa razón?" le pregunto Harry mientras desenvainaba la espada de Gryffindor.

"Hacerte ver tu realidad padre, lo que en verdad eres" Julian y Harry comenzaron a caminar en círculos "Toda tu fama y toda tu gloria se debe a que siempre te ayudaron, nunca pudiste hacer nada solo y este es el mejor ejemplo, ni siquiera ahora puedes tu solo, te ayudan dándote energía, cuando acabaste con Voldemort recibiste ayuda, e inclusive te famosa frase "En ausencia de Luz, prevalece la Oscuridad" no es tuya, nunca puedes hacer nada tu solo, eres patético".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es mía Julian?" Harry sabía esa frase por un sueño.

"Esa es la frase que usa la Sociedad y los Illuminati la han usado por siglos para darle esperanza a la humanidad, es su grito de guerra"

"¿Illuminati?, ¿de que estas hablando?" Para Harry ya no era extraño encontrar cosas secretas sobre los Mage.

"Eso será historia para otro día papá, ya que a llegado tu tiempo de que te enfrentes con la verdad, de que veas que aunque seas un Mage, aunque seas el famoso Harry Potter, aun con todo eso sigues siendo un cobarde niño que vive debajo de una alacena, aterrado y enano" Harry no lo aguanto más, se lanzo hacia su hijo el cual resistió su ataque.

Se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de Harry despedían un brillo de odio y rabia, hasta un poco de deseos de matar mientras que los ojos de Julian seguían igual, inexpresivos, fríos y vacíos, su rostro no disimulaba ninguna expresión aunque su boca esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, el era un monstruo sin sentimientos y Harry no podía creer que era su hijo.

--

Salieron todos de la celda y siguieron avanzando mientras Fleur quitaba a los guardias desmayados del camino, avanzaban con cuidado por si algún otro guardia aparecía y Hermione noto algo en los calabozos.

"Los túneles están diferentes" dijo mientras doblaban la esquina en un túnel nuevo.

"Los caminantes crearon toda una nueva sección" explico Pansy "por si acaso alguien se quería escapar no encontrara el camino de regreso, es una sección de túneles tan grande como los terrenos y es fácil perderse"

"Debería haber más guardias, los pasadizos están muy solos" comento Viktor.

Pansy negó con la cabeza "La gran mayoría de los caminantes se fue con Sargeras…"

"Ahora se llama Shadow, o al menos eso nos dijo" gimió Héctor.

"Bueno, se fueron con Shadow y en el castillo se quedaron alrededor de 30 caminantes que seguramente están arriba esperando para matarnos si nos ven"

"¿y Qué vamos a hacer si nos ven?" pregunto Angela.

"Defendernos como podamos" esta vez era Scorpius quien hablo, la voz del chico era mucho más infantil y alegre que la de su padre cuando estaba de la misma edad, el recordar a Malfoy Hermione sintió la necesidad de decirle a Pansy lo que había ocurrido.

"Pansy, necesito decirte algo sobre…"

"después Hermione, ahora necesitamos salir de aquí" los ojos de Pansy solo decían que se callara, Hermione no sabia si ella estaba enterada o no pero en cualquier caso ella no quería que su hijo supiera algo.

Siguieron caminado por casi 20 minutos entre los túneles, Hermione solo veía pedazos de pared desconocidos, no podía creer todo el daño que le habían hecho al castillo en tan solo unos meses, solo pensar en todas las atrocidades que pudieron cometer en el castillo la hacia sentirse mal, los asesinatos, las torturas y muchas cosas más que pudieron haber sucedido, era horrible.

Llegaron hasta la ya conocida entrada a las mazmorras, Fleur se acerco a abrirla pero en ese momento algo paso, Hermione pudo sentir una masiva liberación de aura y Ki al mismo tiempo, fue tan grande que les provoco a los Mage un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, Hermione apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie mientras que Allegra, Fleur y Héctor gritaban de dolor tirados en el piso.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Pansy sin comprender.

"Harry y Julian" Hermione apenas y podía hablar de dolor "están peleando y despiden mucho poder".

"Esta parando" grito Viktor mientras el dolor de cabeza de Hermione disminuía "No puedo sentir nada"

"¿De que hablas?, ya paro, ya estamos bien" Allegra se levanto del suelo al mismo tiempo que Fleur.

"No habla de eso" corrigió Angela "El aura, no puedo sentir nada, es como si todo el lugar estuviera lleno de una misma aura"

"Dos, de hecho" corrigió Hermione "la de Harry y la de alguien más"

"No podemos quedarnos pensando, debemos seguir, ¡vamos!" Pansy abrió la puerta para que salieran todos y así lo hicieron.

Caminaron rápidamente por el vestíbulo mientras que un silencio estremecedor cubría el lugar, algo estaba mal, pensó Hermione mientras que sus sospechas se hacían realidad.

Un grupo de 50 caminantes los rodearon, apuntándoles con sus armas y enfrente de ellos apareció un Caminante con una ametralladora apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Héctor.

"Les sugiero que regresen a sus celdas y yo creo que esta desertora los acompañara, andando" El caminante empezó a caminar mientras los demás se movían, Hermione intento caminar hacia atrás pero Héctor se hizo increíblemente pesado y no se podía mover.

"será mejor que huyan de este lugar ya que pronto va a caer" gimió Héctor al mismo tiempo en el que lo que parecía ser una pequeña explosión hacia temblar el edificio.

"¿Estas delirando Indio?" otra explosión se sintió "Nadie me dice que hacer" otra explosión "Pagaras por esto" El caminante disparo su arma y Hermione apenas y logro ver el destello, la mayoría de los Mage ahogaron un grito a excepción de Hermione la cual siguió la trayectoria de la bala, solo que esta no siguió por donde debía haber ido.

La bala se había detenido a solo un centímetro de la frente de Héctor, estaba girando lentamente, inofensiva hasta que unos segundos después cayo al suelo "No me vuelvas a llamar Indio" murmuro Héctor en un tono que apenas y Hermione pudo oír pero lo extraño no era eso sino que Héctor no gimió, hablo claramente.

De repente el cuerpo de Héctor comenzó a arder, Hermione lo soltó de inmediato al igual que Scorpius y cayo al suelo pero sin dejar de ver a Héctor el cual se había enderezado y empezaba a elevarse del suelo, su mirada era totalmente diferente, era la de un odio increíble, solo de verla llenaba de pavor a Hermione pero eso no fue todo lo que la asusto.

De repente el cabello de Héctor comenzó a cambiar, se levanto lentamente y su color cambio a blanco en un instante, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo sangre igual al de Shadow, sus heridas comenzaron a curarse a una velocidad que ni un Mage podría lograr, algo estaba pasando.

"Héctor, ¡contrólate, recuerda quien eres, recuerda cual es tu destino!" Grito Allegra de una manera desesperada y por lo que pudo intuir Hermione ella sabia que estaba pasando.

"¡Dispárenle ahora ¿Qué esperan?!" Grito el mage que estaba enfrente de ellos y los otros cincuenta comenzaron a dispararle a Héctor pero sin éxito, las balas se detenían casi a un metro de llegar a el, cuando los Caminantes dejaron de disparar las balas seguían ahí, no habían caído como la otra.

"patético" dijo Héctor mientras alzaba su puño cerrado, espero unos segundos y después lo abrió lanzando todas las balas hacia los Caminantes matándolos a todos.

"Vamonos, es el momento ¡Baja de ahí y vamonos!" Grito Pansy mientras levantaba a su hijo que parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

"Corran, tenemos que escapar de aquí, escapar de Héctor" Grito Allegra mientras levantaba con fuerza a Hermione del suelo.

"¿De que hablas Allegra?" pregunto Viktor mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban ellas.

"Héctor no se puede controlar, es irracional, si nos quedamos aquí el podría…" pero en ese momento no fue necesario que Allegra dijera lo que seguía, la puerta principal se cerro mientras que Héctor levantaba las manos, a los pocos segundos un par de esferas de luz aparecieron en sus manos.

"Mueran" susurro Héctor y se preparo par lanzar las esferas, para Hermione todo estaba perdido.

Mientras que a unos metros por debajo de ese cuarto se encontraban dos titanes peleando aunque uno había perdido mucha fuerza, Harry no sabia la razón pero ahora estaba demasiado débil y no podía contra el poder de Julian.

"¿Ya te cansaste Papi?, pero si yo todavía quiero jugar" Julian lo ataco con la lanza convertida en espada y apenas y pudo esquivarla.

"No, ¿tu si?" Harry se lanzo sobre el pero Julian lo esquivo con una facilidad increíble.

"No fanfarrones, se ve en tus movimientos, perdiste la energía que Rangel te daba, estas perdido" Julian arremetió contra el otra vez y Harry apenas y pudo poner la espada en medio de la lanza y su cuerpo pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo derribo.

Julian no espero y volvió a atacar, una y otra y otra vez, Harry no sabia como lograba parar los golpes pero después de varios sus fuerzas cayeron y soltó la espada, Julian la tomo de su pecho y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

"Te llego la hora, la hora de ver que tan héroe eres padre" Julian alzo la lanza a la altura de su corazón, tomo vuelo y se preparo y justo cuando estaba a punto de matar a Harry soltó la lanza y Harry apenas pudo esquivarla rodando por el suelo.

Julian comenzó a gritar, tomo su cabeza y se arrodillo gritando de dolor, Harry no entendía porque pero después lo sintió, un aura descomunal, como nunca antes la había sentido apareció arriba de ellos, Harry podía sentir el dolor de su cabeza llegar aunque no tan agudo como el de Julian ya que el no tenia una afinidad como el suponía que la tenia Julian para sentir auras, pero esta aura era aterradora, era más grande que la de Shadow cuando se presento y aunque Harry sabia que Shadow no expulso nada de su poder esta aura era impresionante.

Harry no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, se levanto con dificultad, tomo la lanza y se dirigió al lugar donde Julian había lanzado su espada, coloco la lanza en el suelo y levanto su espada de la misma forma que lo había hecho Julian "Acabare con esto de una vez por todas" Harry alzó la espada listo para atacar.

"¡No lo hagas!" el grito de Julian fue lo único que oyó antes de clavar la espada de Gryffindor y desatar el infierno.

En ese momento las cicatrices de Harry y de Héctor se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar, las esferas de Héctor se desvanecieron, perdió su transformación y cayo al suelo mientras que Harry caía al suelo completamente debilitado, la espada de Gryffindor se derretía y la lanza rota comenzaba a lanzar ondas de energía increíblemente poderosas que hacían temblar el castillo.

"Gracias a dios que eres un idiota Potter, golpeaste la parte delantera de la lanza en vez de el núcleo, eso nos hubiera matado a todos" Julian se levanto y se acerco un poco a Harry "Pero ahora solo vas a morir tu ya que la lanza tiene un "mecanismo" de defensa el cual le quita todas sus energías al idiota que la ataco, estoy seguro que podrás caminar, arrastrarte lentamente pero para escapar de esta explosión te haría falta algo más que correr y no puedes hacer nada de eso así que" Julian se alejo de el hacia lo que Harry podía ver era la puerta de salida, el quería detenerlo pero no podía, ni siquiera podía hablar para decirle algo ofensivo, estaba completamente débil.

Julian abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir se volteo, miro a los ojos a Harry y solo le dijo dos palabras "Adiós, padre" y cerró la puerta dejando a Harry en el suelo.

En ese momento Harry no sabia que hacer, la cicatriz le sangraba al igual que a Héctor que ahora estaba inconciente unos metros arriba, todos estaban a su alrededor tratando de hacerlo despertar o más bien de revivirlo ya que no estaba respirando.

"Síguele dando respiración artificial" le dijo Viktor a Quinn mientras el lanzaba hechizos de recuperación sin éxito.

"No pasa nada, se nos va" dijo Quinn después de terminar de darle respiración

"No, no lo perderemos" dijo Allegra y se acerco rápido a su hermano, levanto su puño mientras tomaba pulso y después soltó un fuerte golpe al pecho de Héctor el cual se levanto de un golpe.

"Eso dolió" dijo mientras se levantaba con la mano sobre el pecho "¿Qué paso, que me…?" pero antes de terminar la frase los sentidos de Héctor regresaron, sintió todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y entro en pánico "¡Quiero que todos salgan de aquí ahora, lo más lejos que puedan y rápido!".

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué esta pasando?" Quinn se intento acercar a el pero no pudo porque Héctor se había alejado hacia la puerta, concentro el poco poder que tenia y logro quitar las barricadas y abrir la puerta.

"¡CORRAN, RAPIDO!" les grito y al momento todos empezaron a correr a la salida, la ultima en salir fue Quinn quien le dirigió una mirada la cual Héctor no podía entender, después de ella dejo caer todo y se dirigió a salvar a Harry.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta de las mazmorras pero no había caminado mucho hasta que encontró el primer peligro, un pedazo de techo se desplomo y Héctor reacciono al instante lanzándose hacia delante para poder evitarlo por pocos centímetros pero solo para volver a estar en peligro, un pilar cayo justamente donde estaban sus piernas y este no lo pudo esquivar por completo ya que había caído a una velocidad anormal rompiéndole la pierna derecha.

"Eres lento tío" la fría voz de Julian salía desde la puerta que daba a las mazmorras, Héctor volteo a verlo, estaba herido y cojeaba un poco, al parecer Harry le había dado su merecido. "Y además estas muy débil por tu pequeña "transformación", Súper Héctor"

"Harry sigue vivo, voy a salvarlo y después vendré por ti" Héctor hizo un esfuerzo en vano por quitar el pilar.

"No lo harás, tu plan fallo, darle tu energía a Harry fue inteligente hasta que perdiste el control y se la volviste a quitar y lo demás es historia" Julian camino hasta el medio del salón, se detuvo y puso dos dedos sobre su frente "Nos vemos Héctor, suerte en tu próxima vida" y sin decir más desapareció del lugar.

Héctor siguió forcejeando pero al ver que no daba nada de resultado decidió usar lo que le quedaba de poder para moverla, se concentro y logro reunir la suficiente energía para alzar el pilar y sacar su pierna, trato de levantarse pero no lo logro, empezó a arrastrarse pero era inútil, todo era inútil.

"Héctor" dijo la voz de Harry en su cabeza.

"Harry, ¿puedes moverte?" le contesto usando telepatía.

"No, estoy sin energías ¿y tu?"

"Igual y para agregar, tu hijo me rompió una pierna"

"Tienes que escapar Héctor, tu sabes como"

"No, no te dejare, no puedes morir" Héctor saco fuerzas de donde no las tenia y logro convertirse en un fénix y comenzó a volar en dirección a las mazmorras.

"Héctor, no podrás tele transportarnos a los dos, no tienes tiempo"

"¿Quién dijo que ese era mi plan?, no te rindas Harry" Héctor entro en las mazmorras y trato de recordar el camino hacia el cuarto donde estaba Harry.

"Ya lo hice, no hay esperanza, no podremos salir y todo por mi estupidez" Harry se arrastro hasta lo que parecía ser una mesa volcada y logro sentarse sobre ella.

"Ya voy Harry, solo aguanta, se lo prometí a tus hijos" Héctor volaba lo más rápido que podía pero encontraba demasiados callejones sin salida.

"Tendrás que romper esa promesa"

"¡No, no lo haré!, esto es mi culpa y debo remediarlo"

"Solo hazme un favor, dale el anillo de la resurrección a Ginny y que te cuente todo ¿si?" Harry observaba como el flujo de energía era más rápido y más fuerte, solo faltaban segundos para que explotara.

"Tu se lo dirás, tu sobrevivirás" Héctor dio vuelta en una esquina y la vio, la misma puerta por la cual había salido, voló lo más rápido que pudo para entrar.

"Es muy tarde, adiós Héctor"

"¡Nooooo!" Héctor entro volando a la habitación como un rayo y para el, el tiempo se había ralentizado, vio a Harry y se lanzo sobre el, levanto su garra sana listo para tocarlo, el sabia que si lo tocaba el no moriría, que le pasaría sus poderes y ambos sobrevivirían, estaba a dos metros listo para agarrarlo cuando de repente una luz brillante lo cegó y lo saco de curso y lo ultimo que sintió fue el golpe de su cabeza con la mesa y como su cuerpo explotaba en mil pedazos.

--

Hermione y los demás habían logrado llegar a Hogsmead que ahora estaba completamente desierto, al llegar lo único que pasaba por las cabezas de los demás no era descansar, era saber que estaba pasando en el castillo.

"Solo siento que Héctor se acerca a Harry a una increíble velocidad" dijo Angela.

"Lo quiere tocar, no quiere escapar de la explosión" dijo Allegra mientras Hermione volteaba a verla.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes de que cayera al suelo por la onda expansiva de una explosión, una explosión que la había dejado sorda al instante, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como en lugar de el castillo de Hogwarts y sus alrededores ahora estaba lo que para ella era un enorme hongo nuclear de color verde con negro.

Hermione se levanto y corrió hacia el castillo, no sabia si los demás la seguían pero no le importaba, ahora en este momento no sabia si su amigo y su hermano estaban vivos, corría lo más rápido que pudo hasta que entro en conciencia de que podía volar y emprendió el vuelo, paso lo que parecían ser las puertas de Hogwarts que ahora estaban derretidas por completo y solo una línea de metal quedaba.

Se detuvo justo donde el humo nacía y ella podía sentir como los otros aterrizaban junto a ella, no sabia que hacer "Lo limpiare" dijo Fleur mientras movía las manos como si fuera un abanico.

Rápidamente el humo se disipo dejando ver un enorme cráter de varios metros de profundidad en lugar de Hogwarts y para terror de Hermione no había rastros de las auras de Héctor y Harry por ningún lado.

"Unos segundos más" dijo Angela a lo cual Hermione no entendió en el momento hasta que algo paso, el aura de Héctor empezó a crecer pero había algo extraño, su aura estaba por todo el lugar, como si lo hubieran esparcido como polvo.

De repente las pequeñas llamaradas de fuego en el lugar comenzaron a arder como antorchas cada vez más y más grandes hasta que el fuego se desprendió del suelo y formo una esfera de fuego enorme que se paralizo, como si fuera un sol, después de varios segundos la esfera cambio de forma hasta convertirse en un ave de fuego y comenzar a reducirse hasta convertirse en un fénix que empezó a caer sin control.

"Yo lo agarro" dijo Viktor y voló hacia el ave que ya no era un ave, era un hombre alto de cabello color negro, Viktor aterrizo con Héctor en los brazos y con un rostro de decepción absoluta.

"¿y Harry?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque ella sabia cual era la respuesta.

"Al parecer" hablo Angela "Héctor no logro tocarlo y pasarle sus poderes y nadie podía sobrevivir a la explosión además de Héctor y ese poder de reencarnación del Fénix, eso quiere decir que Harry esta…"

Hermione no espero a oír la respuesta, se arrodillo llena de tristeza y de dolor, su hermano el cual no sabia nada de esa condición se había ido, el que había sido su primer amigo, padrino de sus hijos, su mejor amigo y la persona con la quien mejor se llevaba estaba muerto.

Hermione empezó a llorar de dolor lo más fuerte que pudo, quería gritar, destruir, quemar y explotar todo a su paso pero ahora solo podía llorar, llorar sin consuelo por su hermano muerto, por el único lazo con sus padres verdaderos, antes de tener a sus hijos y casarse con Ron el había sido su única familia, siempre ahí, dando y pidiéndole ayuda, salvándola y salvándolo a el y ahora eso no podría pasar más, al fin, el famoso Harry Potter había muerto y no había nada que hacer, nada.

--

"Ese poder es increíble, si no pasa eso yo me hubiera quedado con el" dijo la sombra que perseguía a Héctor.

"No, nunca dejare que lo vuelvas a tener, es muy peligroso, ni siquiera tu lo puedes controlar" Héctor dejo de correr y al igual que el la sombra se detuvo.

"Sabes que llegara el día Héctor, es inevitable" la sombra se acerco más a el pero no se detuvo.

"y para ese día habrá alguien quien pueda detenerte y detenerme" Héctor también se acerco a el de manera desafiante.

"¿Quién? ¿Potter?, a menos de que sepas resucitar a los muertos el no ayudara" la sombra comenzó a reírse y la cabeza de Héctor parecía como si fuera a explotar, el dolor era tan fuerte que no tenia remedio, tenia que despertar.

Héctor se despertó de golpe gritando, todo su cuerpo le dolía y tenía muchos vendajes, se levanto lentamente de la cama y salio del cuarto caminando lo más rápido que podía, tenía que verlos y hablar con ellos, tenia que saberlo.

Llego hasta donde se encontraban las auras más fuertes, era uno de los cuartos de la casa el cual era suficientemente grande como para una conferencia, entro y encontró que estaba vacío a excepción de alrededor de 20 personas al frente las cuales lo estaban mirando.

"Héctor" se acerco Quinn rápidamente "Deberías estar en cama, estas muy débil…"

"Estoy bien" dijo Héctor y continuo su camino, tomo una silla y la jalo hasta delante de todos, se sentó en ella y miro a cada uno a los ojos hasta que decidió hablar "Estamos perdidos, no ahí nada que hacer"

"No nos podemos dar por vencidos" dijo Fleur "Tenemos que pelear, por Harry"

"Solo moriríamos, no tenemos esperanza, falle" Héctor bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"Todos fallamos, todos" Allegra y Angela se acercaron para consolar a Héctor, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

"hice todo lo posible, lo entrene y aun así no pude hacer nada para cambiar el futuro, no pudo hacer nada, me siento tan impotente" Héctor se levanto y camino un poco solo para casi caer, lo bueno fue que alguien logro detenerlo.

"¿Por qué dices que no pudiste cambiar el futuro?" Héctor levanto la cara al oír esa voz familiar y vio el rostro de Albus pero algo había cambiado, su ojo estaba sano y al parecer estaba muy feliz.

"Lo siento Albus, no pude hacer nada" Héctor se soltó de Albus y camino en la dirección contraria.

"¿Pero de que hablas?, hiciste todo y lo hiciste muy bien, el plan salio a la perfección" Héctor volteo a verlo muy confundido y vio a Lily a un lado suyo, estaba muy feliz y mucho más bonita.

"¿A que te refieres?" decidió preguntar y quitarse de la duda.

"Sobre mi padre"

"Tu padre murió, no lo pude rescatar" Héctor estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez.

"Claro que no, mi padre esta vivo".

--

Con este gran final termino el primer episodio de mi fic, me tarde bastante en publicarlo y me encanto como quedo, quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que estuvieron al pendiente de esta historia y les agradezco aun más a las que seguirán leyendo el segundo episodio que se llamara "La oscuridad Interior" a secas, quitare lo de Harry Potter por una razón la cual tendrán que descubrir, si quieren seguir leyendo les sugiero que pongan esta historia en sus favoritos ya que cuando este listo el primer capitulo del siguiente episodio pondré un aviso como nuevo capitulo dándoles el Link para la nueva historia, prometo no tardarme más de 3 semanas en publicarlo (se acercan mis vacaciones y muchos capítulos).

Y les repito las gracias a mis amigos, a mi familia, a los creadores de esta pagina, a Rowling y por supuesto a ti lector que se que leíste esto con gusto y que leerás los siguientes capítulos con más gusto aun.


	26. AVISO

AVISO: el capitulo uno de mi fic y continuación de este "La oscuridad interior" ya esta en la pagina, el link es

AVISO: el capitulo uno de mi fic y continuación de este "La oscuridad interior" ya esta en la pagina, el link es

/s/4258237/1/LaOscuridadInterior

si no funciona corten y peguen a su navegador y si no busquenlo en m pagina de perfil


	27. AVISO 2

Solo les recuerdo que la segunda parte ya va adelantada y tengo pocos Reviews (a la fecha solo dos) así que podrían darse una vuelta por si acaso no han leído la segunda parte, en el momento en el que escribí esto ya vamos en el capitulo 8 y solo 2 Revie

Solo les recuerdo que la segunda parte ya va adelantada y tengo pocos Reviews (a la fecha solo dos) así que podrían darse una vuelta por si acaso no han leído la segunda parte, en el momento en el que escribí esto ya vamos en el capitulo 8 y solo 2 Reviews.

Y de paso aprovecho este medio para promocionar mi nuevo Fic, Jinchuriki, de Naruto y recordarles el fic de Volver al futuro que es parte del universo de la lanza, pronto saldrá el capitulo 3 y seria bueno que vieran esa comedia


End file.
